For Good
by x-Ice-Queen-x
Summary: COMPLETE. As a Slytherin, Lexi Conrad has a lot of demons to face. George Weasley is only too happy to make her forget them. However, some things can't be forgotten. Lexi may not be changed for the better, but she will be changed for good. GEORGEOC PREHBP
1. 1: Meeting George

**Hey there everyone! Just thought I'd start another story, starring one of the (in)famous Weasley twins, George, because everyone loves them! Except if you don't. Well, I've been interested in this story for a long time, so I'm just gonna try it. Now, I'm writing this in Harry's 6th year (before the HBP comes out) so some things early on may not and probabaly won't go along with HBP, but I think that's alright, since technically, this isn't a story about Harry. In fact, it may not have a lot of Ron, Hermione or Harry in it, just a few appearances.**

**So, I suppose you could call this AU.**

**Story Title: For Good**

**Disclaimer: If I were JKR and was about to make Goodness-only-knows-how-much on my next book, I highly doubt I would be writing this. So don't sue me please! Also, part of the summary & the title is based on the song 'For Good' from the musical ****_'Wicked'._**

**Chapter One: Meeting George**

I remember the day I met him. Looking back it seemed insignificant, but now I can easily pinpoint the moment that my life moved drastically off track from what I'd always assumed it would be.

Of course, I had heard of him. Gryffindor beater, infamous prankster, public enemy number two of Slytherin house. After, of course, Harry Potter and the two groupies he liked to call 'friends'. One half of the walking circus that was more commonly known as the Weasley twins.

But they didn't know me. Fortunately.

Not that I hadn't done my fair share to make their lives hard. Draco and I were quite good friends, although he preferred hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle, since they were his puppets. So I chose to converse with Pansy.

We had it quite nicely. As Draco's friends, and members of very influential families, we were treated very well by other Slytherins. We knew people looked up to us, and we used it to our advantage.

Draco always called me beautiful, but he _was_ always a dear to me. We came to depend on each other for advice. We were like brother and sister.

I was always told I was classified in the 'petite' category. I was roughly 5'2, and thin. I did have a womanly figure, though, for which I was thankful for, since I dreaded growing up to become a girl with no figure, looking as boyish as possible. I had ash blonde hair that fell down just a few inches past my shoulder in waves, which I despised, so I constantly wore straight. I had a small nose, sprinkled with freckles. I also had freckles on my shoulders, a great embarrassment to me, and something Draco constantly teased me about. I had a small mouth that often was formed into a mocking smirk. I had large eyes that always appeared much too large for my face, although my parents assured me I would grow into them.

But I didn't.

Another point that Draco teased me about.

I don't think I was ever a hateful person. I was mean, but with due cause. And a lot of the time, I got really angry when people would look at my green scarf and glare at me. _Before I had even done anything. _For all these Muggles we supposedly 'hate' we sure seem to get a lot more discrimination than they do. Bloody babies.

But, at that time, I didn't care. I was sneaky, ambitious, manipulative, resourceful, clever, everything that a Slytherin could be, although I'll admit, I wasn't as clever as other students. Well, I'd admit it to myself, but never to them.

Every Slytherin has to have some level of arrogance. I was no different. I had a cool demeanor, and didn't care what other people thought of me.

Because I was _better_ than them.

And I had friends. We laughed, although sometimes it was at other people, and we trusted each other, which was something I always craved.

Trust. Honesty.

Most people wouldn't think a Slytherin capable of wanting that, but that was mostly because people choose to see what they wanted to.

I hadn't known that George would be any different.

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

But anyway, back to the day we met. Draco and I were staying Diagon Alley, his father and my mother attended to some _business_. They say this very delicately, as if we don't know what they mean.

Death Eater business. As uncomfortable as it made me, I knew it was something I'd have to get used to eventually.

Not that I didn't agree with the Dark Lord's agenda. But bowing down to anyone left a bad taste in my mouth, as did the mass slaughter of people who, as annoying as they were, couldn't help being born to parents without magic.

It was about a month until Draco and I went off to our sixth year at Hogwarts, and I could not wait. I missed my friends, my dorm, the feeling I got when I used magic.

So, that day, Draco and I decided it would be fun to invite Crabbe and Goyle to do some shopping. Well, Draco decided. I myself wasn't a fan of either Crabbe or Goyle, mostly because they seemed incapable of speech.

Therefore, I was shopping by myself, but had promised to meet up with them at 3 o'clock to grab a late lunch.

So I was walking along, humming to myself. I had just taken my kitten Leila, to the pet store. The witch there was going to put a spell on her that would make her stay a kitten for much longer than she normally would. Some say this lengthens a cat's life and makes it stronger and more immune to common diseases.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice where I was walking. But I sure did get a wake up call when I smashed into someone.

"Oh...ouch" I winced, having landed on the ground, my bags scattering around me.

"Oh, wow, sorry about that." A voice said above me, struggling to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Sure, you can laugh, you're not the one sitting on your bum hoping your things don't get trampled.

"Whatever." I muttered, and started gathering my things.

"Lemme help you." The voice said. I rolled my eyes, but he didn't see it. Yes, he should help me! It was his bleeding fault in the first place.

So, after picking up half my bags and standing them next to me, I stood up and quickly brushed my robes off. I shook my head, and looked up at the klutz who knocked me over, intending to give him a piece of my mind.

Merlin. It's a Weasley. One of the twins, don't know which. Don't really care either. Just what I needed to cap off my day.

"Yeah, but really, I'm sorry about that. You see, I was running from-" He started to explain, but I cut him off.

Because I didn't care who he was running from, and I certainly didn't have the time to listen to his inevitably boring story.

"It's alright." I said coolly, but politely, "I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." He grinned at me and stuck out his hand. I cringed inwardly but took it.

This is the price I pay for being polite.

"George Weasley" Ah, so it was George. The one who beat Draco up last year. Arse. Just because of a little song.

A song that I made up the tune to.

"Lexi" I stated, not offering a last name while shaking his hand. I then started to walk past him.

"Hogwarts?" He asked, walking alongside me.

"Mhm. I thought you said you were running _from_ someone." I asked, eager for him to leave.

"Ah, it's alright. What year are you in?" He brought the subject back.

"6th."

"Really? My little brother is there too, Ron!" He looked at me.

"Yes, I know. And I don't think he would appreciate you calling him little." I glanced at him.

He wasn't bad looking, as far as redheads go. Certainly better looking than Percy was. Yuck. He looked a bit toned, probably from Quidditch, and he always seemed to have a grin on his face. His eyes had a sparkle to them, like he was in a joke that no one else knew about.

"You know Ickle Ronniekins?" He asked, surprised. I giggled, which made him grin.

"I know _of_ him. Ickle Ronniekins?" I asked, thinking of all the ways this newfound nickname could make the youngest Weasley squirm.

"I thought as much, because I would've remembered if he would've been hanging out with you." George changed his grin into a smile.

Oh, _please_. I blanched inwardly. He honestly wasn't trying to flirt with me, was he? I raised my eyebrow at him, amused.

"So, what do you know _of_ him?" He asked, mimicking me, but not in a cruel way. His eyes were still sparkling.

"I know that," I paused. "He's a prefect with Hermione Granger. And...he has red hair. And is tall. And hangs out with Harry Potter." I finished.

"Not much. You know Harry and Hermione too? Or just _of_ them?" We continued walking.

"Who doesn't know Harry Potter?" I asked "And as for Hermione, I know about as much about her as Ron. Prefect, smart, tight-laced" George laughed at that one, "Hangs out with the other two. Oh, and she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum."

This was about as much as I wanted to know about all three of them. But if George had an embarrassing nickname for either of them as well, I certainly wouldn't object to hearing it.

"Tight-laced. That would be her, alright." I laughed, seeing a Gryffindor talk about the Perfect Prefect Granger like that.

"She gave me a detention once. I don't think I like her very much." I commented.

"Why'd she give you a detention?" George was curious.

"Well, I was out past curfew. And I suppose I did make some insinuations about her and your brother involving a broom closet." George burst into laughter, and we stopped. "But _honestly_! They bicker like an old married couple!"

George had stopped laughing, but a smile was still on his face. "No wonder she gave you a detention. Even I know not to say _that_ to her."

I looked at my watch. As pleasant and informative as this discussion was, I still didn't like hanging out with a Gryffindor. A former Gryffindor.

"Well, I have to go, I'm meeting my friends for lunch." George looked a bit put out.

"Stop by my shop sometime." He said, I shrugged, thinking that I'd sooner snap my wand and live as a Muggle.

"Sometime, maybe." I turned to walk away. I looked over my shoulder, George was watching me go.

"George." I started, "I was rather impressed by your grand exit last year." He looked quite pleased with himself.

"Really?"

"Mhm. Just thought you'd like to know." I smiled and walked away, thinking of picking up my kitten before leaving to meet Draco.

My smiled widened as I thought of going back to Hogwarts.

Perhaps I could ask Draco to instigate a little fight with Weasley.

_'Ickle Ronniekins'_ I thought with a laugh.

My thoughts turned to the Weasley I'd just met. I never understood why they were in that house full of goody-goodies anyways. He and his twin were definitely cunning enough to be in Slytherin.

But, he was a Gryffindor, at the end of the day.

I was a Slytherin.

Maybe I should check out his shop. Just to see how stupid it is.

Because I, Lexi Conrad, did not associate with riff-raff like the Weasleys and their comrades, Granger and Potter.

And I didn't think I wanted to start, either. I've heard things, nothing but trouble comes from that Potter boy.

Bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Gets so much attention because he has a dent in his head.

Shouldn't think that. Potter is very important to our cause.

_My parents' cause!_

That's what makes me different, I suppose. I don't whole-heartedly support Voldemort. When this war heats up though, I need to choose a side.

I'll choose the side that will keep me alive.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed!

REVIEW PLEASE! It would mean so much, and lift my spirit.

Next chapter: George finds out Lexi is a Slytherin, and isn't pleased. Lexi stops at the joke shop, and runs into the Golden Trio. And gets very, very disgruntled.

**Updated 6/24/13** for spelling and just general dialogue changes.


	2. 2: Dented Pride, Owls, and Arses

Hey there everyone! Although I could now, with the release of HBP, make this story follow the book, I still want to keep it AU, since not everything could match up.

By the way, I'm not positive if Hogwarts students are only allowed one pet, but since owls are not technically pet-like, I don't think it would do much harm to have an owl and another pet. Sorry if that bugs anyone.

Enjoy Ch. 2 of For Good

**_Disclaimer_****_: _**_I sadly, do not own anything in the Harry Potter world except for Lexi Conrad, her cat Leila, and her crazy loon mother. Which, trust me, is nothing to brag about. Except for Leila; she's the coolest cat ever. :)_

**Chapter 2: Dented Pride, Owls, and Arses**

I myself don't know, even to this day, why I had a continued interest in George Weasley. I _loathed_ his entire family and anyone who acted with as little dignity as they did. And yet… from his pranks and attitude in school I knew he wasn't exactly like his family. Just like I wasn't exactly like mine.

I couldn't help but 'bump' into him again.

"Hey Lexi!" George hollered as he and, I'm assuming Fred, since they looked exactly alike, ran into their shop. I smiled and waved. Draco quickly narrowed his eyes.

"What was _that_ about?" He asked.

I grinned, "What was what all about?"

He shook his head, "You know what I mean, stop being evasive. Why was_ Weasley _'heying'_ you_?"

I tossed my head, "You find it so hard to believe that someone would want to 'hey' me?"

"No, I find it hard to believe that you would want Weasley to 'hey' you." Draco responded.

"We ran into each other-literally. He helped me pick up my stuff. I couldn't _not_ be polite, and he introduced himself." I explained, leaving out the part about our conversation.

"I'm sure you could've been impolite." Draco grumbled.

I laughed, "That's your problem. You don't consider how useful people can be. You let your arrogance shine right through, while I keep mine hidden. You're almost as bad as an over-emotional _Hufflepuff_."

Draco sputtered, "And what use has Weasley been, may I ask?"

I grinned, "Well, I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to say anything. I want to use this information in a very specific way."

"Malfoy's honor." Draco promised.

"First of all, Malfoy's have no honor," I chuckled at Draco's angry face. "I'm kidding. There you go again. Can't you ever detach yourself? Isn't that what Slytherins pride themselves on?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Sorry I'm not an Ice Queen like you." I glared at him, "Now, what's the big secret?"

I leaned in close to Draco, "Turns out, my friend, that our dear Gryffindor Keeper has a very cute nickname. _Ickle Ronniekins_." I smiled. "I suppose the twins use it to tease him with. And with that boy, it undoubtedly makes him very embarrassed. Well, it hasn't..._yet_." I smirked, and Draco looked like Christmas had come early.

"Now, say 'Merlin Lexi, you were right, and I suppose as my way of apologizing, I'll never ditch you to hang out with those dunderheads Crabbe and Goyle again'." I said sweetly. Draco grinned.

"No such luck."

"Darn. Worth a try."

"As a matter of fact, Crabbe and Goyle saw no reason why they shouldn't some back over to the Alley tomorrow.." Draco walked ahead of me.

"Oh no. No Draco. No, no, no, no, NO!" I caught him by his arm and turned him to face me. "I refuse to be anywhere near them. No. Tell them to stay home. In fact, let's send a fake Hogwarts owl, telling them they failed their classes, and that they shouldn't bother coming back next year." I nodded, "That would certainly brighten up everyone's year."

"Lexi, why don't you like them?" Draco shook his head.

"Do I need a reason?" I said coolly, "I don't tolerate stupidity."

"Then why do you put up with yourself?" Draco asked, a smirk on his face. I quickly smacked him lightly in the head.

"Don't do that!" I said angrily.

"Do what?" Draco asked innocently.

"You know what. _'Stop being evasive'_" I mimicked, "You're trying to change the subject, by teasing me. Not going to work."

Draco lowered his voice and leaned in towards me. "Freckles." He whispered, poking my shoulder. He then sped off.

"Arghhh! Draco Malfoy!" I growled angrily, chasing after him.

* * *

Needless to say, I wasn't happy with young Mister Malfoy. For the next day, the dundering duo came plowing through the Leaky Cauldron, grunting as much as before.

Obviously the summer did nothing to improve their speech.

I glared at Draco before walking into the alleyway. After using my wand to taps the correct bricks, I walked quickly down the street, wanting to put as much distance between myself and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle as possible.

"Stupid, never listens to me...ew...wish they'd have just...failed in first year. Jerks. Stupid, idiotic morons." I muttered, and even worse thoughts were going through my head.

"Never, ever going to talk to him...again." I stated, although I knew it wasn't true. Draco and I _always_ talked.

But it made me feel much better to believe it at the time.

"Ouch, sorry." I said, bumping into someone. I shook my head, and saw none other than Hermione Granger.

We glared at each other for a moment.

She obviously hadn't forgotten the broom closet comments.

I hadn't forgot the detention I had gotten for it either. Alphabetizing Flitwick's Charms books.

I swear, he has a million of them.

I tossed my head, and looked away.

"Right...guess I'm sorry too." She said grudgingly.

I laughed, "No you aren't. And if there's anything I hate more than a prissy self-righteous Gryffindor it's a liar."

I turned and walked away.

"Oh yeah?" She said to my retreating back, "Well, if there's something I hate more than a Slytherin, it's... one who can't let go of a grudge." She faltered.

I turned back to her and scoffed, "So very witty. Is that all? I really expected better from you. I mean, you're just so darn_ perfect_, aren't you?" I said scathingly.

Hermione laughed, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

I smirked, "You wish you did. But just to clarify, no. I, unlike you, don't need constant praise to know I'm unique. I, unlike you, do not need to strive to be so perfect. Nor do I want it." I replied coldly.

"I don't need constant praise. Don't assume things about me." Hermione said angrily.

I laughed, "Remind me why we're still talking?" I paused, "Isn't Weasley waiting for you in a broom closet somewhere?" I laughed and walked away, although I could almost feel Granger's anger coming towards me in waves.

Oh well. Better expect another round of detentions when I return to Hogwarts.

I continued down the Alley, muttering about not only Crabbe and Goyle, but Granger as well.

"Going to have detention's coming out the kazoo...Never would've happened if they hadn't come...Should go jump off the Astronomy Tower, the lot of them."

"Talking to yourself, first sign of insanity." George had snuck up behind me. I giggled (_giggled!_), and replied,

"They say there's a fine line between genius and insanity."

George grinned, walking alongside me, "I was never aware you crossed onto the 'genius' side of said line."

I grinned and hit him lightly on the arm. "Well, I do. So don't you forget it." I stuck my nose in the air.

If my Mother found out I was 'shooting the breeze' with a Weasley, I would never see the outdoors again.

_'Alexis Victoria, the Weasley's are good-for-nothing penniless blood traitors who have no respect for their heritage.'_

I got a speech about every family in the wizarding world drilled into my head.

_'The Malfoy's, there's a good family. Pureblood. Simply delightful people. Glad to see you're with the right crowd.'_

_'The Parkinson's aren't quite so influential, but they do have bloodlines tracing back almost as early as ours. I approve.'_

_'The Bones are simply horrid. No respect for blood. That's what it boils down to Alexis Victoria, remember that.'_

_'The Goyles. Pureblooded, but empty headed. Still, better than hanging around with mudbloods.'_

_'The Blacks, oh, simply a marvelous family. Too bad the eldest one, Sirius, turned out so wayward. Brought the family great shame, being sorted to Gryffindor. Pity they're dying out'_

Oh yes, and plenty more.

He laughed, and his eyes sparkled as he said, "You're coming to my shop. I don't think you've seen it yet?"

"Uhm...well...sure, but only for a moment." I agreed hesitantly. I couldn't exactly refuse without making a scene.

The shop was much nicer than I expected. Pranking items lined the shelves, and a long counter was in the back of the store, with the cash register across from it, against the wall.

"So, see anything you like?" George led me around the store.

I picked up various pranking candies, such as Canary Creams, some Skiving Snackboxes, and other items, steering clear of any explosives.

I heard a bell jingle, signaling someone either entering or leaving the store.

"Fred! George! Where are you?" Ron Weasley's voice yelled.

I froze. Weasley. That meant Potter and Granger were there as well. It was like a law. Wherever one was, the other two were close by.

"I'm here! Coming!" George yelled back. Then turning to me, he muttered, "It's always 'Fred and George', never 'George and Fred', I'll never know why" He then grabbed my elbow and led me to back of the store.

"Hey." George clapped Harry and Ron on the back. Hermione glared at me in shock. I grinned at her.

"George," Ron said, "What's _she_ doing here?"

George raised his eyebrows, "That's Lexi." He grinned at me, "She's cool, don't worry. Knocked her over the other day. Accident, of course."

Hermione coughed rather loudly. I frowned at her. "George," She said quietly, but firmly, "She's a Slytherin."

A Slytherin?

What the bloody hell does that mean? 'Oh, you're a Slytherin, so you're bad!'

Like that settles the matter! Like now I'm some diseased little urchin which one shouldn't come into contact with!

What rude little wankers!

George looked at me in a confused way, "Lexi, you aren't a Slytherin, are you?" His voice sounded hopeful.

I wanted to say yes, and have him say it was no problem.

But it was a problem with him.

The same way it would be a problem with my mother.

"Yes, I am. I was unaware that was a problem." I answered, my voice a bit cool.

"Well, now you are aware, so you can go." Hermione pressed.

"Granger, will you shut up? What is it with you? Why do you always get into conversations that have nothing to do with you?" I asked, glaring at her.

"You're a Slytherin! I have every right to not like you! You hate people like me!" She exclaimed, her face getting red.

"You're right, I do hate you. But not for the reasons you think. That would give you such a simple reason for hating me. No, I hate you because you're a stuffy, stuck-up, prissy, self-righteous, insufferable little know-it-all. Who, may I add, gives many unwarranted detentions to innocent people." I said coldly.

"You were out past curfew!" She said hotly.

"I had a meeting with Professor Snape about an essay! But did you believe me? No! Did you even ask him? _No! _Because Hermione Granger, the_ Perfect _Prefect, never needs to ask anyone if she's doing anything right, because she's always right, isn't she?" I finished scathingly, then added, "Or did you give me detention because of a few comments I made about you, a broom closet, and a certain person who shall go unnamed out of the sheer goodness of my heart?"

Granger glared at me, as well as Weasley and Potter. George just looked a bit disappointed.

I sighed, "But then again, you Gryffindors are sickeningly self-righteous. You all tend to get blinded by your love of _playing the hero_," Potter flinched at these words, "Slytherins will always save our own necks."

Granger scoffed, "Which is a nice way of saying you've got no sense of loyalty."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not a lack of loyalty dear. It's a lack of trust. We don't throw ourselves in front of the ax for someone else, because we doubt they'd do it for us. You though, you are like little lambs, jumping to get at the slaughter." I paused, "But the only reason you're so good is because you're scared."

"Scared? Of what?" Weasley asked angrily.

"You're good, because you're scared that if you the least bit bad, even once, that you'll get addicted to it." I finished, smiling smugly at them.

"Like you and your friends?" Potter asked.

"We aren't addicted to darkness, it's the only place we're welcome. But I've never done anything horridly bad. I can honestly say I've never used an Unforgivable." I replied, staring at Potter. I saw the color drain from his face.

Of course, when your parents are and are friends with Death Eaters, news travels quickly. Of course I knew about Sirius dying, and about Potter using Crucio on Bella. I've got to say I never thought The-Boy-Who-Lived-but-Developed-Serious-Mental-Iss ues had it in him.

"That's something to brag about." I heard Granger say sarcastically from my left.

I smiled coldly, still staring at Potter, "You'd be surprised Granger. Boy would you be surprised." I paused, and walked to the counter. "May I have my items rang up now?"

"I thought there was a no Slytherin policy here." Weasley said, quite rudely if you ask me.

George glanced at me. I looked away.

There I was, all by myself, and he couldn't say one word in my defense. I was disgusted in him; he was everything I had been told a Weasley was, and a lot more.

And there was no way I would _apologize_ for being a Slytherin.

"Sorry Miss, but you're going to have to leave." George said, looking away.

Miss!

What is he, a house elf?

"No problem. Can't stay here much longer anyway. I can feel my intelligence depleting from all of the idiocy in this room." I said icily. I walked towards the door, 'accidentally' dropping everything I had been planning on buying.

I then stepped on every little thing I could, and then turned to face where they were standing. I saw four angry faces. Two of them had very red ears.

I shrugged, giggled a bit, and said "Oops?" Before walking out the door.

* * *

"So, Drakey-Wakey. You're going to go shopping with me today!" I exclaimed.

"No. Get Weasley to go. Get more dirt from him." He muttered, eating his breakfast of bacon and eggs with toast and a glass of orange juice. I took a sip of his juice before responding.

"I can't." I said in a high-pitched sing song voice. "Bugger won't have anything to do with me anymore. Found out I was a good-for-nothing, low-down, born-rotten, bad-to-the-bone, Slytherin." Draco's head shot up.

"He _snubbed_ you? You got the brush off by a _Weasley_?" He said, outraged.

"Nothing more than a peck at my pride." I lied.

I was a bit upset, actually. I liked being around George, and found it disgusting that his opinions about people are so shallow and easily swayed.

"Hmmm well, we'll get him back enough through his brother. _No one _slights Lexi." Draco grinned.

"Glad you think so, now you _have_ to go shopping with me." I smirked.

"**Arrghhh!**"

"Be ready in 20, or I'll drag you to every store, even if you're naked."

I don't think Draco has ever gotten ready faster.

"So, what are you getting?" Draco asked casually.

"I want an owl."

"Let's go. Sooner we get done, sooner we go back."

* * *

"It just isn't here. They're all wrong!" I exclaimed.

"Just pick one already! We must've looked at 50 owls by now."

"There it is!" I pointed to one on the counter.

It was pitch black, with 3 grey-silver striped running from above its misty silver eyes, over its head to the base of the neck. On each wing, there were also 3 grey-silver stripes.

"Ma'am, how much is this owl?" I asked the witch at the counter.

"Sorry dearie, it's already been bought and paid for."

"Are you sure there isn't another one they can have?" I pleaded.

"Sorry, no." The witch moved along the counter. I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine. Let's go Draco. We'll take our business elsewhere." I stormed out, Draco following, and amused expression on his face.

"And what, praytell, is so funny?" I asked angrily.

Draco grinned, "When you get mad, you don't get flushed, but you're freckles get darker."

I hit him in the head. "Enough about my freckles! They are not to be used as a source of amusement, and should, in fact, be regarded with respect!" I tried to look dignified, but one look from Draco, and we were both laughing.

"Let's go to Quality Quidditch."

* * *

We arrived at the Leaky Cauldron half an hour later, and found both our parents waiting for us.

"Alexis Victoria!" My mother swooped down on my. My father, never one for the dramatics, nodded at me in acknowledgement.

"We have come to have dinner with you." Mrs. Malfoy explained.

I never called any of my parent's friends by their first names, because it was a sign of disrespect and deeply impolite.

We sat down to a delicious meal of turkey, potatoes, and various vegetables, but I most ate turkey, potatoes, and gravy.

"Draco, Alexis," Mr. Malfoy started, "We will be unable to take you to the station this year. We all have urgent business that needs tending to."

"Yes Father." Draco said

"Of course Mr. Malfoy." I piped in.

"But, we will give you this," My mother held up one of her necklaces. "A portkey, to get you to the station. It will activate 20 minutes before the train leaves, giving you plenty of time to find a compartment. So make sure you're ready."

"Yes Mother, no need to worry." I said, putting on the necklace so I wouldn't misplace it.

"Well, now that that is taken care of, before we go, we have some back to school gifts for you. If we can proceed to your rooms." Mr. Malfoy stood, and we all followed suit.

We went first into Draco's room, where there was a box. Inside was a book titled 'Wizarding Bloodlines', and underneath that, a set of highly familiar robes.

"At the end of the year, son." Lucius put a hand on his son's shoulders.

I stopped myself from gasping. Draco had his robes. Everything seemed so final for him now. I looked at him. His face was a mixture of excitement and uncertainty

_He wasn't ready._

I realized I wasn't either. Nevertheless, I went and gave Draco a hug, offering my congratulations.

"Now, I know you'll be disappointed dear, but you'll have to wait until you graduate for yours." My mother said, looking at me with sympathy. I tried to muster up a look of sadness.

"Well, let's go to your room now." My father said, and we did.

I opened my door, wondering what would be there, if not robes.

And on my bed, in a cage, I saw the exact same owl I had been trying to buy earlier.

"Oh Mother, Father, _thank you_!" I exclaimed softly. "It's beautiful."

"Heh, you should've seen her, she tried to buy that today, I thought she was going to clobber the storekeeper when she said no. But instead she just turned and walked out the door." Draco said chuckling.

"Selene. That's her name. Selene." I whispered, giving my parents each a hug.

Selene hooted happily as I opened the door of her cage. She gracefully flew herself to the top of my wardrobe.

"Glad you like it dear." My mother said, hugging me again.

"Well, we must be getting off. Until Christmas then, Draco. Alexis." Mr. Malfoy nodded to each of us in turn. Mrs. Malfoy gave Draco a hug.

"Be good Draco." She said, and she and Mr. Malfoy left the room.

"Have a good year Lexi." My father gave me a brief one-armed hug.

"Alexis Victoria, see that you don't cause much trouble. And do keep up with your studies. I'll be expecting you at Christmas." My mother reminded me.

"Yes Mother, I will." I said.

Because I had a name to uphold.

Another reason I couldn't be seen fraternizing with a Weasley.

"So." I said, sitting on my bed. About 10 minutes had passed since our parents had left. Draco was currently sitting in an armchair on the adjacent wall to my bed.

"So." He said, avoiding my gaze.

"I don't think you should...take those to Hogwarts. You don't need to get caught with them." I said slowly. "Dumbledore is bound to have Dark detectors set up."

"I'll transfigure it into something else then. How would I get it home before we leave?" He asked.

"Just...no! You're not taking them! You don't need to get kicked out of school for that!" I glared at him.

"For what? You don't think...don't you think this is the right thing?" His eyes widened.

"I...I don't know. I just, you're so _young_, Draco. _We're_ so young." I finished.

He was too young. What could he help? Why must it happen now? Surely Voldemort could wait until Draco graduates.

Draco stood and walked over to me. Sitting down next to me, he put his arms around me.

"Don't worry about me Lexi, I always manage." He said soothingly.

"It isn't fair. You shouldn't be expected to do this. You aren't even of age yet." I sniffled.

"It'll be okay." He continued to say. I looked up at him.

"Do you think you can do it?" I asked softly.

"Do what?"

"Kill someone. A mother. A baby. A little girl, or boy, who have done nothing except be themselves." I whispered.

"I..I...highly doubt that I'll have to kill someone as one of my early assignments." He said, more to himself than me.

I lowered my eyes.

He couldn't do it.

But he had to.

Or he would die.

I then wondered what I would do, faced with becoming a murderer, or causing my own death. I would do anything to stay alive.

But would I really kill someone? Would it be worth living if I had the constant guilt of ending an innocent person's life?

That was when I started questioning one of what I thought was a unbreakable belief.

That nothing, _nothing_, could be worse than dying.

And that nothing or no one was worth dying _for_.

* * *

"Draco! Hurry! We'll be late, you'll miss the portkey, and then I'll get in trouble for not getting your lazy butt to Hogwarts!" I yelled through his door.

"Just a minute! I lost my badge!" He said back.

"Well, when I was done using it, I put it back where I found it!" I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny. How much time do we have?" Draco asked

"5 minutes. Tick tock. Meet me in my room."

"What? Why can't we leave from my room?" I heard him sigh angrily.

"Because silly, I don't want to carry my trunk. You're the big manly man Quidditch player, you haul yours over to my room!" I answered.

The door opened. "Fine! Let's go and get ready. Bloody portkeys, nothing but a pain in the arse."

"Then you have something in common with it." I teased.

"I am not a pain in anyone's arse!" He protested.

"Except mine." I pointed out, and opened my door.

"Well, frankly my dear, I don't give a damn about your arse."

I gasped, "I know you've said, on more than one occasion Draco, that my arse is simply smashing!"

"Yes, but I meant it smashes everything you sit on!" Draco said, but before I could reply, we both felt the familiar tug of a Portkey taking both us and our luggage to Platform 9 3/4.

"I am not talking to you." I hissed, grabbing my trunk, cat carrier, and owl.

"Lexi!" I heard my name being squealed.

"Pansy! It's so good to see you! Draco's been a complete prat all day!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Let's go find seats, and then Draco and I have to go to the Prefect's meeting." Pansy took Leila's cat carrier from me, and we boarded the train.

* * *

So, how was it? I really hoped you guys liked it.

Just so you all know, Draco and Lexi aren't really romantically interested in each other. They're more like brother and sister.

REVIEW PLEASE!

**UPDATED 6/24/13** Hooray!


	3. 3: Train Rides

Well, as of late, I haven't been able to get on the computer as much as I'd have liked.

Thank you so much ALL of my reviewers!

**_Disclaimer_****_: _**_Nothing you recognize from books 1-6 are mine, they are JKR's._

**Chapter 3: Train Rides**

I always loved the train rides to Hogwarts. Mostly because you could use magic, and not get in trouble for doing something slightly inappropriate. Not that I would ever do such a thing.

So, Pansy, Draco and I comfortably situated ourselves in a compartment, and then Pansy and Draco went to the Prefects meeting, both promising me one good quip directed towards Granger.

So I was alone.

"Well, Lexi, looks like you are officially on your own." I said to myself, sighing.

I was sinking into a severe state of boredom.

Just then, my savior opened the door to the compartment.

"Oh, sorry," Ginny Weasley said, "I was looking for someone else."

Some savior. Geesh.

"S'alright. No harm done." I mumbled, trying to count the number of dots on the seat cushion, quickly slipping back into my near-comatose state.

"Well, is there anyone sitting here?" She asked.

"Not at the moment. But I am sitting with Malfoy, so you can sit here for a bit, but you'd probably want to leave before he gets back." I said, not looking up.

Fifty-five, fifty-six.

"Well, alright. I just need someone to talk to while my friends are in their Prefect meeting." She sat across from me.

Seventy. Seventy-one.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Lexi Conrad. But don't worry, I know you. You're the Miny Wealsey."

"Miny Wealsey?" She laughed.

Ninety seven. I put my finger on the dot and looked up.

"Ginny, then." I said. She grinned.

"I've seen you hanging out with George. He mentioned you once or twice." I shrugged.

"Not so much little Weasley."

"What do you mean?"

"See, he doesn't like me anymore, since he found out I'm a Slytherin. You know, the usual blah blah blah." I made a talking motion with my hand. She frowned.

"You seem alright to me." I grimaced.

"Only because you've caught me in a lazy mood."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure."

I half-shrugged, "If he caught you conversing with me, boy would you get a stern talking to."

"No one gives me a stern talking to except my mother." Ginny said defiantly.

I grinned and sat up, keeping my finger on the dot. "Aren't you just the little Spitfire."

"You could put it that way." She said indifferently.

I chuckled. "No, you definitely aren't much like your brothers."

"You still don't seem that bad."

"Oh, but I am. Quite evil in fact. Wouldn't want to run into me in a dark alley, no qY." I rolled my eyes.

"So George stopped talking to you when he found out you were a Slytherin?" I nodded.

"Quite funny really. Got a bit angry and stomped on some of his joke shop stuff."

Ginny gasped, "So that's what Ron was sweeping up when I came in!" I laughed.

"Yeah, none of them seemed too pleased with me. Oh well."

"George can be a prat though. He'll come around." Ginny said confidently.

I scoffed, "Why would I care if he came around? He was an acquaintance, nothing more."

Ginny smiled, "Well, he thought you were pretty cute."

I grinned, "Don't blame him there. Probably the smartest thing he's ever thought in his life."

"Guys can be such idiots."

"Amen to that. Speaking of, one of the said idiots should be getting here shortly. You'd better go little one."

"I'm only a year younger than you!"

I smiled, "And boy, doesn't it suck when I rub it in?" Ginny stuck her tongue out and looked out the compartment door.

"He's coming! Pansy too!"

I groaned, "Let me handle it. You sneak out while I distract them."

I went out the door.

"Draco! Pansy! While you were gone, I got a visit from Potter. Seems he was looking for the little Weasley girl. I think we ought to pay him a visit, eh?"

Draco nodded, "Let's get Crabbe and Goyle." I grabbed both his and Pansy's arms and steered them away from the compartment.

"Let's not. We've been lucky this long. Maybe they've missed the train." I added hopefully.

Turning my head, I saw Ginny leaving the compartment, and we grinned at each other as she walked away.

"Well, if it isn't the Golden Trio!" I said happily, walking in and sitting next to Potter. Weasley and Granger were across from us, and all of them wore faces somewhere between shock and anger.

"Boy, you guys sure are lacking in the manners department." I said offhandedly.

"What can you expect Lexi?" Draco drawled from the doorway, "They're practically sub-human." Pansy and I laughed.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Potter growled. I patted Potter's leg.

"No worries dollface, we're just here to meet and greet. And perhaps trade an insult or two." I added, a thoughtful look on my face.

"Look Lexi, why don't you be a good little snake and take Pansy and Ferret-Boy out of here?" Granger asked.

"Ferret Boy?" Pansy shook her head.

"That is _so_ Fourth Year!" I shook my head as well.

"So tell me Malfoy, how much gold did it take for your Dad to get out of jail this time?" Potter asked.

"None. My father got off on a technicality." Draco smirked.

"Sure" Weasley muttered under his breath.

"Weasel, you'd better watch yourself. That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble." Pansy said.

"I'm so scared." Weasley said sarcastically. "You guys should be the ones watching yourselves."

"Why?" Draco scoffed, "Or is the big bad Weasel going to make things hard for us?"

"I just might!" Ron said, lifting his chin in the air.

I shook my head, "Don't make promises you can't keep Ronny. Draco has yet to eat those slugs you offered him in second year."

"I'm bored Draco. Lexi, let's ditch these freaks." Pansy whined.

"Yeah Lex, this is getting pretty predicable. But what else can we expect from people like this?" Draco agreed.

I nodded, "You're right. As much as I'd love to stay, I'm sure we'll see more of each other during the year. Potty, Weasel. _Granger_." I smirked at Granger, and we left.

"Another year, you guys. Only one more, then we're free!" Pansy said as we walked to our compartment.

I looked at the ground.

I knew I wouldn't be free when I graduated.

If anything, I would be more confined then I was now. I wouldn't have any choices in what was best for me, or even what I wanted. I would be told what to do, think, and want.

Not to mention the hideous tattoo I would have to wear.

"Yeah. Should be great." I replied half-heartedly.

After finding our compartment, we talked about a lot of stuff. What we did over the summer, what classes we had this year, and we also talked about a lot of students.

Crabbe and Goyle joined us when the trolley lady went by. I guess they had followed her the entire train, until coming to our compartment. They, being so large, sat on one side of our compartment, and Pansy, Draco and I sat opposite them.

"Has anyone seen Blaise?" I asked crankily. My mood had taken a nosedive since the 'Moron Brigade' had joined us.

"No." Draco said.

"I saw him when we came in, but haven't seen him since." Pansy answered.

Two grunts sounded across from me.

"Crabbe, Goyle, I do not know what _'Ugg'_, _'Grunt'_, or _'Hmph' _means. I don't speak caveman. Would you care to explain?" I snapped.

"Haven't seen him." Crabbe (still!) grunted.

"Me either." Goyle said, sounding a bit more human.

I slumped back in my seat and looked out the window.

Draco glanced at me, but I glared back, my look clearly saying _'This is all your fault.'_

I stood up suddenly. "Well, I'm going to find him." I walked quickly into the hallway.

I stood for a moment, not sure which way to go. Finally deciding to go down the train, I set off.

I ran into a group of 4th year Ravenclaws, 7th year Hufflepuffs, 2nd year Slytherins, and a large group of first years.

Finally though, I found Blaise. He was sitting with Shirley Squires, Theodore Nott, and Damien Somers.

"Draco piss you off again?" Blaise asked as I sat down next to him.

"Not him so much as the company he keeps." I replied.

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Shirley asked from my left. I nodded.

"Why didn't Pansy come with you?" Nott asked.

"You know Pansy, she'll endure anything if it means extra time with Draco." Damien said. I laughed. It was true, Pansy did fawn over Draco.

"Thats fine. He'll get tired of them soon enough." I said, sitting next to Blaise.

Blaise was the only other guy in the Slytherin house that I could say I was close to, apart from Draco. We'd gotten along well since 1st year, but around 3rd year we started talking to one another more, since we both had Ancient Runes, and really hit it off.

"So, how was your summer?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Not bad," He said, squeezing my arm, "Relaxed after OWLs. I swear I slept an entire week. How about you? You take a very long after-OWL slumber?"

"Hmmm. Afraid not. No rest for the wicked, I suppose. What classes you taking?" I asked.

"Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Potions, Ancient Runes." He said.

"Same, except I'm taking Herbology instead of Runes. Looks like you'll have to find a new test to cheat off of." I smirked, "I'm going to be a Healer."

"I'm sure you'll be brilliant. And I never once copied your paper." Blaise told me, giving me a mock glare. I grinned.

"Better go get Draco." I said, standing up. "He can ride in a carriage up to the school with us. Pansy as well, that makes four."

"Oh, that's something I want to see before I eat. Pansy trying to swallow Draco whole." Blaise muttered, but stood up with me as well.

We reached the compartment I had left Draco and Pansy in, to find them sitting as far away as possible.

"Go change guys. Pansy and I will stay in here." I said, ushering them out.

"What's wrong Pansy? You and Drakey-Wakey have a fight?" I said, pulling my robes out of my trunk.

"Not exactly, but I couldn't exactly do anything in here, with _them_ sitting there staring, could I?" Pansy said, putting extra emphasis on 'them'.

"Ah, well, plenty more chances during the year." I pulled my robes on.

"But I feel so bad Lexi; if I'm with Draco, who will you be with? I don't want to do anything to push you out." Pansy whined, shutting her trunk.

"Don't worry, I'll find someone." I replied, knowing perfectly well that Pansy would shove me off a cliff if it meant a bit of alone time with Draco, she was that infatuated with him.

I don't think Draco would be turned on by the sight of me falling into an endless abyss.

I hope not, anyways.

"Blaise, maybe? That would be perfect; then we could double date!" Pansy said excitedly.

"No, actually, I was thinking more along the lines of Harry Potter." I said sarcastically, changing the subject.

I never felt comfortable mentioning that I was lacking in the boyfriend department. I suppose I could probably get one if the only reason I wanted one was so that I could be with someone, but none of the guys at Hogwarts had that...click with me. The only two I felt remotely attracted to thought of me as nothing more than a sister.

"Ewww! Even sarcastically that's so wrong!" Pansy squealed, launching into her rant of why _none_ of the Gryffindor guys were worth looking at twice.

Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle came in as Pansy was wrapping up her rant. Blaise and Draco sat on both sides of me, and Crabbe and Goyle sat next to Pansy.

"So, Pansy, you, me, Blaise and Draco are all sitting in a carriage, right?" I asked.

"Yes, of course!" She replied.

"That's cool with everyone, right?" I asked, smiling sweetly at Crabbe and Goyle. "Sorry, but you guys will have to have a carriage by yourselves. But I'm sure we'll meet up at the feast."

"By the way, who's Quidditch Captain?" Blaise asked. Draco smirked smugly and showed us his new badge.

"Congratulations Draco!" I said, giving him a hug. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He grinned, "Wanted to surprise you with the rest of them."

"Potter's Gryffindor Quidditch Captain." Blaise informed us.

I scoffed, "Potter's only Captain because he had to be given something to make him feel special, right? I mean, look, Granger and Weasley are prefect, Potter's Quidditch Captain. Anyone with eyes can see how the staff favors the Golden Trio." Agreement was muttered throughout the compartment.

We felt the train pull to a stop, and hurried to get a carriage. It was a clear night, and the moon was a small sliver in the dark sky.

Blaise, Draco, Pansy and I ran to the nearest carriage, grabbing it before a bunch of Hufflepuff second years got it. Climbing in, I sat next to Pansy, with Draco and Blaise across from us.

"Well guys, here we are again. Are you ready to start our preparation for NEWTs?" I asked, looking out the window.

"I guess. It'll just be another school year." Pansy shrugged.

Draco shook his head. "No, this, my friends, is the beginning of the end of our school career."

I smiled, "Well then, we'd better make it one hell of an ending."

We walked into the Great Hall, seeing the familiar sight of the opening feast. We went to the Slytherin table, taking seats facing every other table, hoping that our classmates, particularly the Gryffindors, could give us some entertainment.

"Wonder who the new Defense teacher will be." Draco said. I scanned the table, my eyes falling on an unfamiliar face.

Sitting next to Professor Snape was a witch of about medium height, and what some would call 'pleasantly plump'. She had a round face with dark brown eyes and a tan complexion, with long dark hair down to the middle of her back.

"You know who that is?" I asked, pointing to her. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy shook their heads.

"Hope she's nice." Pansy commented.

The first years then trudged in, each wearing varying looks of fear on their faces, some closer to hysteria.

"There's no way we were that short when we were first years." Blaise shook his head.

The Sorting Hat opened its brim and started to sing:

_(Okay, like in my other story, I am so horrible at making up songs that I would scare every reader that I have off. So let's just pretend that there was a completely original and awesome song here, okie dokie?)_

Applause rose for the tattered hat, and McGonagall started calling names from a long list of names. I started tuning her out, clapping only when I heard my house's name.

Finally, Blaise's younger sister Isabelle became a Slytherin. With much clapping from my table, she walked gracefully over and sat with the other first years.

"Well, here we are for another year. I hope you've all had wonderful summers. As you know, there is quite a lot to talk about, but let us wait until after we have been fed, as I'm sure many of you are quite hungry." Dumbledore sat down as quickly as he had stood up, and plates filled with all the food that I had missed so much during the summer.

"Did you hear that the Patil twins were almost not allowed to come back this year?" Pansy asked.

I rolled my eyes, "No I didn't, but Parvati is so annoying, always giggling about the dumbest things."

Draco grinned, "Hey, look, Weasel's giving Granger puppy-dog eyes."

We followed his gaze and sure enough, Weasley was making eyes at an unsuspecting Granger.

I laughed, "How great is that? He'd better put those eyes back in his sockets, or else they might be stuck that way!"

Blaise chuckled, "Well, one of two things can happen. Granger and Weasel get together, shutting Potter out, or Granger rejects Weasel, causing a rift in the group. Either way, the Golden Trio won't last long."

"This, boys, may just make my year." I said, shaking my head, a grin still on my face.

We then found out the name of our new teacher. Professor Tabulsa. She seemed nice, and at least she didn't make a speech like Umbridge. After going through all the usual rules, and adding that Filch banned all WWW products, we were sent to bed.

As Pansy, Draco, Blaise and I, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, made our way down to the Common Room, I yawned.

"Man, am I tired! I really hope we have a free period first thing tomorrow!" I said, stumbling into the Common Room.

Draco laughed and put his hands on my shoulders, preventing me from tripping. "In your dreams Lexi."

"You sure will be!" I teased, grinning at him. He grinned back.

"I could make those dreams a reality!" I gasped and smacked him.

"Draco Malfoy! That is so _wrong_!" I giggled.

He laughed, "See ya tomorrow Lexi. You too Pansy."

"Night Draco, Blaise." I replied. Pansy nodded.

"Night girlies." Blaise called from halfway up the stairs.

We walked into our dorm. I quickly changed into some pajamas, and hopped into bed.

"So, Pansy, what do you think this year will bring us?" I asked.

"Well, knowing Draco and Blaise, and the fact that Weasley has a crush on Granger...I'd be betting on some pretty entertaining moments." Pansy said, turning out the light.

"I'd be betting you're right."

* * *

**Updated 6/24/13**


	4. Ch4 Moonwalks, Firewhiskey, and Red Hair

So, tomorrow I'm going to go get signed up for my new school (3 schools in 3 years, I think my mom just get a kick out of making me my friends), and I thought 'What better way to celebrate than to post a chapter of my George and Lexi story!'

Thanks to the following reviewers:

Mrs.Green- There was a lack of George/Lexi in the last chapter, but I kind of wanted to show what Lexi usually does and who she hangs out with. I'm trying to find an original way for George and Lexi to keep in touch now that he's out of school, and I think I've got it.

Closet Geek- Thanks, and I know, next to Sirius the twins are my favorite characters, they just make the whole series better. They really didn't get enough time to shine in book 6...and hopefully George will come around. At least before I kill him off, anyway. (No, I don't think I could kill one of the twins)

_**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine. Except Lexi and you know...her cat. And her crazy mother, but I won't readily admit to that._

**Chapter 4: Moonwalks, Firewiskey, and Red Hair**

"Pansy! Wake up! We are not, not, _not_ going through this again!" I snapped.

Every year it was the same exact thing. I would be the first one up, drag myself into the shower, get ready, and Princess Pansy would get to sleep in.

Because she just assumes I'm always going to be there to wake her up.

"Pansy." I whispered. "If you don't wake up in 5 seconds, I'm leaving."

1...2...3...4...5. I walked out the door.

Not _my_ fault she didn't hear me.

Grinning, I walked into the Common Room. Noticing a crowd around the Notice Board, I shoved my way to it, and looked at the sign everyne was pointing at.

_**Attention Sixth and Seventh Years**_

_A new class on Business, Marketing, and Career Education will be available for any 6th or 7th year interested. Please see you're Head of House if you want to participate._

_Classes will be held in Classroom 12B on the 2nd floor._

_There will be various field trips involved, including trips to various stores in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and a trip to the Ministry of Magic._

"What do you think?" Draco asked from behind me.

I shrugged, "Might as well. Get out of school for a bit, you know? Me, you and Blaise then. We'll talk to Snape at breakfast."

"Alright. Not Pansy though. Girl bugs the hell out of me." Draco shook his head.

"Poor baby. Thats what you get, leading her on."

Draco sputtered, "I did no such thing!"

I raised my eyebrows, "Really? The taking her to the Yule Ball and letting her climb all over you is your way of saying 'no'?"

Draco grinned in spite of himself, "Shut up Lexi."

"Let us go to breakfast, and get our schedules, shall we?" I said, holding my arm out.

"We shall." Draco went to take my arm, but I pulled away and ran out of the Common Room. Draco frowned at me in a mock-angry fashion when he climbed out of the Common Room. I walked alongside him.

"So...we're gonna have all of our classes with all the Houses, right?" I asked.

"Something like that. The ones that not a lot of people are taking, anyway."

"You taking Magical Creatures?" I asked grinning.

Draco smirked, "No, and anyone who does just feels sorry for the big oaf." I laughed, and we walked to breakfast in silence.

"Where _is_ Pansy?" Draco asked as we sat down.

I smirked, "Missing your honey already, Drakey-Poo?"

"Hardly, but I think the ringing in my ears has finally stopped." Draco paused, "So where is she?"

"Sleeping." I said, taking a bite of my eggs.

"And you didn't wake her up?"

"I _tried_," I sighed, "but she didn't hear me, I guess." Draco grinned.

"And exactly how loudly did you talk?" I grinned back.

"Loud enough."

Owls swooped in overhead, dropping packages off to various students.

"I never understood why parents wrote to children on the first day. Honestly, it's not like there's anything new to tell, and they've just seen them, whats the point?" I asked, as Professor Snape started handing out schedules.

"Malfoy, Conrad, here are your timetables. See you in Potions. Don't disappoint me." Snape said, swooping past us.

"Professor!" He stopped as I continued. "Draco, Blaise and I would like to sign up for that class thingy. You know, the Marketing and Business one?" Snape nodded.

"Very well." He said, still swooping.

"You know, he swoops an awful lot. Where does he get all that energy, to be swooping around all day. You'd think he have to stop for a minute sometime, to get his ginger up." I said.

"You're crazy." I stuck my tongue out at Draco.

"Well then, that makes you even crazier, since you hang out with me."

He nodded, "That's the scary part."

Blaise joined us. "Hey guys, where's Pansy?"

I turned my head away from him. "What is this, National I-love-Pansy day? No 'hey Lexi, how are you?' just 'where is Pansy?' and 'why didn't you wake her up?'."

"Aha! So you didn't wake her up!" Draco said triumphantly.

I groaned, "I _tried_!"

"Blaise," Draco changed the subject, "You've been signed up for that Marketing class with me and Lexi."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Great. More classes. Just what I wanted."

"Puh-lease?" I asked, pouting, "I'll be your best friend!"

"Hey!" Draco said indignantly.

I grinned, "Awe, you too Drakey-Wakey-Cuddlekins."

Draco looked horrified. Blaise looked amused.

"I can be both your's and Blaisey-Waisey-Poo's bestest friend." Blaise's grin was wiped form his face.

"Lexi." Draco said warningly.

"Yes, schnookum-wookum teddy bear?" I asked, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"Not funny Lexi." Blaise said, frowning.

"I beg to differ my sweet little sugar puff." I said.

I was running out of nicknames, and fast.

Blaise and Draco glared at me.

If looks could kill, I'd be decapitated, dead, cremated, and buried. All at the same time.

"Fine." I said huffily, "Some people just can't take jokes."

"Let's go. Transfiguration is first." Draco stood up.

"Hurrah. Yippee. I'm so excited." I said in a bored tone.

"So...no ones gonna wake Pansy up?" Blaise asked, grinning.

"I **_tried_**!"

* * *

Transfiguration didn't really start until 20 minutes after it was supposed to. The delay was due to the long, boring, tedious speech that we heard on how important this class would be, and how NEWTs should be taken seriously.

'_George didn't take NEWTs seriously.'_

I shook my head. Why would I care about George Weasley?

The truth was, a lot of things reminded me of things I had noticed about him. He would suddenly, for no reason, pop into my head, and I found myself thinking about him more and more often.

But why? George had made it perfectly clear that he had wanted nothing to do with me, and for a not-so-decent reason.

_'But he did tell the little Weasel that I was cute.'_

That made me grin. Even though he was a prat, he obviously had good taste.

"Miss Conrad! Have you successfully transfigured your chair into a duck?" McGonagall asked, striding over to me.

Hmmm...Snape swoops, McGonagall strides. Teachers just can't walk, can they?

"Well, you see, I was just about to transfigure it. Then, Peeves floated through the chalkboard, and started making funny faces. He completely broke my concentration!" I whimpered. McGonagall raised her eyebrow, but let it slide.

"Let's see you try then." McGonagall tapped her foot impatiently.

(a/n: I don't know the actual spell...hehe.)

"_Transmorgificus!_" I said, pointing my wand at the chair, and thinking of a duck

"Very good for the first try, Miss Conrad. The only problem I see is that your duck's feet are made of cloth." McGonagall strode away, to find some other innocent daydreamer to harrass.

"Nice duck." Draco smirked.

"Nice otter." I replied.

"At least it's fully Transfigured." He retorted.

"Oh shush your mouth." I said, trying not to grin.

Draco and I had a free period next, where Blaise, the poor dear, had Runes. We enjoyed it, even though McGonagall set us an 8 inch essay about transfiguring inanimate objects into animate ones.

"In all fairness, chairs could be animate." I pointed out. "You can make a chair move of it's own accord, right? So really, it should be an essay about turning non-living things into living things."

"I dare you to write that, over and over, til you have 8 inches." Draco said.

I hesitated. I didn't want to start off the school year with detentions.

"Alright." I said, sighing. Draco smirked.

"Brilliant."

"So, what'd you want to do?" I asked as we walked through the courtyard.

"Dunno. Let's go pick on some first years." Draco said.

"Nah. Mean. Cold-hearted."

"And your point?" He asked.

I shurgged. "Let's plan a party. You know, Blaises birthday is next week! Let's go to Hogsmeade and get some food, and maybe some Firewhiskey." I said.

Draco nodded, "Sounds good to me. We can use the Room of Requirement. You know, the one Potty and his friends used for their secret club last year?" I grinned.

"Perfect. From what I hear, it gives you what you want. Then we won't need to go to Hogsmeade."

"Sounds good to me." Draco said.

I grinned, "And Draco, do try to handle your drinking a bit better than you did at the Ministry ball last summer."

"I handle it quite well!" Draco said. My grin grew wider.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say." I said, chuckling.

As I sat in the Common Room later that night, attempting to start my Transfiguration essay, George popped into my mind.

He had _such_ nice eyes. And he was very nicely toned too. And that hair...I just wanted to run my hand through it...

No!

I don't! Oh no, I most certainly do not!

I shook my head and went back to my essay.

**Inanimate into Animate**

_How to Transfigure Inanimate objects into Animate objects._

Seeing as how any inanimate object could quickly be turned into an animate object, i.e. a chair that moves on it's own accord, this essay really doesn't explain a lot. I feel that it would be better suited as an essay on how to turn _non-living _objects into _living_ objects.

I then copied this multiple times, until 7 1/2 inches of parchment had been used, and signed my name at the bottom.

"There Draco." I showed him the essay. He smirked.

"Now just make sure she gets it. Don't go and write another one Lexi." He warned.

"Why would I?"

"So you wouldn't get in trouble." He said, returning to his essay.

"I hope," I said testily, "that you aren't suggesting that I'm scared of McGonagall. _Because I'm not_."

"Of course you aren't." He said, waving his hand.

I rolled my eyes. "Where is Pansy?"

Pansy had come in sometime during Charms, which we had after our free period. She had been rather angry at the fact that she hadn't been woken up.

"Dunno. Went to get her Divination homework that she missed." Draco said.

"I see. I'm going for a stroll. Want to come?" I said.

Draco shrugged. "Maybe later."

"But we'd have to go now!" I said, "It'll be dark soon. And eveningtime is so pretty."

Draco shook his head, "I want to finish this."

I grinned, "I'll let you copy mine." I held out my Transfiguration essay.

"No thanks." Draco said, smiling.

"Fine. I'm going though. Last chance. Right...nowww." I said, walking slowly over to the Common Room exit.

"Not really in the strolling mood."

"Hmph!" I said, turning and walking out quickly.

I walked around the castle, stopping every once in a while to talk to, or insult, a random person. I finally stopped to talk to a certain person whom I had wanted to chat with since her break-up with The-Boy-Who-Lived-and-Is-Very-Insensitive-Towards-the-Female-Gender.

"Hey, Choey!" I said, walking up to the dark haired Ravenclaw.

"Yeah, um, Lexi, right? You hang with Draco?" Cho asked.

"Yup." I walked alongside her.

"So, how are you?" I said kindly.

"I'm alright, I guess." Cho said.

"Listen," I started, lowering my voice, "It really pissed me off, the way Potter treated you last year. If you need to talk about anything, just let me know."

Especially Cho, if you need to talk about him or his friends, and any secrets you may have learned.

Cho smiled, "Thanks. You know, not a lot of people agree with that. Hardly anyone blames him for us breaking up at all."

I shook my head, "Thats ridiculous. It takes two to tango."

"I mean, I know I was a bit too...emotional with him, you know, over Cedric. But it wasn't all my fault!" Cho said sadly, sitting down.

"Of course not. And who could blame you for being upset? What did he expect, for you to hop in his arms like Miss Mary Sunshine?" I asked. Cho giggled.

"Really, guys can be such insensitive prats."

"Yes, they seem to be that way." I sighed.

"Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." Cho said, shaking her head.

I grinned, "Correction. _They_ can't live without _us_." Cho laughed.

"You're alright Lexi."

"Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself. Listen, me, Draco, and probably Crabbe and Goyle," I made a face, "are throwing a party for Blaises birthday. You should come. It'd be completely cool, and plus, then I wouldn't be the only girl there."

"I don't know, I've never really hung around with Draco or Blaise." Cho hesitated.

I waved my hand, "Awe, they're kittens. Really, they'll love you."

Cho grinned, "And I bet Harry would be pretty mad if I were hanging around Draco, huh, since they're like, mortal enemies?"

I smiled and shrugged, "Perhaps." Boy, did she ever want to get under Potter's skin. This was going to be _fun_. And easy.

Cho grinned, "I'll be there. I gotta go, though. Talk to you later?"

I nodded, "Sure." I called her back as she was walking away. "Hey, are you taking that marketing class?"

Cho shrugged, "I was thinking about it. Are you?"

I nodded, "Uh-huh."

Cho nodded slowly, "I guess it could be fun. Maybe. I mean, we get out of school, right?"

I grinned, "Why else would I be doing it?"

Cho laughed, "Alright then. I'll go talk to Flitwick."

"Great. See ya Cho."

That was the day I formed a very unlikely alliance with Cho Chang.

We were going to take Potter down.

Only...

She didn't know that yet.

* * *

"You invited who?" Draco hissed as we sped to our first marketing class.

"Cho Chang. She's nice. And she's damn pissed at Potter. She'd do anything to embarrass him." I muttered back.

"But why invite her to Blaise's party?" Draco asked.

"Because if she's going to trust me, we need to hang out. She's in the business class with us too." I said, "And plus, I'm tired of hanging out with just guys all the time. Pansy doesn't count, all she does is talk about you."

Draco sighed, "Well, I guess it could be worse. At least you aren't inviting Granger."

I grinned, "That's only because she didn't RSVP on time."

"Uh-huh. Well, maybe it was an owl mix-up, you'd better go remind her." Draco said sarcastically.

We walked into classroom 12B on the 2nd floor, to find a few familiar faces. There were about 15 students, counting Draco and myself. Blaise hadn't arrived yet. Cho was there, with a few of her friends, some 7th year Hufflepuffs, Hannah Abbott and her friends, Katie Bell and one of her friends, Athena, I think is her name. The Goldent Trio, much to my dismay, was seated in the back on the right side of the room.

"Lexi!" Cho said happily, walking up to me. I saaw Potter glance over at Cho. He looked quite...confused.

I grinned, "Hey Cho. Come sit with me and Draco?" I glanced at her friends, "They can come too if they want."

And come they did, because not one of them wanted to miss a chance to be sitting near Draco Malfoy, resident bad-boy of Hogwarts.

Bad boy. _As if!_

"Blaise can sit on the other side of you Draco." I said, taking a seat between Draco and Cho.

"So Chang, what's new at the waterworks?" Draco asked. I glanced at him.

He was testing her. The moron.

Because Draco couldn't be seen with anyone who didn't keep their emotions in check, although he frequently lost control of his.

Cho rolled her eyes, "Nothing. Can't wait for Quidditch to start though. You might want to try and _catch_ the Snitch this year Draco." Draco smirked. I grinned.

She passed.

"Chang can strike back, who knew?"

Cho smiled, "That's right. And do try to beat Gryffindor this year, I think they're becoming a bit full of themselves."

I grinned, "Took you this long to realize that Cho? They've always been that way."

Cho laughed.

Draco smiled at me, as though he were saying _'This one, I like. Nice choice.'_

"So where's the teacher?" I asked, checking my watch.

Whoever it was, was late.

As Draco opened his mouth to answer me, the door flew open, and two heads of red hair huirried in.

"Sorry we're late-"

"-a mad rush at the shop-"

"Hope you haven't been waiting-"

"-all that long."

I had to remember to close my mouth. Whispers flew up around the class.

The Weasley twins? _Teaching_? It was the biggest oxymoron I had ever heard of.

"Can they really be teachers? I mean, they didn't even finish school!" I hissed to Cho, Draco, and Blaise, who had quickly slipped in.

"I don't know." Cho said, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, the oaf taught, didn't he? And he was expelled." Draco said, disgust evident in his voice.

"This school is going to hell in a handbasket." Blaise muttered. I chuckled.

"Okay then." Said one of the twins. "I'm Fred, and this is George. You can just call us, Fred and George, because 'Professor' is just weird, considering some of you are only a year younger than us."

We just sat there, dumbstruck.

_They had absolutely no idea what they were doing._

"Right then. We should take roll." George said. I knew it was him, I recognized his voice.

"Now, when your name is called, say 'here' or 'present'." Fred said, taking out a sheet of parchment.

"Hannah Abbott" Hannah replied with a 'Present.'

My head spun. Why were they here? Didn't they have enough fun pranking for 6 3/4 years straight, so they've come back to give us more grief?

That wasn't bothering me, really. What was bothering me was the fact that now, it would be twice as hard to keep George Weasley off my mind.

"Cho Chang!" George's voice rung in my ears.

"Here." Cho replied.

"Alexis Conrad." He called. I narrowed my eyes.

_Nobody_ called me Alexis. Except my mother.

"It's_ Lexi_." I hissed. "And I'm here."

He ignored me, and went on with the roll.

Draco nudged me, "Alexis." He grinned.

"Shut up." I growled.

Cho smiled, "If it makes you feel better, Alexis is a nice name. I'm sure he just didn't know."

"Oh, yes he did know!" I then proceeded to fill her in on my past encounters with George.

Cho shook her head, "I don't get it. He knew you weren't bad, why was he such a prat? Maybe he was trying to save face in front of his housemates." She rolled her eyes.

"What a jerk." She muttered.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled, "Alexis, _honestly_!"

"Hermione Granger!" Granger's hand shot straight into the air, and she said 'Present'.

I exchanged looks with Cho, and we quickly stifled our laughter.

"Jennifer Jones!" One of Cho's friends muttered 'Here'.

"Is the party still on?" Cho whispered quietly, making sure Blaise didn't hear.

"Yeah, only there is only going to be like 6 of us." I whispered back.

"Draco Malfoy!" Draco smirked and said, "Yeah."

I grinned at Draco, "Can never follow directions, can you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"They said to say 'Present' or 'Here'. You said 'Yeah'. Not much defiance there, but you still didn't lsiten." I paused. "You can't fool me Draco, I'm onto you." He rolled his eyes.

Roll was finally over, and then the class began.

"So, to start off with, I'm sure you all know why you're here." Fred started.

George continued, "You're here because you signed up for it."

"Anyway, this is a class dealing with starting up and running a business, and how to market your product. There will also be many guest speakers and field trips dealing with Career Education." Fred explained.

As if we didn't know that.

"Any questions before we begin?" George asked.

I grinned and held up my hand. Fred pointed to me. "Yeah, so, exactly what kind of field trips are we talking here?"

"You'll find out when we go on them." Fred replied.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"So, for today's lesson, we're just going to exlpain what we're going to be doing this semester. Basically, we'll be seeing how much aptitude you have for Marketing. You'll be in groups, marketing a product of you choice. You'll need to convince the buyer, which will be an unnamed panel of judges, to buy your product. Your grade will be based on how much effort is put into your project, and how well your product could possibly sell." George explained. I raised my hand.

"Alexis?" He asked.

I clenched my fists. "First of all, it's _Lexi_. Secondly, will we actually be making a product, or will we be advertising an already made one?"

"You're product will be something that already exists, but you can give it a brand name and put your own unique spin on it. _Lexi_." He answered. I glared at him.

I hate him. Hate, hate, **hate**.

Loath entirely!

I hate everything about the prat! How could I ever think he had nice eyes, or hair, or _anything_!

"Cool." Cho said. "You wanna be in my group?" I nodded.

"Cho and I are going to be in a group, do you guys want to join?" I asked Blaise and Draco.

"Sure"

"Yeah"

"Hurrah!" I said.

"So, once you decide what you want to market, come up to the desks."Fred said, and he and George sat down side by side at two adjoining desks.

"Broomsticks" Cho suggested.

"YES!" I said.

"Alright...good one Chang." Draco smirked.

"Sure." Blaise agreed.

I started up for the front of the class, weaving my way through the clusters of students.

"Lexi, let's hurry it up!" Draco teased from the back of the room.

I turned and made a very rude hand gesture. "Shove it." I said grinning.

I saw Weasley walking towards the desk, and my eyes widened.

If I knew anything about the Goldent Trio, it was that two-thirds of them were obsessed with Quidditch. I quickened my pace.

As I got past the last cluster of student, I quickly hurried up to the desk. Weasley arrived just after me.

"Who is in your group?" Fred asked.

"Lexi Conrad, Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini." I said quickly, glancing at Weasley. He was glaring at me.

"What do you want to market?" George asked.

"Broomsticks." I said simply. I heard Weasley swear behind me.

"Alright then." Fred nodded "You guys can start. Have two people in your group go get a broom from the school shed." I nodded and asked, "Could we use a personal broom instead?" George nodded

"Alright." I turned and grinned at Weasley. He was still glaring.

I leaned close to his face. "Ronald," I started, "You're face will freeze that way if you keep glaring like that." I nodded solemnly, walking back over ot my group. I sat down next to Draco and Cho.

I grinned. "Well, someone needs to come and get my broom with me." I said. Draco volunteered. "And you guys, start thinking of plans while we're gone. We've got a broomstick to sell." Draco and I left the classroom.

"Alexis!" Draco said the minute we left. "Why was Weasel trying to bore holes into you with his eyes?"

"Oh, I think his group wanted to market a broomstick, but I got there first!" I said happily.

Draco frowned, "Not that Weasel. The _other_ one. George."

I stopped, "What do you mean?"

Draco smiled, and put his arm around me. "Lexi dear, the boy just couldn't keep his eyes off you." He said grinning.

We continued walking. "Really? I wonder why he'd do that?" I asked aloud.

"Well duh, because you're bloody beautiful." Draco ruffled my hair.

I swatted his hand away, "Draco! You're going to make me blush!"

He grinned wickedly, "It's hilarious when you blush. Your freckles turn red, and your face turns pink."

I looked away from Draco, "No they don't."

"Mudbloods sucks" Draco said, opening the door to our Common Room.

"So you're gonna use your broom?" He asked.

"Yeah, what else do I use it for?"

That was true. I had been given my broom in 2nd year by Draco's father. It seems he got them all at a very good price by buying in bulk, and he gave me one for my birthday.

I ran up to my dorm, dug around in my trunk, and found my Nimbus 2001.

"Not as good as Potter's Firebolt, but, it'll be the best-selling item since sliced bread." I said.

"Sliced bread?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. It's justa saying. But people do buy sliced bread quite a lot." I pointed out.

We walked in silence back to the classroom.

"Nice broom." Cho commented.

"Thanks." I said, "Now what should we name our brand?"

"Hmmm...How about...Lightning Racers?" Blaise suggested.

"Or maybe Speedy Gonzales!" I thought aloud. Everyone stared.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't we just call the brand 'Speed' and then make that a specific version." Cho said thoughtfully.

"Or maybe...'Quickster'?" Draco grinned. I laughed.

"I like that one!" I said.

"All those in favor of," Blaise pasued and shook his head, " 'Quickster'?"

My hand went up, as did Draco's. Slowly, Blaise and Cho both raised their hands.

"It's such a cute name!" I said giggling.

Draco muttered something, and the 'Nimbus 2001' logo on my broom was replaced with the word 'Quickster'.

"What colors?" Draco asked.

"How about...blue and silver?" I said. "A Ravenclaw color and a Slytherin color."

Cho nodded, and Blaise shrugged. Draco flicked his wand and 'Quickster' was written in slanting silver block letters, outlined in blue.

"I like it!" Cho said enthusiastically. I nodded in agreement.

Class was then dismissed, and I hurried the Quickster back to my dorm, before heading to Lunch.

* * *

"Hurry!" I hissed as Cho, Crabe and I walked to the Room of Requirement.

'_We need a place for Blaise's party. With food, drinks, and a lot of comfy chairs. Oh, and some Firewhiskey.'_

I thought this over and over while walking the specified corridor, until at last Cho said,

"Lexi, look."

A solid door had materialized.

"So this really does work?" I asked Cho hesitantly.

She nodded, "Oh yes, and very well too."

I opened the door slowly.

"Oh my." I said softly, walking in.

The room looked exactly like a Muggle nightclub, only orbs of light were hanging evrywhere. There was a bar, filled with drinks and Firewhiskey, and cupboards filled with food. There were couches and chairs on the far side of the room, and in the middle, what looked like a dance floor.

_'Perfect for playin games.' _I thought, walking around the room.

"Everyone hide! Draco and Goyle are bringing Blaise up!" I said suddenly.

"Crabbe, get from behind the chair, it's too small to hide you!" I said sharply. Goyle shuffled about and hid behind one of the larger couches.

"Okay, here they come!" Cho whispered. She was hiding behind the bar, and I was hiding behind a chair.

"I don't know Blaise, she just wanted to look for something up here. I think she said she lost her Potions book." Draco said.

"Well where is she?" Blaise asked impatiently.

Hmph. Seeing as how I'm in here, at a party for you, you shouldn't be impatient mister!

Oh yeah.

He doesn't know that. Hee hee.

"Myabe she's in here." Draco said. I heard the doorknob turn.

"What the he-" Blaise started

"SURPRISE!" We all shouted.

"It's a party Blaise!" I said.

"For your birthday!" Cho added.

Blaise was grinning. I don't think he had expected this, and it made me happy to see him so surprised and pleased.

"It's really cool you guys. Thanks." He said, still grinning.

"No problem. It was Lexi's idea. You can't honestly believe I'd do anything this nice!" Draco said, smirking.

"No, I can't." Blaise said, smirking back.

"So now, let's uh.." I paused, "Sit?"

Everyone nodded, and I ran over to claim a squishy chair, that was very comfortable.

"Don't you think the birthday boy should get the best chair?" Blaise grinned at me.

I snorted. "Hey, you're lucky you got a party." We all laughed, and started talking, eating, and drinking.

A few hours, and a few Firewhiskey's later, everyone was a bit tipsy.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I said, falling off of my chair, "It's the invisible dog!" I screamed.

Draco laughed. "You're an idiot Alexis." He was currently sliding on his socks all around the dance floor.

"Don't you see it?" I said, stumbling over to him.

Blaise raised his head off the couch. "All I see is you, the drunken monkey."

"Shuddup!" I said. "I'm not an ape!"

Cho spoke up. "I don't see a dog. But then again, I dun see anythin' do I? Nope, didn't see what an arse Harry was, didn't see that Cedric was gonna kick the bucket. I'm just stupid!" She said.

"Now now Choey Cho, no one could have know that Ceddy Bear was gonna go and get all killed. And as for Potter," I paused, and Draco said in a singsong voice,

"You were blinded by the light!"

I giggled. And took my shoes off.

"Wheee!" I said, sliding on the floor.

"I know! Let's try to get in the girls dorms and then slide down when the stairs change!" Blaise hollered.

Draco, who was currently doing the moonwalk in his socks, said, "YEAH!"

"Slippy slippy slippy!" Cho sang.

"Let's go!" I said, marching into the door. "Owww"

Cho opened the door. "March!" And we walked out, leaving Crabbe and Goyle inside, where they had fallen asleep.

While Cho marched, I hopped, Blaise tiptoed, and Draco did various dance moves.

"Hehe. You guys want to hear a song?" I asked. Cho nodded. "This one, is for you, Drakey buddy!" Draco stopped spinning and grinned.

I sang, very off key.

_'I love Draco yes I do!  
__He's for me and not for you.  
__And should you try to take my place,  
__I'll take my fist and punch your face!'_

_(a/n: as far as I know, no one owns this song, except my friend who made it up. As far as I know she made it up anyway.)_

"Bravo!" Draco said loudly. "Encore!"

I tried to bow, but fell on the ground, laughing.

We then heard a voice say, "Hey! Who's there?"

Cho gasped, and I said, "Oh no! It's the _fuzz_! Duck and cover!"

Blaise, being the most sensible of us when in a drunken state, hid behind a suit of armor. Draco lifted a painting off the wall and hid behind it, so his legs were sticking out. Cho hid under a carpet, her feet showing, and I curled up into a ball in the middle of the dark hallway.

"Hey, come on, I'm not gonna give you detention!" The voice said, shining a light in the hall. I closed my eyes.

'_I'm not here, not here, not here'_ I chanted in my mind.

"Alright, come on, I've found you." The light shined in my eyes.

"No you haven't!" I attempted a spooky voice. "I am just a figment of you imagination." The voice chuckled.

"You must think I'm really stupid. Or maybe you're really stupid. Or drunk." He said, lifting my up by my arms.

_"Lexi!"_ I glanced at him. Red hair, a stern face, and it seemed like he had authority over me.

"Oh _no_!" I wailed, "Percy has come back to Hogwarts!"

"Hey!" The voice said, offended. I looked closer and realized it wasn't Percy, but George!

"George!" I whispered, "We need to get out of here. Percy's back!"

George looke at me, bewildered. "Lexi, have you been drinking?"

I giggled and shook my head, "No!"

He frowned, "Are you drunk?"

"George!" I said, very matter-of-factly, "I swear to drunk that I am not God, okay?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute!" I said slowly, repeating the phrase over in my mind, until,

"Oh!"

"Yes, oh!" George said. "Now is anyone else with you?"

I looked around and saw Cho shuffle further under the rug. "No one." I said, "Except my invisible stalker dog." I looked down and to George's left, "There he is!" I exclaimed.

"I think you should come with me." George said, steering me away from my friends.

"No!" I said, "You're mean to me, I don't want to go with you!"

He looked back, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't like me! You're mean and just because of my house you hate me!" I said loudly. "So leave me and my stalker dog_ alone_!" I said in what I hoped was a mean voice.

"Look," George said softly, "You need to get back to your dorm, before Snape or anyone else who would really get you in trouble does." I shuffled my feet.

"Stupid head." I muttered.

"Yes, I'd expect you'd think that of me, but you're smashed, so you have no room to talk Lexi." George said, lightly grabbing my arm and leading me down the hall.

"I am not smashed!" I squeaked.

"Yeah, and I don't have red hair." George scoffed.

I stopped and look at him. Reaching up, I lightly ran my hand through his hair.

"You have nice hair." I whispered, then continued walking.

"Thanks." I glanced at him and saw him smiling.

"You want to hear a song?" I asked.

"Uh, sure." He said. I grinned wickedly. "It's originally for Draco, but I'll use your name instead."

'_I love George oh yes I do,  
__He's for me and not for you.  
__And should you try and take my place,  
__I'll take my fist and punch your face!'_

George laughed, "It's a very nice song."

We reached the Slytherin Common Room.

"I don't know the password." I said, staring.

"I do!" George said brightly. "Guess thats the cool thing about being a teacher!"

_'Blood Purity'_ He said, then walked in.

I would later think, _'Thank goodness someone changed the password.'_

"Now you get up to bed!" George said, trying to be stern. I chuckled, realizing how tired I was.

"Alright. And George?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

"If you see Draco, Cho, or Blaise, they were with me." I said. George grinned.

"Alright."

I walked up to my dorm, stumbled actually, and for once, thoughts of George Weasley were actually welcome in my mind.

* * *

Okay, this chapter is much, much longer than the last one, and has George in it!

Now, I know, having George teach isn't all that original, but I have yet to see him teaching a business class, so at least thats kind of different.

And yes, I'm giving Cho Chang a place in my story. Even though she's more like a vessel of information Lexi thinks she may need to humiliate our 3 Gryffindors.

AND there was Lexi/George in this chapter, although I'm not sure if most of it counted, seeing as how Lexi was intoxicated.

But I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

And, I already got signed up for my new school, and I have to take placement tests (yuck).

REEEEvIew please!


	5. Ch5 Hangovers, Hugs, and 'Feelings'

Hey there! Listen, I'm getting rid of my internet on teh 5th, and so I may not be able to get a new chapter out until I get my cable modem (hurrah!)...but I will be working on this, so the minute I can I'll get it out!

Thanks to the following reviewers:

Milkshake gone bad: Hehe, actually, I've never gotten drunk. Not old enough, my mom would have me killed. But, I did get inspiration for the whole 'invisible dog' thing. This guy my mom used to date, when he was drunk, had an invisible dog named 'Spot'. So I'm not exactly sure if it's uncommon or not, since he was a bit odd.

Mrs.Green: Yeah, I'm glad I don't take them til the 23rd. Haha, I couldn't get it out of my head either, so I posted it, so everyone else would have it in their head :) Thanks

JuliatheBedlamite: Oh don't worry, Fred and George are awesome. I didn't cry when they left, but anything less than a grand exit would've been an injustice. Thanks, I love writing about George and Lexi.

closet geek: I know, I was really surprised that the girl Harry liked for so long turned out to be such a dud. Not in this story, haha! Yay, George is coming around! Maybe I should slow the process down -grins evilly-

_**Disclaimer: **Is this really needed? I hope not. -sighs-_

**Chapter 5: Hangovers, Hugs, and _'Feelings'_**

I woke up the next morning with the worst headache I'd ever had. Lay a stomach ache, sore throat, and an incredible sense of embarassment on top of that, and I was not having a good morning.

"Damn." I muttered, forcing my eyes open. I had to blink a few times, so that everything would come into focus.

I sighed. My head was killing me. I glanced over to my bedside table to see the time, which was 12:48. Thank the heavens it was a Saturday.

Next to my clock, I saw a purple bottle, with a note attatched. I reached out and snathed the note, opening it.

_Lexi,_

_Thought you might like this. Hangover Potion, something I know has helped me many times. Enjoy it, and don't forget to rub it in Malfoy and Zabini's faces. _

_George_

I grinned, then frowned. George was acting like the great guy he had before, and if I wanted to stay mad at him, he was making it very hard.

But did I want to stay mad at him? If he apologized, certainly not. However, George Weasley had never appeared as the type who would say 'sorry'.

I groaned, but took the potion anyway. Immediantly, I felt the aches and pains go away.

"Yes!" I whispered happily. But my relief was only for a moment. With all the pressure of a hangover gone, my mind immmediantly filled with the events of last night. I put my head in my hands.

God, I ran my hand through his hair!

And I wasn't even sober enough to enjoy it!

I shook my head, pushing George Weasley out of my mind. I headed to the shower.

After getting out of the shower, I dressed in jeans and a blue tee shirt, with blue sneakers. I didn't bother to put on my robes, since it was Saturday, and headed down to the Great Hall to hopefully catch some lunch.

Luckily, lunch was still going on when I got down there. I quickly filled my plate with chicken stew, adn started to eat. A few minutes later, Draco slumped into a seat beside me. He looked thoroughly disgusted as he watched me eat.

"How can you stand to eat that?" Draco asked, propping his head up with his fist.

"Guess I just handle my drink a bit better than you, junior." I said, grinning.

"Yeah right, little miss 'My invisible stalker dog of doom'" Draco teased. I was glad to see that even a hangover couldn't sap his sense of humor.

"You were doing the moonwalk!" I exclaimed, then paused. "Although you did do it rather sexily."

Draco smirked. "Well, thats something. At least I'm still hot when I'm plastered."

"Hey, not everyone is so lucky. So what happened to you anyway?"

"Well, after your genius idea of curling up on the floor, a brilliant hiding place might I add, we waited for a few mminutes before trying to get back to the Common Room. Weasley found us though, and led us back there." Draco explained, then grimaced, "I was saved by a Weasley." He shuddered.

"Oh, come on, at least we didn't get detention. And anyway, where do you think I got this handy dandy Hangover Potion?" I asked, then sped out of the Hall.

I giggled and hid behind a suit of armor, which was much better than last nights hiding spot. I watched Draco come out of the Hall, and look around for me. I held my hands over my mouth to keep any sound from coming out. There was no need though.

Instead of seeing me, Draco saw Potter, Weasel, Granger, and the Miny Weasley coming out of the Great Hall. I held my breath, excited.

"Well, well, well. I see the Golden Trio has been upgraded to a Quartet." Draco put on his famous sneer. I grinned, and moved slowly from behind the suit of armor.

Things like this are always so much fun!

"Shove off Malfoy." Weasel said angrily.

Draco smirked, ignoring Weasley. Turning to Potter, he said, "So tell me Potty, how did you get into Advanced Potions? You certainly can't truthfully say that you got an 'O', can you?"

I walked up to Draco, "Of course he can't. He doesn't need to. I guess being Dumbledore's golden boy does have it's perks." I drawled.

The fact that Potter, who probably only got an 'A' in Potions, got moved up, when the rest of us had to work for our grades, had really been pissing me off for a while.

"Well you certainly didn't get an 'O' either, Conrad, so don't even talk." Granger said huffily.

I grinned, "Actually, I did. Not that I need to prove myself to a wench like you, eh?"

Granger sputtered, and Weasley growled, "Don't talk to her like that!"

I looked at him, and a wave of pity almost consumed me. He cared about her, the idiot. Caring about...anything, it never got you much. It

I sighed at him. "Weasel, Weasel, Weasel. It'll always go one way, and you know it."

Weasley gaped at me. I looked away and shook my head. "Draco, this is no fun. They...they're so emotional. They don't need us to make them miserable. They're miserable already. Concealing secrets, hiding urges...it's disgusting."

Draco glanced at me, "Alright. You've lucked out, then." He said to the three Gryffindors. I gave Weasley a last glance of confunsion, and left.

"How do they do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" Draco said, linking my arm with his.

"They let themselves be overcome with emotion. They have no control. They're children. They think they're mature, but they're children." I shook my head. "I would go crazy if I was that open. That vulnerable." I shuddered.

"Yeah well, I figure that makes it all the easier to get a rise out of them." Draco said.

"But they never get a rise out of you, do they darling?" I asked sweetly. I had to admit, Draco did lose control sometimes, but considering what he had to put up with, I was very proud of my friends ability to remain composed.

"No one gets a rise out of you, unless you give it to them." Draco grinned back at me.

"Ah, you and Blaise catch me sometimes." I said, smiling.

He laughed, "And that, is even better than getting a rise uot of the Gryffindors."

I frowned, and said in a mock-offended voice, "Why, Mister Malfoy, I though I was your friend. Am I to understand that I am just a form of amusement to you." I sniffed.

Draco leaned in and whispered, a bit harshly, "You are not a form of entertainment. Pansy is. You...You're my best friend." He finished softly.

I tried not to let my happiness shine through. Draco was my best friend, and I was so happy he thought likewise.

I checked to make sure no one was around, then gave him a hug. "I know, you're my best friend too." Draco smiled.

I worried about Draco so much. Next to George Weasley, Draco was in my mind more than anything else.

Speaking of which...

George rounded the corner, looking surprised as he saw Draco and I. He then looked a bit angry.

Honestly, what does he think we were doing, snogging?

"Malfoy, no public displays of affection. 5 points from Slytherin." George said sternly.

Draco and I let go of each other, very embarassed. I looked down.

"We weren't...doing anything." I said slowly. George raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes, even ask Draco!" I turned, but Draco was nowhere in sight. "Hey, where'd he go?" I couldn't believe it, leaving me to be raked over the coals, hmph!

"Looks like he flew the coop." George commented.

"Yeah," I said absently, "He'll do that if you aren't quick. Never did it to me though. Must be you." I grinned.

"Certainly not." George said, affronted.

"Hmmm." Was my reply. I then said suddenly, "Thanks, you know, for the potion."

George nodded, "No problem. How is Malfoy holding up? He seemed pretty drunk last night."

"Oh, he's as good as can be expected. That's probably why he left. To get something for his head. And boy, was he drunk. We all were." I said, shaking my head and smiling.

"Quite an array of people, you, Malfoy, Zabini, and Cho." George commented.

"My friends." I was suddenly defensive. "They're good people."

"Alright." George said clearly not believing me.

I thought he had changed, at least a bit. But no, he still judged before he knew people.

I lowered my eyes. "Hey...I'm gonna...go." I said, not looking at him.

George tilted my chin up so I was facing him, "Hey, I'm sorry, alright? I'm sure they're nice to you, but we just can't get along."

I wasn't listening all that well though. George touching me sent shivers up and down my spine, but wasn't frightening. I couldn't exactly say what I was feeling, but I didn't like how weak and vulnerable I felt.

I moved away. "It's not that. I mean, it is, but I still have to leave." George nodded.

"I'll talk to you later though, right?" I shrugged,

"You'll have to, right? My teacher and everything." He grinned at me as I walked away.

"Uhm...Lexi!" He ran over to me. I stood, an eyebrow raised, a bit nervous.

"So...uh... you aren't going out with Draco then?" He asked, figeting.

I smiled, "No George. Draco means too much to me, I wouldn't ruin it by dating him. He's my best friend."

George looked surprised, to say the least. Perhaps the thought that Draco Malfoy could have a best friend, even more surprisingly me, had been unfathomable to him.

"Well, gee, is it so hard to imagine? Me having a best friend? I'm not a loser, you know." I teased.

"Could've fooled me." He grinned. I held my breath. His grin was just so...perfect. "See you Lexi."

I smiled, "Alright. Bye." I walked outside, hoping to find Draco.

Why did I let George affect me like that? And why did he affect me like that? I don't think I'd ever been so nervous in all my life. I sighed.

Things would be so much simpler if George would have stayed a jerk.

But in all honestly, I was glad we were talking again.

That still didn't answer my question though.

Why did I think about him so much? What was this strange fascination I had with George Weasley?

"Dammit!" I said angrily, kicking a piece of the ground away.

I thought, and thought, and thought. I was nervous around him, my skin tingled when he touched it, his smile...and his hair...his eyes...I grinned, then shook my head.

Then, I felt like I was hit by a ton of bricks. My eyes widened, and I felt myself gasp.

No! No, no, no, no, no! Dammit, _NO_!

There was no way, no possible way, it can't be. It just can't _happen_.

Certainly, I couldn't have..._feelings_...for George. I shook my head.

Definately not. That wouldn't happen. It can't happen.

I took a deep breath. Surely, I'm just over reacting. I closed my eyes, but all I saw was George's face.

"Unbelievable. Damn." I whispered angrily.

I did have feelings for George Weasley, however silly and school-girl-crush like they were.

And it scared the hell out of me.

-

Draco returned from wherever he was about an hour later. I was sulking by the lake.

"Hey." He said, sitting beside me.

"Hey." I said softly, gazing into the lake.

He glanced at me.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded.

We sat insilence, until he said, with a bit of an edge to his voice, "You aren't mad at me for running out on you, are you?"

I laughed quietly, "No, Draco, I'm not angry at you."

He looked relieved, but pressed, "Then what's wrong?" He paused, "Did Weasley upset you? Because if he did, I have no problem with shoving my foot right up his a-"

"No Draco, he didn't do anything either. Intentionally, anyway." I muttered.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. You know, it'd be really annoying if you were being vague." I chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just caught up in my thoughts." I said, grinning, trying to cheer up for him. "So, where were you?"

Eh...went and rested a bit, you know. Since not all of us have someone to hand us a Hangover Potion." Draco smirked.

My eyes became a bit unfocused as I remembered who gave me the potion, but I quickly smirked back.

"Sucks to be you, then. By the way, where's Blaise?" I asked.

"He said something about getting a shower, then doing homework until dinner." Draco shrugged.

"But it's so nice out!" I complained.

"I know, but hey, you know Blaise." Draco said, grinning.

"So...how was uh... the earlier part of your summer?" I asked, hesitantly.

With a father like Lucius Malfoy, anyone would guess that Draco wasn't exactly treated in a loving manner by his father. Thankfully, although I haad been hit a few times by my mother, I never got anything nearly as bad as Draco.

Draco smiled, "Nothing too horrible. Don't worry yourself." He gave my hand a squeeze.

Hmph. _'Nothing too horrible'_ probably meant _'Oh, you know, at least he didn't use an Unforgivable on me'_

However, I nodded. "If you say so. But, I should think that you would know that I know that you make it seem better than it is."

Draco nodded, "But I am grateful that you don't push it."

I sighed, "Draco... let's go in, please?" The lake suddenly seemed a very publice place, considering Ginny Weasley and her friends had just sat at a nearby tree.

We walked into the castle in silence.

"Where to?" I asked.

"How about the Library, to start on some homework. Let's go to the dorms first, to get our stuff." We walked towards the dungeons.

"Yeah, I have to write that essay for McGonagall over again, plus the one she gave us yesterday!" I whined.

McGonagall, yesterday, had pulled me aside to tell me that, although she supposed there was some thruth in my 'essay', which is why she wasn't going to give me a detention, I would have to rewrite it properly.

Siiiiiigh. God!

Just because _she_ has abso-bloody-lutely no social life doesn't mean _I'm_ as deprived!

Draco sniggered, "Yeah, well, that's what you get for being a smart ass."

"Shut it." I grinned reluctantly.

We gathered our books and headed to the library. We walked in to find it not so crowded, but crowded enough. We saw Blaise at a table in the back, with Damien. Draco nudged me and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting beside Blaise. Draco took a seat across from me, next to Damien.

"Hey. Heard you were a little Sally Sunshine this morning." Blaise said. His eyes were a bit glossy, but he seemed very aware of his surroundings.

Slytherins sure do know how to handle their booze. A proud though, considering our celebration parties always got a little rowdier than the other houses.

"Sure was. You, on the other hand, seemed to think sleep was the best remedy. Ah well, least you weren't a chit like Drakey over here." I said, smirking slightly.

"Hey!"

"Nah, actually, none of us did that bad. Wonder how Cho held up?" I thought aloud.

"Why are you doing two Transfiguration essays Lexi?" Damien asked.

I groaned, as that prompted Draco to relate the whole story of our stupid dare. Which wasn't mbarassing, taking a dare never is, it shows that you won't back down. It's just annoying.

"Yeah, yeah, completely bored here." I paused. "Yawwwn." I faked a yawn.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Drama Queen."

"I'm leaving!" I sprang up dramatically. "I'll see you around, guys!" I said, trying not to grin. (a/n: one guess who I got that part from hehe)

I fled the library, dramtically, and bumped right into George Weasley. I stifled a gasp.

I felt like running and hiding under a rock. Or at least hiding him under a rock.

"Hey." He said, grinning down at me. I began having a battle with myself.

_'Tell him to go away! It'll only intensify whatever you're feeling!'_

_'Right-o. Ahhh, but his grin. **So** tempting.'_

_'No! No temptation! Pull yourself together, and tell him off!'_

_'Yes! Exactly! I'll look in his amazingly beautiful eyes and...'_

_'Argh! No! They are just eyes, and they're reallyquite a vulgar shade of blue. Blue, which looks so soothing, kind of like a combination of Draco's and Dumbledore's. Good and Bad. Cold and Warm. Could gaze into them forever...'_

_'Hah! Told you so!'_

"Hey George!" I said enthused. He obviously took this as a positive sign, and continued walking with me.

"What have you been up to?" He asked.

I smiled, "Nothing. Just working on homework with Draco, Blaise, and Damien."

George raised an eyebrow, "You sure have a lot of guy friends."

"Well," I paused, grinning wickedly, "If you think so, maybe I shouldn't be yours, just to narrow it down."

George smirked back, "Never said I was your friend, _Alexis_." I shifted uncomfortably, my eyes darkening.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that." I said quietly.

George looked down at his feet. "Alright. I was just joking."

I nodded, and said a bit spacily, "Okay."

George suddenly grabbed my hand and led me into an empty classroom.

"Wha- what's going on?" I demanded, more than a bit confused.

"Look Lexi, I know I was a jerk in Diagon Alley that day." I turned away from him.

"Yeah, you were." Frost bit at my voice.

"And I mean, it was a bit of a shock, you know, I didn't expect that you would be a Slytherin." He continued.

"What do you mean? Why do you assume tha the world is divided into 'good people' and 'Slytherins'?" I asked angrily, "George, you aren't being fair!"

"Well," he said hotly, "Slytherin is my rival house!"

"You aren't in school anymore!" I said, glaring at him.

"But I was in school with most of the people you call friends!"

"They are my friends, George. They accept me, they understand what I go through! Other people don't, not because they can't, but because they don't want to!" I cried.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, sitting down.

"That everyone, like the Gryffindors, McGonagall, even Dumbledore, would rather give us all up as 'hopeless cases' then try and understand why a good few of us are driven to be the way we are! They'd rather turn the other cheek and keep their lives simple then do what people are supposed to do for one another! Help!" I said angrily.

"They don't need to turn out that way!" He protested.

"You don't know George. You don't know what it's like. Why we stick together. You'll never know, because you've never had to go through the pain we all feel. The pain we share. It bonds us. We maynot have the same beliefs about certain things, but we support each other, and we keep each other's secrets."

"Why can't you tell anyone else your secrets?" His voice was softer.

"Becuse they wouldn't understand. Most of your friends, if they knew, whats happened to some people, they would pity them. They don't want pity. I don't want pity."

"But what do you think? About muggles?" George asked.

I sighed, "That's all you judge a person on, huh? If you must know, they're rather like some trinket in a cabinet. Fascinating, yes, but of no real use. Somethiong you just don't want to get rid of though."

George nodded, "I knew you weren't like the rest of them."

"You'd be surprised George, at how few really are what most people assume they are." I said sadly.

George came over to me. "I am sorry about the way I treated you. I didn't me to hurt your feelings."

I shook my head, "You didn't. It's what I expected. What I assumed." George grinned, then frowned.

"But you still didn't treat me as badly as I was to you. But I wish you would've told me you were a Slytherin, still. Merlin, that caught me off guard."

I shook my head, "I wasn't aware at the time that you didn't want to befriend people based on their house choices." I said coolly.

George got up. "This sin't turning out the way I wanted it to. I'm going to go, and try and reword what I wanted to say. I'll meet up with you another time, alright?"

I shrugged, "Whatever."

As George walked towards the door, I called his name. He turned to face me.

"You know George," I started, "When I met you, I knew you were a Gryffindor. That didn't make a difference to me."

George nodded. "I know." He paused, grinning in a teasing fashion, "It shames me to think a Slytherin was more open-minded than I."

I laughed. "Awe, get out of here. Go practice your apology. Stupid Gryffindor." I shook my head.

Damn that George Weasley, and his sexy grin, hair, eyes, body. And now he decides to have a great personality as well.

Bloody wanker.

Sexily hot bloody wanker.

_Noooooooooo!_

-

Soooo...sorry it's a bit short, I'll try and make the next one longer.

August 3rd...27 days... -sigh- school...blah.

REVIEWS -are appreciated.


	6. Ch6 Wrath, Apologies and In Need

Alright, I'm going to try and get this out ASAP, and I hope you all enjoy it!

Argh, only about two weeks until the cursed placement tests...that I have to wake up probably at like 8 for. Hmph.

Thanks to the following reviewers:

Mrs. Green: Thanks, and I agree, George is the greatest! -grins-

_Disclaimer:I almost forgot, I also own the plot! Muahahaha. And Lexi. But anything you recognize isn't mine._

**Chapter Six: Wrath, Apologies, and In need**

From the first day we had her, everyone knew that our DADA teacher was odd. After the second day, we knew she liked to joke around.

We didn't find out until our 3rd lesson, however, that she didn't tolerate stupidity.

It was a warm Tuesday afternoon, and we were sitting in he classroom that had seen many transformations over the years. However, this professor seemed to prefer a layout similar to that of our 3rd year Professor, Lupin.

I actually liked Lupin, as a teacher. He wasn't bad, taught us some pretty interesting things. I almost choked on my waffles the day Snape let it 'slip' that he was a werewolf. Not surprisingly, he left almost immediately after.

But he was by far one of the best DADA teachers we'd had. Quirrell had been a joke; and that purple turban clashed_ horribly _with his skin tone. Lockhart had been nothing more than a source of comical relief, even more so when we learned one of his memory charms backfired. Moody/Crouch was alright, he taught us a lot, even though he was a Death Eater. As for Umbridge, well, we Slytherins only liked her because Potty and the other Gryffindors had made themselves a rather powerful(politically) enemy.

Yes, but our current teacher was quite a card, and we got to see her hand out her first real punishment.

Professor Tabula, or Professor Tally, as she wanted us to call her, knew her Dark Arts, and how to defend yourself against them. The Gryffindors that had been in that dumb club last year had sharpened their skills, especially in hexes and shield charms.

Which isn't all that impressive. It doesn't take and Auror to perform a Shield Charm, for Merlin's sake.

Getting back on the subject, the wrath of Tally. Not something you want to be on the receiving end of.

But damned funny to watch.

It started out like any other DADA lesson. Draco, Blaise, Pansy and I sat in the back left side, Granger, Potter and Weasley sat on the back right side. Granger and Weasley seemed to be in one of their numerous arguments. Brown and Patil sat close by, as well as Dean and Seamus. Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott and a few Ravenclaws sat in the middle. Neville, as usual, rushed in, late.

Tally was sitting at her desk, in the front of the class.

"Class, today will be our first day in actually attempting nonverbal spells. Over the past two classes, we have read and discussed what is needed to perform a nonverbal spell. You need to concentrate, say the word in your mind, and get the wand movements exactly right, as well as imagine the desired effects of the spell." She explained in her low voice. It wasn't a manly voice, but it wasn't a squeaky girly giggle voice like Umbridge's had been.

"Now, pair off, and I will be coming around to check your progress." She said.

I paired with Pansy, and Draco and Blaise were in a group.

"Alright, so uh...how about, you try and disarm me, and I try to block you?" I suggested.

Pansy nodded. "Uh-huh. Alright."

Pansy screwed her face up in concentration, making it look as though she were, eh, for lack of a better word, constipated. I chuckled, but remained alert. There was no way I was going to let her disarm me. How mortifying.

A steak of light shot out of Pansy's wand, towards me.

'Protego!' My mind said quickly, my hand doing the wand movements. A beam of light, coming from my wand this time, stopped the spell from hitting me.

A blast coming from behind us made everyone whip their heads around, only to see an ashen faced Dean and Seamus, with a horrorstruck Lavender and Parvati behind them.

"What happened?" Tally asked, walking briskly over to them.

"Well, Professor, see, Dean and I were trying to do nonverbal spells, and then Parvati said something to me, and I didn't quite hear it, so it threw my concentration off. I think that's what messed up my spell." Seamus said, trying to look sorry.

Professor Tally did not look pleased, or convinced.

"What exactly did Miss Patil say to you that was so distracting?" She asked.

Seamus mumbled something, and no one heard him.

"Can you please say that again, loud enough for us to hear?" Tally asked, frowning.

"She was asking me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with her." Seamus said loudly.

I'm not sure, but I swear Tally's eyes almost popped out of her head in anger.

"You were using my class, where we are currently practicing very delicate and hard magic, to make dates with one another! I won't have it! Detention for both of you, _during_ the next Hogsmeade trip! Perhaps then you can have all of the alone time you need!" Tally said sternly, a hint of anger in her voice. Seamus looked shocked, and Parvati looked as though she was going to start crying at any given moment.

When Tally turned to look at the class, everyone's eyes shifted to another part of the classrooms. I was looking at the cieling, Draco was looking at the bookcase, Blaise was looking at the blackboard, and Pansy was looking at Draco.

"Get back to work class." She said, a bit to pleasantly.

No one talked the rest of the class, and we rushed to the door when we were dismissed.

"Yikes." I said.

"What up her bum?" Pansy asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Not sure. But all i know is, Lexi, you'd better not ask me to Hogsmeade while we're in her class. I mean, I know you can barely resist me right now, but please try to."

I grinned, and pinned Draco against the wall. "Oh, you're so right, I just want to tear your clothes off right now!" I said, then smirking, a placed my hands on his chest and shoved myself upright.

He grinned, "I knew it."

I smiled, "Oh, don't think so highly of yourself, Mister."

Pansy was looking rather angrily at me. Thankfully, Blaise took my arm and led me away, leaving Draco at the mercy of Pansy.

"Thanks. Thought she was gonna kill me back there. Or at least try to." I laughed.

Blaise said, "Yeah, she gets jealous really easily, especially considering Draco isn't even going out with her."

I laughed, "Oh, but she'll just say he's shy. And that any other girl he goes out with is just a distraction from his undying love for her." I shook my head.

Blaise laughed, but changed the subject. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, Lexi."

I looked up at him. "Really, what?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to know," He shifted uncomfortably, "if Cho Change was uhm...seeing anyone." He said the last few words softly.

I gaped at him. "Cho? You? Cho? Seeing?" I sputter, then broke into a grin, "Awe!" I said in a girlier than usual voice, "How sweet!"

Blaise grimaced, "Don't go all giggly on me Lexi. Is she or isn't she?"

"I don't think so." I shrugged. "But I'll ask her, and if you want, put in a good word."

Blaise smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." I replied, refraining from going _'Awe!' _once again.

I thought it was absolutely adorable that Blaise had a little crush on Cho. I hoped that things would work out, and even if they didn't, that Cho would let Blaise down gently.

"But I don't know Blaise...get to know her a bit before you ask her out. That way she won't feel like she's going out with a 'stranger'." I suggested.

"Yeah...yeah." Blaise said, thinking.

"I leave you to your thoughts, then!" I said, and walked away.

We had a half day today, for whatever reason. I think Dumbledore is going senile in his old age. Ah, well, at least his going bonkers isn't giving us more work.

I turned the corner and saw two 4th year Hufflepuffs teasing a little girl. I recognized her as someone who I had seen in my own common room.

"Hey!" I glared at them, walking quickly over to the girl. "Leave her alone!"

The boys looked at each other, than back at me. "Why?" He asked rudely.

I scoffed, "Don't try to scare me little boy. For a bunch of loser, spineless Hufflepuffs, you sure are mouthy." I gave them a deadly glare, "Now, you'd better back off. And if I catch you tormenting her again, younger than me or not, I'll hex you into a dimension of eternal History of Magic lessons." Both of their eyes went wide, and they walked away.

History of Magic lesson are what should be handed out instead of detentions.

We would never have any disobedience in this school again.

I crouched down to face the little girl. She was cute, with curly black hair, and large hazel eyes. She had an olive complexion, and was tall and willowy, but looked like she had a permanent expression of fear on her face.

"Hey." I said softly, "You okay?" She nodded, looking down.

"What's you name?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "Isabel." She whispered.

I smiled, "That's a beautiful name. What do your friends call you?"

She shook her head. "I don't have many friends. I met some nice people on the train, but they don't really talk to me anymore. Since I got sorted." She looked miserable.

"Well, it's their loss, you're obviously a wonderful person." I said, anger building up inside me.

"Is there..." She paused, then continued in the same soft voice. "Is there something wrong with being a Slytherin?" She asked.

"No way!" I said, then pointed to my robes, "I'm a Slytherin too. Everyone else is just jealous."

"Why?" She asked, taking my hand as we started to walk down the hall.

"Because, they try to hurt us, but they can't. Because Slytherins don't care what other people think, because people like those boys back there are stupid and jealous and hateful." I said.

Her face brightened, "Really? So it's them, not me?"

"Definitely them." I said.

"Hey Lexi." George walked by.

"Hi George. George, this is Isabel." I said, tugging at her arm a bit. Upon seeing George, Isabel hid behind my leg.

"Hey Isabel." George said kindly.

"Will he make fun of me too?" She looked up at me, her face worried.

"No." I reassured her.

"Who made fun of her?" George asked, perplexed.

"Two Hufflepuff were making fun of her." I paused, for dramatic effect, "Because she's a Slytherin." George looked down at her.

"Awe, don't worry about it, Hufflepuff isn't much to brag about." Isabel nodded, and spotted a group of first years from our house.

"Be right back." I said, leading Isabel over to them.

"Hey guys, mind if Issy joins you?" I said to them. They seemed to be in awe that an older student would speak to them, and stared at Isabel in admiration.

"Sure" One of them squeaked out.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later, Isabel." I said, giving her a hug. As soon as I let her go, the children swarmed around her. She looked pleased, to say the least, and grinned at me.

"She's sweet." George commented. I nodded.

"So, how've you been?" I asked.

"Good, good. You?" George asked, nervously.

"Fine." I said. He stopped.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" I asked, although I had a shrewd idea what he was talking about.

"For being such a jerk. For kicking you out of my shop. For not sticking up for you when I knew you weren't as bad as they said." He looked at me, pleading through his eyes.

I swallowed. "That's alright George, if I hadn't already forgiven you, I wouldn't be talking to you. But I appreciate you saying it." I was wringing my hands. Trying to think of something to say, I told his about the scene in DADA.

He laughed, "Well, it'll kind of be a date for them."

I grinned, "You've had a lot more detentions than they have, ever had a detention date?" He shook his head.

"Surprisingly, no."

"About how many have you had?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Too many to count. A lot last year though. Courtesy of Umbridge." His features darkened.

"Oh...I'm...Are you...okay?" I asked in a small voice. Draco had told me what went on at an Umbridge detention.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." I made a noise in my throat, and he asked, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you and Draco sound exactly alike when you tell me not to worry about something that's happened to you." I explained, then grabbed his right hand, and examined it. Engraved on his hand, were the words _'I will not prank'_. I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"I...last year, I told her, about that prank you did, making Theodore's robes see-through, I didn't know that...about this." I gestured his hand. "I'm sorry."

What if he's mad at me? I had to tell him though, I felt horrible. I looked away.

"It's okay." He said, squeezing my shoulder, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." He joked. I made a feeble attempt at a laugh.

"Really Lexi, don't. Maybe we can say that my horrid behavior in my shop is offset by you getting me detention?" He asked, grinning.

I smiled, "Sure."

We talked a bit longer, teasing each other about our choices of friends, who was going to win the House Cup, and asking each other questions like 'what's your favorite color?' I made a mental note in my head to remember the following:

_George's favorite color:_ Navy blue

_Animal:_ Polar Bear

_House:_ Gryffindor

_Teacher:_ Other than himself (at this I snorted), Flitwick

_Food:_ Spaghetti

_Sport: _Quidditch (he adds a 'duh' after that)

_Place at Hogwarts:_ The Room of Requirement, turned into a lounge/workshop

"Hey, Lexi, we should hang out some more. But you know, not around a lot of people. Wouldn't want your housemates, or my former ones, to get all uppity." George said in a I'm-trying-to-be-casual-but-am-really-quite-nervous voice.

"That would be nice." I said smiling at him.

"Great. We can hang out in my office, Fred and I each have one, right next door to each other." George said.

"That would be lovely, but we should be getting to supper now, don't you think?" I asked.

He nodded, and waved goodbye. He then saw Fred talking with Ginny, and ran over to them. Ginny saw me and waved, the most annoying knowing smirk on her face. George looked between us quizzically, and asked Ginny something when she reached him.

Well, I was certainly in it now, I thought as I walked toward the Common Room, wanting to drop off my books. I hadn't even realized I had been carrying my bag the whole time George and I were talking.

By accepting George's invitation to 'hang out' I was certainly doomed to be feeling these feelings for quite awhile. Which did not make me a happy camper, but I li8ked being around George so much.

He was so easygoing. And so charming. He also apologized to me, which earned major brownie points. And he seemed to understand that some of my friends wouldn't be receptive to the idea of our friendship.

Although he could be protecting himself as much as me. Who knows what that crazy bloody Granger would do if she knew we we're talking again.

And I swear to Merlin, if she got him mad at me again, I'd take every one of her textbooks and stick 'em where the sun doesn't shine.

Not that I'm violent or anything.

I'm not, really.

"Lexi!" I heard a voice call me. I turned around and saw Damien.

'_Oh, bugger off Somers!' _I thought, but flashed him a smile.

"Hey there Damien!" I said in an overly cheery voice. He seemed to think it was real, however.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

I struggled to not roll my eyes. Hmmm...let's think...I have my books, and it's suppertime.

"Well, I'm going to go drop of my books, then head to supper." I said.

"Yeah, I see." He nodded.

Well, if you couldn't 'see' that, then I'd be sending you to the Hospital Wing for a vision screening.

"Uh-huh." I said, bored.

"So where's Malfoy and Zabini? You always seem to have one of them around you." He commented.

"Dunno. _Probably_ at supper." Which is where I would be heading if you would go away and let me walk in peace.

Perhaps he sensed that I didn't want to talk, or maybe he was really hungry, I don't know. But he sure quickened up the end of the conversation. "Alright, well, I'll se you then, Lexi." He waved and walked into the Great Hall.

Damien annoyed me.

Actually, a lot of people annoyed me at Hogwarts. That's why my cold uncaring personality fit in in Slytherin.

Well, cold and uncaring towards people who aren't my friends.

Aka, the annoying people.

I dropped my books off and quickly went to dinner. I sat by Draco, across from Pansy and Blaise.

"Where were you?" Draco muttered to me out of the corner of his mouth. "We looked everywhere."

Pshh. Obviously not very hard, then.

"Tell you later." I muttered a reply. I glanced up and saw Isabel, sitting int he middle of a crowd of first years. She saw me and grinned, waving. I waved back.

"Who's that?" Blaise asked.

"First year. I helped her when she was being picked on. Wave." I said. Draco and Blaise waved, and Pansy nodded at her. The firsties around her looked at her in awe, and her grin became wider.

We chatted about the upcoming Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, and the one after that, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. We also talked about how Potter's recent mood sqings would affect his ability on the Pitch.

"I personally just think he's finally lost his marbles." Blaise said.

I shook my head, "I just think it's that time of the month."

Pansy laughed, "He's a guy Lexi!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but if there was one guy here who would get it, it would be him, right? I mean, he's just so _'special'_." Draco laughed.

"You're insane Lexi."

I pointed my fork at him. "Not insane."

"Insane."

"No."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

"No."

"Yes!" I said, then groaned. "That doesn't count, using a lame trick like that. What are you, four?"

Blaise stood up and left, saying he was going to be in the library if he were needed, Pansy said she was going to get some sleep before her Astronomy lesson.

Honestly, I didn't know why she took such flaky subjects, like Astronomy and Divination, as well as regular ones, like Charms, DADA, and Herbology.

As soon as Pansy and Blaise were out of earshot, Draco turned to me.

"So," He asked again, "Where were you?"

I grinned, "Just talking to George." Draco scrunched his nose, looking disdainful.

"_Why_?" He asked.

"No reason. He wanted to apologize." I paused, "You aren't mad, are you?"

Draco shrugged, "Well, he did let us off the other night, after Blaise's party...and I guess you're going to hang out with him. So,_ I _don't like him, but I guess _you_ can."

I grinned, "Thanks, Draco." I chuckled, "So, what happened with Pansy?"

Draco groaned a bit, but said, "Well, after you guys abandoned me, she was all over me. I pushed her away though, and walked as far away from her as possible."

I smirked, "Did you _walk_, or _run_?"

Draco tried to repress a smile, "Oh, go and snog your boyfriend."

I glared at him, "He isn't my boyfriend." I said, then rolled my eyes. "Why don't you go snog Pansy?"

"Ohhh, touchy, touchy." Draco teased. "I think you _need_ a good snog. Definitely." He stood up, I followed.

"I do **_not_** 'need a good snog'!" I snapped, "My emotions don't revolve around that, like yours. Honestly, if _you_ haven't gotten snogged in awhile, you get so bent out of shape, you start hitting on _me_!" I finished. Draco looked over my shoulder.

"Weasley!" He called. I turned around, and my eye's widened as I saw George walking towards us. He grinned at me, but I couldn't grin back, worried about what Draco was going to say.

"Yeah Malfoy?" He asked.

Draco grinned at me wickedly, "Lexi here needs a good snog. I think you two should find a nice empty classroom, and you should give her a good snog. She really needs one." Draco said.

I closed my eyes. I could feel my face turning red.

Oh.

My.

God.

"Draco Malfoy!" I hissed, "I most certainly am not in need of a _'good snog'_, and I would appreciate it if you stopped saying that!" I glared at him, then turned to look at George.

The only way I could tell he was blushing was the fact that his ears were a reddish color. He had an amused expression on his face.

I tried to grin, "Sorry about that. Draco usually isn't this _annoying_ and _rude_." I said, glaring at Draco for a moment.

"George waved it off, "Don't worry about it Lexi." He grinned cheekily, "I would only snog you if you wanted me to." He winked at me, then walked away.

Draco gave a smug grin and laughed, walking in the opposite direction, towards the Common Room. I, on the other hand, stood there with my mouth wide open, until I shook my head and shut it.

Every guy in my life is an arse, I think.

Blaise came up to me, a piece of paper in his hand, "Lexi, would you describe Cho as an exotic wonder or an Asian beauty?" I wanted to bang my head on the nearest wall. Instead, I just gave Blaise a horrified expression.

I didn't think every guy in my life was an arse.

I _knew_ it.

-

As I got ready for bed later, I thought about the days event. All in all, it had been a most hectic day. Not a good omen for the upcoming weekend, if you ask me.

The only bright spot in my day was Seamus and Parvati getting into trouble. Hahaha, that was a hoot.

I still wanted to throttle Draco for saying that to George.

I wanted to lock myself in my room after what George said to me.

And I wanted to shake Blaise until he realized poetry was _not _the way to go. I shuddered. Exotic wonder? He'd be lucky if Cho didn't laugh until it killed her. I'll have to have a sit down with Mister Zabini. Chocolates are fine, really. He's such an over-achiever.

Between George, Draco, and Blaise, I should be admitting myself to St. Mungo's sometime in the next few days.

But I couldn't help but wonder at what George said.

Did the fact that he said he would snog me mean that he liked me?

Probably not. Even if he were being serious about snogging me.

Still, a girl can hope, right?

But I still wanted a definite, concrete answer. I pondered a way to get such a thing.

Ah hah!

I think another talk with the littlest Weasley, er..._Ginny_, is in order.

Yes, but I've got to be subtle about it. Don't let anything slip.

I mean, really, I can't go up to her and be like _'So, Weasley, does George want to date me, or what?'_

Must remember to lead her slowly, and tactfully onto the subject of George.

_And do not, not, **not **let her know I _like_ him!_

Deciding that this was a very good plan indeed, I settled down to go to sleep.

_-_

Ohhhh...yes yes...a postie, and so soon! -grins-

I would like...18 reviews before I post another chapter. So that it'll be a nice even number, divisable by the number of chapters I have. Of course, I would object to more :)

Hehehe...I've got it all planned...I know exactly who I'm going to kill...muahahaha!

It could change though. But as of now...muahaahha! It won't happen right away...I think it makes it better to kill someone off when people like them...then -bam!-

Ahhh, I won't bore you with that.

Review...I'll be updating!


	7. Ch7 Snogs, Kitty Claws and FRED

Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long, I had written about 17 pages on my computer, and then it got erased. Needless to say I was not a happy camper.

But never fear! I typed away, made many spelling errors in the process, but here it is, even longer than the original, and much better, I must say.

I think a higher power was telling me _'This chapter sucks. It will be erased, and you will write a better one. KAZAAM!'_

-realizes how insane she just sounded-

Okay. Anyway...

Thanks to the following reviewers:

southernsweetdevil: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

closet geek: Awe, well, actually Hermione has been irritating me...but I don't think she'll get killed off. Harry? Well, maybe right after he defeats Voldemort and does the whole save the world thing, he could get sucked up by a freak tornado, haha. That way everyone could be happy.

Mrs. Green: Thanks a bunch...Poor Lexi, I think she was a bit more flustered than George.

adrilily: Wow, thanks! The story may seem cute now, but it will get very dark at times... or it could just end up a big fluffy story...I love writing fluff! I liked the invisible dog too, I'm thinking of having him star in another chapter, haha. Thank you for the compliment on my writing style...made me blush! Well, I'm not sure if it did, but it made me very happy anyway.

Katherine: I did try to give Lexi more personality, which is one of the reasons it's a Lexi/George story, instead of a George/Lexi story, because I kind of want Lexi to be able to be a character away from George, in case I ever kill him off. (JUST KIDDING! that won't happen!) And yes, I probably do make Draco a bit too nice, but I'd like to think he'd bee nicer to someone that he considers a sister than to his Gryffindor enemies. And really, other than the premise of Lexi and George getting together, we haven't gotten too much into the plot yet.

MG: Yeeess, Fred! Goodness, I have something planned for him later on, but I keep forgetting that he needs to be in the fic right now! I also think I need to add some Luna... thanks for the review!

Now, onto the chapter (I'm having major deja vu here!)

And, just for MG, there will be much **FRED** in this chapter! Hurrah for the _other _half of the walking circus that is more commonly know as the Weasley twins, and who had way too little of a part in this story so far!

**Chapter 7: Snogs, Kitty Claws, and FRED!**

Although my plan had been to talk with the little Weasley ASAP, I didn't get a chance until Saturday.

I woke up that morning very tired for some reason, but brushed it off. I hung out, that morning, with mainly Blaise, Draco, and Pansy.

Well, not Draco so much. I was giving him the cold shoulder.

Which was more like a freezing tundra of ice and snow, but what can you do, right?

"So, Pansy, what exactly happened last night?" I asked, in a not so quiet whisper, ensuring that Draco and Blaise, who were a table away, could hear us.

"Well," Pansy started excitedly, "Draco and I were, you know, getting into it, but he stopped because he said he couldn't shag on an empty stomach." Pansy shrugged. Draco had a look of sheer horror on his face; Blaise looked quite amused.

"Don't worry hun; he's just shy. The boy is completely over the moon about you." I reassured her.

"Really?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

"Really." I said, grinning as Draco made a sound somewhere between a choke and a cry of outrage. Blaise had tears of silent laughter streaming down his face.

Pansy turned around, noticing Draco for the first time since we'd been sitting. "Draco!" She squealed with newfound courage, and ran over to him. Blaise stood up, and jerked his head towards the Portrait hole. He left quickly, with me following.

When I got outside the Common Room, I found Blaise laughing, supporting himself on the wall.

"Hah, you should've seen his face Lexi!" Blaise laughed. "It was completely priceless!"

I laughed, "He _is _going to have some trouble, keeping her off of him now, huh?"

Blaise shrugged, "His problem." We laughed.

"So," Blaise started nervously, "have you talked to Cho yet?"

I gasped, "I'm sorry! I forgot! I'll go talk to her right now!" I paused, "Well, it's lunch right now, how about after?"

Blaise nodded, "Alright, let's go."

We went into the Great Hall, which was filling up as lunch began. Blaise must've had thoughts on his mind, because we ate in silence.

While I ate, I thought of how I would get Cho to tell me who she liked.

Obviously, I would have to gain her trust, but how?

Most likely I would have to show her that I trusted her first. I would have to tell her a secret of mine. Who _I _liked.

I grinned as I thought of George, then frowned a bit.

I hadn't talked to him since the whole 'Draco-George' thing in the hall the other evening. Not because I was avoiding him, but because I hadn't seen him. From other people I had gathered that he and Fred occasionally went back to Diagon Alley to check on their shop.

But I was definitely going to coerce Ginny into telling me if he had feelings for me or not.

And I decided that I would tell Cho about my George situation, and by allowing her to voice what she thought on the matter, hopefully gain enough of her trust to get some information for Blaise.

My decision had nothing to do with the fact that I wanted a second opinion on what George thought of me.

That definitely had no impact on my decision.

Really.

* * *

_'Where is she?' _I asked myself, wandering the halls of Hogwarts. I had been looking for Cho for about fifteen minutes now, and had no clue where she was.

If I were a Ravenclaw, where would I go?

Hmm...Ravenclaws are smart...Most smart people like books...the library has books!

Therefore, it wouldn't be so out of the ordinary for a Ravenclaw to be at the library!

Thank goodness for my logic. Now, off to the library!

* * *

This is _so _typical.

The one day that there should be Ravenclaws at the library, just to prove my point, there are none.

Not one single Ravenclaw. The library currently played host to Granger, a bunch of Hufflepuffs, some Gryffindor 3rd years, and some Slytherins. Every house but Ravenclaw. I don't think that's even humanly possible.

I sighed, and went outside. No sign of Cho at the lake, or near Hagrid's hut (smart girl), and Gryffindor was practicing on the Pitch.

I looked through the stands, and 'lo and behold, there was Cho, seated by herself, with a notepad.

Duh! I had forgotten that Cho was made Captain! Of course she'd want to see how the other teams were playing!

Honestly, Draco really needs to get on the ball with his captaincy, or else the House Cup will be yanked right from underneath his nose.

I quickly joined Cho and sat down. "Hey." I said, looking over her shoulder. Different plays that the Gryffindors were trying were scribbled down, as well as ways to block them.

"Hey." Cho said, grinning at me.

"Are you allowed to spy on their practice?" I asked, looking up at the team flying overhead. Katie Bell, Ginny, and Miranda Blake were chasers. I didn't recognize either of the beaters, but could tell they weren't in any way as good as George and Fred had been. Weasel was Keeper, and seemed to do okay at it, when people weren't looking. Potty, of course, was Seeker, and instead of looking for the Snitch, was yelling plays at the team.

Cho shrugged, "Not exactly sure. But hey, they aren't stopping me, right?" I laughed.

Cho glanced at me, and stopped writing. I was 'watching' their team practice, with a small, secretive smile on my face.

"What is that?" Cho asked. I turned my head,

"Huh? What is what?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"That smile!" Cho said, grinning.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, my smile growing larger.

"Alright." Cho said, "Who is he?"

I grinned. Girls were so much better at understanding small things than guys were.

"We-eell." I said, still grinning, "I'll tell you, but I _really_ don't want it to get around. You have to _swear_ that you won't tell _anyone_!" I looked at her, emphasizing my words in all the right places.

"You have my word!" Cho said.

I hesitated. What if I was doing all of this for nothing? What if I told Cho how I felt about George, and it turned out she hated Blaise, or something? What if she broke her promise? Maybe I should make her sign a parchment, and if she does, give her pimples like her friend...

I motioned her to lean in, "Well, he isn't really anything more than a friend-yet. But I do like him a lot." I paused, then whispered, "George Weasley."

Cho shrieked, "Oh Lexi! That is so adorable!" She grinned, "When did this happen?"

I related to her all of my meetings with George, with her 'Awe'ing and giggling in the appropriate spots.

"-and so the he says 'Lexi, I would only snog you if you wanted me to' and walks away! What the heck does that mean?" I paused, "Do you think he likes me?"

"Of course Lexi! How can he not, after saying that to you? A guy can't just say he'll snog you and not like you." Cho reasoned.

"But what if he only wanted to snog me?" I argued.

"Trust me Lexi, if he wanted to only snog you, he wouldn't wait for your permission." Cho said.

"I suppose...but I don't want to get my hopes up." I sighed.

"Don't worry, he's nuts if he doesn't like you." Cho smiled.

I laughed, "Thanks. By the way, Miss Chang, who have you got your eyes on?" Cho laughed,

"No one, really. I'm not going to jump right back in the dating game quite yet, I really don't want another disaster like I had with Harry." She shook her head, "No, the next guy I go out with, I'll have to know things about him at first." She laughed, "I didn't even know Harry's favorite color."

"George's favorite color is navy blue." I piped in. We laughed.

"Hmm...someone's obsessed." Cho teased.

"Nu-uh!" I protested, my face getting warm. "I seriously do not obsess over things!"

Cho smiled, "Whatever you say." She looked up at the sky, whistling.

"Shut up." I swatted at the air next to her.

"Oh, look, they've finished." Cho said, getting up from her seat. Indeed, seven brooms were currently lowering themselves to the ground.

Cho looked over her notes, "Yes, I think this will be enough."

I grinned, "Say, how about giving me a copy of those for Draco? You know, to ensure Gryffindor's ultimate demise?" Cho nodded,

"Sure. But you'd better hope Smith doesn't come to me, wanting these notes as well." She did a copying charms and handed the copied notes to me. I rolled them up and slid them in my cloak pocket.

"Cheers." I said, grinning at her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to have a word with the Miny Weasley."

Cho grinned, "Good luck on that one." I nodded and waved.

* * *

It had been 10 minutes, and I was starting to get impatient. It certainly couldn't take that long for the Quidditch team to shower and change.

I sighed, and leaned against the wall. I was sort of hidden by a bush, I didn't really want a run in with 2/3s of the Golden Trio. I twiddled my thumbs and sighed.

Finally, the two beaters walked out, talking about who they thought was going to win the World Cup this year. Then, Katie and Miranda followed, chatting about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. Weasel and Potter followed, and I resisted a strong urge to send them both a good Jelly-Legs curse, imagining the duo having to wobble their way up to the school.

About 5 minutes later, Ginny came out.

"Hey Ginnifer!" I called, stepping away from the building.

"Yeah, Lexi?" She asked, shaking her head at my latest nickname.

"I wanna talk to you." She shrugged,

"Alright then, over by the lake."

We headed over to the lake and sat down by a beech tree.

"So...what's new?" I asked casually.

"Nothing really, Quidditch practice, although I'm sure you saw that." She grinned.

I shrugged, "Wasn't paying all that much attention." I paused, "So, you still going out with Thomas?"

Ginny half-shrugged, "Yeah, but he's getting kind of possessive. So I'm trying to figure out a way to let him down gently."

I rolled my eyes, "Darling, anytime you dump a guy, they consider it a major blow to their ego. There's no such thing to them as a gentle let down. The only thing that's worse than you telling them it over, is you cheating on them."

Ginny nodded, "Well, I don't plan on becoming, as Ron would say, a scarlet woman."

I snorted, "Scarlet woman? Where'd he get that, _Magical Love Monthly_?" I asked, referring to a magazine that was popular among people like my mother.

Ginny shook her head, "No clue. Sometimes that boy makes me wonder..."

"So, Thomas is possessive, you say? In what way? Won't trust you by yourself around other guys, or just hates for you to talk to guys in general?" I flicked a leaf off of my lap.

She sighed, "Both. And more. Damn, sometimes I think he gets jealous when I talk to Fred and George."

"Eeeww. What a nasty little mind he must have." I commented. "Unless..." I grinned

Ginny laughed, "Oh, shut up. On that note, however, I see you and George are talking again."

"Yeah, we are." I said, shrugging, "But hey, he apologized, so I wasn't going to be mean and hold a grudge forever."

Ginny nodded, "He seemed in much better spirits, after you were done talking to him."

I cocked my head to one side, "What'd he say to you, anyway? I saw him say something, then look at me."

Ginny laughed, "Just asking me how I knew you. I think he was worried that I might have told you embarrassing stories about him."

_'Ooooh, don't I wish.'_ I thought

"So, heh, taking your OWLs this year, eh?" I asked, stretching back on the ground.

Ginny groaned, "It's horrible. The first day of school, they should've just gathered us in the Great Hall and had every teacher come and give their speech at one time."

I laughed, "It only gets worse. You get one twice as long next year, about your NEWTS." I shook my head.

She sighed, "Oh, the joys of school."

I nodded, "By the way, how do Fred and George like being able to give out detentions, instead of receive them?" I grinned

Ginny chuckled, "Dunno. Bet they've tried giving about a million to Zacharius Smith, though. And probably anyone else they didn't like."

I scoffed, "Such abuse of their power. It's shameful."

Ginny laughed, "Indeed it is. However, it's Fred and George we're talking about, so what else is there to expect?"

"What are you expecting, Gingersnap?" A voice said from behind us. It was Fred. He looked exactly like George, but I knew it wasn't him, since I didn't feel the same attraction to him as I did to George.

"We were just talking about how it would be very likely for you and George to abuse your power as teachers." Ginny said, scooting over so Fred could sit next to her.

"It pains me to think you tell your friends such blatant lies about us, Gin." Fred said, aghast. He peered over at me, "Say, aren't you in that marketing class? You're the one whose group is marketing broomsticks."

I nodded, "Yup. That would be me. Lexi."

Fred's eyes widened, "_Lexi_?" He turned to Ginny, "This is Lexi? _The_ Lexi?" She nodded. He turned to me, "You're Lexi?" He grinned.

I grinned. _The_ Lexi? I wasn't exactly aware I had a title.

"Well, see, last time I checked, I was Lexi. And it would really be a pain in the arse if they've gone and changed my name on me." I hesitated, "Would that grin be a good thing, or a bad thing?"

Fred shrugged, "Depends on who you're talking about. Not exactly good for George, since I'm talking without his supervision to the girl he--" Ginny elbowed him in the ribcage, "Ouch Ginny, you know you've got elbows that are as pointy as knives!"

I chuckled, "Uh huh. Unless I'm mistaken, I'm pretty sure you were about to say something you aren't supposed to, so I'm gonna leave, and let 'pointy elbows' here give you a good talking to." I stood up, "Nice to meet you, though."

Fred grinned, "Pleasure's all mine. Glad to see I know what all the hubbub is about now."

I felt myself blush, "Yeah...well, see you guys." I headed towards the castle.

Hmm... Fred is almost as charming as George.

And what did he mean by 'what all the hubbub is about?'?

I shook my head. Sometimes it was way too hard to try and decode the Weasley's insane messages.

My conversation iwht Ginny hadn't been nearly as information as I'd hoped. It looked as though I'd have to find out for myself what George thought of me. Take the proverbial bull by the horns, I guess.

But how?

I thought and thought as I walked towards the Common Room. I thought so hard I even bumped into a few students. Or, rather, _they_ bumped into _me_. That's what I told them, anyway.

Then, finally, as the entrance to the Common Room came into sight, I got it.

Brilliant, is what this idea was. Absolutely brilliant. Okay, maybe it wasn't brilliant exactly, but it sounded pretty funny, and was better than any other ideas I'd had.

I ran quickly to my dorm, and seeing as we had about four hours until dinner, I figured I had ample time to turn said idea into an actual happening.

If the dungeons didn't echo so badly, I would've laughed wickedly to myself. But seeing as how they did, I decided not to risk being labeled a complete loony nut job.

Which I'm not, thank you. No matter what Professor Vector says. _He_ is just a wet match in a dark cave.

And a wet match in a dark cave never does you much good, trust me.

* * *

I grinned, and looked at myself in the mirror. I had straightened my hair that morning, and it was still straight and down. I was wearing faded blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black tee shirt with **The Weird Sisters **written in pink. All in all, I thought I looked pretty good.

I walked out of my dorm. The Common Room was pretty much empty, except for a few second years playing Gobstones.

_How_ exciting.

I left the common room, keeping on the lookout for any of my friends, just in case they tried to sidetrack me.

Nothing was going to distract me. _Nothing_.

Except for the fact that I don't know where George's office is.

Darn it!

I looked around, hoping to see someone who could tell me what I needed. I spotted Ginny, talking to Weasley and Potter. I grinned.

"Hey!" I called. The group turned to me, Ginny smiling slightly, and Potty and Weasel glaring.

"So, Red, I have to ask you something." I said, ignoring the other two.

"Yeah Lexi?" Ginny smirked.

Hmmm...can't very well say _'I need to know where George's office is so that I can perform my most brilliant idea'_

Instead, I sighed, "You're brother, George I think, gave me detention, and I'm supposed to go to his office." I paused, and rolled my eyes for effect, "Problem is, the wanker forgot to tell me _where_ his office is. So Red, I'm afraid that if you don't tell me where it is and I miss my detention, it'll be all on your shoulders." I shrugged. Potty and Weasel were shooting me very mean glares.

Can't a girl ask for directions? Geesh, I know men never do, but come on!

Ginny chuckled " Yeah, alright. It's on the 4th floor, you know, across from the painting of Merlin. Can't miss it, unless you're an idiot."

Weasley glared, "Don't help her, Ginny. And you, don't call her Red!" He said to me.

Ginny glared back, "Ron, shut up. She was asking _me _something, not _you_."

I smirked, "And Weasel, I would've given you a nickname, but I thought you were happy with _Ickle Ronniekins_." I laughed at the shock and anger on his face.

"Wha-you, and I, Ronnieki-- ARGH!" Weasley's face turned a brilliant shade of purple. He looked rather like a plum that had been squirted with ketchup.

A plum with ketchup? _Yuck!_

Ginny was snorting, while trying to conceal her laughter. Potty looked torn between wanting to laugh and sticking up for his plum faced friend.

"Well, unfortunately, Potty, Weasel, I'll be seeing you." I said coldly, stalking off.

Just because I was friendly with George, and maybe Ginny, didn't mean I wanted to be a surrogate member of the Weasley clan.

And it certainly didn't mean I hated Potty, Granger, or Weasel any less. On the contrary, on the rare occasions when I wasn't completely rude to them, I simply wanted to play with their heads.

I sighed happily. Yes, annoying Gryffindors was like a guy shagging Pansy- fun _and_ easy.

I grinned, knowing I would never in a million years tell her this.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, nearly missing the painting of Merlin.

I looked at the two identical doors I was facing. The twin's each had an office. Of course. Just my luck.

Hmmm... I tried using my superior intellect to decided who's office was who's. I then remembered something George had said to me.

_'It's always Fred and George, never can be George and Fred, I'll never know why.'_ His voice ran through my head.

So, if that were true, it would be logical for Fred's office to be on the right, and George's to be on the left. I nodded to myself, and smoothed my outfit and hair, before knocking on the left door.

A few moments later, the door was yanked open. "Hey!" Fred grinned, "What are you doing here Lexi?"

Dammit! Wrong door!

"Uhm...actually...I kind of...got the wrong door." I shrugged apologetically at Fred. "Not that I wouldn't want to visit you Fred it's just, I need to talk to George."

Fred sighed, "Oh, fine, just break a young lad's heart!"

"Break your heart? I barely know you!" I laughed.

"Well, then, go off to your Georgie! Quite sad really, you're the first girl to choose him over me." Fred shrugged his shoulders, "Although I do freely admit I'm much better looking."

I started, "But you guys are almost identical!" I paused, "Except for George is much better looking than you!" I grinned wickedly.

Fred looked very offended, "Well," He teased, "I know someone who's going to be failing her Marketing class." He shut the door in my face.

I grinned. Fred was really funny, like George, but he seemed to treat me differently than George did. More like someone who was a friend.

Well, George treated me like a friend too, but...it was different somehow.

I shrugged, and knocked on the door on the right.

George stuck his head out of the door, "Hey, it's past cur-" He stopped, grinning, "Hey Lexi."

"Hey." I said, grinning back. I stood there for a few moments, George staring back at me. I smiled and cleared my throat.

"Oh- come in!" George opened the door.

It was a normal looking office, with a desk, filing cabinet, and chairs, but it also had a bulletin board, and a couch.

"So, what's going on, Lexi?" George smiled at her.

Here goes. Operation 'My Brilliant Idea' is about to begin!

But, now the idea doesn't seem as brilliant as it was before. Still seems funny, though.

Renaming Operation 'My Brilliant Idea'. Will now be called Operation 'My Outrageously Laugh-inducing Idea'. Or, for short, Op 'MOLI'

I shrugged, "Nothing."

George looked confused, "Well, then, why are you here?"

I grinned wickedly, "Why George! I thought you would've known! You did say that if I wanted, you'd snog me, didn't you?" I said, feigning innocence.

George gaped at me, "What?" He asked, blinking.

I continued to grin, "That's what you told me, right? You said, 'I'd only snog you if you wanted me to'. Well, I do." I paused, and bit my lower lip, "Unless, you don't want to kiss me."

Hah! Take that, you fiend! I'm turning your own words against you! That's what you get when you mess with Lexi Conrad!

George strode over, his eyes blazing. "Alright, then." He said, grabbing me around the waist and smashing his lips against mine.

I was in total shock for a moment, before I started to kiss back. My arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck, and my hands were playing with his hair.

George Weasley had to be the _best_ kisser I had ever met. It was amazing. It was everything every other kiss I had ever had_ wasn't_. He was fierce, demanding, passionate, and gentle, all at the _same bloody time_!

We stopped for a moment, to take a breath.

"Umm..." I said, backing away, "George, I..."

George's face paled, "Are you going to yell at me for kissing you? Because really, Lexi, you can't just say what you said and expect me not to want-"

"George!" I said, "I...I just wanted to know if you _really_ liked me!" I paused, "Which, that didn't work out so well, because I'm still not too sure."

"Lexi," George said sternly, putting his hands on my waist, "I would never wait for a girl to give me permission to snog her if I didn't _really_ like her." He smiled warmly at me.

Well, what do you know? Cho was right!

I smiled back, "Well, that makes me feel a lot more comfortable doing this." I pulled him in for another kiss. We found our way over to the couch, and sat down, snogging at the same time. (a/n: You'll find that in my stories, there is **always** a couch in the most appropriate places)

George Weasley tasted like chocolate and oranges.

Which just happen to be my two very favorite tastes.

* * *

George and I were sitting on the couch comfortably, with me curled up on his lap.

"Mmmm..." I said, grinning at him. "How long have we been here?"

He shrugged, smiling back, "Over an hour, at least." He paused, then laughed, "What possessed you to come and ask me to snog you?"

I blushed, "I'm not sure. Would you rather I hadn't?" I smirked.

He pinched my nose affectionately, "'Course not." He smiled,

"I like you a _lot_ Lexi."

I smiled, and snuggled my head against his chest, "I like you even _more_."

"No, I like you more." He grinned.

"Sorry, but I like you way more."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes huh."

"Nope."

"Yeppers"

"Nah!"

"Yup."

"No, sorry."

"Yes, definitely."

"Yes, you're right."

"No, you're wrong- **WAIT**!" I cried, "No! That is not fair! I always fall for that!" I whimpered.

"I'll keep that in mind then." George grinned.

I chuckled, and looked at the clock on his wall, "Oh, we'd better be getting to supper, George. I don't know about you, but my friends are _very_ nosy." I shook my head.

"Are you going to tell them?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't have to worry, because the people whose opinions I care about will support me." I reassured him, "Although I don't think Draco would ever break down and call you George."

George grinned, "Well, that's good, because calling him Malfoy has become quite the habit."

I laughed, "Alright then. What about you?"

George shrugged, "Fred's probably already guessed that I liked you, I've mentioned you to him a bit."

I chuckled, "Yeah, and I accidentally knocked on his door when I first came!"

George laughed, "Then he's probably got an Extendable Ear under the door right now." We heard a small -pop- and saw a piece of pink material being pulled from under the door.

"**_Fred_**!" We both yelled. Sniggering could be heard through the wall.

* * *

I walked to dinner, contemplating how I had just spent my day. All in all, it had been a very good one.

I sat down next to Blaise and Pansy, noticing Draco was absent.

"Hey guys." I said, settling myself down to eat.

"Lexi! Where have you been! You missed the most outrageous scene in the Common Room today!" Pansy squealed. I raised an eyebrow.

Certainly no scene in the Common Room would be worth missing how I had spent my day.

"Really? What kind of scene?" I asked, interested.

"Well, Blaise, Draco and I were coming in from the lake, and Damien was talking to Theodore and a bunch of the guys, and we heard him talking about..." Pansy hesitated, looking a bit flustered.

"Talking about?" I pressed.

Pansy shifted in her seat. "Well, Lexi, he was saying some rather erhh...vulgar things, about...you." She said, looking away.

"Vulgar as in...?" I said, horrified.

Pansy said, "Well...you know!" She squirmed, obviously embarrassed for me.

Blaise broke in, "God, Lexi, he said how much he'd like to get you in the sack." He even sounded uncomfortable saying it. I shuddered, and snapped,

"Not so loud!"

"But, anyway," Pansy continued, glad that the 'hard' part was over, "Draco heard him, and got really mad, and punched him in the face a few times, and practically threw him across the room." Pansy paused, then launched into her Draco-is-such-a-sweetheart rant.

"Good." I said coldly, but I was really pleased that Draco had done that. I glanced at Damien and noticed him sporting a black eye and various bruises.

"Creep." I said hatefully, disgusted that he would even _think_ about me like that.

I saw him stand up and leave, and nudged Blaise, "Come on." I stood up, Blaise following. Pansy had just started telling us about Draco's wonderfully toned six-pack.

Honestly, I don't think he _has_ a six pack. I'll have to remember to check.

I hurried out of the Great Hall, and yelled, "Somers! Get you filthy, disgusting, arrogant ass over here!" I levitated him over to where Blaise and I were standing.

"You..."I shook with rage, "..are such a gross little freak! You pervert! As if! In you dreams, no actually, what you were suggesting is so far-fetched that even in your dreams-it would never happen! So, never ever say anything like that again, or I will personally be responsible for ending your already slim chance of ever having children!" I hollered.

Yikes! What a crowd had formed, but I was pleased to see most of the female population was supporting me. The guys were just laughing at Damien's fate.

I lowered Damien, not gently, mind you, to the ground. As he was standing up, a small black shape leapt upon his head, scratching and clawing with all of it's might. Damien was yelping and hopping around trying to get the -cat? yes, it was a cat- off of his head. Looking closer, that cat looked very familiar.

"Leila?" I said in amazement. Indeed, it was. As I said her name, Leila looked at me, her greenish-yellow eyes lit up mischievously. Damien took he distraction as a chance to fling her off of his head. Leila went sailing over heads, as I gasped in horror. She landed clumsily, but got back to her feet gracefully.

I gaped at Damien, "Do you have any idea what could've happened to her?" I hissed.

"She was mutilating my face!" He cried in protest. Indeed, his faces was covered with deep gashes from her claws.

I flipped my hair, and held my head up high, "If you ask me," I said icily, "It's an improvement." I walked away, scooping Leila up as I went.

Blaise caught up with me as I headed towards the Common Room.

"That is the smartest cat I've ever met." I said, scratching Leila's head. She purred.

"Yeah, she's great." I looked down at the kitten in my arms. "Leila, sweetie, are you okay? Did that big meanie hurt you?" I cooed.

Blaise snorted, "Big meanie?"

I shrugged, "She doesn't need to hear bad language, she's just a kitten." Blaise rolled his eyes, but didn't respond.

We walked into the Common Room, and everyone gathered around to congratulate, not me, but my cat. Leila ran around receiving many pats on the head, with her head and tail held high.

Pah, she is such an attention seeker!

I looked through the crowd, and spotted Draco. I headed towards him, then remembered he was still supposed to be getting a cold shoulder.

Weeeelllll...he did stand up for me, and I certainly can't be mad at him after he almost sent someone through the wall for me.

I walked up to Draco and grinned. "Hey."

He shrugged, "Yeah?"

I frowned, "Oh, don't be like that. Geesh, I'm trying to thank you."

"For what?" He asked indifferently.

I rolled my eyes, "For defending my honor." I said sweetly, giving him a hug, "Even when I was being a bitch to you."

"Oh, like I wouldn't kill anyone who talked badly about you." Draco smiled.

"Yeah, well, anyways, you still deserved a thank-you." I grinned.

"So, where exactly were you while I was here, defending your honor, as you put it?" Draco's smile turned into a smirk.

Not a lot of people know the difference between Draco smiling and Draco smirking. When Draco smirks, his eye's tend to squint a bit more, and his mouth is more upturned. When he smiles, it's more relaxed and his eyes aren't squinty.

"I was around. You now, watching the Gryffindor Quidditch practice with Cho." I said, pulling their plays out of my pocket, "Here. She gave me a copy for you."

Draco grinned, "This is wonderful. Gryffindor'll come in dead last this year."

I chuckled, "That would be a sight that we would all be happy to see." I paused, "Well, except for the Gryffindors, but hey, who cares what they want?"

Aaaand, since _technically_ George wasn't a Gryffindor anymore, I could bad-mouth them all I wanted!

"Well, Drakey, I'm gonna go to bed. Don't worry, tomorrow I'll help you think of a way to fix the horrific damage my conversation with Pansy has caused." I smiled apologetically, and wearily went off to bed.

* * *

The next morning, I headed to breakfast alone. Being a Sunday, my friends (Aka Draco, Blaise and Pansy) feel that it's practically a law to sleep in until noon at least.

I planned on, after breakfast, hanging out with Cho, and maybe Ginny. I had noticed that while she had some friends, and was quite popular with the boys, she seemed to hover a lot around the Dream Team. And okay, maybe I wanted to tick her brother and his friends off, but I did want to get to know her.

Really.

I grinned at this thought, and didn't notice an arm reaching out of a classroom doorway until I had been yanked inside.

"What the heck?" I said angrily, hoping it wasn't Damien. I really didn't want to get a detention for hexing someone today. I looked at my 'captor' and relaxed.

George grinned, "Hey to you too."

"Hey!" I said warmly.

"So, I heard quite a few stories this morning about you, Damien Somers, and a cat." George said.

"Really? Don't tell me you're jealous that my kitten didn't want to scratch _your_ eyes out." I teased.

George grinned, "Actually, I was wondering more about what he said to make your cat want to scratch his eyes out."

I squirmed, "Yeah. That was gross."

"It's true then?" I nodded, "Well, then I just need to know one thing."

"What?" I asked.

"Would you like him to die quickly? Or slowly?" George asked, his face serious.

"Neither!" I said, "Because then, if you do something, you'll get fired!"

George grinned, "You wouldn't want me to get fired?" He came towards me.

"Well, no." I paused, "Of course I wouldn't want you to leave."

"Why?" He asked slyly.

"Well." I started nervously, "Because then, who would I have such uhm...wonderful...errr..._moments_ with? And who would I-"

George cut me off. "You want to know why _I_ wouldn't want to leave?" I nodded dumbly.

"Because," He said, putting his arms around me, "If I weren't here, I wouldn't be able to do _this_." He pressed his lips on mine. I grinned, kissing him.

_That _was certainly something I would miss.

* * *

15 minutes later, I emerged from the empty classroom, cursing myself for not being able to resist George, while I straightened my clothing out.

As I headed towards my intended destination, the Great Hall, I pulled my hair out of the ponytail it had been in, letting it fall down, framing my face.

And covering the very noticeable, very recognizable mark that was quickly appearing on my neck.

Damn my lack of willpower.

-End of chapter-

So, guys, I really do think this was much better than my first version, so it's a bit of a blessing in disguise that it got erased. Every cloud has a silver lining, I guess.

And, on a side note, although there are 17 pages in this chapter, there areabout 20 wordsmre than the original. But, either way,I think quality counts more than quantity. I like this version MUCH better.

I want lots of reviews! In fact, I neeeeed them. Okay, maybe I'm exaggertaing, but they do make me very happy and make me feel like writing!

Review please! I'll be your bestest friend! Or, if that scares you, I won't be your best friend. Whichever.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE apology for lateness

Guys, I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me.

I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have a really good chapter almost completed (26 pages so far) but there's one problem.

I got a new computer. So me, being the dedicated author I am, saved my chapter on a floppy disc. Problem solved, right?

Not so much. Turns out the new computer doesn't have a place to put floppy discs in. So now, I'll have to hook my other computer back up and save it on a disc.

Which could take a bit, since I want to hook it up so that everything is still there. I think I'll have to get my sister to. But hey, when I do get it, one long chapter will be posted. And I think it's a really good one, too.

Since you all haven't completely abandoned me (I hope), I'll tell you a bit of what happens in the long long chapter.

-Harry and Ron get detention

-Cho and Draco find out about George

-Harry and Ron's sexual orientation is questioned.

-Lexi and Hermione get into a fight (verbal fight, not physical)

-Lexi gets detention

-Hermione gets detention

-Lexi yells at George

-George asks Lexi out

-A FRED appearance

-An appearance from Luna Lovegood

-Lexi find out something pretty weird about herself (woooooo)

-Draco gets his pants pulled down (-gasp-) but by _who_?

-Draco reveals a scandalous affair going on between two characters (Hold onto you seats, this one is pretty outrageous!)

-Blaise is just an all around great guy!

-**Classes in the chapter:** Potions, Marketing, and Herbology

-And much, much more!

So I hope you guys don't think I abandoned this sotry, because I certainly did not! And I never will! You know, unless...I really start to hate it and no one ever reviews, but I'm really hoping that won't happen.


	9. Ch8 Jokes, Pants, And Loony Lovegood

Heyyyyy everyone!

I'm rewriting this, and hey, maybe it'll turn out better than the first draft!

THANKS to everyone who reviewed! I absolutely love you guys! It made me so happy to know that you all like the story so much!

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

closet geek

Mrs. Green

southernsweetdevil

milkshake gone bad

sugar-skyline

MG

adrilily

applesauce the brave

Minnatani Black

I lurve you all! hahaha.

and I'm sorry I was such a bad author :( won't happen again. :)

**_NOTE: _**I know in my preview I said Lexi would 'discover' something about herself, but I'm waiting on that one, so that will NOT be in this chapter, because it'll work a lot better if I save it, and I don't want this chapter to have the beginning of a bunch of stuff.

Okay, now onto the chapter!

**Chapter 9: Jokes, Pants, and Loony Lovegood**

I grinned as Cho talked on, giving me the latest Hogwarts gossip.

"Oh, and did you hear, that Loony and Neville got caught by Filch, snogging in the broom closet on the second floor?" Cho giggled.

"No _way_!" I gasped, "Are you serious?"

"Yep!" She laughed again, "But that isn't the best part. The reason they got caught is because they _locked themselves in_!" She collapsed with laughter, falling back against the tree.

I threw my head back, shaking with a case of the giggles "There's a match made in heaven."

Cho stared at me. I tilted my head to the side.

"I was kidding, Cho. It's more like a match made in loserville, come on!" She continued to stare.

"What?" I asked. She grinned.

"Lexi, you bad girl! Who've you been snogging!"

Bugger.

I knew I should've worn a turtleneck.

"What are you talking about, Cho?" I tried not to blush. "Are you feeling okay?"

She grinned, "Leeexxxiiii...who was it?" She asked in a singsong voice.

I leaned towards her. "Okay, I'll tell you, you know, since I trust you and all that." She nodded, "It was..." I lowered my voice, "George."

She shrieked, "_Oh_ my God! Oh _my_ God! Oh my_ God!_ That's so fantastic!"

I grinned, "I know, isn't it?"

"How did it happen? When did it happen? Where is he taking you on a date?" She fired the questions at me one after another.

"Well, first we snogged last night. Then again this morning before breakfast. And we haven't really talked about dates. They haven't even told us when the first Hogsmeade trip is." I shrugged.

"That's silly. They must make special allowances, you're a teacher's girlfriend for crying out loud!" She paused. "He did ask you to be his girlfriend, right?" She narrowed her eyes.

Yes!

Errr...maybe.

No, but I'm sure he forgot?

"Umm...not in so many words." I bit my lower lip, "Actually, not in any words. But I'm sure he considers me his girlfriend, right?"

Cho's eyes widened, "Lexi, don't you so much as look at him until he asks you out. Officially. Seriously, Harry and I snogged before we actually started going out, and look how that ended."

I wanted to point out that I would never go out with anyone as pompous, stupid, or insensitive as Harry bloody Potter, but refrained from it for Cho's sake.

Geesh, and people say I can't be nice.

I shrugged, "Probably he just forgot. Probably he's searching the castle for me right this minute to ask me that very question."

Cho rolled her eyes, "Uh huh." She paused, "Anyway, do you know if Harry is going out with anyone?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm."

Cho blushed, "Don't go and think that I still like him, I don't. It's just I'm curious is all, to see who his rebound for me is."

I smirked, "Probably Ronnie. You know how they stick together like glue. And all that time alone...in the dorms...alone...together...by themselves." I shrugged, "You wouldn't know what they'd get up to."

"Do you really think?" Cho shook her head, "No way! That would be _so_ scandelous."

I nodded, "I can see it now. 'Boy Who Lived Rejects Job as Savior to Wizarding World to Become Fashion Designer with Boyfriend Ronnie Weasley.' I personally think it needs a catchier headline."

Cho laughed, "Rita Skeeter you're not."

I shrugged, "From what I don't hear, she's washed out anyway." It was true. Good old Rita hadn't written even one semi slanderous article in over a year...unless you count that whole Quibbler thing.

Which was completely _stupid_. _My _parents weren't even mentioned! Of all the _nerve_!

"Yeah, but some of those things she wrote, well, they were funny. Remember the Granger-Krum-Harry triangle?" Cho giggled.

"We could probably get a copy. I'm sure Draco has one. He keeps every embarassing news bit about Potter." I shrugged. "It's like he's obsessed sometimes."

We paused, staring at each other.

"You don't think..." Cho began.

"Certainly not..."

"It isn't possible-"

"Completely ridiculous!" Our eyes widened.

"No way!" We sadi at the same time.

"Draco is so not gay!" I said firmly. "He would've told me."

Cho nodded, "Yeah, he would've told you...and...and...uhmm... oh! His reputation!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Reputation?"

Draco didn't _have _a reputation.

_I_ didn't have a reputation.

The only bloody person in our whole _year _who had a reputation was _Pansy_.

"Ehh...well...he just isn't. He's too yummy looking to not be able to snog me!" Cho joked.

"Bleh! You're grossing me out!" I exclaimed.

"Glad to see your tastes have improved Chang." Draco said, sitting down beside me.

"I don't call _that _much of an improvment." I poked Draco in the side, grinning. He ruffled my hair.

"Shuddup Lexi. No one asked for your gems of wisdom." He paused, "And what's this I hear about me bloody fancying _Potter_?"

I pointed at Cho, "Ask her. Her idea. Not mine. I'm good."

Cho held her hands up, "Lexi said you were obsessed!"

"I did not!" I paused, "I said you were obsessed with the Golden Trio. I didn't say which member." I grinned slyly at Cho, who got the hint.

"Draco! Why didn't you tell us?" She cried in fake enthusiasm.

"What?" Draco looked at her, bewildered.

I clutched my hands together over my heart. "You poor dear, all those bad things we said! Must've made you _so _uncomfortable! But we still love you!"

"Even if you do have a crushey-wushey on Hermione Granger!" Cho finished.

"Excuse me?" Draco toppled over.

"You fancy _Granger_?" Blaise joined our group, "Well, that explains a few things."

"You should ask her out!" I said.

Cho squealed, "Definitely!"

Blaise laughed, "I'd pay to see that!"

I dropped the act, "Draco, you have to. I dare you to. It'll be hilarious!"

"Weasel and Pottyhead would kill me." Draco made excuse.

"I'll back you up, my darling friend!" I jumped up, dragging him with me.

"Let us go!" I pointed to the castle as we marched up to it. I waved at Blaise and Cho, who remained seated.

"Hehehe, this will be brilliant entertainment!" I exclaimed, pulling Draco through the halls.

"Lexi, if people see you dragging me through the school like a rag doll, it's going to hurt my reputation!" Draco said, stopping. I was pulled back, bumping into him.

"What _reputation_? What is it with people thinking you have a reputation? _Honestly_!" I shook my head. "We're bloody sixth years! It's not as though we go sleeping with each other."

Draco looked up at the ceiling, avoiding my eyes.

"What?" I asked, stomping my foot, "_Do _you go sleeping around?"

"Well, not _sleeping _around..." Draco trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow, "You are _so _lying."

"I am not!" Draco looked at me. "But Lexi, I mean, I don't want to embarrass you by talking about that stuff."

Excuse me?

What am I, four?

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean, embarrass me?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well, really Lexi, you aren't that experienced." I opened my mouth to protest, or maybe I was just going to yell at him. Anyway, he cut me off. "That's a good thing Lexi. I mean, at least you aren't a whore."

Oh. my. GOD!

Not experienced? _Not experienced?_

Well, Draco, who the heck was snogging a teacher for _over _an hour last night?

It sure wasn't _you_, buddy!

"And just how are you so knowledgable, Mister Experienced-Pants?" I paused, "Haha, get it? Experienced _Pants_? I didn't even mean to do that! I'm pretty good."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I am, trust me."

"Well, I thought I was your best friend. Why won't you tell me?" I demanded, forgetting that we were supposed to be hunting for the Golden Trio.

"Because it isn't exactly something I'm proud of." Draco muttered, walking ahead.

I hurried after him, thinking.

No way.

"You aren't...well...you know... are you?" I hesitated.

Draco stopped. "Don't be an idiot Lexi."

"Tell me!" I demanded again, tugging on his sleeve.

"Stop being so childish!" He said back.

"Well you know what, you started it! And if you hadn't been all rude and telling me that I never have a boyfriend then I guess I wouldn't want to know would I?" I snapped.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I never said you never have a boyfriend!"

"You might as well have!" I cried. "You're so mean!" We turned down an empty hallway.

"I am not mean! You're nosy!" Draco raised his voice.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what, Mister-I-think-Lexi-is-so-Unappealing-to-the-Opposite-Sex?" I put my hands on my hips.

"What?" He sighed loudly.

"For you information, I was actually snogging someone last night! So there! Put that in you pipe and smoke it!" I grinned triumphantly.

Then frowned.

Well.

This wasn't going to be fun.

"What?" Draco's eyes got wide, "You what?"

"Nothing!" I said cheerily, running away.

Not running. I so don't run away.

Moving at a brisk pace. Yes, that's better.

"Lexi! Get your ass back here!" Draco hollered.

I hummed as I ran -walked briskly- along.

"Alexis Victoria Conrad! Get back here this instant!" I cringed.

EeEwww. Just the sound of my full name makes me shudder.

"Shut up!" I hissed, running back, and glaring at him, "You want everyone to hear that?"

"Hear what, Alexis Victoria Conrad?" Draco cocked his head to one side, feigning innocence.

"Stop!" I stomped my foot.

"Oh, don't be a baby." He said, "I just want to know something."

I smiled sweetly, "So do I."

"Okay, how about you tell me who you were snogging, and I'll tell you who I err..." Draco trailed off.

"Shagged?" I supplied helpfully.

"Yeah."

"Well, you tell me first." I said.

Draco closed his eyes, "Fine." He whispered a name in my ear.

"No. No. That is effing impossible!" I said, staring ahead blankly.

"Told you." He said.

"_Lavendar Brown_!" I scrunched my nose at the name, "That is so...beneath you!"

"Hey, come on, I said I wasn't proud of it!" Draco flushed.

"Sorry, it's just...wow." I said, shrugging. "My news dims in comparision."

"Well, I think I still want to hear it." Draco smirked.

I frowned. I really don't want Draco to yell at me.

He gets scary.

There's this vein on his forehead...doesn't make him look attractive.

"Well..." I paused, "Don't scream at me."

"Is it that bad?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" I defended myself. "Not bad at all."

"Well, thats good." Draco nodded.

"Okay, well, you see, it was last night." I started, "And it was uhm...George." I said quietly.

Good Lord.

I can see the vein starting to show.

I'm in trouble.

"_What!_" He hissed, glaring at me, "No Lexi. That's _disgusting_!"

"Hey! It is not!" I said in protest.

"You're the bloody poster girl for House Unity!" Draco continued.

I am _not_!

And besides, he shagged a _Gryffindor_!

"Oh no way! He doesn't have a House anymore! And besides, who's brilliant idea was it?" I shot at him.

"Well, you've never bothered to listen to me before!" He started to walk away.

I hurried to catch up with him, "Draco, wait. Don't be mad. Please." I grabbed his arm.

"It won't work." He said softly.

"What won't work?" I bit my lower lip.

"You and Weasel. Weasley." He corrected himself. "It won't be allowed to work."

He was right. He was always bloody right about that kind of stuff.

I would be killed if my mother found out I had been anywhere near a Weasley without cursing him into oblivion.

I frowned.

"Are you going to tell on me?" I muttered.

"Oh yes Lexi, I enjoy tattling on my best friend!" Draco said sarcastically.

"Thank you." I hugged him.

"But you're still bloody determined to be involved with the Weasley twin?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I like him Draco. Really, I like him." I looked at the floor.

"Well then, I won't spoil it for you." He put an arm around me.

"You are honestly my best friend Draco Malfoy." I said, grinning.

And he was. I don't know what I would do without him.

Draco smirked, "Yeah, I know. Lucky you, considering what a cool guy I am."

-

I glanced over at Draco. "So, you stir it how many times again?"

Potions was definitely not my strong point. I was really a transfiguration gal at heart.

And it sure tore McGonagall to shreds that I beat Granger in that subject.

He sighed, "3 clockwise, 2 counter clockwise. Honestly, how did you get in this class?"

I laughed, "I'm sorry. You know you're the best potion brewer in here. And I just don't feel well today."

And I didn't.

George hadn't spoken to me since, well, the other morning.

Draco shurgged, "It's okay. You're one of the only people in here I can stand."

And for Draco, that's really sweet.

I grinned to myself, "I'm honored, really." I paused, "What I want to know is, how did Potty and Weasel get in this class?"

Draco glared over at the two, who were having quite a hard time with the complex potion we'd been told to make. The fact that Professor Snape was breathing down their neck didn't seem to help them.

Haha.

"Guess being Dumbledore's golden boy has its perks." He shook his head.

"What losers!" I chuckled. We turned back to our potion.

_Crash!_

"Potter!" Snape roared.

The class turned around, and many burst into laughter. Although it was usually Longbottom who melted his cauldron, I sure wasn't going to complain when Potty and Weasel did it.

Well, besides, Longbottem wasn't in this class, so we had to get our entertainment somewhere.

"Potter! Weasley! I do not know by what miracle you managed to get in this class, but believe me when I say that if this is going to be a regular occurence, you will not be here for long!" Snape yelled, glaring menacingly at the two Gryffindors.

I grinned.

Draco beamed.

The sun shined.

The birds sang.

Potter and Weasley got detention.

What a _wonderful _day.

-

"Ohhhh Potty! Granger! Weasley!" I called in a sing song voice.

Granger sighed, "Here we go again."

"Well, so, you two certainly weren't at the top of your Potions game today, eh?" I asked, grinning

"Oh, and the only reason you were is because you had Malfoy helping you." Potter snapped.

"Touchy." Draco said. I grinned and turned to him.

"Ask her out. Now. Or you'll be a chicken." I whispered, almost jumping in excitement.

Draco rolled his eyes, "That's disgusting."

"Do it. Doooooo it!" I said, "I command-eth you!" I poked him, "Now!"

"Okay, okay!" He said.

"Make it good." I smirked, turning back towards the Dream Team, "Hiya, buddies!"

They scowled together. Which, may I add, was pretty freaky.

Draco walked up the Granger, smiling, and looking devilishly handsome, as always. A crowd had begun to form around us. I grinned in delight.

"So, Granger, you're looking pretty damn good." He paused, "You know, for you."

Girls in the crowd started to giggle and whisper excitedly, while my gaze was intent on Granger.

"What do you say you and I have a bit of private time first Hogsmeade visit?" Draco said smoothly. He then topped the whole performance off by _putting his arm around Granger_, who looked shocked. And pleased of course.

I nearly choked, "Okay, okay, stop! Damn, Draco, you're good!" I collapsed in laughter, "The whole arm thing was wonderful effects."

Draco smirked, "Thanks. Honestly Granger, did you really think I would actually ask _you _out?"

Granger sputtered and flushed, "Please Malfoy. It isn't really a big dissappointment."

I rolled my eyes, "You'd take him soon enough if you could get him."

"Shut up, Conrad." Weasley snarled.

"Touchy little rodent, aren't you?" I glanced at Draco, "Weasels are rodents, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Anyway, you guys, need to learn to stop being suck dorkos." I shrugged, "Maybe you need to learn feng shui. Get some balance into your tight laced lives. Live a bit."

"You're insane." Potter muttered.

"Personally I just think you need _massive _amounts of therapy." I continued. "But really, what Gryffindor doesn't?"

"Oh yes, becuase asking random people out just to be annoying is _completely _normal." Granger snorted.

"You should feel _honored _that Draco would even _think _of looking at you, even as a _joke_. Because that, Granger, is what you are to the male population. A big, bushy haired, **_joke_**." I titled my nose up at her.

"God, Malfoy, just take your little slut and get out of here." Weasley snapped. Whispers broke out among the crowd.

"What did you call her?" Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Argh!

Dammit!

Either I'm a naive little child, or some kind of whore!

There is no happy medium, I tell you!

"Mmmm, Weasel's just pissed cause he can't get any action." I paused, thoroughly angry but remaining calm. "Although, Granger does seem to have a preference for Quidditch players. And they do seem to have a lot of sexual tension between them." I nodded to myself.

Now yes, I know I was being a bitch. But really, a slut? How _dare _he!

Draco chuckled, "Where does that leave Potty, Lex?"

"In the middle, of course." I replied. That got whoops of laughter from our 'audience'.

"So, I think the question really is; Granger, do Quidditch players really do it better?" I walked away with a triumphant grin on my face.

Except for the whole 'Lexi being a slut' thing, this arguement was a complete Slytherin victory.

Pshhh, who did those goody-goody Gryffindors think they were dealing with anyway, preschoolers?

I frowned.

I still needed George to actually ask me out.

And I had bascially just said that his brother was sleeping with both a girl and a boy. At the same time.

Mental head slap.

Damn.

-

Pansy had to practically drag me out of bed the next day.

"Lexi, you're so lcuky I'm not a spiteful person! You didn't wake me up on the first day, but I still go to the trouble to be sure you're ready!" Pansy screeched in my ear.

Which is more of a hindrance than a help, let me tell you.

"Yes Pansy dear, you're wonderful, I love you, blah blah, and when I die, on my tombstone will be engraved 'I love Pansy'. Satisfied?" I mumbled, tying my shoes.

I yawned and stood up.

"You know, all that sarcasm can't be good for you." Pansy said thoughtfully as we exited the Common Room.

"I love my harsh and often abusive sense of humor thank you." I replied, grinning.

So, I ate breakfast, during which quite a few people came up to me and _honored _me with their opinion that I was indeed _not _a slut, and that what I had said about Granger had been _damned _funny, and was I _really _going to eat that muffin?

Well, that last one was Draco.

"Yes, I am going to eat this muffin! I didn't put it on my plate for my own amusement!" I replied, shielding my muffin away from him.

"Lexi." He said, looking at me pleadingly. "It's the only god foresaken muffin at this table."

"Which is why it is _mine_." I frowned, "Shoo. Go. Be gone."

"Please." He pouted.

"Nice doesn't work on you Drakey-Poo." I said, pinching his cheek.

"Awe, stop Lexi. Just hand over the muffin. You're a girl, aren't you supposed to be all 'eww-I'm-fat-and-need-to-diet'?" Draco complained.

"Lucky for you, dollface, that I'm completely comfortable with my weight." I grinned, "Delightful, huh?"

"Fat ass." He muttered.

Jerk!

I raised an eyebrow. "Rude."

"Truth."

"Shut up."

"No."

"I hate you."

"But you love me, right? I add character to you're normally bland existence!" Draco said, grinning.

"No." I said flatly.

"You aren't fat." He said.

"You head is." I smirked.

I love that kid.

He makes my soul feel like it's eating chocolate.

"Let's go. We'll be late." I said standing up.

"What about the muffin?" Draco asked.

"Take it." I smiled, "I wasn't that hungry anyways."

-

We got to our Marketing class with about 5 minutes to spare. The twins were nowhere in sight.

The room was divided in half. On one side sat the Gryffindors and all of Pottyheads followers, and on the other, Cho, her friends, and the Slytherins.

We were pretty well matched.

"Granger, isn't that skirt just a bit too short for schoolday?" I asked, "Surely you can't be shopping for new boy toys already?"

Granger opened her mouth to respond, but George and Fred came in, apologizing for their lateness. I sat back and smiled.

Lexi-1 Granger-0

Gooooo me!

"Well, yes, today we're going to be discussing the proper way to start a business, and the forms you will need to have." George said.

"But first, we have to take roll!" Fred chimed in.

"Yippidy do da." A voice muttered somewhere in the back.

"Awe, Seamus, cheer up!" Fred said, grinning. He caught my eye and winked. I rolled my eyes.

So roll started.

While Fred and George were reading names, a thin scrawl appeared on the blackboard behind them.

Gra-

Gra what? Grade, grass, something.

I glanced at Cho. "Who's writing?"

She shrugged, "No clue."

I shook my head and stared off into space. A few moments later Draco nudged me.

"Lexi..." He said, nodding his head towards the front of the room.

granger- do quidditch-

My jaw dropped, "Who's doing that?" I whispered.

"I don't know. But three bloody guesses who's gonna get blamed." Draco shifted in his seat, scanning the classroom.

granger- do quidditch players _really-_

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed quietly. "This is crazy!"

Cho whispered, "I don't get it. What do Quidditch players have to do with Hermione Granger?"

"A whole hell of a lot." I muttered, ducking my head.

About a minute later, I heard Cho squeak, "I get it!"

I looked up.

granger- do quidditch players _really _ do it better?

I sank down in my seat.

This was bloody embarassing. No one was supposed to quote me on that.

What are they going to do next, make buttons and t-shirts?

Well, okay, buttons and t-shirts _would _be kind of cool.

Chuckles and giggles could be heard throughout the class. I wanted to bang my head off the desk.

"What?" George asked. I snuck at glance at Granger and saw her glaring at me.

'_What_?' I mouthed to her. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Okay guys, who did this?" Fred asked, looking half angry, half amused.

Not me.

And I mean really, how unfair. I know I'll get blamed.

And the one time it _isn't _me, everyone will think it _was _me.

Stupid Granger. It's all her fault really.

"Anyone? Hermione?" George called on the girl who had her hand up.

What is wrong with her? Is she just asking to be picked on?

"It was Conrad...errr...Lexi." She said stiffly.

"It was not. God." I said loudly.

"Who else would it be?" She asked hotly.

"Uh, well, anyone who can use a wand, which would mean pretty much everyone in this room except Longbottom. Even you." I said.

"Who else would want to?" She rephrased the question.

"Oh please, I'm not as lame as you. I would never you a good line like that twice in two days. I have variety." I snapped, "So why don't you stop trying to get me in trouble. What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh, sorry I don't feel like putting up with the stupid blood-related insults your little 'posse' throws at me." Granger flushed with anger.

"Oh, sorry, I hate you not because you're a bloody muggle, but because you're a uptight bitch who has a whole 'holier-than-thou' mindset going on." I smirked, not noticing I was standing. Draco outright laughed, and Cho smiled.

Lexi-2 Granger-0

"Holier than thou? Excuse me, what about you? You're such an arrogant whore!" Hermione screeched.

"God, are you genetically this messed up, or in some demented way do you think it's appealing?" I raised my voice.

"Do you think it's appealing that you're part of the next generation of Death Eaters? The way you strut around, I think you do." Hermione finished. I felt like I had been slapped in the face.

Lexi-0 Granger-100000000

I _really _dislike that girl.

"Granger, you need to shut that mouth of yours. A little run-at-the-mouth asshole like you is going to be a very easy target for anyone, Death Easter or not." I paused, "And if you ever say that about me again, I swear..." I took a step towards her, but Draco and Cho pulled me down.

"I'm going to kill her. I swear to God, I'll do it." I whispered angrily at Draco. He put a comforting hand on my arm.

"Shhh, calm down Lexi." He mumbled, "She's wrong, and you know it."

I felt like crying.

But of course I didn't. Because that would be weak. And besides, I don't cry, even when I feel like it. I can't.

Fred spoke up, "Well, you guys can't do that." He looked uncertainly at George.

"So, yeah, well, you guys will have to see us after class." George said, shifting his feet.

They were so not used to handing out detentions.

"Yip yip. Detention, how brilliant." I muttered.

Stupid Granger.

Stupid George.

Stupid George was going to take Stupid Granger's side.

Stupid me actually cared.

-

We took notes for the rest of the class, a relatively tense silence had fallen over the room.

I was actually so nervous and angry that my quill snapped. Draco silently handed me another one.

"Thanks." I nudged him. He nodded.

The bell rang, and everyone hurried out of the room.

"We'll wait for you, okay Hermione?" Potter said, as he and Weasley reluctantly left the room.

"Don't worry Draco. You don't need to stay. Wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen." I grinned at him.

Draco nodded, and left. But not before some extremely dangerous remarks to Potty and Weasel.

"So, Hermione, Lexi, you were...very bad today." Fred grinned. "And really, come on, did you have to choose this class? You know we aren't used to that."

"Granger swearing? No one's used to that!" I muttered. George grinned.

"Be nice Lexi." He said.

Be nice?

Tell bloody Granger the horrible arse to be nice.

He is so playing favorites!

"So, whats our punishment?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

The thought of Fred and George handing out punishments seemed, well, funny.

"Uhm...detention. Tonight. Both of you." George said finally.

Shocker there.

"Where?" I asked bored.

"Ah, okay. Hermione come to my office, Lexi goes to George's." Fred said, grinning.

I smiled at George, "Hey, as long as I don't have to alphabetize any books."

It was weird. We had just snogged the other day. So why were we acting like complete strangers?

But really, I was looking forward to this detention.

"Can we go?" Hermione asked loudly. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" She snapped at me.

"What _what_?" I snapped back.

"You just rolled your eyes at me!" She exclaimed.

"I did not! I was _stretching _my eyes. It had nothing to do with you." I said simply.

Was I a good liar, or what?

"Okay, stop it you guys. You can go." Fred grinned. "8 o'clock though. Don't be late."

"Finally." Granger stormed out of the room.

"She's insane." I muttered, also leaving the room, waving goodbye to the twins.

I don't know why, but Hermione Granger always just makes me want to punch something. She gets under my skin. It was a really good idea of the twins to give us separate detentions.

I smiled, wondering what detention with George was like.

I really wanted him to ask me out though. And I knew I really shouldn't snog him again until he does.

But...well...my willpower...

Is just not that good.

-

8 o'clock came a lot sooner than I had expected. I had left the coomon room at 5 til 8, to avoid seeing Granger at the entrance to the twin's offices.

Unfortunately, Granger must've had the same idea. She also had the idea of having Potty and Weasley escort her to her detention.

"Someone's a bit early." I said, smirking.

"I was actually a bit early so I could avoid seeing you." Granger said harshly.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." I replied, knocking on George's door.

"How do you know the difference? Between the doors?" Potter asked.

"Intuition." I smiled at him.

I know I was supposed to hate Potter, but there were these really odd moments when I felt that we kind of understood each other. Like I knew why he acted the way he did, and he knew why I was the way I was. I'd also felt it in the shop that day when George kicked me out.

George opened his door, "Hey, Lexi!" He exclaimed. He looked up and saw the Dream Team staring at him. "Isn't Fred in his office?"

"I uhm...hadn't known which door was which." Granger paused, "George?"

"Yeah 'Mione?"

'Mione? 'Mione? He has a _nickname _for her? He doesn't have a nickname for _me_!

Okay, so I was jealous, sue me.

"She's a Slytherin George." Granger said quietly. I turned around, planning on yelling at Granger, but I felt it again. From Potter. I glanced at him. He rolled his eyes at Hermione. I mouthed 'Thanks' to him, and turned back to George.

Potter had probably just saved me from embarassing myself majorly in front of George.

"Can I come in now?" I asked, smiling. George nodded, and shut the door behind me.

Then the silence began.

"So." I said. "I didn't know Granger had a nickname."

"Oh yeah, 'Mione." George said, grinning.

"Ah. 'Mione. Of course." I said, sitting down.

Now would be a pretty good time for George to tell me I was much prettier than _'Mione _Granger.

"Are you okay?" George asked, sitting down beside me.

"Fine." I said, looking at the floor.

"You aren't fine." He said, turning me to face him.

"No, I'm not." I replied, frowning.

"Why?"

"Because...I don't know." I didn't want to tell George and sound like a baby.

"I think you do know." He pressed on gently.

"Well...it's just..Cho said that..." I paused, "That you didn't ask me out on purpose."

"Oh. You believed her?" George asked, cocking his head to the side.

I sighed, "Not really, but it still made me kind of...uncomfortable. And then you know, _'Mione _and all the _'She's a Slytherin' _and I don't know." I shook my head. I wasn't making sense at all. And I sounded so childish.

"Lexi, I was planning on asking you out tonight." George said, smiling a bit.

"Oh." I grinned sheepishly.

"And I call Hermione 'Mione because she hates it." He continued.

Oh. Well. That's okay.

"And yeah, you are a Slytherin." He said.

I frowned.

"But only for two more years." He grinned. I beamed at him, and gave him a hug.

That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to me.

"I'm sorry I'm such a spaz." I said, giggling.

I just wanted to hold onto George and never let go.

"Don't worry. Makes you all the more attractive." George said.

"You know what else Cho said?" I asked, grinning.

"I'm starting to think you listen to Cho too much." George said, tweaking my nose.

"She said that I shouldn't snog you again until you ask me out." I said, my grin widening, "I personally think it's good advice."

"Oh, well, I'll fix that." George said, standing both of us up. He got down on one knee, and I rolled my eyes.

Trust George to think of the cheesiest way to ask a girl out.

"So, Miss Lexi Conrad." He paused.

I smiled, glad that he hadn't used my full name.

"Yes, _Professor _George Weasley?" I teased.

"Awe, come on. Anyway, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I grinned, "Yeah. I haven't had any better offers."

He stood up and put his arms around me.

"You love me." He grinned.

"Not yet." I replied.

But what would happen when and if I did?

-

I left George's office an hour later, smiling like a complete idiot.

"Well, you look pretty happy for just leaving a detention." Loony Lovegood stood behind me.

"Wow, you know, sometimes when you form complete sentences, you look rather intellegent." I snapped, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just well, you seem nice." She paused, "You try to hide it."

"I am not nice." I shook my head, "I am very mean to people like you." Crazy people, that is.

Little brat, who does she think she is?

"No, you aren't. Hermione and Ron see what you want them to, but Harry sees through it, just like I do. You've never hidden my stuff, and you've never picked on me about my mum. And you've never picked on Neville about his parents either." She said simply.

"Well, that's going too far. But it doesn't mean I'm nice. Since when did you get so insightful anyway?" I asked.

"They say love does crazy things." She muttered, her patented faraway look coming back to her, "Yes, I think the Wuzzletop would be hiding in the library. They love the smell of ink." She wandered away.

I shook my head. Absolutely insane, that girl.

Sees though me? Please, she can't even see what's in front of her, her nose is alway in that magazine.

"Hanging out with Loony? What did I tell you, you are the poster girl for House Unity!" Draco exclaimed.

"Haha, not. She's too weird. Creepy little girl." I paused, "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you iddn't have any trouble with anyone. I should've come with you actually, I knew Potty and Weasley would come with Granger." Draco said, shaking his head.

"Awe, I'm glad you were concerned. How was practice?" I asked, as we walked back to the Common Room.

"Good, good. Those plays that the Gryffindors are practicing won't work at all." Draco grinned.

"Here's to a Slytherin victory!" I lifted an imaginary glass. Draco did the same.

"Cheers!" We said, walking into the common room.

"Draco, honey!" Pansy bounded towards Draco, tripping. Trying to balance herself, she grabbed onto Draco's pants, which um, fell down.

There wasa general gasp around the Common Room as girls craned their necks to see a pantless Draco, and guys covered their girlfriends eyes.

Yeah, a pantless Draco wasn't exactly something hard to look at. In fact, it was pretty damn easy.

But me, being the wonderful best friend that I am, ran over and got a blanket off of the couch. I ran back and held it out for Draco.

He took it, "Thanks, Lexi." He said, smirking at me. "Took you long enough."

"I try."

-

Okay, so guys, how was that? Good, Medium, Bad, Awful? I just hope you all enjoyed it.

3 Icey


	10. Ch9 Bitter Disappointment and Fights

Well. I'm Back.

Heck yes.

I'm really sorry. And I don't blame you guys if you've stopped reading. I really don't. I have my reasons for not updating, including lack of computer for about 3 months….but that really isn't a valid excuse. So I'll just apologize.

And try and write a killer chapter of course. J

Thanks to my reviewers. You guys are what made me decide to continue this story.

OH, and by the way, on the 2nd, I actually went and SAW Wicked, my inspiration for this story. Amazing, absolutely wonderful. I cried.

**Thanks to the following Reviewers:**

Captain Speed-o

Southernsweetdevil

Adrilily

Sarah

Now, chapter time. YES

**Chapter 9 : Bitter Disappointment and Fights**

"Okay, so wait, what you're saying is, that I'm going to your house the day after Christmas?" I asked Draco.

George and I had been going out for about a week and a half. Secretly of course.

And honestly….well….. I was having the time of my life.

George was just so _funny_. _And _sweet. **_And _**charming.

And don't even get me **_started _**on his hair.

"Lexi? Lexi!" Draco poked me, "Hey, genius, I'm trying to answer your question here."

"Oh, sorry." I grinned.

No, I wasn't thinking about George or anything. Certainly not. Not me. No way.

"Yeah, you are coming to my house, okay?" Draco asked, obviously irritated that he hadn't been able to hold my attention.

"Well, that should be fun." I commented. "We can get lost in that awful hedge maze of yours."

Draco laughed, "More like you can get lost. I know my way around it."

"Yeah, only because you blast your way through the hedges." I answered back.

Draco's house is huge. I mean really, huge. And in his gardens, his parents thought it would be _fun _to put a hedge maze in.

It _wasn't_.

I got lost, and Draco annihilated the hedges trying to find me.

I was quite flattered that he took such an interest in my well being, actually.

"So? It's called thinking on your feet, _Alexis_ dear." He drawled, smirking at me.

"What it's _called_, Drakey, is being lazy and unable to solve a simple problem." I quipped back. "I would've found my way out."

"Eventually"

"Shut up."

It wouldn't have taken me that long, really.

I'm seriously, I was nearly out of there.

Honestly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You got a detention? You, got detention!" Draco smirked, "Never thought I'd see the day."

I gaped, "But how? Who? I mean really, you're a…..well,….."

Draco finished, "Chang, you're a goody-goody. Let's not sugarcoat it."

"Draco, stop being mean!" I said, "So, what did you do, Cho?" I smirked, "Were you being disobedient?"

To be honest, Cho getting a detention was really strange.

I mean, really, _really_ out of the ordinary.

It would be like Granger's hair not being frizzy, for crying out loud!

"I didn't really do anything! I just really had to go to the bathroom, and Trelawney wouldn't let me, so I kind of….swore at her." Cho finished. I burst into laughter.

"She wouldn't let you go?" Draco asked, "What was she doing, holding you hostage?"

"She said that I had to stay, or else when I got back, my 'Inner Eye' wouldn't be in sync with the aura of the room…." Cho trailed off, looking bewildered. "I wasn't aware my 'Inner Eye' even worked."

"Don't worry, I feel mine is often taking a vacation." Draco said, grinning at a group of Ravenclaw 4th years.

"Your mind is often taking a vacation, Draco." I smirked, "And don't stare at 4th years. It's creepy."

"Look who's talking." Draco muttered. "Weasley's two year older than you."

"Shut up!" I whispered frantically. "I do _not _want anyone to hear!"

Draco smirked, "Embarrassed?"

I frowned, "More like not looking forward to the opinion of our classmates." I paused, "Especially those hotheaded Gryffindors."

Not saying I couldn't take them. I could, believe me.

"You should have thought about that before. I swear, I don't know why I bother fraternizing with you. You'll be the shame of our house." Draco shook his head at me.

"Shut up. You love me. And even if you didn't, you're stuck with me." I replied, grinning.

"Hey, guy, I'll see you. I'm going to head to the library." Cho waved, then walked off towards the staircase.

"Boy, she's just a bundle of fun." Draco yawned.

"Shut up. She's nice. And she's a girl. I'm tired of hanging around so much testosterone." I replied. "Now, what do you want to do?"

"Oh, you mean you aren't going off to see your little boyfriend?" Draco raised his eyebrows at me.

"No, I'm not. And I wish you would stop being so mean to me about this. It's my choice, not yours. I'm not a child." I stopped, glaring at him.

"Well, Lexi, I just don't think it's a good idea. You don't even know the Weasel, and up until a few months ago, you couldn't stand him." Draco pointed out.

Ugh.

I really don't want to fight with Draco right now.

"Draco, let's drop it, okay? If I get my heart broken or whatever, then you can say 'I told you so'. But until I do, just let me handle things, okay?" I paused, "Please?"

Draco sighed, "Alright. But you had better not become some emotional heartbroken loser. You're too good for that."

Since that was about as close to complimentary Draco got, I decided to let the rudeness of the comment slide.

"M'kay." I said, "Now, let's go sit out by the lake."

* * *

Well.

It was Saturday. Supposedly the most fun day of the week.

Not for Lexi. Oh no. MY Saturday's are always cursed, somehow.

It's like the Powers That Be hate me.

I was by myself. Draco decided it would be fun to make the Hufflepuff's plates hover above their heads, ultimately falling on them all at the same time. Therefore, he got a detention.

I was furious that he hadn't asked me to help, and as a result, wasn't talking to him anyway.

Blaise was hanging out with Cho. Which seemed pretty strange to me, but I wasn't going to bother them.

And Pansy was on a date. Apparently, she thought she could make Draco jealous.

Which, if I may say, is a long shot.

Anyway.

So I had nothing to do. No one to hang out with.

And normally I would go and find George, but he's at the shop this weekend.

Hmph.

"Well, I can't just hang around the Common Room all day." I said to myself.

Because breathing in all that mold _can't _be good for your system.

But where to go? You know, Hogwarts has suddenly become much more boring in the past months.

"What's wrong, Lexi?" Pansy came bounding in, "I just got back from my…date." She sighed dramatically.

"Draco's not here, Pans." I said simply. She dropped the act.

"Ugh, it was awful, honestly." She plopped down next to me. "He took me dancing, but he had two left feet!"

Oh.

Darn.

"Well, that's never good." I said, my path to the door still set. "Sorry, but I was just heading out."

"Oh really? Where to?" Pansy asked getting up.

"Uhm, well, probably just walking around. You know, nothing special." I said sweetly, praying that she wouldn't come with me.

"Ugh, well, I don't think I could walk around anywhere. My feet are _killing _me." She said, dropping back down onto the couch.

Someone up there must love me.

"Well, I'll be back in a bit." I said, smiling sympathetically.

Poor Pansy.

I really _do _sympathize. Bad dancing can really kill your feet.

But anyway…

I left the Common Room, wondering what I was going to do with myself. I decided to take a little trip outside, to clear my thoughts.

However, I heard hushed voices arguing as I came up from the dungeons. Curious, I hid behind a suit of armor.

It was… wait, gaaaah. I can't see.

I turned, trying to adjust my position. After I had made myself more comfortable, I peeked out, and saw…

…Ginny and Potter?

Ginny and Potter… _fighting_?

To me, it had always seemed that Ginny and Potter were the two most level-headed when it came to their little group. Seeing them fight was kind of….strange, to say the least.

"…and I don't care what you say, they have no right to know what you only suspect!" Ginny snapped. Potter looked equally irritated.

"All I'm saying is, you can't help but notice something between them. It's completely obvious." He said, rolling his eyes.

Weasley and Granger. That's what they were talking about, I was sure.

Apparently, Ginny and Potter noticed the 'sexual tension' between the two, and were debating on whether or not to confront them in an effort to further their relationship.

I personally sided with Gingersnap. Nothing good comes of having your friends try and solve 'couple' problems.

"Honestly Harry, what good can come of us telling Hermione and Ron that something may or may not be going on between Lexi and George?" Ginny whispered furiously.

_**WHAT?**_

Are you _kidding _me?

How can Potter even think that would be a remotely good idea? How does Potter even know- even _suspect_- that anything would be going on with George and I?

I wanted to jump out and yell at him right then and there, but decided that that wouldn't be the most intellectual thing to do. The main reason was that it would increase his suspicions about my possible relationship with George.

So I restrained myself. Barely.

"It won't cause anything but endless interrogation of George, and it'll just cause way more trouble with Lexi than we want. You know if they start hounding _her_, Malfoy will round up his goons and come to her defense." Ginny continued. "We don't need that kind of trouble."

"But-" Potter began, but Ginny cut him off.

"And besides, I don't see the problem. George is a big boy, he can look out for himself. And you've even said Lexi isn't that bad." Ginny continued.

I decided at that moment that I would do something really nice for the Little Weasley.

Bake her a cake, maybe.

I'd have to learn _how _to bake one first, but……

"Look, I'm not trying to say anything against Lexi. We all know she isn't that bad, even if she tries to be. What I am saying, however, is that she's _still _a Slytherin, she's _still _best friends with Malfoy, and she isn't exactly receptive to any of George's friends." Potter paused.

"We know that, as much as George tries to act like he isn't, he a hopeless romantic. He digs himself into thing that he can't get out of. Lexi, for the most part, seems pretty much emotionless. Let's be honest about this Gin, they won't last, and George will be the one to get hurt. It would better to just end it now" Potter finished.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but I cut in.

Stupid me. Stupid, _stupid _Lexi.

"Potter, shut up." I growled. "First of all, I am completely filled with emotions. I'm feeling one right now. Three guesses what it is?"

Potter cocked an eyebrow, "Anger?"

"Anger…border lining on absolute _rage_." I finished, "I _don't _appreciate what you said. At all."

"Give me something to suggest it isn't true." He replied cooly.

I gaped at him.

Pompous jerk.

If I had known Potter better, I would've maybe realized he was baiting me. But then, I thought he was just being as asinine as his dorky little friends.

"_Fuck you_, Potter. I don't _need _to explain my feeling to you or anyone else unless I want to. I don't like a lot of people. I admit it. But if I didn't really care about…" I stumbled, "…if I didn't care, I wouldn't waste my time." I finished coldly.

I felt a bit confused. Here I was, trying to…justify my feeling to Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, my best friend's mortal enemy. Well, not mortal enemy, that sounds so…extreme. Rival, maybe.

"Lexi, you don't have to…" Ginny drifted off, looking as confused as I felt.

"I know…I don't. But I am…and I don't know why." I scoffed, "Maybe I'm getting soft."

Potter smirked, "Conrad, you were never that hard to begin with."

"Shut up! Stop it! I don't know who you think you are, talking to me like this. My…this…with…it changes **_nothing_**!" I said fiercely, "I'm not going to become your friend! Leave me alone!"

Potter just continued to grin, "No problem. And thanks."

"For what?" I muttered.

"You just won over my complete approval." He said, walking away.

What a jerk!

Like I sought it out or something! Like I even _thought _that I _needed _it!

"Like I care Potter!" I called weakly to his retreating back. I turned to Ginny, "He had better keep his mouth shut."

"You can't keep it a secret forever." She said bluntly.

Well, give the girl a Galleon!

Obviously, I knew that.

"I know." I said firmly. "I just…this needs to be done…delicately. You can't say it isn't unusual. And it won't exactly be accepted..positively." I finished lamely.

"Well, you guys need to think of something, before anyone else catches on." Ginny said simply, and walked away.

I am _not _baking her a cake. Not, not, **_not_**!

I wasn't stupid, I knew what needed to be done. It was just…hard.

Could anyone blame me? Neither George or I could benefit in any way from this relationship.

Except for the fact that…it made us happy.

Which is supposed to be the only thing that mattered.

Pshh.

Whoever thought that theory up obviously never had to deal with social groups and family feuds.

Sigh.

I could tell….something was definitely going to blow up in my face.

I could only hope I wouldn't get burnt too badly.

* * *

I was in the library with Blaise and Draco when the subject of George and I was next broached.

"Lexi?" Draco asked quietly. I looked up from my essay on Partial Human Transfiguration.

"Hmm?" I responded, pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Have you told Blaise yet?" Draco whispered to me. I looked at Blaise, who was trying to solve an Arithmancy problem. He was working so hard that he didn't notice the slight smudge of ink he had gotten on his cheek.

"About what?" I said, turning back to Draco.

"About you and…you know." Draco said, raising his eyebrows.

"Me and…oh!" I paused, "Me and George?"

"Yes, clever girl." Draco replied sarcastically, rolling his famous grey eyes.

"Shut up. No, I haven't." I said, feeling a bit guilty. "I've been waiting for the right time."

"No time like the present." Draco said., leaning back on his chair and looking at me expectantly.

I took a deep breathe. Blaise wasn't as volatile as Draco could be, but he had the kind of quiet anger that scared me to death.

"Blaise?" I said gently. He looked up. I touched the spot on his cheek where the ink was, trying to rub it off. "You have ink on your face."

He grinned, "Thanks, mother hen." He attempted to go back to his work.

"Blaise, I uh…have to tell you something." I said, wringing my hands.

Blaise looked up, "Yeah, Lex?"

"I, well, I don't really know how to say this, or how you're going to react-" I started.

"You're going to blow your top off Zabini." Draco cut in.

"Thank you Draco." I said, giving him a withering glare. Now, Blaise, don't get upset, but I'm…uhm….'involved' with someone." I finished, and I felt myself flush.

Blaise looked slightly more interested, " 'Involved'? Involved with someone who I dislike? Obviously, since I'm apparently going to 'blow my top off'…."Blaise looked thoughtful, "Who?" He asked sharply.

"Well, okay, but before I tell you, you have to promise- "I began, but Blaise cut me off.

"I'm not promising _anything_, Lexi. Now tell me." He said sternly.

I looked down. Then I looked back up.

I wasn't going to be a coward, and I wasn't going to be ashamed of the fact that I was dating George. I was tired of people trying to make me feel bad about my feelings.

I looked Blaise in the eye and said evenly, "George Weasley."

As I look back on that moment, I think that Blaise may have actually had a miniature heart attack. He made this funny choking noise, and his eye twitched. He also had a violent arm spasm. If I hadn't been so afraid of being killed, I would have laughed.

"That…is….." Blaise trailed off.

"Disgusting? Revolting? Yes, I thought so too, but you know how our Lexi is. I'm resigned now, and look at the whole thing with tolerant distaste." Draco piped in.

"Shut up, Draco." I snarled, "Blaise?" I said, much more gently.

"Do you have any idea, and damn idea, of how wrong this is?" Blaise hissed at me.

"Not only is it just wrong in a compatibility-based sense, but you're completely degrading yourself, you family, your House, and the people who associate with you." He said coldly.

I felt like I had been slapped. This had been much worse, much more frightening and heart wrenching, than any amount of yelling Draco could have done.

"Blaise…. Don't be like this…" I said, reaching out to him, He pulled away abruptly, hitting my arm away.

"Don't touch me." He said, looking away.

I wanted to scream, wanted to do anything, just something that would make him understand how unfair he was being. How much I needed him to be behind me on this.

"That isn't fair! You like Cho, and she's in a different house! I though you, of all people, would understand…" I trailed off.

"I can handle myself Lexi. You can't." Blaise interrupted. "Besides, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin? Strange, but bearable. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? That's just fucking selfish." He spat/

"Selfish? What the hell?" I asked furiously, trying to regain my composure.

"Because you're risking so much. It would cause chaos Lexi. Don't you get that? People are in different houses for a reason. You…dating, A Gryffindor, our worlds would be thrown together. We're separated because we're different." He said coldly.

"Blaise, don't you ever get tired of it?" I pleaded.

"Not really. It keeps order. We do our thing, they do theirs. And you're risking all that, and for what? A fling with the first male that looks at you appreciatively?" He snapped.

I felt the color drain from my face. Draco looked stunned, even Blaise looked a bit surprised.

"Lexi….I…that was a bit…." He trailed off. I blinked.

"I can't believe you said that." I whispered.

"I didn't mean…" He started.

"Yes, you did. You meant it all. It's funny, you say how much different you are from the Gryffindorks, but….that sounded _a lot _like something I would expect to hear from them."

Blaise looked at the ground, "You can't really…I just lost my…"

I was so disappointed. Blaise was the one person whose supported I had wholly expected. I knew he wouldn't be thrilled, but I never thought he would strike out like this.

I was disappointed, but above all, I was mad. He was being completely hypocritical.

"Leave me alone." I hissed coldly, glaring at him. He looked at me, shocked.

Draco stood up, "Blaise, I think you should uh…. Go." He jerked his head towards the library door.

Blaise stood there. I rolled my eyes and started gathering my things. "Fine. I'll leave." I said icily.

If Blaise made any motion to stop me, I didn't notice as I walked out. I hurried out of the library and headed for the Common Room, my head reeling, momentarily wondering where Draco was, but then realizing I didn't really care. He started this. He could go to hell, along with Blaise.

_Why _was I giving up so much for George?

The question popped into my head before I had time to stop it. Did I actually care for him, or was this just a way of rebelling against how I was raised?

Was I seeking to do the right thing in defending him so much, or was I only seeking attention?

I hurried down the hall, not knowing where I was going, bumping into people, not bothering to acknowledge them.

Until the zipper on my bag caught on someone's bag and tore it.

I turned, angrily, "God, can't you watch where you're going?" I snapped nastily, whipping my head around.

I wasn't in a great mood. And I was prepared to take my anger out on whatever poor sap had decided to run into me.

"Excuse me, you ran into me." Someone snapped.

'Someone' being the only person in the whole school who would dare talk to me in such a way.

"Screw off Granger, I'm not in the mood." I glared viciously at her.

"Ohh, did someone hurt wittle Lexi's feelings?" She cooed sarcastically.

"Granger, don't push me. You do not want to start right now." I said warningly.

Granger stared at me for a moment, lost in thought. Then she said, "Come with me."

She has got to be kidding.

I'm not stupid.

Does she really think I'm that dumb?

"Hah, fat chance. Why should I?" I said, completely aware of how childish this response was.

"Just come on." She dug her nails into my arm and started dragging me. I flinched and pulled out of her grasp.

"Don't touch me." I said, my voice filled with venom, realizing I was using words that Blaise had said to me moments ago. "I'll go, but I won't be pulled along like a mindless child." I said, a bit haughtily.

"Whatever." She muttered, leading the way into a classroom.

I walked in behind her, and she shut the door.

"Sit." She said.

"I'll stand. I'd rather." I responded coolly.

"I want to know" She paused, "What exactly, if anything, is going on with you and George?" She glared at me.

ARGH! Honestly, why today? Why, why, why?

"I don't have time for this." I muttered, going to leave. Granger sprang to the door and blocked my path.

"No. I want to know Conrad. Now." She said quivering.

"None of your business Granger. Out of my way." I said, glaring evenly back at her. Every bit of tension and hate we had ever had for each other filled the room.

"I'm not stupid. I can see it." She scoffed, "You're a bitch, you know that? Stay away from him. He's too good for you."

"Don't tell me what to do." I said, trying to stay calm.

Killing Granger wouldn't exactly win me admiration from George.

"No, Stay away from him Conrad. I don't know who you think you're kidding. He's out of your league." Granger spat, "I don't know what he's think either, but…"

I was done. I was so tired, I don't know, I just snapped.

"No, Granger, I won't. I'll do whatever the hell I want, you don't have any control over George's life, and certainly none over mine." I paused, grinning.

"You know what? I _am _interested in George, and he likes me back. I'm _dating _him Granger, we've _kissed_, and he _cares _about me. And heck_, I _even care about him. We're _going out_, '**Mione'**, and there isn't **_one thing_** you can do about it." I finished triumphantly.

"You little who-" She started.

"And I don't care what you say, or what anyone else says. It's my choice, and since you mean less than nothing to me, I don't care what you think." I said, sidestepping her, heading for the door. I felt a gust of air rush next to my ear, and turned around. She had her wand out.

Merlin, I was having a bad day.

"Granger, don't even try it." I scoffed.

"Next time I won't miss." She snapped.

This wasn't about just George and I anymore. It was deeper than that. This was just Granger and I, and the fact that she was going to try and hurt me in a way she had obviously wanted to do for a while.

"What is your problem? Jealous?" I teased, knowing it wasn't the most intelligent thing to do.

But there was no way I was going to lose to my worst enemy.

"Hardly. You won't last." She scoffed, "George is my friend. And you're going to ruin him. If you really cared like you say you do, you'd leave him now."

She was looking for a reason to fight me. And George was her answer.

"Don't use George and I as an excuse to fight me Granger." I said, grasping my wand.

"Why not?" She asked smirking.

"Because I don't know about you, but I personally don't need an excuse to want to kick your ass." I said, grinning.

'_Conjunctivitis!'_

'_Densaugo!'_

'_Expelliarmus!'_

'_Furnunculus!'_

'_Stupefy!'_

'_Protego!'_

This and many more spells shot around the room. Suddenly, Draco burst into the room, looking angry.

"Granger, get the fuck away from her!" Draco stormed in. He pointed his wand at Granger. "Go."

I looked at Granger. Her teeth were enlarged again, and she had boils on her left arm. She also had a large bruise on her cheek.

I looked down at myself. My robes had been singed, and the skin around my wrist was blistered. I felt the side of my face and was surprised to feel blood.

Granger glared at me, and walked out.

Draco held out his hand, "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." I said, taking his hand. I stood up and winced. My leg was sprained, guessing from when I dodged one of Granger's spells.

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing." He said, letting me lean on him. I protested, but when I stumbled, a short cry escaped my lips.

That settled it.

We walked off to the Wing, me with one not-so-small question on my mind:

_Was George really worth all of this?_

_

* * *

_

AHHH! DONE! I hope you guys like it! Next update should be soon! 3 day weekend next week:D


	11. Ch10 Hospital Wings, Hogsmeade and

-1Okay. I am sorry. Summer is here. Updates will be frequent, I promise. I just... have had a lot of trouble in Algebra Two, and my mom... wasn't pleased.

But thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. They're what made me decide to continue this.

**THANKSSSS:**

Conngirl9 : Awe, thanks. Glad you like it. I don't actually hate Hermione; I'm quite fond of her. However, for this story, I need to have her... disliked. For once. hahaha.

Fairyprincess21: Thanks. And no, there is definitely nottttt any Fred/Hermione. At least, that's not what's in the cards now.

Adrilily: I'm glad you checked your email! Thanks, and yes, I absolutely **loved **Wicked.

ONWARD!

**Chapter 10: Hospital Wings, Hogsmeade, and Office Chats**

"I would really rather not be here." I said shortly.

"I would really rather you not get into fights." Draco replied.

"Look who's talking!" I hissed.

Ugh! Men!

Draco has gotten into well...countless fights. And I never lecture him. Now he's treating me like a baby, and I...well, I would have won.

"I can handle myself." Draco said and looked down at me, a faint smile on his face. He knew he was making me angry.

"I can handle myself Draco! Stop treating me like a child!" I stomped my foot, instantly wincing in pain.

Okay, not my brightest moment. Nor was it my most mature moment, either

"What happened Miss Conrad?" Madame Pomfrey came clucking in. I rolled my eyes.

"I uh... slipped." I said sarcastically. She eyed me suspiciously, but got a potion out of her cabinet.

"Here you go. Drink up." I drank the potion, and nearly choked.

"Oh, god, that was bloody awful." I said, wiping my eyes. "Was that really needed?"

"Yes." Pomfrey looked quite offended at my questioning her methods. "Now, if you'll just stay the night, then I can look over you. You leg had quite a break in it, and..."

"Oh! No! I'm fine!" I jumped up, and winced again. Damn.

"Bed. Now." Pomfrey commanded, and Draco nodded.

Traitor!

"Draco! How can you do this, just leave me here to rot in this disgustingly sterile room of white?" I cried.

"Sorry Lex." Draco said, "Get better." Pomfrey shooed him out of the Hospital Wing and told me to get some rest.

I looked around the room. Granger obviously wasn't here. Thank God. Because honestly, I probably would have torn her to shreds.

Really. I mean it.

I sighed and leaned back against my pillow. The bed was really a lot more comfortable than I expected.

"Wow. Three minutes and I'm already bored out of my mind." I said, "This is going to be one thrilling night."

Well, in all actuality, it had already been a thrilling night.

I fought Granger! And held my ground!

With only mild interference by Draco, might I add.

Although I'd rather not be in this horribly...clean Hospital Wing, things hadn't actually turned out too horribly.

I looked around the Hospital Wing again. I was the only patient currently.

I sighed again. I had to admit, I felt a bit ashamed that I had to be here, when Granger didn't seem to need medical attention.

"Well, of course not. She's the smartest witch in our year. I'm sure she knows all sorts of dorky healing spells." I said to myself.

Still, I felt as though somehow this made me the loser.

And, well, George wouldn't be too pleased.

George!

I had completely forgot the reason for my fight with Granger. Now, not only did I feel that Granger outdid me, but she also knew about George and I.

"Argh, this day couldn't get any worse!" I moaned, burying my head in my pillow. I continued mumbling small curses and whinings into my pillow for about 10 minutes.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I whipped my head around.

"Hey, listen, leave me the _fu_-" I stopped. Draco grinned at me.

"You're extremely childish Conrad." He said, sitting down on my bed. I smiled.

"Thanks for leaving me with the crazy lady." I gave him a pointed look. "Took you long enough to get your arse back here."

"Sorry. Blaise held me up." I looked down.

_Blaise_. Another item on my ever growing list of problems.

"Really? And, uh, what did Blaise want?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Just wanted to know if I really supported your...relations with Weasley." Draco responded. He paused. "Are you okay?"

No, I was _not_.

I hadn't felt this un-okay in a long time.

One of my best friends was mad at me.

My boyfriend's friends _hated _me.

I hated _them_.

My parents would _murder _me if they found out about George.

"No." I said in a small voice. "I'm not okay."

Draco put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't let Blaise get you down Lexi. He's surprised; I was too. He'll get over it."

I shrugged "Doesn't matter to me if he does or not. I don't have to answer to anybody but myself, and if he can't be happy for me then he can just leave me alone."

Or he could just stop being a prat. But I knew he wouldn't. Blaise was stubborn as hell, especially when he thought he was right about something.

Hell, even when he knows he's wrong, he still holds out forever.

"You _do _care, and it _does _matter to you." Draco said quietly.

"I don't _want _it to matter to me. I don't want to have to sneak around like this, and I don't want my friends to hate me because I want to be happy. This isn't _fair _Draco. I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?" I asked desperately.

Draco looked at me, pity evident in his eyes. Draco Malfoy never pitied anyone.

"No Lex, you're just doing something different." He said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Sometimes I was glad Draco didn't support me like normal friends did. He didn't coddle me, and that made the moments where he showed real affection towards me all the more special.

"No problem _Alexis_." He grinned. "Now, I'd best go before the old bat comes back in here. Get better soon, okay?" Draco ruffled my hair and left as swiftly as he had come.

I grinned and rolled over. Draco always had the innate ability to cheer me up. Perhaps he didn't always use the most traditional methods, but then again, we didn't have the most traditional friendship.

I think I had dozed off for about 40 minutes when I heard rustling somewhere to the left of me. I quietly opened one eye, and tried not to move.

"Lexi? Hey, you, you up?" I felt a sharp jab in my side.

I rolled over, trying to ignore my assailant.

They were persistent, as I felt another round of poking.

"Lexi, come on, I just want to talk to you. You know you want to talk to _me_, right?" The cocky voice asked.

I sat up and glared at him.

"Argh! No! I'm _cranky_, I've had a **bad **day, my leg hurts, **_I do not want to speak to you_**!" I snapped and flopped down onto my bed.

A minute passed.

"What do you want, Fred?" I asked exasperated. I felt my bed shift as he sat down.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I shifted myself up and looked at him.

He actually looked...concerned.

"Yes. I am okay. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you never know. Hermione is pretty skilled." I glared at him, "Not saying you aren't, but come on! She's a bloody genius."

"Yes, well, now that you've pointed out Grangers obvious superiority to me, would you mind letting me get back to bed?" I snapped again. Fred look taken aback.

I felt a pang of shame. Here he was, coming to check up on me, and I was being a royal bitch to him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I've just had a really bad day, and seeing as how you're about the only person who actually seems to care, I'm naturally taking it out on you." I shook my head, "And I know that's not exactly a good excuse, but its all I've got."

Fred smiled kindly at me , "That's okay. George is going to be right pissed when he hears that Hermione basically jumped you." He paused, "I don't understand why she did it though."

"She hates me Fred. And I hate her. You don't exactly need a reason to want to attack someone you hate, and she's been looking for a reason." I laughed, "Yeah, I egged her on a bit, I'll admit it. But honestly, who wouldn't?"

Fred laughed, "I would."

I grinned.

While I was beginning to care for George more and more, Fred was becoming more like a brother to me. I didn't trust him as much as Draco, but I did talk to him more than most people.

"So, you want to tell Uncle Freddy what happened?" Fred asked. Well, not asked, demanded nicely. Because although he asked, I knew he meant that I was going to tell him.

So I did.

"...and then Draco comes in and tells her to get out. So she gets up and limps her smart aleck stupid fat ass out of the room." I finished heatedly. "I can't stand her, really. It's just...so... annoying. None of her business. At all."

Fred chuckled, "You'll come to find that Hermione gets into a lot of things that aren't her business. But she does care about people."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather like it if she stayed out of my business." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Fred looked at the clock. "Well, I'm going to get going. George said he would be back early this morning, and I'm sure he's going to get an earful...from everyone." He grinned.

I sighed. Everything had to be so complicated.

"Hey now, don't feel guilty. From what George tells me, your worth all the hassle any of his family or friends could give him." Fred squeezed my shoulder as he stood up. "Now, I must away." He tipped an imaginary hat from his head.

I giggled, "Thanks Fred."

And I meant it.

"No problem Lexi." He said, opening the door noiselessly and leaving the room.

I sighed and got more comfortable on the bed. What a day.

And I had a feeling this was just the beginning. Now that Granger knew about George and I, I knew she wouldn't exactly let things go between us.

Well, if she wanted a fight, I would give her one. I would be a lot more prepared than I was today, too. I would show her what happened when you messed with Lexi Conrad.

I rolled over and closed me eyes, drifting off into a restless sleep.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

I woke up early the next morning, eager to get back to civilization.

"I'm okay, right? Just like I knew I'd be." I said , a bit haughtily I'll admit, but I needed to get out of there.

"Yes, Miss Conrad, you're fine. Still, better safe than sorry." Madame Pomfrey clucked, shooing me out of the Hospital Wing.

How rude! Like I was forcing her to let me stay there!

I stumbled out into an empty hallway. It was still pretty early, but I knew breakfast would be going on, so I headed towards the Great Hall.

I walked in, a bit surprised at how empty it was.

There were a few studious Ravenclaws in there, as well as some Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. I grinned at the Head table, where I saw Fred and George discussing something. I headed to my table and stopped.

Blaise. His head was down, so I assumed he hadn't noticed me. I walked slowly over to the table. It felt like it took me forever to cross the hall. I approached where Blaise was sitting and stopped. He noticed me, of course. I saw his eyes quickly flicker up. He didn't acknowledge me in any way though.

I narrowed my eyes. If Blaise wanted to have a fight, I would give him one.

I turned on my heel and walked to the other end of the table, my head held high. I sat down, looking straight forward. I heard a scoff from the far end of the table.

I glanced around the Hall again. George and Fred were looking at me, both with concern, though George seemed more worried. I looked down. I didn't want to discuss last night, not yet.

I quickly finished breakfast and hurried out of the Hall. Blaise stood up as I passed. We both paused and looked at each other.

I swear, in that moment, things were okay. Even though we were both mad at each other, and we knew we would continue to be angry for a while, for just a second, everything was back to normal.

I wanted to hang onto that moment forever. Blaise's friendship and good opinion meant so much to me. In only a span of 3 minutes, I had lost both.

Blaise quickly shook his head, like he was waking himself up. Maybe he was. I heard myself take a sharp intake of breathe and turn around, walking quickly out of the Great Hall.

More specifically, walking away from my former best friend.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

A lot of people like the weekend; I only like Saturday. For me, Sunday is always so anxious, because you know a week of work is about to start. I can never relax.

Not only that, but my Saturday had been ruined by Blaise and Granger.

I stopped my thoughts. Now that Blaise and I were fighting, what should I refer to him as? Zabini?

The thought of being so coldly formal to Blaise almost hurt.

But there was no way I was going to forgive him so easily. Especially when he wouldn't even admit he was wrong.

I sighed and went into the Common Room. Draco was exiting the boys dorms as I came in.

"Ah, there's our resident hospital patient!" He said, grinning at me. I glared.

"Ergh, don't get me started." I chuckled, "I already ate. I'll probably be ready by the time you're done. Wait in the Hall for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, okay." Draco nodded, "Not too long though."

"Right." I hurried to my dorm to get ready.

After cleaning myself up, I decided to wear a skirt for once. I put on a black skirt that came to a bit above the knees. With it I paired a grey 3/4 sleeved shirt that had a white collar and cuffs on the sleeves. I put a thick black headband in my hair, and wore black mary janes.

All in all, I looked very professional. I grinned. Neat.

I rushed up to the Entrance Hall. I stopped and smoothed out my skirt before making my 'big entrance'.

I walked haughtily past the Gryffindors, retuning their glares with ease. My eye caught Grangers, and I was please to see the bruise on her cheek was still in tact. I smirked at her and turned away, making sure my hair flipped.

I tried not to grin too triumphantly as I walked over to Draco. "Let's go" I said.

"About time." He stood up and we left the Hall.

"How awful was the Wing Lex?" Draco asked.

"Like I said, don't get me started." I paused, "Fred visited me."

"Really?" Draco rolled his eyes, "Gosh, they're all just accepting you as a surrogate member of the Weasel Clan, aren't they?" He drawled.

"No. Weasel hates me. Only Gingersnap, Fred, and George like me." I grinned. "And really, who can blame them?"

Draco shook his head, but smiled.

"So, anything uhm... interesting happen at breakfast?" I asked.

"If you're wondering if Blaise said anything about you, the answer is no." Draco said, "Actually, I had gone so far as to think you two might have made up, but obviously that isn't the case."

"Yeah uhm, we kind of avoided each other at breakfast." I paused "He can come up to me when he's ready to apologize and admit he acted like a prat."

Draco laughed, "You two are the most stubborn people I know."

I shrugged, "Yeah. Anyway, what do you want to do today?"

Draco grinned, "Actually, I was thinking of a little sneak trip into Hogsmeade for my best friend and I."

I squealed in delight. "And do what exactly?"

Draco paused, "I suppose we could go and get our outfits for the my parent's New Years Party."

I pounced on him "Yes! Let's!"

Every year, the Malfoys hosted a very lavish, extravagant New Years Party. It was a very formal affair, and only the most prominent wizarding families, along with the Minister of Magic and other high ranking officials, attended. And if you didn't wear the best, you were considered a target for cheap gossip from catty old ladies for the rest of the night, and possibly weeks after that.

So you made sure you wore the best.

"So, let me go and get the money my mother sent me, and then we'll ne on our way. " I said excitedly.

I may have been more down to earth than many females at Hogwarts, but I was still a girl.  
And like any normal girl, I loved to shop.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Oooh, look at this one!" I said, pulling Draco over to a another rack of robes. "ugh, these are a nice color, but not very well made. Look at the loose stitching." I slumped my shoulders and put the aqua robes back on the rack.

Draco paused, "I think navy would be a good color for you. It would contrast against your skin, and make your eyes stand out."

Draco, although he was a guy, had undoubtedly good taste. Because he didn't go for things that were trendy like most did. He wore things that were sleek and sophisticated and _always _in style.

"Well, obviously you're going to get silver. Or green. You always do." I said simply. He shrugged.

"Why fix something that isn't broken?"

"Because change is good." I said, pulling out deep red robes. "Naaah."

"Yeah, you're a bit too pale." Draco offered.

"Thanks. You're a walking confidence booster, you are." I said sarcastically.

Then, I saw it. The most beautifully elegant set of robes I had ever laid my eyes on. They were perfect, just perfect.

"Draco..." I trailed off and walked over to the robes, handling them delicately. It was as though I feared something so perfect looking might shatter if treated too roughly.

"Perfect." Draco came up behind me "My best friend will be the best looking witch at the whole party."

I grinned, "Oh, you know it."

Then we set out to pick out Draco's robes. Although he usually settled for the standard emerald green or silver, I wanted to persuade my friend to think, eh, outside his little '_color spectrum_'.

I gasped ; Draco made an approving noise in the back of his throat. We both headed for the rack.

I turned, "Fabulous, aren't they Drakey?" I looked around. Draco was at a rack about 10 feet away, inspecting some...

_**Silver robes.**_

"Oh no, mister! _These _are the robes for you!" I brandished the robes at him with a flourish. He took them, eyeing them thoughtfully.

"Good fabric." I added.

"Yeah, these will do. A little change of color won't kill me, I guess." Draco agreed.

I grinned as we paid for our items.

"This was fun Draco. Thanks for suggesting it." I gave him a sideways smile.

"No problem Lexi." Draco grinned, "At least we've got this out of the way. How responsible of us."

I shrugged, "Even though we snuck out to do so, I suppose it could be perceived that way."

Draco then informed me that I was ruining the moment and told me to shut up.

Arse.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

It was about 3 o' clock when we got back to the school. Draco then informed me that he had a meeting with persons whose names he wouldn't disclose to me. This led me to believe that he was involved in something rather shady, and had Blaise and I been on speaking terms, I wold have concocted some sort of plan to find out what.

So I decided now would be a nice time to talk to George, if he wasn't busy.

I went straight to his office. And paused. What if he was busy? I shook my head. He would definitely want to talk to me, right?

I knocked on his door. And took a step back.

I heard the sound of someone hurrying over to the door, a lock turning, and the door knob being turned.

George grinned as he opened the door wider to admit me into the room "Hey Lexi"

I smiled "Hi." He shut the door and gave me a hug, which I returned.

"How are you?" I asked, sitting down in his spinney chair behind his desk. I spun myself around for a few seconds as he answered.

"I'm been doing fine, but I think the more important question is; How are you?" He stopped the chair with his arms and lifted me up, "I've heard you had a not-so-great night."

"Yeah, it wasn't the best of days." I replied.

George sat down on the couch (A/N: oh-so-strategically placed by yours truly :D)

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Of course I wanted to tell him about it. I wanted to tell him about it and have him hug me and tell me everything would be okay.

I wanted _comfort_.

"Okay." I said quietly and sat down nest to him, snuggling into him. George put his arm around me and pulled me close.

And I felt _safe_.

"Well, what do you want to hear about?" I asked.

"Everything. Tell me about Hermione first." George said.

"Okay. Well, I was heading back from the library, on my way to the Common Room, right? And I wasn't in the best of moods, and I bumped into someone. Granger. So, before I even knew it was her, I was already mad and told her to watch where she was going. Then she said something bitchy back to me," I felt George's chest rumble with silent laughter, "and I turned to leave. But then she said she wanted to 'talk to me about something'. Well, I protested, because I thought she was going to like, hex me or something. Anyway, eventually I went with her." I paused and looked up.

George looked angry.

"So, we went into this deserted classroom. And all of a sudden she starts talking about how she knows something's going on between us. Not only that, but she kept telling me about how she knew I just wanted to hurt you, and that if I really cared about you I would just stop...being with you." I took a deep breathe.

"And?" George asked.

"And... I got mad at her. Because... I didn't like her saying those thing about me. About...us." I swallowed. "And so I goaded her a bit, saying things like that I did care about you and I could date you if I wanted. Then she pulled out her wand and well... I don't like to back down from a challenge." I looked down.

I knew that what had happened was partially my fault. But that didn't make me any less sorry. I did feel bad though because now it felt as though George would have to choose between one of his friends and me.

"I know." George finally said, "And well, I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I should have known Hermione would have been intuitive enough to spot our relationship, and I should have told her from the beginning. You've told Malfoy and Zabini, and I should be able to tell my friends too." George said.

"It is your fault Grangers got it out for me." George snorted, "She does!"

"Its not that simple. Sure you guys don't get along, but this wouldn't have happened if I would have been honest with them." George looked down at me "And my Lexi got hurt because of it."

I smiled. His Lexi. I liked how that sounded, coming from him. It was a term I could definitely get used to.

"You know I care about you, right Lexi?" George asked seriously, turning me to face him.

His eyes were the most amazing shade of blue. I was so close to his face that I could even see the little circular patterns in the iris. They were stunning. I looked like a pool of water that was being rained on, you know? With all the little raindrops making rivets in his eyes. They were magnificent.

I nodded. "I know. I care about you too."

"I was really upset when I heard Hermione sought you out like that. Upset with her, and myself. I'm going to try and keep her out of your hair, okay?" George smiled at me.

I almost sighed at the sight of his smile. I beamed at him.

"Okay, but I can handle things you know. Like, if she bothers me. I can deal with her." I leaned my forehead against his. "Thanks though."

He smiled, "So, what had you looking so depressed at breakfast today?"

I sighed, "Blaise. He's being a right prat about..." I trailed off.

"About?" George prompted.

"Us." I whispered.

"Oh." George sounded ...perplexed, to say the least.

"He's concerned, and I appreciate it. But, he doesn't seem to care about whether I'm happy or not. I know that it's well... a bit of a surprise, but I know he's just being stubborn." I shook my head, "He's so thick."

"Are you happy?" George asked, a flash of concern crossing his eyes.

"Of course." I said, hugging him, "I'm...happier with you, than I've been in a while."

I really was, as hard as it was for me to admit it.

George grinned, "I'm glad, because a fantastic girl like you deserves to be happy."

I smiled, kissing George lightly on the lips.

He certainly was charming, and... I trusted him.

Even though it went against my better judgment, I felt George would never hurt me. At least never intentionally.

He deepened the kiss, and I felt myself lean back against the arm of the couch, George quickly following. My hands found his hair, and his found my waist.

I was falling, and falling fast.

And the weird thing was, I didn't exactly want to stop myself.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

So, I think this was kind of a filler chapter. Well, half filler, half George's reaction. But I hate having short chapters.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! And I PROMISE PROMISE that I will update SOON. like...soon.

summer brings out the best of my writing abilities. Especially since my mother won't be concerned with my grades till ...October?


	12. Ch11 Hogsmeade and Halloween Dates

-1Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my stories!

Anyway, I'm actually wondering if you guys think this story is moving at too slow a pace?  
Just wondering, but if you think it is, tell me. Because I don't want it to move at a ridiculously fast pace, but I don't want to include so much detail that the plot gets lost.

So, please tell me what you think!

**Thanks to the Reviewers : )  
**Crea: Thanks for understanding about Algebra 2. It didn't help that my teacher was a total quack either, hehe. Thanks for the encouragement!

FairyPrincess21: Well, of course, what kind of boyfriend would George be if he weren't sweet and caring? Not the kind of boyfriend I want for Lexi. She's like my...imaginary daughter haha. thanks!

Emo Chick: Haha thank you!

Captain Speed-o: Awe, thanks! I'm glad you're still reading this!

Adrilily: Oh, it was a good joke. Forget about Gred and Forge being the funny ones; you definitely outdo them : ). Thanksss so much fro sticking with this story!

kainda: thank you sooo much : )

The Tall Violets: No, my character was created completely by my own imagination. I just liek the name Alexis., and Lexi is a cute shortening of it : )

pretzel.in.an.egg.: Hahaha yeah, I'm trying to update as fast as I can. I'm having some serious writers block. I really just have to get to Christmas then the story should flow out. I have everything after that worked out, and I like it a lot. :D And I definitely plan on something BIGGG happening to Draco concerning all that Death Eater stuff.

Anywayyyyy, onward!

**Chapter 11: Hogsmeade and Halloween Dates **

So.

Its been a few weeks since the 'incident' as Cho calls it.

I still haven't made up with Blaise.

I haven't really come into contact with Granger. I think we're both waiting for the other to make the first move.

The whole school can sense this great tension between the Houses, since each House has stood behind their member respectively. Everyone can sense that soon, something's going to happen, someone's going to blow.

We just don't know when.

And for now, I'm just trying to enjoy this break in the constant bickering Granger and I had going on. I'm also trying to push what I see as an inevitable occurrence out of my mind.

In recent weeks, I finally divulged my secret to Pansy. She wasn't repulsed in the least, and said she'd 'bang him if she had the chance'. That's a direct quote.

However, to ensure her secrecy, I not only had to place a hex on her (taking a page out of Granger's book) but I promised I would throw a good word in with Draco about her.

Which I have yet to do.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, attempting to listen to what McGonagall was saying. Draco looked at me. I smiled. He smiled back.

I glanced over to where the Golden Trio had settled down. Granger was listening with rapt attention, Potter was trying, and Weasley currently had drool running down his cheek.

Which was rather disgusting.

I poked Draco and pointed to Weasley. 'Gross' I mouthed. Draco smirked and raised his hand. I grinned.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall said sharply, "Are you not understanding something?"

"Oh, I understand everything alright so far Professor. It's just I'm having a hard time paying attention with Weasley over there, drooling away. It's quite revolting." Draco said, wrinkling his nose slightly.

Giggles broke out in the classroom and McGonagall quickly silenced the room.

"Thank you for your...concern, Mr. Malfoy." She said, staring at him shrewdly. She rounded on Weasley. "Weasley!"

"Mhmph?" His head jerked up. He looked around and quickly and wiped the area surrounding his mouth.

"Ewww." I said, turning my head away. "Where's your bib at Weasel?"

Okay. Now, maybe I shouldn't have said it, but my insulting gene kicked in. It's a habit, what can I say?

Giggles broke out throughout the class.

"Thank you for your input Miss Conrad." McGonagall said sternly. I smiled sweetly at her. Granger glared at me, and I smiled even wider.

McGonagall cleared her throat 'As I was saying,..." She continued her lesson. I sighed and looked at Draco. He was actually paying attention.

I had noticed a subtle change arising in Draco over the past few weeks. Not only was he actually paying attention in classes, but he had begun to, well, interact more. With other houses. To be sure, it was mostly making fun of them, but there were times when he held almost civil conversations with people. I didn't know what to make of it.

The next thing I knew class was ending and Draco was tapping me on the shoulder.

"Eh?" I said, shaking my head. Draco smirked

"Let's go Conrad." He pulled me up.

"Oh, yeah. Okay." I grinned.

We walked out of the Transfiguration classroom. And there was the Golden Trio.

"Malfoy, you're such a bloody wanker." Wealsey said angrily.

"Oh, geesh." I said, turning away. "Stop being so sensitive Ronniekins."

Granger glared at me. "What?" I said to her.

Here it goes.

"You're so immature Lexi." She started, but I cut her off.

Ha!

"Granger, I don't care. Leave me alone. I _hate _you. So much, you don't even understand! I just, hate the thought that we both exist in the same, time frame or whatever." I shook my head, "You're such a ...prude."

"Prude?" Granger sputtered.

"Yes, Granger, a prude. A tight-laced, busybody, thinks-she-knows-everything, prude." I paused, "Considering the fact that _everybody _thinks that about you, you should be used to hearing it."

Granger shook in her place. I didn't really understand why she was getting so mad. I was saying anything terribly rude to her.

"I don't have to listen to this." She turned and stormed off.

"Bye!" I called after her in a falsely sweet voice. Weasel just gaped at me for a moment and followed her. Potter shrugged and followed, but not before shooting a cool look towards Draco.

"Let's go Lexi." Draco said. I turned and followed him down to our dorms.

"Why do you think she's so upset?" I asked.

"Who cares! It's Granger Lexi. You know, the girl who just bloody attacked you!" Draco rounded on me.

"I know. I wasn't asking because I cared. It's just, it's more fun to get a rise out of her when I'm actually saying something really mean." I said slowly, glaring at Draco.

"True." He agreed. "She was abnormally easy to goad today."

We dropped our stuff off in the dorms. Draco and I were supposed to go out to the lake and hang out, but he suddenly said he couldn't, and that he had 'things to do'. Again, I assumed Draco was getting himself involved in something a little on the bad side.

But if anyone could get himself out of a bad situation, it was Draco. So for now, I decided to honor his wishes and not press him for information.

So that left me by myself. I had thought of finding Cho, but that idea was quickly forgotten as I saw her talking to Blaise. She waved at me, though, and I waved back and quickly walked away.

So I went to the library. By myself. As I was walking there, I saw a crowd of students standing in front of a notice in the Great Hall. I went over and shoved my way through, scanned the notice quickly, and walked away.

A Hogsmeade visit. On Halloween. That should be fun.

I went into the library, which was pretty empty today. Unusual, considering it was a school day.

I went to the back, wanting to be left alone, and got a book on Advanced Transfiguration.

Actually, although I would never admit to it, I did really enjoy that subject. If only if weren't the Head of Gryffindor that taught it.

I started flipping through the pages, reading about human transfiguration. I pulled a quill and some ink out of my bag to make some notes about what I was reading, since Madame Pince had forbidden me from taking books from the library after an incident in 4th year involving one of my books and Draco's ink well.

Not pretty, to say the least.

So, there I was, writing down the thinking process one should go through before attempting human transfiguration. Alone. In the library.

Suddenly I saw a bag plop down on the table in front of me. I looked up.

Harry bloody Potter. I stared at him for a moment. Then I blinked, and went back to my reading.

"We need to have a chat Lexi." He said, pulling out the chair next to me, and sitting down.

"Conrad." I said, continuing my reading.

"What?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Conrad." I repeated. "My friends call me Lexi. You call me Conrad. That's how it's always been." I shook my head and went back to my book.

"Things change Lexi." Potter said, taking my book from me. I glared at him.

"What? What could you possibly want?" I asked.

"I just want to talk. You seem pretty nice." Potter said, leaning back on his chair.

I blinked.

I...seem...nice.

I, Lexi Conrad, a Slytherin, seem nice to a goody-goody Gryffindor?

Not just any Gryffindor, but the King Goody-Goody himself, Happy bloody Potter?

"Oh no. " I stood up. "I don't think so."

Blaise was...right. This was turning me into some surrogate member of the Gryffindor House.

"I like George. Not any of you. I have no inclination to get to know any of you. I am a Slytherin, you are a Gryffindor. We are not meant to be...able to coexist peacefully." I said.

"You and George seem able to pull it off." Potter said, grinning at me.

I glared, once again.

His cocky smirk reminded so much of Draco it was almost hard to distinguish between them at first.

"We're the exception, not the rule." I walked away.

"Bye Lexi!" Potter hollered to me. I turned around and glared at him.

Then promptly ran into Blaise.

I looked at him, my mouth open.

"Uhm..." I trailed off.

His face, of course, was unreadable. I had thought he had looked pleased to see me, but now I wasn't too sure.

"Close your mouth" He said coolly, and brushed by me.

I looked at his retreating back.

And closed my mouth.

Damn.

---------------------------

"So, how's classes?" George asked, sitting in his chair and spinning around. I shrugged.

"Okay. I'm just glad there aren't huge exams at the end of the year.' I said.

"Too true." He laughed, "Then again, I never really worried when there were." His grin lit up his face.

I laughed, "Well, you were too busy pranking everyone."

"True on that too." He came over and sat next to me, putting his arm around me.

"So, I'm assuming as a normal Hogwarts student, you've heard about the Hogsmeade trip?" He asked.

"Mhmm." I said as casually as possible.

I really wanted him to ask me. Then again, I wouldn't blame him if he suggested that we go out another time.

"What do you want to do?" George asked me.

"I don't know. Uhm, what do you mean?" I responded, not sure what he was asking.

"Do you, uh, wanna go with me?" He grinned lopsidedly at me. I giggled.

"Sure. But you know Draco and Pansy will probably force me to spend some time with them." I said.

"Well, you know, we could always stay late. Since I'm a teacher, you wouldn't get in trouble. Anyway, even if you could get in trouble, you wouldn't."

I smiled, "That's because troublemaker George Weasley knows how to get around the school unnoticed."

He smiled back, "You know it."

"Hm, well, how about I go off with Draco and Pansy for a while, then we can stay late?" I suggested.

It wasn't that I didn't want to be seen with George.

It was just... I didn't want certain people to see me with George.

"That sounds good." His faltered. "So, uhm, have you and Blaise..."

"No." I said. "I ran into him today. But he just... walked away." I finished sadly.

I don't care, I don't _care_, **_I don't care!_**

"But it's fine. He can come to me when he's ready to apologize." I said indifferently..

"Maybe you should talk to him? I'm sure he misses you too." George offered , trying to be helpful. I smiled, but shook my head.

"Doubt it. Even if he does miss me, he's too damn stubborn to show it."

"Kind of like someone else I know." George said innocently, biting back a smile.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" I looked at him, shocked. I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, nothing. Forget I even said anything" George said, looking at the ceiling.

"Georgeeeee" I whined, "I am not stubborn!"

I'm not!

"Did I say that?" He asked, looking at me in shock.

I grinned. God, I would never let anyone else tease me like this. Except maybe Draco.

"I do believe you did." I looked at him, smirking. We had both somehow ended up standing, and were inches apart, my head tilted up so that I could see him. He was taller than me, to be sure, there weren't many people who weren't. But he wasn't too much taller than me. He was, well, perfect.

"Nahhh." He said, smiling down at me. His smile was so cute. It wasn't mean or malicious or sarcastic like I was used to seeing from most people.

Suddenly I felt a jolt.

"Stop it!" I shrieked in delight. George continued tickling me. I laughed and he continued mercilessly.

I had never been tickled before in my life, so I wasn't used to the sensation. And I was very sensitive to it.

"Please George, _stop_!" I laughed, "I'm going to _die_, I swear!"

He stopped for a moment.

"I take it your rather ticklish then?" He asked, smirking at me.

"What would give you that idea?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"This." And it began again. Holding one arm around me so I couldn't escape, he somehow was still able to tickle me with one hand.

"George, _no_!" I laughed.

But I didn't _really _want him to stop.

And he knew it.

---------------------------

I looked across the Common Room at Blaise. He looked so serious. His head was slightly bent over his piece of parchment. I could see his quill gliding across the surface at an almost rhythmic pace. Everyone once in a while he would looks up at the essay he was copying to make sure he was getting the right information.

I laughed softly to myself. Blaise was brilliant, but he hardly ever did his homework.

He suddenly stiffened as if he sensed someone looking at him. I quickly looked back at my book, my face showing no emotion. A few seconds later, I could feel his eyes on me.

But I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I wanted him to apologize, not through looks, but with words.

I guess George was right.

I really _am _stubborn after all.

--------------------------------

I awoke early on Halloween.

I was nervous, and excited. I had a date with George. George... my boyfriend.

I mentally slapped myself. I was behaving like such a child.

'_But'_, my girly side reasoned _'Every girl has the right to be excited over her boyfriend.'_

I grinned. Then bit my lower lip.

_What _was I going to _wear_!

I sighed, then turned to Pansy's still occupied bed. She did have more experience than me when it came to dressing to impress. But then again, she dressed more like a strumpet than a respectable yet cute girl. Which was what I was going for.

I turned away. No, I would figure this out alone.

I opened my wardrobe and started going through all my shirts.

Hmm. It was October, too chilly for a skirt. So I decided to wear jeans. Therefore, in order to look pretty, I had to wear a really spectacular shirt. Since I mostly owned emerald green things, I decided to wear a different color today. I picked out a periwinkle scoop neck sweater. It was very comfortable, but not prudish. I put on boots just in case it was muddy from the rain the other day.

I looked in the mirror. My jeans were darker and contrasted nicely with the pastel color of the periwinkle. I didn't know how to do my hair, so I pulled some of it up in a half ponytail, letting some stray hairs fall in the front.

.I didn't put much makeup on, just some mascara, blush and lipgloss. I smiled confidently in the mirror and walked out the door.

I went down into the Common Room.

Of course. Just my luck, there was Blaise. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Date with Weasel?" He said coolly.

This was as close as I was going to get to a normal conversation with Blaise. I was unsure of whether he was asking out of genuine curiosity or just to be a jackass. I suspected a little of both.

I shrugged noncommittally, "Date with Cho?"

He snorted, "She's your friend too. Why should I be ashamed?"

Why should _I _be ashamed then?

"Only because you're a hypocrite." I paused, "You really know how to show appreciation."

"And what are you talking about?" He asked standing up.

"Only the fact that if it weren't for me wanting you to be happy, you probably wouldn't be with Cho in the first place. And now, when I'm happy, you can't be a good friend and be happy for me." I stated calmly.

"There's a difference-" He started angrily.

"There's _no_ difference in the way you and I feel about them Blaise." I hissed.

Blaise shook his head. "You're never going to understand."

I rolled my eyes. "Understand what? Why you can't be happy for me? Why you're allowed to have a relationship, but not me?" I was getting upset. I had to remind myself to stay under control.

"No, Lexi. Understand that people like him are nothing but trouble. He's isn't respectable at all; do you really think you can have a lasting relationship with someone like him?" Blaise asked. He was subtly clenching and unclenching his fists in order to stay clam.

"I don't know, but I do know I care about him, and he makes me happy. Isn't that what matters?" I asked.

"Sometimes happiness isn't enough." Blaise said, his eyes hardening. "Think of who you are Lexi. The person you're supposed to be, the way your supposed to act."

I knew who I was. Alexis Conrad. Daughter of a very respectable family. Pureblooded, and proud of it. I knew who I was supposed to be. Respectable, polite to the right people. Standing up for my family's beliefs. I was supposed to be perfect; a social delight, my mother told me once. Not caring about anybody. And probably marrying for money and power, not love.

That was who I was.

I didn't like that person very much.

I didn't particularly want to be that person either.

"I can see you won't be changing your mind on this." I said coldly. "So I'll just end this conversation and save us both time."

I walked away briskly. It was hard. I didn't look back.

Blaise knew what I felt now. If he had something to say, he could come find me.

I thought more and more about what he said on my way down to the Great Hall. There were a fair amount of people. I sat down nest to a Slytherin 2nd year and silently began to poke at some bacon and eggs.

I knew Blaise was wrong. He just had to be.

He was wrong. I would prove it.

Happiness would be enough.

-------------------------------------------

"So, when are you meeting Weasel?" Draco asked. I gave him a look "Weasley then." He corrected.

"Quarter till 3 at the Shrieking Shack." I said. George hadn't told me where he was taking me or what we were doing. Which, I guess, was part of the reason I was so excited.

Usually, I didn't like surprises. They didn't generally bode well for anything. But for some reason I knew that George's surprises were the kind to get excited about.

"Anyway, where do you guys wanna go?" I asked. We decided to do our usual round of Honeydukes, Zonko's, and the Three Broomsticks. Then we decided to go clothes shopping since I needed a new muggle winter jacket.

And we set off.

We walked to the carriages, me, then Draco, then Pansy. I avoided the thestrals as I always did. Their eyes had always scared me, ever since first year.

I shook my head, and climbed into the carriage.

We arrived in Hogsmeade and got out. Most students were heading to Honeydukes, so we decided to head to Zonko's first, then just walk around till the rush died down.

Draco and I stocked up on funny joke ideas, planning on pranking Granger, while Pansy flirted with a 'cute' assistant.

Which is okay, because when we made our purchases, he gave us his employee discount.

"That was helpful." I said as we left.

We wandered around Hogsmeade till about 1:30, just talking and making fun of people. We decided to go to the Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer and warm up.

"So. How's Quidditch this year Drakey?" I asked, stirring my butterbeer. It was an odd habit I had, but I always had to get a straw and stir my butterbeer while I wasn't drinking it. Then, to drink it, I would take the straw out.

"Really good. The team has really been progressing nicely. I think that if the Keeper can just be a little more attentive to the left goal post, we'll be good." He explained.

"So you think we have a good chance at the Cup this year?" I asked excitedly.

"I think. Gryffindor still poses a pretty big threat though." Draco admitted. "Potter just, always seems to see the snitch before me." He said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry Draco. You're great anyway. Potter, well, he's just slippery." Pansy supplied helpfully. I nodded.

"He'd have to be wouldn't he, to get out of trouble as many times as he has?" I added.

Poor Draco. It really wasn't his fault Potter seemed to have gold detectors in his fingers.

"Yeah. I mean, how am I supposed to compete with bloody Harry perfect Potter?" Draco asked leaning forward and putting his head in his hands.

"Don't worry about competing with him; its a game. Besides, Potters gotta be off his mark this year, what with" I stopped and lowered my voice "his precious godfather dying."

Pansy nodded "She's got a point you know."

Draco smiled, "True."

"So, lets not worry about it." I said, regretting bringing up the subject. Taking another sip of my butterbeer, I listened as Pansy attempted to compliment Draco on his shirt.

"Ohhhhh, Drakeykins, that shirt is so good on you! It shows off all you muscles!" She cooed. I concealed a snort and grinned at Draco, who scowled at me in return. I looked at my watch and saw that it was a quarter after two.

"Guys, how about we head to Honeydukes now?" I said casually. Draco grinned at me.

"Oh yeah, almost time for our little Lexi's da-a-a-aa-te!" He drawled. Pansy squealed.

"You have 45 minutes! So, we'll go to Honeydukes, quickly, and then I'll take you back here so you can freshen up!" She said, glowing. "My little Lexi finally has a boyfriend!"

Thank you, Mother Hen.

"Pansy! _Shut up_!" I growled, I could feel my face flushing. I stood up. "Now I can either wealk around myself, or you two dorks can come with me. Which will it be?" I swept out of the Three Broomsticks without another word.

I waited outside for Draco and Pansy.

"No need to be dramatic Lexi." Draco smirked at me.

"Yeah Lexi, chill out." Pansy whined.

"Oh, be quiet, both of you." I rolled my eyes. "You're the Drama Queen of Hogwarts Draco, you don't have much room to talk." I paused, "And Pansy, you're a close second."

They laughed, and so did I. We went into Honeydukes, where I only bought some Chocolate Frogs and Fizzing Whizbees, before announcing that I was going to be leaving soon.

Pansy quickly said, "Let's get you to a bathroom, come on!" And I found myself being dragged toward the nearest public restroom.

"Okay, now just freshen up. Reapply makeup, comb hair, you know the drill. I'll guard the door." Pansy said. The sad thing was, she was serious. While I was 'freshening up', she chased away anyone who attempted to come into the bathroom, threatening them with curses or hexes.

Mostly from Draco.

"- and don't think Draco won't be hearing about this!" I heard her yell as I came out of the bathroom. I shook my head.

"There. Happy?" I said. She looked me over once, and nodded. Draco walked over to us outside of the bathroom.

"We'll walk you up, so you don't meet any unsavory characters." Draco said casually. I smirked.

"Awe, is Draco concerned?" I couldn't resist asking.

"Not really. Thought you could use the company." He smiled.

I smiled, but let it pass. "Thanks."

Pansy walked along silently. "So. Is George a good kisser?" I sputtered.

"None of your business!" I cried indignantly.

"You didn't think that I wouldn't want to know, now did you?" She asked.

"I don't care, because I'm not telling you anything about my relationship." I said, then, changing my tone, followed with, "Why are you guys teasing me so much today!"

We arrived to the small path leading up t the Shrieking Shack. I could see it from where I stood.

"You want us to come up?" Draco asked.

"No, that's okay. Thanks though." I said, giving him a small hug. He looked me over once. Then he told Pansy to start walking back, that he would meet her.

"Weasley better appreciate you." He said, grinning slightly. "I kind of feel like a father, you know? Like I'm letting you go." He hugged me again.

"I'm always going to be here for you Draco. You're my best friend." I said, smiling at him.

"I know. You're like my bratty little sister who I can't get to listen to reason." He said, shrugging, "But I put up with you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get a move on buster." I said, shooing him away.

"Have fun, Alexis. Don't do anything I wouldn't." He paused. "On second thought, don't do anything Granger wouldn't do."

"Yeah, because we all know that there isn't much you haven't done." I said sarcastically, wlaking up the path. "I'll be fine Draco, it's just George."

Draco sighed. It wasn't George he was worried about.

---------------------------------------------------

"George?" I said. He turned around.

"Oh, hey." He grinned at me. "Took you long enough."

I laughed. "Sorry."

He walked over to me and put his arms around me "It's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters." I smiled into his chest.

George made me feel so safe. Loved, even. I felt like nothing could hurt me when I was with him.

"So, what are we doing today Mr. Weasley?" I asked.

"Well, my fair lady, I just happen to have something very, very special planned. You see, I thought, that since you are a Slytherin, and therefore don't have as much fun as some _other _Houses might, that you could use a touch of Gryffindor fun." He said, grinning at me.

I laughed, "I have plenty of my own kind of fun."

George ruffled my hair. "Come on, let's go." He took my hand in his, and led me past the Shrieking Shack.

"So where are we going?" I asked. He looked back at me and grinned.

"Now, it would ruin the surprise if I told you. But I will tell you that we do have to Apparate." He shushed me as I opened my mouth in protest. "I know you can't, but I can for both of us."

"But Dumbledore-" I began.

"Says its alright. I asked him." George paused. "He didn't seem too surprised really. Kind of gave me that knowing smile."

I laughed, "Well, it IS Hogwarts, and Dumbledore has eyes and ears everywhere." I said, quoting my mother.

"So, okay. I think we're far away now that we can Apparate without anyone seeing us." George said. "Just grab a hold of me, okay. Don't let go, no matter how hard the pull is."

"I won't let go." I promised. He looked at me and something passed through his eyes that I couldn't quite read. But it was gone as quickly as it had come.

I grabbed onto his arm and clutched it like my life depended on it. I felt a strange sensation of being pulled through something. However, I didn't let go of George. Soon I found myself stopping suddenly. I shook my head, my eye focusing.

"So, where exactly are we?" I asked. Before us stood a small, flat building.

"This" George said. "Is a muggle bowling alley." **(a/n: oh, god, I tried to think of something original xx gah)**

"What's bowling alley?" I asked, confused.

I really wasn't acquainted with many muggle hobbies or pastimes.

George chuckled, "It's just bowling. The alley is where you do it. You'll see."

He grabbed my hand and led me towards the door. He opened it, and I looked around.

The inside of the building appeared much large than the outside had. On one wall, a row of what appeared to be wooden lane type things sat side by side. I saw people, Muggle presumably, rolling rather heavy looking balls down these strips of wood. I shook my head. On the other side was a small cafe.

George edged me over to the counter. He handed the man some money. "What size shoe do you wear?" He asked.

"Seven, why?" Suddenly, the man thrust a pair of musty looking shoes at me.

George had also gotten his shoes. He led me over to a secluded area.

"Okay, when Muggles bowl, they wear these kinds of shoes to keep the floors new and shiny I think. Or maybe they just all like to match, I'm not sure." George said, taking his shoes off and putting them in a locker.

I looked down at the shoes in my hands. "You mean other people have worn these!" I asked, horrified.

"Well, yes, but it's not that bad. Come on, please?" George pouted at me.

I smiled, "Okay. But if I get some foot...fungusy thing, you're completely to blame." I paused. I took my shoes off and put them in the same locker George had used.

"So, I take it you've been bowling before?" I asked as I put on the shoes.

George nodded, "Fred and I used to come here all the time."

I grinned, "How much trouble did you cause?"

"None, surprisingly," He laughed, "We're both really good at bowling, actually."

"Good," I said, looking at the lanes apprehensively, "You can teach me, since I have no idea what to do."

George put his arm around me as we headed over to a lane, "Sure thing sweetie."

I smiled.

---------------------------------

"So, okay. What you're saying is, that I lug this 10 pound ball, roll it down this lane, and try and hit as many of those pins as possible." George nodded at me.

"That's the gist of it."

"But, if the object is to knock down the pins, why don't you just use a blasting spell? It would make everything so much easier." I shook my head.

"Because dear, Muggles can't use magic." George whispered in my ear.

Oh. Duh.

I laughed. "Hahaha, that's right. I forgot. Oops."

I had a feeling bowling and I weren't going to get along.

I was right.

"Oh, George, it's stuck!" I whined, trying to fling the ball off my hand, "It hurts!"

I'm such a _sissy_!

"Here, let me see." George slowly twisted my fingers slightly back and forth so that the bowling ball slid off. "There we go. All better."

"Thanks." I said.

No more major mishaps occurred that day, unless you count me losing horribly to George.

But, I didn't really mind that much. I found that I was glad just to be able to spend time with him, out in the open, like normal people.

For once in my life, I found solace in Muggles.

We exited the bowling alley after trading in our shoes and grabbing a soda.

"So, what are we doing now?" I asked.

"Well, it's almost dusk, and I was thinking that I would take you back to Hogsmeade, and uhm, well, you'll see." George said nervously.

"Okay." I said.

George really seemed like he wanted to go all out for our first real 'date'. It made me happy to know he cared this much.

We Apparated back to the Shrieking Shack. George stood next to me, and just held me. It felt nice, with his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. We just stood there for a bit, enjoying each others company.

"Let's go." He said, and started to lead me up past the Shrieking Shack.

"Aren't we going back to Hogsmeade?" I asked, working to hike up the rocky terrain.

"Did I say that?" George asked airily, "Ah, well, I want to show you something first."

"Oh, what it is?" I asked slyly. He turned around and kissed me. It was quite a feat, but we managed to get a mini-snogging session in while hiking up to wherever it was George wanted to go.

"I can't tell you." He said teasingly, pulling away. I smiled up at him and let a breath out.

George Weasley actually took my breath away.

"We're almost there." He said quietly.

About five minutes later, we can to a small cliff. George sat down, and patted the spot next to him. Confused, I sat down. What had he wanted me to see?

He put his arm around me, and I leaned into him. It was comfortable. I looked at him, but he pointed ahead of us.

"Look." I looked ahead as he requested, and gasped.

We were facing a setting sun. It was so beautiful. From as high up as we were, we were practically level with the horizon. The sun looked so majestic as it went down.

"It's beautiful. I love it." I said, looking up at him, "Thanks."

This was like, the moment of nay girls dreams. A beautiful sunset, ending a perfect day, alone with the person you-- well.

I wasn't exactly sure what I felt about George. It was strong, I cared about him, but did I love him?

I wasn't sure, because I had never been sure what love was exactly. Of course I loved him; in that 'I-care-about-you' kind of way; but was I in love with him?

"You're welcome. I had a great time today with you Lexi." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"I had the best time today too George." I whispered, "It was perfect, everything."

I closed my eyes.

Whatever I was feeling right now, I wanted to remember it.

Because it was the best I had ever felt in my entire life.

Even if I didn't love George now, I knew I could. I knew he was someone I knew I wanted around me. He cared about me.

And that was one thing I did love about him.

-----------------------------

OKAY! hahahaha. so, how was that? bad? i hope not. i hope you guys like it.

it took me like a week to think of what kind of date to make them go on.

anyone who wants to suggest like, date ideas for Lexi and George are welcome to! hahaha and I'll give you credit or whatever. I just don't want to use the same old date ideas. Even the sunset thing was something i was kind of 'ehhh' about.

i love you all : ) review please!


	13. Ch12 Animadverto Sinus

-1Okay. So I'm going to try and update one more time before I move, and my computer is unplugged and all that and stuff. So this might be a shorter than usual chapter. Actually, I think I'm just basically going to have

**Thanks to the Reviewers : )  
**Pipabelle: Argh, yes, in my notebook I have 3 o' clock, I really have no idea why I put 2:45. I... really need to start proofreading a lot more carefully. Ah! But instead of marking it down to me being an awful proofreader, let's just say Pansy is dumb and can't tell time. :D

Arsonal Pyromaniac: Thanks!

Captain Speed-o: Ah, thank you so much! Yeah, I just... love George. haha. And the whole speed thing is just, I don't want people to get bored by writing too much like, unimportant detail and not sticking to the plot enough. I tend to do that.

CREA: Ah, gosh, I'm so jealous! France sounds awesome, my friend went there for a few weeks this year! I actually take French, although my teacher didn't teach us much, but still. I hope you had a great time!

**Okay**

So some of you may absolutely hate what I do in this chapter, I'm sorry. Just, please read it and at the end I'll explain further why this MUST happen. And no, Lexi and George don't break up, it's something else. hehe. Oh, and by the way, the translation below was the closest I could get using an online translator.

Anywayyyyy, onward!

**Chapter 12: Animadverto Sinus **

I nearly skipped into the Common Room after George brought me back to Hogwarts that day. Right before anyone turned around to see me though, I masked my joy.

"Lexi." Draco nodded as I walked over to him. "Nice time?"

"Very, thanks." I sat down next to him. "What have you been up to?" He had a spare bit of parchment in front of him, he was scribbling something down on it. I tried to look at it, but he yanked it out of my view.

"Nothing Lexi. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He grinned at me. It seemed a bit forced. I looked at him skeptically, but didn't press anything.

"So, where did ... _he _take you?" Draco said, looking around the Common Room.

"Bowling." I said.

"Bowling? What's that?" Draco asked, tilting his head to one side.

"A muggle... thing that they do for fun. I wasn't very good." I replied, picking up a robes magazine and flipping through it.

"You, playing a Muggle sport?" Draco wrinkled his nose, "Sounds... thrilling."

"Don't knock it till you try it." I said, looking at him evenly. "Anyway, it _was _fun."

Draco shrugged, but said, "That's good."

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" I asked, trying to appear casual

I really wanted to know what he was up to.

"Just sat around here for a bit. Talked to some people. Blaise." He said.

"Hmmm, really?" I brushed a but of lint off my robe, disinterested.

Because quite honestly, I didn't care. Really.

"Anyway, "I said, "You want to roam the castle? Kitchens maybe?"

"You aren't telling me Weasel didn't feed you on your little escapade to Muggle land?" Draco asked, eyeing me.

"Of course he did. And don't call him that." I said. "But, I just hate sitting in the Common Room. But I do have homework, and here is better than the library." I reasoned.

"Then get to it, sister." Draco said to me. I stared at him.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head and went to get my books.

Sometimes that boy made me wonder.

---------------------------------------

**(A/N: This is like, 3 days later. Just...letting you all know. haha)**

"You know, Professor Snape supposedly like us Slytherins more. But if that's the case, why in Merlin's name does he give us so much homework?" I whined, hitting my hand on the table.

"Well, Lexi, its not like he can give half of our class no homework and the other class a huge essay. That's _blatant _favoritism." Draco pointed out.

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

Currently in potions, we were brewing Deflating Drafts. We had to write an essay on the proper way to brew and use the potion.

I myself thought this was silly, seeing as how we were brewing it in class, and the name was rather self explanatory

"Do you think Snape would give me extra credit if I suggested using the Draft to deflate Potter's huge head?" I asked, smirking. Draco laughed.

"He wouldn't punish you, that's for sure."

"Hmmm."

I debated whether or not to put it. In all honesty, I had never much bothered with harassing Potty before. That was always Draco's hobby. Granger was always my target. And besides, he _had _just tried to be nice to me. I guess I should cut him some slack, even if I don't want to talk to him.

I decided not to.

Man, I really was growing soft. What was making me quell my urge to instigate with the little Gryffindors?

George, of course.

I grinned, thinking of him. He was absolutely wonderful.

"Lexi, what are you doing?" Pansy said. "How can you smile like that when you're doing your homework?"

I shook my head at Pansy's stupidity. Hadn't she ever heard of a lack of concentration?

"Hmm. I don't know..." I said vaguely, not really wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

I picked my stuff up and excused myself to the library.

I needed to, once again, get away from my Slytherin friends.

I opened the door to the library and peered in. Just a few random students whom I didn't care about, Granger (ugh), and... Cho!

I grinned as Cho spotted me. She motioned to the empty seat beside her. In fact, strangely, she was sitting by herself.

"Hi Cho." I sat down. "Why are you here all alone?"

Cho shrugged. "Blaise just left, and he doesn't exactly get along with most of my friends."

I snorted, "Lately, Blaise doesn't even get along with his _own _friends."

Cho smiled sympathetically, "I've been trying to hint at the fact that he should make up with you... but..." She trailed off.

"Its fine." I said. "I don't want him to get mad at you too."

I sighed and got my work out.

"What are you doing?" Cho asked.

"Snape's Essay." I paused, "Sometimes I think I wouldn't pass Potions if I weren't in Slytherin."

Cho laughed, "I actually liked Potions. Well, the Potion-making, not the Snape-breathing-down-my-neck part."

I grinned, "Luckily, Potty and Weasel occupy Snape on that front."

In all actuality, the fact that Potter and Weasel were in my class also probably gave my grade a boost, since Snape never really was too harsh on anyone but them.

Someone said Cho's name, and as she turned, she accidentally knocked my ink bottle over.

"Ah! No!" I shouted softly, knowing it would completely ruin my essay, not to mention my bag and robes "_Stop_!"

And it did. There, sitting on my table, was a bottle of ink, frozen in a tilting position. There were even a few drops that had splashed out, frozen in midair.

"Wow." I said softly. Looking up at Cho, who was still talking to her friend, I quickly took the ink bottle and removed it. Not knowing what to do with the drops of ink, I touched the mouth of the ink jar to them, and they slid in.

Cho turned around, "Oh Lexi, I'm sorry, did I knock your ink over?"

I looked up at her. "Yeah, but uh, it's fine, I, caught it." I said, setting it back down on the other side of my essay.

Okay, so thats not exactly what happened, but hey, its...well, kind of true.

"Oh, good reflexes." She said. "You should be in Quidditch!"

I grinned slightly, "Eh, thanks for the offer, but well, then Slytherin would just be completely _unbeatable _right?" I imitated Draco's famous drawl.

Cho laughed, "I'm sure." She paused, "anyway, sorry, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later though?"

I smiled, "Okay."

Actually, I didn't mind. I wanted to be alone for a bit. After Cho left, I gather my stuff up and went to the most secluded table at the library. I sat down and got out my quill.

"Let's see..." I said softly, lifting the quill about a foot in the air. I dropped it, and whispered "Stop!"

It stopped.

This was beyond strange.

"Hmm." I thought for a moment, and said "Go!"

The quill fell to the desk.

I drew in a shaky breath. What the hell?

I was intrigued, I admit, but I was also scared. What if something was wrong with me? What if I was abnormal, even by wizarding standards.

Wizards weren't the most receptive people when it came to abnormalities.

I closed my eyes. I opened them, picked up my quill, and put it in my bag.

I stood up and walked towards the door.

I had no idea what was going on, but I knew I was going to find out.

I felt a midnight trip to the Restricted Section of the library was in order.

And no one was going to find out about this for a _while_.

Not Draco, not George.

A girl has to have some secrets, right?

---------------------------------------------------------

I got to the Common Room and quickly went upstairs, avoiding anyone who might want to talk to me.

Not that I had many people who would want to talk to me at the moment.

I put my things in my trunk, and flopped down on my bed for a moment. I sighed into my sheet and stretched.

I just needed to rest for a minute and clear my head.

Again, I felt stressed. Which was something unusual that was becoming highly usual in my life as of late. I rolled over on my back and took in my surroundings. Our dorm as a whole was pretty neat, there were some clothes hanging off some beds, and some makeup scattered in a pile on the floor by Pansy's bed, but it was neatly messy.

I sat up. Sighing, I went down to the Common Room. I glanced around and saw Draco talking quietly with Blaise, who was sitting across from him on a couch. He looked up at me and smiled, patting the seat next to him. I shifted my eyes but went over.

I sat down quietly, trying to make myself as unnoticeable as possible.

"Where were you?" Draco asked, clearly either not noting my awkwardness, or not caring.

"Library." I said softly, looking at my hands.

What followed next could only be described as an awkward silence. I glanced up at Blaise quickly, and our eyes met. I blinked and looked away.

"Ah, Lexi, I need you to help me with my uhm...essay. Why don't I go get it?" Draco said and before I could protest he was gone.

I sighed and blew at my bangs, looking up at the ceiling.

"So, Lexi, uhm..." Blaise paused, "How have you been?"

I looked at him, "Uhm, pretty good I guess. Same old...stuff." I said...looking towards the emerald fire in the fireplace.

It never provided much warmth, but it was strangely entrancing.

"Listen, Lexi, I know I haven't been the greatest friend in the past couple weeks." Blaise said.

"Yeah, you haven't." I met his eyes. He looked paler than usual, and I knew I probably didn't look very comfortable.

"And well, I mean, you have to understand, it was quite a shock..." Blaise started.

"You hurt me." I said quietly. "Not many people can do that, you know?" I looked up at him again, my eyes wide. "I mean, honestly, out of the two of you, I expected Draco to get upset, but you..." I paused.

"I thought you'd be the one to tell me everything would be all right." I finished.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at Blaise. He shook his head. "I'm just...sorry."

I looked at Blaise, and for once I was regret in his eyes. I blinked.

"It's..." I was cut off.

"I was a prat, and... I knew it. It's just, well, you're really, I don't know. You deserve the best, and I guess I just thought you were selling yourself short." He paused, "But your happiness is more important than anything else."

I smiled, "God I missed you." I practically leapt over to him.

"I missed you too Lexi." He hugged me, right there in the middle of the Common Room, with everyone watching.

But I didn't care.

I had my Blaise back.

I sighed, "Don't ever do that to me again, please." I said, frowning up at him.

"I won't. I really did miss you, you know." He paused, "We're probably the two most stubborn students in all of Hogwarts."

I grinned, "Oh, most definitely."

So, " He began, "How are thing with Wea- _George_." Blaise said.

"They're good. I'm happy. He cares about me... and..." I paused, "I kinda care about him."

Blaise nodded, "Good luck then." He glanced up, "Draco, you can come out now, from wherever you are." Draco stepped out from the stairwell.

"About bloody time you two made up." He mumbled, sitting down next to me.

I was between Blaise and Draco, my two best friends.

And it sounds really romance-novel cheesy, but it was exactly where I belonged.

"So, Draco." Blaise started, "Since our Lexi is a rebel and dating someone her father would never approve of -no offense-" I nodded, "I feel we should track George down and give him a little talk."

Me eyes widened, "No way!" I said , looking back and forth.

Draco grinned, "Why Blaise, I do believe you're right!" They stood up.

"Lexi, dear, we will see you after dinner!" Draco said, he and Blaise walking briskly out of the Common Room.

I sputtered and leapt up, yelling , "If you scare him I'll never forgive you!"

Although I did have confidence that George could handle himself.

I sighed and sat back on the couch. One of the complications in my life had been resolved, but sadly, I still had a few more.

I smiled. Blaise apologize. He _apologized_. To **_me_**!

It was very surprising, but I was really happy about it.

I sighed, and decided to go upstairs and get ready for dinner.

I wasn't going to worry about what Draco and Blaise were saying to George.

For once I was going to relax, at least until later tonight

I walked up the stairs and pushed the door open with more force than I intended. The door bounced off the door jam and came rushing back at me.

"Stop." I said quietly. Once again, it stopped.

I sighed. The first time it happened I ruled it out as accidental magic. But, this was three times. Intentionally two of those times. There was nothing accidental about this.

I wondered if I should visit the Hospital Wing.

I thought for a minute. Maybe this was some type of Magic Cold, or disease!

Maybe Granger poisoned me somehow in our fight!

'_No' _I reasoned, _'these side effects would have shown up long before now.'_

Unless they weren't supposed to.

Although Granger poisoning me did make for a rather nice excuse, I had a feeling that wasn't the reason this was happening. As I washed my face I was more determined than ever to visit the Library later tonight.

I brushed on some mascara and stood up. I looked in the mirror, wondering why George saw anything at all in me.

I sighed. I was short, as Draco often liked to remind me. And after being around Draco and his perfectly silky blonde hair, I had come to regard my less-than-perfect tresses with a tolerable distaste. I was pale too, a fact made more noticeable by the small amount of pigment in my freckles, contrasting against my skin. I shook my head.

My eyes took up three quarters of my face. All in all, I, Lexi, a witch, almost of age, had the appearance of a small, scared child.

I smiled slightly, knowing that everyone must have some sort of self consciousness.

'_I guess Purebloods aren't immune from everything' _I thought sarcastically.

I blinked. Well, it wouldn't do any good for me to stand here and list my flaws.

I had Granger for that.

I shook my head and grinned, heading downstairs and out of the Common Room.

Leila purred at me as I passed her while exiting. I leaned down and scratched her behind the ears.

"Hey there my little kitty, I haven't seen you in a while." I paused, "Have you been making some animal friends?"

If cats could roll their eyes, I'm certain Leila would have.

"Mmmhmmm. I agree. You're too perfect and adorable to associate with any of the other animals, right?"

She purred again, rubbing against my legs.

"Go on up to my dorm and have a nice nap dear." I cooed.

She looked at me happily and strutted into the Common Room.

I laughed softly and made my way to the Great Hall.

-----------------------------------------------

I sat silently eating my mashed potatoes when Draco and Blaise snuck up on me.

"Lexi!" Draco said, sitting down next to me and putting an arm around me.

"How are you doll?" Blaise sat down in an equally extravagant manner, putting his elbows on the table and crossing his arms, looking at me, beaming.

"What did you two do?" I asked, shaking my head but grinning nonetheless.

"Oh nothing." Blaise said, smiling entirely too innocently.

"Nothing my arse!" I exclaimed, but I was really overjoyed. I missed the playful banter between the three of us.

"Now really, what did you say? I swear, if you scared him of-"

"Then he wasn't worth your time in the first place." Draco said, seriously. "But don't worry."

"Yeah." Blaise sighed, "Even though he's a _Weasley_.." Draco cut him off.

"-a prankster-"

"-a bloody _wanker_-"

"-and a _teacher _to boot!-"

"He still passed our inspection, as far as his intentions with you go." Blaise finished.

I smiled, "Really?"

It was touching really. I mean, my parents, in their own way, loved me I guess, but I had never seen someone as concerned for my well being as Blaise, Draco, and George.

They were concerned about _Lexi_, whereas my parents were mostly concerned with _Alexis_.

Blaise shook his head, "It was a tough decision, but I guess our little Lexi is growing up right before our eyes."

Draco wiped away a fake tear, "Next thing we know, she'll be procreating little pale gingers with an over abundance of freckles"

I choked, "_Excuse _me?"

Draco laughed, and actual laugh, "Nothing." He smirked.

"Oh, I'll get you back for that one!" I warned, shaking my head at them.

I sighed in contentment and continued eating.

I missed this.

--------------------------------------

I snuck out of the Slytherin Common Room at 1 AM. Hopefully no teachers would be prowling, and I could sneak into the library.

I hurried into the Entrance Hall, slipping into a passageway that would take me directly to the hallway the library was in. I heard footsteps as I neared the exit of the passageway, and held my breath. I heard Weasley and Granger, and stifled a groan.

Exactly what I needed.

"Come on, Hermione! It's one a.m.!" Weasel was complaining, "There is no one out of bed. Besides, we can't patrol all night."

Granger protested, "Ronald, honestly, what if as soon as we leave, someone commits an act of vandalism." She paused, making a clicking noise with her tongue. "If you aren't going to take your responsibilities as a Prefect seriously, then maybe you should just go and talk to Professor McGonagall."

Weasel sighed and I could practically sense him rolling his eyes. "'Mione, there's a difference between taking your duties seriously and becoming a hallway tyrant."

I grinned. It seemed even someone with an infatuation towards Granger couldn't handle her obsession with the rules.

"Oh, fine! But if something happens-" Granger started, but Weasley cut her off.

"Then I'll admit you were completely right. Whatever. Let's go, I'm tired!" Ron whined, and I heard their footsteps heading away from the library. I looked out the passageway quickly, and no one was around.

I ran out of the passageway and down the hallway to the library doors, quickly unlocking them and slipping inside.

I hurried through the shelves, quickly reaching the Restricted Section. I quickly went in, and stopped.

What on earth was I looking for? I rolled my eyes. I barely knew how to locate books, in the daytime, with Madame Pince's help, let alone by myself at night in the Restricted Section.

I looked around one more time, lighting my wand. Which, in retrospect, would've been a good idea from the beginning.

'_Ugh, I just need a book that let's me know what's going on!' _I thought, _'Preferably one that doesn't try and kill me...'_

I thought this over and over, and suddenly a book flew out of a shelf to my left, landing next to me. I immediately ducked, thinking this was some sort of trick to trap students like myself.

However, no other books flew out at me. So I grabbed the book and ran.

I hurried down the passageway and to the dungeons, nearing the Common Room entrance. I slipped in quickly, hearing footsteps. I listened. On the other side of the wall, I heard a meow.

Mrs. Norris.

I sighed and went over to the couch by the fireplace. Opening the book, I found the pages yellow and cracked with age.

"Animadverto Sinus," I read, "Latin..."

Well, obviously.

I read on.

_'Also known as reality benders, these people have the rare power to change what is around them. In rarer cases, they can change time when dealing with a small space, such as an object, or, if very powerful, a small room. However, no bender in history has even been able to do more than that. Not much is known about benders, because they aren't many to be found, and the few that are generally keep the secret to themselves.' _

I closed my eyes. Is that what I was? What did it mean, change the matter around them?

I opened my eyes, trying to remember anything I could about matter. I had thought that, in Muggle schools, it was taught that everything was matter. So, if that be the case, then technically, I could shape the air into something else?

Well, I definitely understood the whole 'stopping time' part anyway. That was obviously what I had done with my ink.

I looked down, another passage catching my eye.

'Reality benders, however, cannot make something out of nothing' Oh. 'However, they can merely change the shape, direction, or function of something close to them.'

Hmm, well. Interesting.

I looked at the emerald green flames. Getting an idea, I quickly thought, and after a few moments, the flames grew, almost enough to set the carpet next tot he fireplace ablaze. I quickly thought again and the flames died won.

I shook my head. This was all too much.

I didn't want to be special. This didn't help me at all. I decided then and there that no one could ever know about this. It would only complicate things.

Because I wasn't stupid. I knew what would happen if my parents, or heaven forbid, Voldemort, found out about this.

I would be done for.

I grabbed the book and went up to bed. I'd have to read through it. The library would get it back, eventually.

I was sure they wouldn't miss it too much. And besides, I _need _it.

After changing into my pajamas, I climbed into bed, thanking the Good Lord that tomorrow was a weekend.

-----------------------------------------------

I'm sorry! I know that right now it probably seems like I'm trying to make Lexi into some perfect perfect person, but really, I'm not. This just needs to happen because it's very vital to the plot. So, if this bothers you, sorry, but it has to happen.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I liked writing most of it; the last part was kind of weird though. And Lexi and Blaise made up! Which was really nice to write because I hated having them fight.

Hmmm, I think... that next chapter there's going to be some...drama! Oh, hurrah! haha

So, please review, because really, I would rather like to have more reviews for this chapter than I got for the last one.

And I'll get working on the next chapter right away! I have a feeling that although I want to include drama in it, it's basically going to be another fluffy drama filler chapter. Booo.


	14. Ch13 Meetings and MORE Feelings

-1So, thank you to everyone who reviewed. After I posted the last chapter, I realized I didn't exactly explain things well, and I'm very sorry. So, hopefully this chapter will clear a lot of things up.

Oh and also, I'm thinking of writing a One Shot companion to this, called 'The Talk'. Lexi won't be in it, only Draco, Blaise, and George. I think it would be a neat way to show everyone what was said during their little 'meeting' without getting off track with this story.

**Thanks to the following Reviewers:**

KRP: Thank you veryyyy much. I realized after rereading my chapter (after reading your review) that I left many things unexplained. However, it did state in the book that she Erm, borrowed, that no one could do anymore than stop an entire room, and that's only after being trained, and being powerful to begin with. Lexi hasn't shown any signs of wear from her powers -yet. But I was planning on that happening in this chapter for a reason. And she wouldn't kill anyone simply for the same reason that she isn't completely supporting Voldemort - she isn't evil and doesn't want to end up like him. However, this will all be explained, but I should've explained it in that chapter, I just like to end at odd points. Sorry. But thank you for pointing that out to me. And I'm glad you like Leila : )

Shifty Eyes McGee: Thanks, I'm glad you like it that much!

Anywho, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 13: Meeting**

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot more tired than usual. I thought this odd, but shrugged as I got out of bed and showered.

However, when I got out of the shower and dressed, I noted that my clocked said 3:15.

In the _afternoon_?

I had slept almost the entire day away!

Hadn't anyone tried to wake me?

I threw on some robes and stormed downstairs.

Pansy, Draco, and Blaise, along with Crabbe and Goyle, who barely registered on my radar, were sitting around a table. I walked up tot hem.

"About time Lexi." Blaise looked up. Draco and Pansy turned around.

"Thanks for waking me up you guys, half my day is wasted!" I snapped, unusually cranky.

"I tried to wake you up! Several times in fact. I even got Draco to come up!" Pansy defended herself.

"Really?" I asked, shaking my head. There's no way I was that hard to wake up.

"It's true Lexi, you wouldn't budge. It was like you were dead or something." Draco said quietly.

I looked at him, my eyes softening, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Blaise chuckled, "He was so worried. He kept saying that we should go get Madame Pomfrey. But we all know how you would've blown up at us."

I smiled weakly.

Like I was dead? I've had my share of deep sleeps, but nothing that I couldn't be woken up from with a bit of shaking and cold water, as a last resort.

I sat down next to Draco. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a bit worn out."

I leaned against the couch, not joining in the conversation. I was pretty tired today, even with all the sleep I had gotten.

Well, maybe it isn't so weird that I slept in. I mean, after all, I went to bed at what, 2:30, 3 o clock?

Not to mention the fact that doing that type of magic probably drains you.

I closed my eyes._ 'But if I can do it, I should be able to handle it.'_

But what if I couldn't? I frowned. I had heard about what happened when wizards lost control of even wand magic.

It never ended prettily.

"Lexi?" Draco said quietly. I opened my eyes.

"Mhmm?" I smiled in acknowledgment.

"We're going outside. Are you coming?" He asked. I looked behind him, to where Blaise and Pansy were standing awkwardly next to each other.

"Okay." I stood up and walked over to the other two, Draco behind me. He steadied me as I stumbled, and I thanked him quietly.

"Are you okay?" He muttered in my ear. "You seem off today."

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." I grinned at him. He looked at me suspiciously, so I decided to lead him off the subject.

"So, you never _did _tell me who you had to meet the other day." I said, in a casually loud voice that guaranteed Pansy, who was walking a few feet ahead of us with Blaise, would hear.

"What Drakey?" She stopped and screeched, "Who are you meeting? Is there someone you want to tell me about?" Draco glared at me as Pansy interrogated him. I smiled innocently.

It did keep Draco off the subject of my being tired.

Because if Draco wanted to keep things secret, so could I.

Blaise fell in step with me "So, sleepy, have a hard time getting to sleep last night?"

I smiled, "You could say that."

True, I had collapsed as soon as I got near my bed, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, but I had been exhausted.

But now I felt fine. Tired, granted, but fine. I felt bad though, that people were worrying about me.

Although it was flattering.

"Blaise, dear, I'm fine." I said, grinning, "Really. Sometimes I just needs a day to recuperate."

Blaise smiled, "Yeah, so do I. I don't know why Draco made such a big deal out of it, I mean, not like he's never slept the entire day before."

I laughed, "Sometimes I think Draco cares about people more than he lets on."

We all sat down outside, underneath a tree by the lake. I immediately laid down on the grass, looking up at the blue sky, scattered with the occasional cloud.

I sighed, "It's a nice day."

Draco said from next to me "Yeah, it is. Surprising, considering it's November."

This was true. The date was November 3rd. Next weekend was the first Quidditch math of the season, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Everyone in the castle was eagerly anticipating something to keep their minds off the return of Voldemort.

No one talked about it much. Other than what they read in the papers. No one talked to us Slytherins about it at all. Even the Slytherins kept quiet about it.

For the most part.

But I wasn't stupid. I heard the whispers, late at night in the Common Room. About what they had heard from their parents, how soon Voldemort would rise, stronger than ever, with more support. How someday soon he would even be able to take Hogwarts.

Which was a laughable thought, at anything. **_If _**Voldemort somehow managed to get past all the ancient magic Hogwarts was bound to have protecting it, he'd still have to face Dumbledore. And whether anyone liked to admit it or not, Dumbledore was a force to be reckoned with.

I was confident our school would be safe. Not that I would be in danger anyway, but still. Hogwarts is comforting. I think everyone, no matter what type of family you have or what house you're in, sees it as more of a home than the place they grew up at.

I loved Hogwarts. Even with Granger and Weasel, Dumbledore and all those atrocious Gryffindors, I still loved it.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Blaise said from the other side of me.

"Thinking about the future." I said, watching a snowy white owl fly above me, into the Owlery.

Blaise made a noise in the back of his throat. I felt my stomach grumble. Draco laughed.

"Want me to take you to the kitchens Lex? You did miss two meals, after all." He drawled, looking at me pointedly.

I tried not to smile. Draco didn't realize it, but he was much more likable when he wasn't being an arrogant prat.

"I'd be much obliged." I said, standing up. He followed suit and led me up to the castle.

"Draco, really, what have you been up to?" I asked as we made our way to the kitchen. We turned, and Draco responded.

"Lexi, it's nothing. Just forget it."

"It's not nothing and you know it! Is it something bad? Illegal? Draco, what if you get caught? You aren't Potter, they won't go easy on you. You'll be expelled!" I stopped, grabbing his arm, "Just tell me, please!"

"You sound more and more like Granger each day." Draco said, attempting to change the subject.

"No, Draco, it's usually works, but not this time. I _need _to know. I can _help _you, I can-"

"No, you **_can't _**help. You could get caught. I can handle myself." He sighed, "Lexi, I just have some things I'm trying to do right now, and I'll tell you about it when I know what's going on myself. Just not right now, okay?"

I sighed. I couldn't argue with him anymore, that's for sure. I was becoming eerily sleepy again.

Besides, if Draco did want to keep it a secret, he wouldn't have been so honest about the fact that he himself doesn't even have a full grasp on the situation.

So... I could accept it for now.

"All right." I said, "But you're going to tell me."

"I know." We reached the painting. I yawned as he tickled the pear.

"You're still tired?" He asked as we went inside, immediately being bombarded with House Elves.

"I dunno, I guess I'm just in a lazy mood today. Thank Merlin it's the weekend." I said, sitting down, my head resting on the table. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Why was I so tired? Is this what happened when I use my powers, or whatever it is?

If this is what happened every time I used them, I began to wonder if they were really worth having at all.

But then again, maybe since I had used them so many times, in such a short amount of time, and it had been my first time using them, that could explain it.

I would have to read up on it again tonight. I ate my sandwich silently.

Draco and I finished, and we went back to the Common Room. It was filled, surprising considering what a nice day it was out. We sat at a couch with two Slytherin Seventh Years, and thankfully Draco kept up a good conversation with them, so I didn't participate much.

They left, and I turned to Draco, "They're pretty bland. I thought Slytherins were supposed to be unique, against the mold, have some character."

"I'm glad to see you're sense of humor has remained in tact." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why wouldn't it?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was kind of worried. I thought you might be sick, or something. You aren't sick are you? Because if you are, you're going straight to the-"

"I'm not sick! And even if I were, I wouldn't go back there! It's so white Draco, it's awful." I complained, becoming more alert. I guess it was just taking me a while to wake up.

"Hey." I said, nudging Draco, "I'm going to go see George for a bit, okay?" I whispered.

"You need to ask my permission?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, no, but I thought it'd be nice of me to tell you anyway." I smirked, getting up.

"Well, then, I'll probably see you at dinner?" Draco asked.

"At the latest, but I'd say so." I left.

I hurried quickly to George's office, hoping he'd be there.

I knocked, and he answered. However, behind him were three read haired people. One was Fred, and the other two, I had no idea.

I froze, my eyes widening, "Oh, uhm, sorry-" I started.

"It's okay, they know." George said leading me into the office.

Fred grinned at me and I smiled weakly, suddenly feeling like I was on display, and realizing that I didn't exactly look my best. I had on old faded jeans and long sleeve emerald green top. Although it did have a scoop neck, which was prettily lined with matching emerald green lace. But still.

The other two, who I assumed were the last of the Weasley brothers, stood up and grinned at me. One was taller, with longer red hair held back in a ponytail. He wasn't as stockily built as the twins, and had a fang earring in his ear. He seemed very nice, and I shook his hand and smiled when I detected no maliciousness in his eyes.

"That's Bill, Bill, this is Lexi." George said quietly.

"Nice to meet you." I said, politely.

The next Weasley brother was shorter, much shorter than Bill had been. But somehow, he still seemed tall, to me anyway. He looked much more like Fred and George in build, and his hair wasn't as long. I immediately like this Weasley. He has a sparkle in his eye that was similar to the twins, and I knew that we would most likely get along.

I took his hand and shook it, my smile wider, more confident.

"Lexi, this is Charlie. Charlie, Lexi." Fred said this time.

"Hi." I said. There was an awkward pause, where my eyes kind of drifted towards the filing cabinet.

"So." Bill said. "Does George always take this long in inviting you to sit down?"

I laughed. "Uhm, not... usually." I looked at George. He conjured another couch (which I was impressed by, incidentally. Come on, I'm still in school!) and sat down, patting the spot next to him. I say down next to him, and felt his arm go around my shoulders.

I was relieved then, because everything seemed to be way less anxious and stressful sitting down, with George next to me.

"So," Charlie grinned, "You're Lexi."

I looked around. "Uhm, That would be... me." I laughed nervously.

Because really, they were rather intimidating.

I mean, who wouldn't wonder how exactly Bill got that dragon ring?

George squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. I smiled at him.

"So, uhm, what do you guys do?" I asked.

Because yes, although I didn't want to become a surrogate Weasley, I didn't want them all to hate me either.

Especially since I'm dating their son/sibling.

"Well, I'm a dragon tamer. I usually work in Romania, but I'm taking some time off to be with the family."

"Oh! Romania? It must be nice." I said.

More specifically, I meant, it must be nice to be that far away from your family.

Well, if he thought of his family the same way I thought of mine.

"It's pretty nice. I like the work environment. Kind of like Hagrid, you know?"

Only I didn't know. I never talked to Hagrid. _Ever_.

And really, I never understood why all the Gryffindors were chummy with him. Honestly, he's nothing but a reckless nuisance.

"Oh." I said, looking at George. I wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

Bill sat there, kind of staring at me. I shifted around uncomfortably. While I felt Charlie was trying to make me as comfortable as possible in his presence, I felt that Bill was sizing me up before deciding how to treat me.

"So, " George said, "How's everything with Fleur Bill?"

I grinned. Fleur Delacour and Bill? I hadn't heard of anything going on between them. Although Fleur was an adult, I suppose.

Bill smiled, "It's going well. How about _you_, George?" He said pointedly.

"Pretty good, wouldn't you say, Lexi?" I smiled,

"Yep." I paused, "I remember Fleur. She's pretty nice, I didn't talk to her much though."

Bill smiled at me, and I assumed that I passed his test.

"Really?" Fred said. "I never did talk to her while at Hogwarts."

"So" Charlie said, changing the subject, "How goes the joke shop business?"

George and Fred launched into an explanation about their joke shop, about how some items were more popular than others, and how the girl who they left in charge was doing a good job.

"But of course it's the school year, so it isn't that busy. Which is why we took the job here, I mean, its not like we had anything else to do. Plus, we can see what the students like as far as pranks go." George finished.

"You mean you're going to play pranks?" I asked, "On who?"

"Well, see, on the entire school. It's brilliant actually!" George said.

"Yeah, no one will suspect us!" Fred added.

Bill, Charlie and I laughed.

"I can't wait!" I said, "But don't do anything completely gross please. I don't fancy having anything in my hair."

"Who said I would prank you?" George asked.

"Well, you did say the entire school." I said.

Bill spoke up, "Although you _should _make allowances for her George. I mean she does put up with you after all." He teased

I giggled. "Ohhh, he has you there sweetie." George and I looked at each other. He grinned. I blinked.

Did I just call him _sweetie_?

Oh, god, I'm turning into some kind of sap.

George grinned, "Too true." I smiled at him.

Well, he _is _really sweet.

Charlie and Bill only stayed a bit longer, before telling Fred and George that their mum expected a visit very soon.

They then said they had to go, and George got up to see them out the door. He said something to them too, but I'm not exactly sure what it was.

"Sooooooo." Fred said, "How's my dear friend Alexis doing?"

"Fred!" I said, trying to scowl, "It's Lexi. L-E-X-I."

He shrugged, "So anyway, how have you been?"

"Hmm, pretty good. Classes haven't been too hard." I said. George came and sat back down beside me.

"That's good." George smiled.

"Oh! And Blaise and I made up!" I grinned.

Fred rolled his eyes, but smiled, "Woo-hoo."

George squeezed my arm affectionately, "We could kind of tell, by the way you guys were actually conversing at breakfast. Not to mention a little visit I got from-" I cut him off.

"Oh no! They actually came and talked to you? What did they say?" I asked, worriedly.

George grinned, "Oh, nothing worth worrying about. But I will admit, they're pretty dedicated to protecting their little Lexi."

I groaned, "I'm so sorry!"

"As you should be! They could have... beat me up." George joked.

"I think you could have taken them." I replied, smirking.

Fred interrupted, "Well, I know _I _could have taken them. But then again, I am much stronger than Georgie over there." George rolled his eyes, and I laughed.

"Oh yes Fred, we all know that." George said. They kept bantering and before long, were wrestling on the floor.

"You are such _men_!" I said, laughing. They both looked up at me, then looked at each other, identical grins on their faces.

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"We're _men_, George, did you hear?" Fred asked, looking at George in mock surprise.

"Why yes Fred, I did." George said in the same joking tone.

"Hmmm, _quite _an observation from your little girlfriend."

"Too true. How could we _ever _thank her for pointing this out to us?"

"I don't _know _George. Do you have any ideas?"

"I do have _one_."

They looked at me again, and came towards me.

"Ohhh no. Oh no you don't!" I hopped up from the couch and ran around it. Which, in a normal situation, would have made me safe for the time being. But I had forgotten that Fred and George were two people and could easily corner me.

"Gah!" I said as they began tickling me, "Two against one isn't fair!"

After a while the twins let up, and we continued talking about stupid stuff.

"All I'm saying is, the chicken definitely came first!" Fred argued.

George replied, "No. The egg had to have come first."

I shrugged, "I hate eggs." I paused, "Chicken is good though." Fred grinned.

"So you agree with me." He said. George looked offended. I laughed,

"No! I never said that! I just said I liked chicken."

"Yeah yeah, well, I'm going to go, I see I'm never going to win here." Fred left.

"That made no sense whatsoever." I told George.

"I know." He laughed.

"Do you think Bill and Charlie liked me?" I asked nervously.

I knew I didn't exactly make great first impressions. I always thought that I was pretty awkward around people I didn't know. And I really wanted to make a good impression on George's family.

I guess I kind of wanted to prove that no matter what family I came from or what House I was in, I could still be a good person.

"Of course they liked you." George kissed me on the forehead. "What's not to like?"

I smiled, "You're so sweet."

George and I sat in silence for a while. It was a comfortable silence, and it was nice.

George was actually pretty wonderful when I thought about it. He was sweet, funny, kind, he cared about me. He was always there for me, to talk, or listen, or give me advice. He always cheered me up, and just talking to him made my day instantly better.

I smiled, just thinking about him.

And then I broke the silence

"I love you."

George's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

I sat up.

What did I just say?

"I, uhm, I..." I trailed off, my eyes darting over to him.

I love you? I love you?

Why would I say that? Did I really love George?

George looked as dumbfounded as I felt. And that just made me feel worse.

"I, uh, have to go." I stood up and hurried over to the door, quickly leaving.

Running away, more like.

I ran outside and to a secluded spot near the castle. I sat down on a bench and breathed deeply for a few moments.

Did I love George? I wasn't sure.

I wasn't really sure what love was in the first place.

I cared about George, certainly. I loved things about him, like his hair and his laugh, and his personality and sense of humor. But did that mean that I loved _him_?

And why had he been silent after I said that? Why couldn't he say anything in return?

And why did it hurt me so much that he didn't?

That's when I realized that I did love George.

That's why it hurt so much.

It hurt because he didn't tell me that he felt the same.

He didn't say he loved me. And it hurt.

But did he love me? If he did, I don't see why he wouldn't say it.

I sat there for a while, missing dinner, and not really caring.

And after all that thought, I only knew one thing for certain.

Unrequited love's a bitch.

----------------------------------

Wheee! So that wasn't as much of a filler chapter as I thought it would be, actually it's quite important! hahaha. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I actually did like this chapter, although some parts sound funny. I don't know, I'm just crazy.

Anyway, pleaseeeeee review!


	15. Ch14 Fred Weasley, Professional Prankste

Hmm hmm. Well, I wrote 'The Talk' and I kinda really like how it came out. So, if you haven't already looked at it, I suggest you do. It's pretty cute.

And by the way, for some reason I'm like,. obsessed with listening to the song "The Curse of Curves' by Cute is What We Aim For... it's really rather sad. Even Cartel can't get me to stop listening to it o.O

Okay. Now I'm listening to something else. Hoo.

Okay, I'm done with all that. Probably boring you : )

**Thanks to the following Reviewers:**

Tobias Potter: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

KRP: Hahaha, I can definitely sleep in until 3 in the afternoon. But the sun is pretty bothersome when I'm trying to sleep in too. Ah, yeah, Bill didn't talk much. I mean, I don't want all the Weasley's to automatically love her, and Bill, even though he's a great character, seemed like one who wouldn't take to Lexi immediately. Thanks for the review!

CREA: Hahahaha thank you! And The Talk is up, and well, I like it. hah.

serena-anne: Yay, new reviewer! Thanks!

Live2Sk8: Hehehe, thank you so much! Yeah, I couldn't have Blaise and Lexi fight too long, because she pretty much needs him, well, kind of. And as for Harry and Lexi, I really like writing them together, because they really SHOULD get along, but they really don't want to. Thanks!

Whisperwings: Awe, that was a really nice review! Haha sorry for making you wait so long!

steph: Thanks!

**Chapter 14: Fred Weasley- Professional Prankster and Psychiatrist **

I eventually realized that I needed to go back inside.

Because if I didn't, Draco would surely have a conniption.

Which wouldn't be pretty.

I picked myself up off the bench, dusting my clothes off. I slowly made my way into the Castle, and to my Common Room.

Draco and Blaise were, of course, waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" Draco hissed as I walked in.

"Out." I wasn't in the mood to talk.

And somehow I didn't think Draco would understand why I was so upset.

"Out _where_?" Draco didn't like being brushed off very much.

"Out _out_." I responded. "Out_side_, if you must know."

Which, of course he did.

"Why didn't you come to dinner?" Blaise asked.

"Wasn't hungry. Lost track of the time." I paused, "I'm not like you guys, I don't revolve my life around meals." I attempted to lighten the mood.

Which, it was true. I did lose track of time.

And well... I just didn't want to see George

"Well... are you hungry now?" Draco asked.

"Erm.." Kind of. Actually, I was hungry.

"This will be the second kitchens stop today!" Draco said, heading out of the Common Room. I laughed, and Blaise and I followed.

We went to the kitchen, and me, being the upset female that I am, requested large amounts of chocolate.

"So." Draco said, sitting down. I sat down and stuffed a chocolate chocolate-chip cupcake into my mouth.

I swallowed, "So."

"Either it's that time of the month," Draco moved as I hit him, "Or, you're really upset."

Wow.

Drakeykins is pretty observant. Much more than I give him credit for.

"And since we don't know your... cycle, of all things," Blaise shuddered, "We don't know which."

I shrugged, "Neither. Maybe I just like chocolate. Maybe I figure it's time for me to gain some weight." I paused, "Or maybe I just figured it's time to start a revolution, where women can eat what they want. Is that so wrong?" I mock-glared at my two best friends.

"I would definitely say it's that time of the month." Draco said. Blaise nodded.

Well, okay, so he isn't that observant.

"So, Blaise, how goes things with Cho?" I changed the subject.

I didn't exactly want to discuss my 'time of the month' with anyone of the male gender.

Especially not Draco and Blaise.

"Actually really good. I might ask her out soon." Blaise said.

"You mean you haven't?" I asked, surprised.

Blaise was usually a go-getter when it came to girls.

"No, I haven't. I'm taking my time." Blaise paused, "Potter traumatized the poor girl."

Oh, now _that's _a bit of an exaggeration. Potter was a git, but it's not like he did it on purpose.

He's just... an insensitive prat without trying to be.

Not that I'm defending Potter, I'm not.

I just think that Cho's a bit strong to be _traumatized _by that.

Honestly.

"Mhmm." I said, "Well, better get a move on buster."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah. I'm just saying, Cho's a pretty girl, and she won't be single forever." I said.

Draco nodded, "True Zabini." We stood up and left the kitchens.

"Well, then I'll ask her tomorrow. Maybe."

"Yes!" I jumped up and laughed.

Draco looked at me, "You're completely insane."

"I am not insane. I am laughing. Do I need a reason to laugh?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well. Most people take random outbursts of laughter as a sign of insanity."

I grinned, "You love me."

"Unfortunately."

Well, at least _someone _loves me.

Even though they didn't know it, Draco and Blaise kind of cheered me up.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day was Sunday, and the official start of the week leading up to the first Quidditch match of the season.

I personally hoped that Ravenclaw kicked some Gryffindor arse.

It was the typical setup. Ravenclaw of course wanted to win, and the Slytherin wanted Ravenclaw to win simply to beat Gryffindor. Hufflepuffs were mostly split between the two teams, and obviously Gryffindor stood behind their Pottyhead led team.

Cho was understandably nervous at breakfast. She was Seeker after all, and Captain. She didn't talk to anyone at breakfast, instead going over plays in a way that reminded me of Oliver Wood.

"You should ask her out mate. She looks stressed. A nice snog would do her good." Draco said to Blaise.

What!

Snogging was Draco's solution for everything, I swear. No wonder he couldn't keep a steady girlfriend.

"You men are all alike! A 'nice snog' is _not _the cure for everything. Blaise, you just need to be there for her, that's all." I snapped.

Gah. Men!

I sat down between the two dunderheads and started to pile pancakes on my plate.

"Of course snogging helps everything!" Draco sounded offended.

"Draco! You are such a... a... a testosterone filled male!" I said, slamming my fork down.

"Girls can actually keep a lid on their hormones and don't have to have someone's mouth on theirs every chance they get!" I said, before returning to eating.

Draco opened his mouth, "But what about Pan-"

"Pansy doesn't count, she's a whore." I smiled sweetly.

Draco and Blaise laughed, and dropped the subject.

"Hmm. Chocolate chip filled pancakes sounds good, don't they?" I asked.

"Not particularly. They sound gross." Blaise answered, eating his bacon.

"I think they sounds tasty." I said. standing up and stretching slightly.

"See you guys later." I walked out of the Great Hall.

I worked in the library most of the day. It was a nice way to get my mind off George.

In all honesty, I was really... unsure of what to do.

I had already acknowledged that it was stupid of me to tell him that I loved him.

But... I did. And... did he really not love me back?

Well, obviously. If he did, he would have said so, right?

So he didn't love me. I guess I could deal with that.

Maybe. Possibly.

But I just couldn't go up to him and act like nothing happened.

I sighed and wrote down another characteristic of banshees.

"Conrad?" I looked up.

Weasley. Ron. To be specific.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

He sat down." So."

"So? I hate you, you hate me, and you randomly come up to me, and all you have to say is 'so'?"

"You're dating George."

"You're a quick one." I snorted.

"Why?"

I shook my head. "Because I like him? Haven't your parents explained this to you yet?" He blushed.

"Shut up Conrad. I came to tell you that as much as I hate the thought of you swapping spit with my brother, I'm not going to tell my mum." He snapped.

"Ooh, bravo on not being a snitch." I said sarcastically.

Really, I was kind of grateful. I had heard about Mrs. Weasley.

She was like, Super Mum or something.

"I'm not doing it for you or anything. It's for George. Eventually he'll realize what a mistake he's making, and my mum doesn't need to be stressed with it. Not only that, but he'll be embarrassed enough about the fact that he dated you, without my mum knowing." Ron said, smirking.

I hate him.

"At least I can get what I want. How long have you been chasing after Granger?" I paused, "Too bad she's chosen just about everyone over you. Face it Weasel, you're _nothing _to her."

So yeah, that was a bit mean. But I don't really care much.

Weasley flushed, and answered, "I _don't _like Hermione."

"Please." I rolled my eyes, "You're sitting here, trying to convince _me_, someone who doesn't give two damns about your life, that you don't have feelings for a girl? She's got you _whipped_."

I smirked triumphantly. If I gained any knowledge from being friends with Draco and Blaise, it was that guys hated being told that they were whipped.

Ron sputtered. "Fuck off Conrad." He left.

Another win for the Slytherin Queen Lexi Conrad! Hurrah!

Okay, so referring to myself as a queen is a bit conceited. But really, if I'm not the Queen of Slytherin, who is?

Pansy?

I think not.

I blinked. Weasley told me to fuck off. Honestly, all of the Golden Trio had been swearing more than usual lately.

I shook my head. I didn't care.

I finished my essay and walked out of the library.

And right into Fred Weasley.

"Oh, ah, Fred!" I picked my bag up off the floor. "Hey."

"Lexi. Just the little snake I was looking for." He put an arm around me and led me away.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked.

"Well, I had something to talk to you about, of course." Fred said, grinning.

I smiled. I didn't really _need _an excuse to talk to Fred, after all. He was my friend.

"Oh really? What?" I asked, curious.

Fred said, "Let's wait until we get to my office. Bloody gossips around here..." He trailed off.

I had to agree with him. Hogwarts created more busybodies than actual decent wizards.

Eventually we got to Fred's off. He opened the door and ushered me into a chair, and sat down behind his desk.

"So." He said, "Are you all right?"

I smiled, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ohhh, I don't know. Just that... you weren't at dinner." Fred paused, "And George seemed... out of it. Not upset, but kind of...anxious. He kept looking around for you."

"Oh."

"Did you two have a fight?"

I hesitated. We hadn't exactly had a chance to fight, since I ran off.

"Not exactly."

"Well then, what's wrong? Did he say something stupid? Because well, I know George, and he often says stupid things. But I'm sure he didn't mean it."

I closed my eyes. "Fred, it's not what he said. It's really, what he _didn't _say."

Fred squinted at me "What do you mean?"

I felt very embarrassed. "Well, you see, I- uh, I kind of maybe might have perhaps accidentally-but-not-so-much-so really did tell George that I..._loved _him." I sighed.

Fred grinned, "Well, what so bad about that?"

I looked up at Fred's grinning face. It was so much like George's, but it wasn't. I was so angry; unexplainably angry. I shook my head.

"What's _wrong_, Fred, is that _he _doesn't feel that way about _me_. He doesn't love me. And I don't want him to say it if he doesn't. So me saying it just...was stupid. It caused so many problems that neither of us wanted, or needed." I said.

Fred frowned, "What are you on about? He doesn't love you? Did he say that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously not, George does have some tact. But he didn't say he loved me either."

Fred thought for a moment. "Well then...if he didn't say he loved you, and he didn't say he _didn't _love you, what did he say?"

"Fred, come on, just stop it." I stood up, "Why are you doing this?"

Fred ran around the desk to stop me from leaving, "Because Lexi. I'm your friend. And George is my brother. And you make him happy, and I know he must make you happy too, right?"

"Right." I said grudgingly. He steered me back to a chair.

"So, why are you willing to let this one little miscommunication ruin that? hmm?" Fred asked, sitting back down at his desk.

"I never said that!" I said.

"Oh really?" Fred smiled knowingly. "So tell me dear Lexi, what exactly was your brilliant course of action?"

I bit my lower lip.

My 'plan of action' was pretty much nonexistent.

"Well, I hadn't exactly thought of what to do, but I'm sure it'll work itself out." I said.

"Not if you both don't talk to each other!" Fred said in a singsong voice.

I growled under my breath. He had a point.

I didn't want this to change things.

"Well, what do you think I should do then?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Tell me what happened first." Fred said.

I sighed. "I don't even know what happened. One minute we're sitting there, the next... I'm all like 'I love you'. It just came out!"

"And then?" Fred was being extraordinarily patient and sweet.

"And... then it was silent. It was so _awkward_. I've never felt so uncomfortable around him before. Then I finally looked at him, and, God, Fred, it was _awful_. The look on his face just...he looked so...taken aback. And nervous and...out of place. Like he would've preferred that I hadn't said anything at all. And... he couldn't say anything!"

I paused, "He just sat there. Like he couldn't think of anything to say to make the situation better. He obviously doesn't return my feelings, so I...left."

"Ran away more like." Fred raised an eyebrow at me. Which he must've done a million times since I had started talking to him. The difference this time was that he wasn't joking, or being cocky or anything. He was completely serious.

"Maybe. I don't know. I felt terrible Fred, I wasn't exactly thinking clearly." I snapped.

"So he didn't say anything?" Fred asked.

"No. He didn't have to. His face said it all!" I said miserably.

"Lexi. Let me tell you a pretty obvious secret about men. While some of us may be smooth when trying to 'woo' a girl" He pointed to himself. I snorted, but he continued, "None of us are very sensitive of ...smart when it comes to dealing with emotions."

"I already knew that, but I don't see what that has to do-" He cut me off.

"A lot, if you'll let me finish. Now, did you ever stop to think that George may have had that look on his face not out of disgust or fear or whatever, but because he simply didn't know how to respond to what you said?"

"But, it isn't very hard. When a girl tells you she loves you, you should-" Again, I was cut off.

"But there's the difference Lexi. What he _should've_ done, and how he actually responded. You have to give us guys a break, it's hard enough to decipher how you feel about us. This isn't a romance novel, we can't say the right things at the right time all the time." Fred paused.

For someone who showed about as much tact as a bull in a China shop, Fred was making a lot of good points.

"He could have come after me." I said softly.

"Yes, he could have. But you have to realize what it felt like for him. First you say you love him, which I _know _probably made his day, and then you run off. Now, how nervous were you after saying that?" Fred asked.

"Really nervous." I admitted.

"Exactly, and you're the one who said it and knew that's how you felt. Think of how nervous George was, especially after you ran out." Fred paused, "He might think that you didn't mean it. That you regret saying it."

I looked down. I hadn't thought of that.

What if George thought that _I _didn't love _him_?

"See? A _huge _miscommunication. Don't blame Georgie; it's not his fault he isn't as suave as me." Fred's usual attitude returned.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, of course." I paused, "So, uh, what exactly should I do Fred?" I looked at him.

"Talk to him."

"Can't you tell him to talk to me?" I pleaded.

"Sorry dollface, I've done enough." Fred grinned at me, "You talk to him."

"But what do I say?" I whined.

"You have to figure it out for yourself. You _loveee _him, remember? Just, oh, what is that line? 'Follow your heart'." Fred grinned at me.

"You are such a dork Fred." I said, smiling.

"There's that smile George talks so much about!" Fred laughed. I blushed,

"Stop it Fred!" I laughed. "Thank you though."

"Don't mention it my fair lady." Fred bowed extravagantly.

I smirked, "You are so overly dramatic."

"Oh, get out." Fred shooed me away, shutting the door behind me.

"Thanks!" I called through the door.

Fred was so obviously a Weasley twin.

I sighed. I should go talk to George tonight, and get things straightened out.

But I needed to think about what I was going to say.

I knew I was procrastinating, but I didn't exactly care.

I headed for the Great Hall for lunch. So, I could deal with the fact that George doesn't love me like I love him. He still cares about me, right? So maybe someday he will love me.

Well, before I started thinking of ways to deal with him not loving me, I had to talk to him.

I sat down and ladled some soup into my bowl.

It was kind of ironic that I was having these kind of problems. I mean, who would have thought?

I sighed, looking up as Draco and Blaise came in.

"Where were you?" Draco asked.

This was becoming a regular occurrence.

"Library." I stated.

"Doing what?" Draco pressed

"Draco please! I am not a child! You're my friend, not my father!" I snapped.

Which really wasn't a regular occurrence. For us, anyway.

Draco looked shocked, and a bit hurt.

"Sorry. It's just, you guys baby me so much. And you know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I said. "Not that I don't appreciate it or anything, I do."

Draco grinned, "No problem Lexi."

Blaise grabbed a sandwich, "So, finish that Defense essay?"

I grinned, "Maybe. Ask Cho out yet?"

"No."

"Chicken."

"Not really."

"Yes, pretty much."

"Guys, shut up." Draco ended our banter.

"What do we have tomorrow?" I asked as a buttered a roll.

"Defense, Potions, Charms, and Marketing." Blaise replied.

I nearly stabbed my hand with the butter knife I was holding.

So, I had to talk to George before tomorrow. Or else Marketing would be extremely awkward, to say the least.

Blaise, Draco and I went back to the Common Room. I watched them play Exploding Snap before we all went outside.

We sat in the courtyard, just talking about stupid stuff. Like, who houses we were going to for Christmas.

I didn't know how I would get a chance to get away and talk to George. Draco and Blaise had obviously had enough of my mysterious disappearances.

"Lexi... can I please have your Defense essay?" Blaise asked.

"Only if I can have your Charm homework." I replied. Blaise nodded, and we switched.

Draco scoffed, "Am I the only one who did all of my homework?"

"Not my fault you're so stupid Drakey." I smiled sweetly at him. He growled, but rolled his eyes.

"Okay Lexi. _I'm _the stupid one. Right."

"I'm glad you finally realize it!" I exclaimed, moving around on the bench.

Draco shook his head. "Lexi, stop squirming around. You're going to spill ink all over your essay." He held my ink bottle for me I grinned at him.

So, maybe Draco and Blaise weren't perfect. They were bossy and overprotective and thought I was a fragile little sissy.

But they loved me, and I was eternally grateful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that was kinda short, but schools is starting soon and I wanted tog et a chapter out before. Next Chapter should be Lexi talking to George and the oh-so-fun Quidditch game!


	16. Ch15 Pranks and Quidditch

-1OH MY GOD. No one told me that I would have so much homework. Okay so like, I'm sorry I haven't updated but honestly, I take ALL honors classes except history, which I take as an AP course (college for those of you who don't know) So it's pretty hectic since I have like 4 hours of homework EVERY night. It's ridiculous. 10th grade is waaaay harder than I expected, not the actual learning but just the amount of work they expect you to do.

But oh well, enough of my rant.

Anyway, I was really pleased that I got so many reviews. Really. I was like 'HURRAH!' but anyway, thank you guys. Seriously.

**Thanks to the Following Reviewers:**

kainda: Yeah, I know, thats why I try to have a nice pace in the story, I mean, who falls in love that quickly? And I love Draco too : )

MG: Thank you so much! I'm glad you still like it!!

Live2Sk8: Ahh! I know, I love sweet guys! hahaha Draco and Blaise I know are probably a bit OOC, but well, I frankly don't care much. Well, I do.

Captain Speed-o: I actually got that kind of off of 'Sex and the City' episode where Carrie tells Mr. Big she loves him. Only well, I changed it a bit. Yeah, I'm a really big loser. haha

CREA: I was going to put Lexi and George in this chapter, but I didn't want the part with Fred to lose it's importance because Lexi and Fred interaction is very important to this story.

Pop-Tarts: Thanks, I'm glad!

pretzel.in.an.egg.: Thanks! I love Draco and Blaise too

Whisperwings: Haha I know what you mean. I have a few friends like that and I really appreciate them. Thanks!

KRP: Thanks! Yeah, I know Fred isn't usually the psychological type, but I really couldn't think of anyone else who could talk to her about this. I was actually considering Harry for a bit, but then I figured it would be better for Fred to help her in the long run. And plus I think the whole twin thing would maybe make him more intuitive when it comes to George? hahaha.

**Chapter 15: Pranks and Quidditch**

The next morning I woke up, as I normally do. I went and showered, as I normally do.

It was when I got out of the shower that things started to go crazy.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shrieked. Wrapping a towel around myself, I quickly ran over to the mirror.

My normally ash blonde hair was now changed to a shimmering deep red, with gold streaks running through.

No, no. This has to be wrong. I closed my eyes tight, and opened them again.

"DAMNIT!" Could be heard throughout the Slytherin dorms.

I ran to my room. The girls in our dorm were slowly waking. I grabbed a towel and put it on my head before grabbing my clothes and running into the bathroom, locking the door.

I quickly put on my uniform, and ran out of my dorm and down the steps.

"Lexi, bloody hell! Shut up!" A fifth year girl said to me.

"Go to hell!" I replied.

My problem was way more important than any missed sleep she had gotten.

"Draco! Blaise! Open the damn door! Please!" I banged on the door to the 6th grade boys dorms.

"Lexi?" Blaise answered, his hair a mess. In any other situation, I would've laughed. "What's wrong? Why do you have a towel on your head?"

I walked into the boys dorm, ignoring the sloppiness of it. I grabbed Blaise's hand, and Draco's arm, and led them into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

"This is what's wrong!" I pulled the towel off my head. Blaise and Draco stared, their eyes widening.

"What the..." Blaise trailed off.

Draco blinked, "Lexi, I do believe you've just been the victim of a Gryffindor prank."

"Not only that, but you've been singled out." Blaise added.

Well. That's pretty obvious.

"Fuck." I said.

"Well, we obviously can't stand for this." Draco said. Blaise nodded.

"Someone has to pay."

"Yeah!" I added. This was after all, my head that had been violated.

"My money's on the Golden Trio." Draco spat.

Blaise agreed "Probably getting you back for fighting with Granger."

"And for dating George." I thought out loud.

Draco tried numerous spells to get my hair to return to it's original color, but to no avail.

"Well, there nothing I can do." Draco said, "I don't what this is, I mean, I can't do anything."

Blaise wrapped an arm around me, "Stay here till we get dressed Lexi. We'll go down together, and if anyone so much glances at your hair, we'll hex them." I nodded. Draco and Blaise hurried out, shutting the door behind them

I leaned against the door, hearing the voices of the boys.

"What's she doing in there? I need to shower!" Nott complained.

"Sod off, you can wait five bloody minutes." Blaise replied. I smirked.

Draco knocked on the door a few minutes later. "Lexi, are you ready?"

"I guess so." I sighed and opened the door. The boys all gawked at me and I felt my face flush.

"Is there a problem?" Draco hissed. I had to stifle a laugh as everyone's eyes darted away at once. We went down to the Common Room and the boys told me to go get my bag, which I did.

Draco and Blaise smiled sympathetically at me as I came down.

"This is awful you guys." I said, frowning.

Blaise put an arm around me as we walked into the hallway. We were silent up until we reached the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise stepped in front of me protectively, and I grinned.

How sweet!

They opened the doors and we walked inside. I looked down at my feet, hearing gasps and intakes of breath. Most of them were quickly punctured by glares sent by Draco and Blaise.

When we reached the Gryffindor table, I looked up to see the Golden Trio trying to quiet their laughter. Ginny smiled, but looked rather sympathetic. I glared at all of them. We sat down.

"I hate them." I said, glaring at the Gryffindors, once again.

Draco smirked, "You know, that red hair kind of makes you look like a _Weasl_-"

"Don't even say it." I said, turning my glare to him.

Draco grinned, "Awe, Lexi, now you and your boyfriend have _matching hair_!"

"Draco, shut it!" I growled. I glared around the room again, shooting the Golden Trio a particularly vicious look. They just smirked at me in response.

They were so going to get it.

Fred caught my eye. George wasn't there yet. He looked at me sympathetically. I pouted.

Yes, pouted. I looked down at my food, plotting various ways to get back at the Golden Trio.

Forget it, the whole Gryffindor House is going to pay for this.

I looked up to see George walk in. I looked down so that my hair covered my face and watched him.

I just wanted to see his reaction to this.

Would he think it was funny? I hoped not.

Fred whispered to George and he looked over to me. George followed his gaze and his eyes widened before turning back to Fred and whispering again. They both then left the Hall.

I blinked.

I watched as the Golden Trio walked by. Weasley muttered, "Nice hair Conrad" And Blaise and Draco were on their feet.

"What did you say Weasel?" Draco snapped. Weasley shrugged and walked out of the hall, following the Golden Trio. We quickly followed.

"You think you can actually get away with this?" Blaise scoffed out in the hall.

"We don't know what your talking about Zabini." Potter said coolly.

I clenched my fists. "This? MY hair? Your maturity astounds me, really. Too bad it's blatantly obvious that you did it."

"Oh, _Alexis_, you changed your hair? I can't really say it looks that great." Granger smirked.

"Piss off Granger, it's really sad that even when my hair looks like this it still looks better than your bushy mess." I paused, "Has anyone ever introduced you to a brush?"

Granger flushed, and Weasley said, "Leave her alone!"

"Oh, please, like we're going to listen to you, King Weasel." Draco drawled. (_A/N: ALLITERATION!!!_)

"Watch it Malfoy!" Potter said. I stepped in front of Draco and Blaise, glaring menacingly at Potter. Which was hard, might I add, by the fact that he was much taller than me.

"No, Pottyhead. _You _listen to _me_. Did you really think you could do this to me -**_ME!_**- and get away with it?" I paused, "I don't know how you expect to be treated, but _nobody _treats a Conrad like this -_ever_! Especially not a know-it-all, a Weasel, and the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Bloody-Drop-Dead."

I stopped dramatically, "You will pay. Watch your back Potter." I turned and walked away, Draco and Blaise following shortly after threatening Potty.

"So, we are going to get them back for this, right?" I asked.

"Of course." Draco replied.

"They'll regret it." Blaise nodded.

I grinned, "Bloody right they will." We walked up the stairs towards the Defense room.

It was pretty empty when we got there, which I thought was good for me, since I wouldn't attract much attention going in. We sat in our corner and waited for class to start.

Professor Tally walked in. "Good morning, good morning." She glanced around the room, her eyes stopping on me for a moment. I smiled weakly. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Take out your books. Today you'll be outlining the difference between werewolf bites during the full moon, and bites from lycanthropes when the moon isn't full." Tally waved her wand at the board and notes appeared. I took out a quill and piece of parchment and started to copy them down, listening to her lecture.

"So, as you can see class, people bitten by lycanthropes when there is no full moon are not affected with the same type of lycanthropy as most werewolves. Instead, the person has a more dormant form, resulting in slightly animalistic tendencies during the full moon, but nothing extremely serious, unless provoked." Tally looked around the room.

"For Friday, I was a 6 inch essay on today's lesson. You may start working until the end of class."

I had only gotten the first paragraph of my essay written by the time class ended. I sighed.

Blaise, Draco and I stood up and left the classroom. As we walked down the hallways, people kept whispering and snickering to each other. Some even openly pointed at me.

"At least Potions is next, Snape won't let anyone say anything." Draco assured me.

That was true. Snape never let anyone say anything to someone in his house. I grinned, almost hoping that some stupid Gryffindor would say something to me. I would have the last laugh, surely.

We sat in our usual spots, me between Draco and Blaise. Snape nodded towards us briefly before looking around the class.

"Nice hair Conrad." Lavender Brown said shrilly, before turning to giggle with her little posse. I turned around angrily to say something.

Snape beat me to it.

"Miss Brown, if you would kindly keep your eyes on my lesson." He spat. "If you'd like to gossip, you can do so tonight in detention. 15 points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class."

I grinned.

I loved Snape.

Well, okay, maybe not 'loved' but well, thought of fondly.

Snape's class was rough. Not only was it a double period, but we had to take notes and brew an extremely complicated potion. I sighed after cutting up my shriveled root and ran my fingers through my hair.

Snape walked by, "Miss Conrad, I couldn't help but notice you latest.. style." He chose his words delicately.

"I didn't choose it sir." I said politely. "Someone did this to me." I glanced over at the Golden Trio. "Of course, I have no proof, but I think we both have a rough idea as to who was behind it. I know personally there's only one student in this school who can cast a charm this well." I looked Snape in the eyes. "Are you catching my drift sir?"

Snape looked over at Potter, Weasel and Granger, "Indeed I am Miss Conrad."

We finished our potion, Snape graded it as an 'O' and actually let us out early. He said that it was so that I could 'avoid the rush'

Draco, Blaise, and I walked into the Great Hall and took our usual seats at the table. I started eating my ham sandwich and Draco and Blaise started discussing various ways to get back at the Gryffindors.

"I personally vote that we infiltrate their house from within. You know that not all those Gryffindors are goody goodies." Draco said.

"Rubbish. One, every Gryffindor is a goody-goody. And two, we don't need their help to get back at the Golden Trio. They may have Granger, but we're much more talented than she is." Blaise argued.

I ate in silence, wondering why neither of them were asking for my input, especially since i was the on who had been pranked.

The Great Hall filled up quickly, and although I got a few curious glances, not many people looked my way. Whether it was becuase my hair was old news or because of the fact that I was sitting by Draco and Blaise, I couldn't tell. But I certainly wasn't complaining.

"Draco, Blaise, let's just... just help me get through today. And when whatever this is wears off, then we can worry about what we're going to do, okay?" I said, sighing.

Blaise took a breath as though to say something, then stopped. "What..." He said.

"I _said_, we'll think of something after this wears off, _okay_?" I said, irritated.

"Well, Lexi, it.. looks like we don't have to." Draco said hesitantly.

My head snapped up and I looked towards the doors. My jaw dropped, along with the jaw of every other person in the hall.

Standing there was the great Harry Potter, and his sidekicks Granger and Weasel, deck from head to toe in Slytherin colors.

And when I say head to toe, I mean head to toe.

Their hair of course was silver, and their bodies were entirely painted green. Their robes were green with silver lining, and each of them had a snake slithering around their waists like a belt.

Which the belt part was pretty neat, I must say. Although Granger looked a bit distressed about that.

All in all, each of them looked pretty pissed. And they were coming my way.

I couldn't stop smiling. And neither could any of the other people at my table, especially when the Golden Trio came to a stop right in front of me.

"Hello, Lexi!" Granger said brightly. I frowned. It was Granger, but somehow, it wasn't.

"Such a lovely day!" Weasel added.

"My, someone seems to have done quite a number on your hair!" Potty chimed in.

It was then I realized that some major bewitching had gone on.

"Would you like me to fix that for you Lexi? I mean, hair as pretty as yours can't be damaged like this." Granger said, pulling out her wand. I grinned as she said the incantation, and tugged at the end of one of my strands of hair. I could see it was ash blonde again.

"Uhm. Well." I paused, not sure of what to do. "Goodbye?"

"Wait!" Weasley said, before handing me a note. It was folded and had a number '1' on it. Granger and Potter each handed me similar notes, only with the numbers '2' and '3' on them.

"See you Lexi!" Potter called.

"You should give me some fashion tips sometime!" Granger said, waving at me. I burst into laughter. Whenever this spell wore off, Granger was going to be kicking herself.

I looked down at the notes in my hand. Draco and Blaise were looking at them suspiciously. I looked at them.

And dived out of the way just in time.

"No, guys! They're my notes, not yours. Now I'm going to go read them before class, and you are going to leave me alone!" I said, sprinting out of the hall.

I practically ran to my dormitory, shutting and locking the door behind me. I jumped onto my bed and laid the notes out in front of me, in order.

I was so excited for some reason.

I opened the first one.

"**Lexi**" I read. It was scrawled in tiny handwriting. Small, but neat. I liked it.

I opened the next one.

"**I'm sorry about them. And I'm sorry I messed up**."

I closed my eyes.

George. I should have known. Who else would have done this?

I opened the third one.

"**_I love you_**."

A million things exploded inside me at once. I shrieked and jumped off my bed.

_He _loves me.

He _loves _me.

He loves _me_!

"_He loves me_!" I shouted.

I don't think I could ever recall a moment in my life that had ever made me so happy.

I sighed and laid back on my bed.

I was in love.

And he loved me back.

I don't think it gets much more perfect than that.

I hopped off my bed, scooping the notes up and putting them into my pocket.

What had started off being one of the worst days of my year had, in one second, turned into one of the best days of my entire life.

And I couldn't wait to get to Marketing class.

-------------------------------------

The day flew by after that, and nothing anyone could say would've brought me down.

"Lexi?" Draco asked on our way to Marketing, "Are you.. okay?"

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be okay?" I grinned, "It's such a great day Drakey!"

We walked into the classroom and I almost burst into laughter at seeing the Golden Trio. While they had returned to normal personality-wise, they were still class in their... _fetching _Slytherin outfits.

I grinned.

"What's so funny Conrad?" Weasley spit.

"Did I say anything? You know, you're awfully conceited. You always think anything that someone says or does has something to do with you, and it doesn't. Hate to break it to you rodent, but, the world doesn't revolve around you." I smiled sweetly.

Like I said, nothing, could ruin my mood.

"This coming from the great Princess Lexi." Granger muttered.

"Awe, Granger, I'm glad you recognize my superiority!" I walked over to my desk and sat down.

I knew that last comment was treading on shaky ground, and George wouldn't be especially happy if he heard it. I was kind of pushing it.

But, well, I was deliriously happy. You aren't exactly thoughtful.

George and Fred waltzed in just as the bell was ringing, as usual.

"So, today, we're going to continue working on our products, But, we're going to work on advertising." George said after they quickly took attendance.

"Now, a good ad first and foremost has to be eye-catching. I mean, if it looks like rubbish, no one is going to bother giving it a second glance." Fred said.

"But it also has to include information that persuade the possible customer to buy said product." George added.

"Facts and statistics are the best when talking about products that are supposed to be 'better' than other products that are the same thing." Fred continued.

"But it's also good to just have silly little reasons as to why someone should buy it." George finished. "Now, we'll be walking around to check your progress. You all can come up and get a sheet of drawing paper for your ad sketch. Then next class we'll actually talk about color schemes."

The class went on normally. Our sketch looked nice, but I can't say I remember what was on it much. I didn't do a lot of work that class period, but no one in my group seemed to mind. I assumed they could guess I was kind of preoccupied.

_He loved me!_

It kept going through my head like a mantra.

When classes finally ended for the day, I told Draco and Blaise to go ahead. They looked at me a moment, then shook their head simultaneously.

"Way to be obvious." Draco said. I squeaked in protest but they just smirked at me.

I am _not _obvious.

The classroom cleared out until it was just Fred, George, and I. George was bent over his desk, sorting his papers and Fred was standing next to him. He looked at me and grinned mischievously. Then he promptly walked out of the room and shut the door.

For once, I was glad Fred's mind was always in the gutter.

I walked up behind George. I wasn't exactly sure how I would ... begin a conversation with him.

So I did the first thing that I could think of.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" I spun him around and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He grinned.

"For what?" He asked.

"For _everything_." I paused, "I love you."

He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you too."

Nothing could be better than this.

--------------------------------------------------------

Things only got better between George and myself, and in turn, almost every aspect of my life got better.

He helped me with my homework, and my grades improved to even more than they had already been.

He made me so happy that barely anything bothered me anymore. Even Granger's constant attempts to get me angry weren't having an effect.

I was sitting at breakfast when one thing happened that reminded me that George couldn't make _every _aspect of my life better.

The owl post came.

No, the letter wasn't for me. But it scared me nonetheless.

A rather inconspicuous owl landed in front of Draco. He took the scroll of parchment from the owl's beak and opened it. Almost immediately his face got white as a sheet and the letter fell to the table. He excused himself rather quickly. I picked the letter up quickly, and followed, reading it.

Oh my, I thought as I looked at the quick message.

_D-  
Christmas. Meet him.  
-L_

Christmas? Why? Draco wasn't supposed to be inaugurated until after the school year was over.

I paused.

Wait a minute.

I was going to Draco's for a majority of Christmas break.

Did this mean I would have to...

No. No, no, no.

My parents wouldn't subject me to that.

They wouldn't.

I found Draco in the Common Room. He didn't say anything as a sat down next to him, but leaned into the hug I gave him.

"It'll be okay Draco. You probably won't even have to talk to him. Maybe just... see him." I said reassuringly.

"Lexi." Draco said, turning to me. "I need your help."

I bit my lower lip. I knew Draco was getting in over his head.

But he was my best friend.

And I would do anything for him.

"I'll do anything I can." I said.

"I need to learn Legilimency. And I need you to teach me." Draco said, completely serious.

"Me? Of course, I'll try Draco, but I don't even know how to do it myself. Wouldn't Blaise be a better pick?" I asked.

"No, no one else can have any idea that I don't want the Dark Lord to know what I'm thinking. Only you, Lex. Do you understand?" Draco's eyes held a strange vulnerability I had never seen.

He was asking me for help. He was relying on someone else.

And he never did that.

"I understand, and you will learn it, I promise." I gave Draco another hug.

I wouldn't let him down.

-------------------------------------------

All thoughts of the Dark Lord or Legilimency were quickly pushed out of everyone's mind with the upcoming Quidditch match.

Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. Tensions were unusually high, espeically for a match that wasn't Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

This was becuase Cho was determined to beat Harry and prove to the entire school that she wasn't a weak little girl.

The morning of the game everyone was in high spirits. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and I, after eating, headed down to the stands to get prime seats.

Which we always had, of course.

For a November day, it was pretty cold. Windy too. I had on my cloak, scarf, and mittens, and Draco let me use him warm hat, much to the chagrin of Pansy.

"I can't wait to see the new plays Cho has come up with!" I squeaked excitedly, walking between my two best friends.

"Calm down Lexi. I'm sure Chang will be fine." Draco responded, as we began climbing up into the stands.

"I hope so. Potter needs to be taken down a peg." Blaise said.

"Not only that, but you just want to see you wittle Chooey win and be happy!" I cooed. Blaise smiled slightly but didn't say anything.

_well. I am very sorry but I am really awful at writing Quidditch scenes so I'm just skipping until nearly the end of the game._

It had been a rugged game. Not rugged in the sense that both teams cheated, because of course they didn't. Rugged in the fact that the teams were evenly matched, and Cho's defensive plays proved to be absolutely brilliant.

The snitch had been seldom seen during the game. Potter and Cho were both flitting around the field, neither wanting to miss an opportunity,

The score was 100-140 with Gryffindor winning.

Them Cho went into a steep dive, Potter soon following after her.

As they near the ground, Potter started to lean back on his broom, slowing it down. Cho, however, kept going. She grabbed the snitch by one of it's wings and hit the ground.

I gasped "Cho!"

I stumbled out of the stands as fast as I could, Blaise and Draco behind me, but for different reasons.

Blaise was concerned for Cho, whereas Draco was concerned for me.

"Oh, Cho!!!" I said in anxiety. Every Ravenclaw seemed to be crowding around her.

"Who won?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned around, angrily.

Weasley.

"What is your problem Weasley? Cho's hurt, I think that's a little more important than a silly little Quidditch game. You're ridiculously pathetic." I snapped. He stood there, mouth open.

I shook my head and turned around, seeing an opening in the crowd. I rushed forward, dragging Blaise with me.

I hoped Cho would be all right.

---------------------------------

Oooooh, cliffhanger! Sorry this took so long to update but I hope you like it!!!!!

I'll try and get the next one out as soon as possible!

REVIEW, please!


	17. Ch16 Jealous

Well, once again schoolwork has gotten the best of me.

But with the end of the year and summer starting I can update a lot more : )

Well Anyway, thank you all so much for being so patient! I really appreciate it!!!

**Thanks to the Following Reviewers:**

NazgulGirl: Thanks! I'm trying to update as quickly as I can, but hopefully when summer comes I can update more quickly!

Captain Speed-o: Wow! Thank you so much! You always say such nice things, you're one of my favorite reviewers!

captianjacksgrl: Oh don't worry, Cho should be fine, I would bet! hahah Thanks!

KRP: AH! I KNEW something was wrong there! Ugh, I guess that's what I get for trying to hurry and finish a chapter! Well thank you for pointing that out! haha

MavisClone: The notes were just a cute way of him saying it I guess, and simultaneously getting back at Harry Ron and Hermione. And yes, I did only leave an update to keep you all wanting more. Muahahahaha!

CREA: I'm trying! hahahah My insane AP History teacher insists on giving us like 15 pages of reading a night! It's so crazy! And I mean that wouldn't be too bad if we didn't always have to outline the section and stuff. But I'm trying and thank goodness the year is over!

BlackSnowPetals: Hahaha I'm glad you liked it!

xXNightmareGoddessXx: Well, you will find out! hahahha

Wolf: I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! hahaha I hope to update a lot more now that summer is here so you won't have to wait!

Hey, it was pointed out to me that Draco asked to learn Legilimency instead of Occlumency. Well, that was a tres silly mistake on my part, because it was supposed to be Occlumency, but let's just chalk it down to Draco being, uh, nervous :D

**Chapter 16: Jealous**

Madame Pomfrey shushed everyone that had crowded into the Hospital Wing, which was a lot. Not only were Blaise Draco and I there, but as much of the Ravenclaw House that could fit in, and some Hufflepuffs too.

"Now, Miss Chang will be quite all right! She broke her collar bone, but that can be easily fixed. However, she will be here until it's completely healed, which should be only two days or so." She paused, "But it will be much longer if everyone stays in here and disturbs her. So, everyone get out! Now!" Pomfrey ushered us out.

"Cho will be out in one day, guarantee." Blaise said.

"Most likely." I said, relieved. Thank goodness she was okay.

The final score was Ravenclaw-250, Gryffindor-140. It had been an amazing game and had Cho not taken such a dangerous drive, they probably would've lost.

We returned to our Common Room to find it the same as usual.

Most Slytherins hadn't been too concerned when Cho had gotten hurt. Gryffindor had lost, it was obvious, and that's all they really cared about.

It was kind of sad really, that each of the Houses could never muster up enough compassion to really care about the welfare of anyone except those within their House.

But then again, those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones I guess.

* * *

The next few days were rather monotonous. Nothing much happened except Longbottom turning himself into a mandarin orange in Transfiguration. Draco, one of the first to notice, wanted to keep him that way, but McGonagall wouldn't have any of that. 

However, something worth mentioning did happen soon after. At least, it's worth mentioning for me.

I was walking into the Great Hall one day, when I heard something that gave me one of the most unpleasant experiences of my life.

"Oh, George, that's so amazing!" I heard.

I stopped. George? I looked over and saw, indeed, George standing there, talking to a 7th year girl.

I squinted and hid myself from view, feeling slightly ridiculous. Who was I to watch George's each and every move?

George and the girl shared a laugh and I felt something in my stomach turn over, my body tense and my lips form a slight frown.

What was wrong with me?

Who was that girl?

More importantly, why was I acting so strangely?

Leanne! I knew I had heard of her before! She was friends with some girls on the Gryffindor team. Once, when Draco had been saying something rude to Katie Bell, that girl had been standing there!

So it made sense that she was talking to George, I mean, he and Bell were both on the team and have the same friends.

I smiled, I had no reason to be acting like this. I didn't even know what I was feeling.

She had every right to joke around with George.

I stepped out and made my way the Great Hall, once again.

I heard a giggle again and turned around.

I stared.

This Leanne may be his friend.

But that certainly gives her no right to be that close to him!

I stalked into the Great Hall.

Why was I so uppity about this?

I was being completely irrational.

I needed to talk to someone about this.

I looked around and saw Cho. She had just gotten out of the Hospital Wing about 2 days ago, and I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her yet.

I smiled at her and waved her over to me. She held up a finger because someone had stopped to talk to her. She finished up with them and came over to me.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hi Cho, how are you?" I asked. I had been worried about her, she was pretty much my best female friend after all.

"I'm feeling a lot better. I'm glad we won the game at least." That was the same kind of borderline psychotic feeling Draco had for the game, something I would never understand.

"I'm glad but... is a school Quidditch game really worth physical injury?" I asked.

Cho looked at me like I was mentally injured, so I choose to keep my mouth closed on that subject.

"Cho, I need... your assistance with something." I said, walking out of the Great Hall.

"Oh sure, what can I do?" She asked. I turned and George and the girl were still there. I grabbed Cho's arm and pulled her behind the wall adjacent to where they were standing.

"Look! Look at that!" I hissed.

"What? George? Leanne? So?" Cho asked.

"I know, that's it exactly! It doesn't matter, right?" She nodded hesitantly. "But Cho, when I saw them, like... my stomach churned. I felt like someone had just punched me and I just... I don't know why." I admitted.

"You're stomach hurt? Like someone was ... twisting it into knots?" She asked, I nodded. "Did you feel angry or upset?"

"I felt.. worried almost. Oh my god, Cho, do you think I was having a heart attack?" I asked. I had read once that heart attacks were a leading cause of death among Muggles. How embarrassing would it be to die from that?

"Lexi, I don't think you were having a heart attack." Cho grinned, "It looks to me like you're just jealous."

"Excuse me? Jealous?" i sputtered, "I don't think so. Cho, I don't get jealous. Ever."

Please, green may be my house color, but I have never been a victim of the green-eyed monster. Cho was being absolutely silly.

"No Lexi, I'm serious, you're jealous. It's natural, don't worry. But just don't let it ruin things for you and George." Cho warned. "When I dated Harry I was jealous of Granger."

I raised an eyebrow "Why? Granger ugly and gross and barely a girl at all."

"Yeah, but he paid a lot of attention to her. And choose her over me. And it made me think he liked her more than me, and that hurt. It does hurt." I frowned as Cho finished.

Was I really jealous?

"But Cho that doesn't make any sense at all!!" I whined "George, he wasn't doing anything." Cho nodded.

"Most of the time it doesn't, or most of the time it's the girl who is flirting with the guy."

"Well, what do I do?" I thought maybe there was a potion or something I could take to get rid of this feeling.

"Uhm, I really don't know. Maybe just ignore it or keep telling yourself it's nothing. I'm pretty sure it goes away if you just... trust that George wouldn't do anything." Cho said.

I looked down. "But I don't trust her Cho, I mean, she is a Gryffindor." I complained.

"So was George." Cho replied.

Good point. But George was barely a Gryffindor at all. Basically only in name. This girl however, seemed to be the goody-goody do anything to make herself look perfect type. And she probably wouldn't mind sinking low enough to steal George from me.

Except she wouldn't know she was stealing George from me.

Because next to no one knew we were dating.

Damn. I sighed.

But that's what I wanted right?

And I guess I just have to deal with the ramifications.

"Thanks Cho, really. I'm going to go back to the Common Room now, though, so I'll see you later." I smiled at her quickly before walking away.

I definitely trusted George, and I wasn't going to forbid him from talking to this 'Leanne' character.

But really, she seemed a might shady to me. I would have to find out what her deal was, and fast.

I mean, there wasn't really any harm in just ... learning about her right?

Right.

* * *

"Okay, so tonight, meet me in the Potions dungeon at 7. You're helping me with... you know." Draco grabbed my arm and whispered to me in the hallway. I nodded. 

I did promise after all.

So when George asked me if I wanted to come over to his office that night, it took all I had to say no.

"Awe, how come?" He asked. God he was so cute.

"Well, I kind of promised Draco I would.. help him with something." I said.

"Oh." He replied blankly.

"Yeah, I mean normally I would just cancel with him but.. this.. I promised a long time ago I would help him with this when he needed me and he asked me and I mean.. he is my best friend and I can't just break a promise I made to him, especially this."

"What are you helping him with?" George asked. I sighed.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" George said, narrowing his eyes a bit. I didn't know what his problem was.

"Because it's a secret. I mean, not to me, it's not about me, but it's about him, and no one can know or someone else might find out and that's.. well.. no one can know except me. I'm sorry, you know if I could I would tell you but it isn't my secret." I frowned.

"I don't know what you guys could be doing that's so secretive..." George frowned back. It was almost like he was angry or something.

"What is that supposed to mean??" I asked.

"Nothing at all. I'm just saying that you usually tell me things and the fact that you're keeping this from me makes me wonder.." George drifted off.

"George, I wish I could tell you, but it's really not about me. I'm helping Draco with something and he doesn't want anyone to know about it. Please don't be upset. I don't know what I'm doing to upset you." I said quietly.

"I just... I don't know. I don't feel comfortable becuase you won't tell me what you're doing and it's like you're hiding something from me."

"George, I am not hiding anything from you. I just can't tell you. I really don't see what the big deal is, it's just Draco." I shrugged.

"Yes, it's just Draco. Draco, who you're with practically every minute of the day. And now you're going off for some secret rendezvous with him and I'm supposed to be just dandy with it." He snapped.

I was quite shocked, becuase George had never snapped at me. He hadn't even been mean to me in any way since, well, everything in Diagon Alley. But what was I supposed to do? Draco needed my help and George certainly wouldn't understand, I mean he was practically a member of the Order himself!

And really, since when has Draco been a problem?

"George, since when do you have a problem with me being friends with Draco?" I paused. "I mean, he's my best friend, I don't know what you want me to do. I promised I'd help him with this, and I know he'd be embarrassed if anyone found out. So I'm going to have to stick to my promises. I'll come find you later and hopefully you aren't in such a horrible mood."

"Okay. Just go." George was being quite irritable.

"Fine then, I won't come find you. Forget it. You can come find me when you're not being an insufferable prick." I turned and marched away.

Why was he being such a prat about this? I didn't really have time to think, I had to help Draco, or at least figure out how to help him. I hurried to the library, looking for any books on Occlumency, finally finding one titled _Occlumency: Protecting Your Mind_.

That one sounded like a winner to me. I sat down at an obscure table, and started to read.

_"The objective of becoming an Occlumens is to prevent someone from reading one's memories or emotions. To do this, much skill and concentration is required..."_

Well, Draco had skill.

_"..and the learner must learn to free himself from emotion, emptying it as much as possible, making it both blank and calm. Only then will the mind be harder to penetrate."_

I skimmed the first chapter, this should be easy for Draco, he was about as emotionally lacking as any individual I knew. Draco basically, to everyone but me, suppresses every bit of good he has in himself, so all he's got to do is suppress the bad too, right?

I got up, dusted myself off, put the book in my bag and left. I could really take the book out.. legally, because I couldn't take a chance on crazy Pince telling someone that Lexi Conrad was taking a book out on Occlumency.

I hurried down to the dungeons, seeing that whore Leanne on the way and shooting her a _very _nasty look. If George was mad at me for whatever reason, I might as well make it worth my while.

"Hey Drakey Cakes." I said as I entered. He looked up.

"Thanks for coming." He said. He was sitting at desk, reading a book that he must've gotten from the library.

"I got one too." I placed the book next to him.

"Didn't check it out, right?" He seemed nervous. Very un-Draco.

"Of course not." I replied, sitting down next to him. "So explain to me, Draco, what- or more to the point- whom, it is that you're trying to hide your thoughts from."

He looked around the room. "No one's here Draco. And I'm certainly not going to tell anyone."

"I'm.. I'm not trying to hide anything persay. Not anything important. There are just some memories I have that I feel no one, yes Lexi, no one, has a right to know." He answered. His answer seemed almost too .. well put together for me. I knew Draco and I could almost always tell when he was lying, or at least covering up the whole truth. But I let it go.

I nodded. "That makes sense. Well, let's get started"

We both stood there for about a minute. "Well.." I trailed.

"You have to cast the spell." Draco paused "Because for me to learn Occlumency it means someone has to perform Legilimency on me. Which is why I wanted you to help. I know it's going to take some time and you're the only person I trust seeing my memories."

I smiled inwardly. That actually meant a lot to me. "Okay, let's get started"

It took a while for me to even get the spell right, so we didn't' practice with Draco right away. But eventually I got it, however, I wasn't too good and it was only strong enough to see Draco's memories of today, which were obviously at the forefront of his mind. He tried to throw me off and successfully did so once or twice.

After about an hour, he seemed pretty tired. "Are you okay Draco? You want to be done for now?"

"No! We have to do this!" He insisted.

"Draco, you're exhausted! You didn't expect to master this in one sitting did you? Drakey, it's going to take time and there's nothing wrong with that. We have all year." I said calmly.

"Lexi, I ..." Draco trailed off.

"No. Come on. We'll try again in a few days. You can do this Draco, but you're not a god. Even you need a break." I held out my hand and pulled him up from the chair he was sitting on. "Let's go get something to eat."

"All right. All you think about is eating." Draco joked. I grinned

"What can I say?" I said sarcastically.

We headed down to the kitchens in silence. Slytherins are very stealthy, especially when they are craving after-supper snacks.

We got to the kitchens and ordered some of the chicken stew that had been served that night. We ate in silence, which I promptly decided to break.

"Well.. I think we accomplished a lot tonight." I said. Draco made a sound in his throat. I couldn't tell if the sound was a positive or negative one.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "I don't speak caveman Drakey."

"I don't know. I guess I just expected more. Maybe a bit unrealistic for me but I .. I really want to learn this by Christmas." Draco said.

"Sweetie, what are you trying to do? Fool the Dark Lord? Draco, you should know better than anyone that... that takes extraordinary magic, far beyond even your power. You're still a kid." I paused "What is it that you're trying to hide anyway?"

"Nothing. It's not important. We just have to do this Lexi. Please don't ask why." He paused "We don't have all year though. That's what you said earlier. I have to meet him at Christmas. I only have until Christmas."

"Well what makes you think that meeting is going to amount to anything but you saying hello?" I asked.

"Lexi, stop being so naive! You think I'm just going to have tea and biscuits with Voldemort, huh? Of course, and while we're at it we can just watch dinner and a movie on the Muggle TV right?" He snapped.

"Okay, Draco, I'm sorry! I just don't know what you want me to do! I'm trying!" I snapped back, standing up.

I could understand him being upset. But instead of taking it out on me, he should just admit he's scared. Of course, Draco would never do that.

Stupid Malfoy pride.

And arrogance.

And.. well, the list goes on.

I turned to leave the kitchens.

"Lexi..." I heard from behind me. I sighed and turned around.

"What Draco?"

"I just wanted.. to say... thanks. For, you know, helping me. Tonight." He shifted uncomfortably. I smiled slightly and walked over to him, holding my hand out. He took it and I pulled him up.

"No problem Drakey. It's what I'm here for."

* * *

The next day I saw George a few times, but he didn't seem too interested in me. 

Had we really had our first fight?

Well, first fight as a ... couple. Anyway. The word _couple _still sounded weird in my mind.

We _were _a couple right?

Of course. We did... couple things. Like bowling. And dates. And I always spent time with him.

So it's understandable that I would become a bit concerned when he ignored me. But of course, I didn't do anything. I told _him _to come to _me_. And I was going to wait, even if it killed me.

I made my way to the Slytherin Common Room.

And I waited. And waited... and waited.

And after a while I got damned tired of waiting. Wasn't he supposed to come and apologize sometime soon? I wasn't going to wait here all day. I mean for Merlin's sake, I'm Lexi Conrad!

I made a loud frustrated growl. And left the Common Room. Maybe it was just that he didn't feel comfortable coming into Slytherin territory.

I went outside and sat near the lakes edge, looking down. Every once in a while a Grindylow would swim precariously close to the surface, only to dive back down into the lake's murky depths.

I sighed. I kind of missed George. I looked around and decided to go see if I could find him.

Not so that I could talk to him. So that he would have a chance to talk to me. Obviously.

I walked around the school aimlessly until lunch, and then headed to the Great Hall. As I was walking in I saw him. He was walking, alone. I just wanted to run over and say 'hi', but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He saw me, and smiled. I was about to return the gesture when..

"GEORGE!!! I've been looking all over for you." I felt a movement behind me as Leanne ran up to George and threw her arms around him.

I sucked in some air and closed my eyes.

I _wasn't _going to hit her. I wasn't going to _hit _her. _I swear, I won't hit her_.

George looked at me over he shoulder. I pursed my lips and walked away, not bothering to acknowledge him.

I stormed over to my table, sat down, grabbed my fork and stabbed moodily at the salad on my plate. I caught Cho's eye from across the Hall and she raised an eyebrow at my behavior. I mouthed 'Leanne' to her and she nodded sympathetically, turning to watch George and Leanne walk into the hall, engaged in conversation.

I growled and turned away.

"Oh, Lexi's growling, someone's in trouble." Blaise said, grinning at me as he sat down. "Who's the poor soul that's crossed your path?"

"Forget it Blaise, it's nothing." I said, my eyes still on George and Leanne. He followed my gaze.

He laughed. "Ah, so my little Lexi is feeling a little threatened, eh? Maybe a little jealous?" He teased.

"Not in the mood Blaise. I am _not _jealous. Especially not of some little Gryffindor twit like her." I responded, mutilating a piece of lettuce as I stabbed it repeatedly.

Blaise gingerly took the fork from my hand "I don't think you should be around sharp objects right now Alexis."

I growled again, this time turning to him. "Now is really _not _the time to test me Blaise."

"Well, make him jealous back." He said simply, buttering a roll.

I paused. Make him jealous back?

On the one hand, the logical part of my brain was screaming _'This is a horrible idea Lexi! You're only going to make things worse!'_. On the other hand, the side of my brain purely concerned with my own feelings was saying _'Lexi, you better get him back for letting that little bitch put his arms around him. And her too, get her too!'_.

Problem is, the side of my brain that was concerned with me was very irrational. But, that side always made a _really _good argument. I pondered for a moment. It wouldn't really do me any good to get back at either of them, I decided.

"George, hahaha, are you kidding? Did that really happen?" I heard from the teachers table. Leanne was leaning against the table, still talking to George. I felt something flare inside of me.

That girl was going down.

Blaise was looking at me. "You know, as far as scary goes, you could give Voldemort a run for his money, sometimes. When you get that manic glint in your eye."

I tore myself away from the sight of Leanne the whore, and said "Blaise, I need to know about that girl. Any and everything that could possibly be turned into something embarrassing. First crush, first kiss, any and all boyfriends. Did she have braces, acne, any embarrassing mishaps during her years here. I need to know. Now."

"Lexi, it's usually you who has any embarrassing information on people." Blaise pointed out. "You're the one who makes the snarky remarks on the Trio."

Dammit. Good point.

"But this Leanne was never important enough for me before. There has to be someone catty enough to have dirt on the girls in Gryffindor." I looked at Blaise. We were both thinking the same exact thing.

Pansy.

* * *

I left the Great Hall, throwing George a vicious glare as I walked by. 

I needed to find Pansy, and fast.

I looked in our dorm. She was sleeping. Probably due to a late night with one of her many... interests.

"Pans. Pansy. Wake up. Now" I shook her. She sat up groggily. "What?"

"I need information on a girl. 7th year. Gryffindor." I said.

She blinked. "...Second drawer down of my desk. It's in alphabetical order. By first name. Sorted by Houses. Color coded."

I went to her second drawer and opened it. I was... actually pretty amazed by the amount of people Pansy had information on. I noted that Slytherins were conspicuously absent. However, I didn't believe for a minute Pansy didn't have something on every one of us. She probably just kept it hidden better. I quickly thumbed through to the Gryffindor section and took Leanne's folder. IT wasn't too thin, wasn't too thick.

I took it and scurried over to my bed, pulling the curtains and lighting my wand so I could see. I opened the folder.

(a/n: okay, so there is basically no information about leanne that i could find such as her last name, actual house, or anything like that. so I'm making it all up!)

_**Leanne Pewson**  
** House:** Gryffindor.  
** Notable Experiences:**  
** First Year:**  
-had braces, glasses. picture enclosed.  
-Snape embarrassed her by comparing her to a rabid beaver  
** Second Year**  
-got rid of glasses  
** Third Year:**  
-teeth straightened, lost braces.  
-went through phase of acne. became known to Slytherins in her year as Pimply Pewson  
** Fourth Year:**  
-dated Ernie Macmillan for 2 weeks  
-sister died in car accident  
-dated George Weasley for 1 month  
** Fifth Year:**  
-allegedly had sex with Marcus Belby.  
** Sixth Year:**  
-got detention for getting caught in the broom closet with Kenneth Towler_

And that was it. I did a quick inventory of what would be best to use, mentally making a note to not mock the death of her sister. I'm not that heartless.

The fact that she had dated George previously didn't escape me. I told myself to remember to ask Ginny about it later.

"Hey Pans, what are these stars for?" I asked.

Pansy lifted her head slightly. "That's stuff no one knows. Things that I got out of someone for... something else."

I didn't really care what the something else was. This was even better. If no one knew about her shagging Belby, she would be mortified if I said anything. Now I just needed concrete proof. Lucky for me, Belby was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, which meant I could go straight to the source.

I tucked the folder under my bed and left, planning to have a little conversation with Mister Marcus Belby.

* * *

weeee!!! yay!!! okay so Lexi is jealous, even if she won't admit it, and George is stuck between his friend (who he dated before) and our little Lexi. Leanne isn't some evil character though, becuase of course, she doesn't even know George has a girlfriend. But anyway, the next chapter, Lexi will ... well, you'll see ) 

sorry you guys waited so long but I'm going to start typing the next chapter as soon as I post this one, becuase I am on a roll!!!!

byeee!!

please review too )


	18. Ch17 Lexi Strikes Back

Ah, so I forgot to thanks some reviewers from the last chapter because I didn't see their reviews in time I'm really sorry, but thank you to **bookworm2011 **and **buffyandspike-4ever.**

**Thanks to the Following Reviewers on THIS chapter, haha:**

MavisClone: Ah, I LOVEDDDD writing that part!!! And I thought I'd just add in that she dated George to give Lexi a bigger reason to be jealous, hehe. Thanks so much!

Captain Speed-o: Haaha, Leanne should be very scared, you're right!! And thank you, you are one of my favorite reviewers!!

BlackSnowPetals: Haha yeah, if anyone would have info on everybody, it would be Pansy. She's definitely catty enough. Thank you!

AssistanttotheRegionalManager: Who doens't love George? hahaha I know I do! Anyway, thank you!

LuckyYou: Thank you!

CREA: Oh, I love writing this. I am determined to finish it haha. Thanks!!

Wolf: Well I certainly hope you don't cry, but thank you so much!

Lita: Awe, thank you!

Akira-sama: Haahaa okay okay!! Here you go!

And now, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 17: Lexi Strikes Back!**

I set out to find Marcus Belby, intending to get some first-hand information on his alleged 'night of passion' with Leanne. I figured he would either be outside with his friends, in his common room, or at the library.

There weren't too many places to hide in Hogwarts.

I checked the library first, no sign of Belby. I wasn't too sure as to the password of the Ravenclaw Common Room, so I decided to make that a last resort. I headed outside and saw Draco. He waved me over.

"What are you doing? I haven't seen you all day. Blaise said you were going demonic on him at breakfast, what happened?" Draco said, patting the grass next to him.

"I was not demonic! Someone just made me mad but I have it under control, trust me. I just need a bit more time." I smiled. Draco looked curious.

"What exactly-" He started, but I cut him off.

"I'd love to tell you Drakeykins, but you always go off the deep end and never let me do things my way. If I tell you who it is, you'll go about your own way of getting them back for me, which is sweet, but it makes me look weak." I smiled "So, you'll just have to find out with everyone else."

"All right, but for the record, I am _not _sweet." Draco smirked. I returned the gesture

"Of course you aren't."

* * *

Turns out Marcus Belby is extremely hard to find, when I need him anyway. So I had to wait until dinner to even see the bloke.

I sat there, barely eating anything, wanting to be ready when he got up to leave, preferably alone.

To my luck, Marcus seemed to not have much of an appetite that night and left before most of his friends had even gotten to their second helpings. I waited a beat and then followed him out of the hall. I saw George look at me as I got up and hesitate, like he was deciding whether or not to follow me.

I hoped he wouldn't. Now wasn't the time for him to try and explain his actions. Or hers.

Luckily, I followed Marcus quickly into a hallway, and George couldn't find me even if he had followed me.

"Belby!" I called. He turned around, his eyes widening slightly. I wasn't sure if he knew who I was or not.

"Conrad? What do you want?" I grinned. He did know me.

I decided direct confrontation would be the best way to get information. Marcus wasn't stupid, he wouldn't fall for any of my bluffing. Seduction was out. George may have been making me angry but that didn't mean I was going to sink to Leanne's level. So I decided to be open with Marcus and give him a chance to tell me everything, and if he didn't, I would fill in the blanks myself.

"Please, call me Lexi. I need to talk to you, about something, someone actually. More specifically a 7th year scummy Gryffindor you allegedly had sex with in your... 5th year I believe?" I said smoothly. He looked shocked to say the least. Then recognition registered into his face.

"Pansy!" He said.

Ah, yes, what a shock to poor Belby that Pansy's secrecy was about as reliable as cheating off of Longbottom during an exam.

"Pansy. Exactly. First off I would like to thank you for affirming that what she told me is indeed, true. Second, if I were you I would tell me exactly what happened. Because I'm going to use this no matter what, but you might as well put a positive spin on it for yourself." I said calmly. "Let's sit down Marcus. We've been going to the same school for 6 years, I think its about time we got better acquainted."

I opened the door to an empty classroom, allowing him to go ahead. He sat down on a desk, and I sat on one a few feet away from him.

"So." He said.

"So." I replied.

"Why do you want to know about this?" He asked. I pondered.

"One of the persons involved in your.. rendezvous is of particular.. interest to me at this time." I said.

"Leanne" He said.

"You're a sharp one." I replied, rather liking the back-and-forth nature of our conversation. It showed he was open to talking to me, at least.

"Why Leanne?"

"Why not? I don't think you're at liberty to know the intricacies of the situation." I replied, smiling slightly.

"Well, what do you want me to tell you? Leanne is a whore? She isn't, to my knowledge. Sure, she's had sex with a few guys, but hasn't everyone?" He shrugged. "Leanne may be a bit flighty, a bit flirty to be sure, but she's not a bad person."

"Everyone is a bad person Belby. Some just let it out different ways than others." I responded.

"You mean by murdering Muggles and other innocent civilians?" He snapped.

"Oh, that stings, it's so original I can't even bear it. Now if you're done taking pot shots at my family background and House colors, could you please name the people Leanne has previously had, let's say, more _intimate _relations with?" I brushed his insult aside.

He sighed. "It doesn't really matter if I tell you or not, huh?"

I grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Not for her. However, _your _fate in this matter isn't set in stone. Give me something good enough and I might _forget_ that you even knew Leanne's name."

I had him, we both knew it.

"All right. I know she had something going on with Anthony Goldstein, which everyone thought was really weird because he's younger than her."

"Boring." I said.

"All right, all right. Rumor has it Zacharias Smith was bragging about getting her in the sack." He shuddered. "It made me rethink her standards."

"Mildly embarrassing, true, but bearable for her. I'm talking over-the-top, mortifying, make her run home crying for her mother embarrassing Belby. Don't hold out on me, I know you are." I waved a finger at him.

"Okay, okay. This is the only other thing I know though, I swear." He paused debating whether he should tell me or not.

"She won't know it was you, promise." I said. He nodded.

"She was shagging Terence Higgs" He said quietly.

"_What_? Terence Higgs, the _Slytherin_? Are you _kidding _me? When the fuck did this happen and why the hell _didn't _I know about it?" I asked, my eyes widened. I had hit the proverbial jackpot.

"Look, I only saw them once. At night. Late. I was coming in from a date in Hogsmeade. I passed the Great Hall and there they were, _on _the table!" He paused "I didn't have the heart to turn them in becuase I figured it took a lot for nerve for them to get it on there of all places.."

I grinned. "Bloody hell! You wouldn't happen to know which table, would you Marky?"

He smiled. "The Staff table."

This was my lucky day. I stood up to leave.

"Nice talking to you Belby. We should do it more often." I was almost out the door when he cleared his throat nervously. I smiled and turned around.

"Yes?" I said.

"Well, I was wondering, I mean you said if I told you.." He trailed off.

I smirked. "Ah, you want to know if your cooperation is going to be rewarded. Luckily for you Belby, I'm and honest Slytherin, for the most part. If anyone finds out about you and Leanne, it won't be from me."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I just don't feel like getting pulled into anything."

I smiled. "I understand completely."

I left the room feeling that I had once again, showed myself as Slytherin manipulation at it's finest.

Now all that was left was to use this information to my advantage in the worst way possible.

Well, the worst way for Leanne. The best way for me.

* * *

I sat back and smiled. 

So there it was. It was finished, and now all that was left was to sit and admire my handiwork as everyone found out about Leanne's tryst with Higgs. I stood up and stretched, and headed out of my dorm.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

I wasn't too sure where any of my friends had gotten to, so I started looking at all of our usual haunts. It was pretty cold out so I was betting they weren't outside, or at least I was putting off going out to check as long as possible.

I looked in the library, checked the kitchens, and finally went back to my dorm to put a coat on before I went outside. I put my cloak on, got my scarf, and headed out to the courtyard.

There they were. Sitting on a bench, all huddled together, trying to look as sophisticated as possible.

Losers.

"Hey idiots!" I called as I walked over to them. "Hard to look suave and cool when you're freezing your asses off." I sat down next to Blaise. Draco scowled at me.

"Then why are you out here?" He asked.

"I was lonely." I grinned at him. "And now I'm cold. Why are we out here?"

"Draco's on a scouting mission." Blaise rolled his eyes. Pansy made a growling sound in the back of her throat.

"Oh, gee, who's the lucky girl?" I asked sarcastically. You'd think girls would've learned by now that Draco didn't commit, to anyone, and they were basically just toys to him.

"The blonde Ravenclaw over there." Blaise pointed her out. She was a typical pick for Draco, skinny, stupid, and completely lacking enough dignity to say no to him.

"Wow, she looks like a great catch." I drawled. Draco smirked.

"No need to be jealous Lexi."

"Please." I yawned. "This is too boring. Do something or let's go inside. I'm freezing." Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Draco, why do you need us around to pick up a girl?" He asked slyly.

Draco's eyes narrowed "I do not need you guys around. I just thought you, Zabini, would want to pick up a few pointers."

"Okay, well, if you don't need us, I'll be on our way." I said, getting up.

It was too cold for this. Draco is ridiculous.

I went inside and was greeted by a burst of warm air. I sighed contentedly. I hated being cold.

Leila ran out of the shadows towards me and rubbed against my legs. I picked her and held her for a moment, before a voice stopped me.

"Oh my gosh, is that your cat?" I turned, and there she was. The devil incarnate herself.

Leanne.

"Obviously." I answered. My cool answer seemed to bounce off of her, for she continued towards me.

"She's so cute!! I see her around all the time and I've always wondered whose cat she was, she's adorable! I always try to pet her but she always runs away." She paused. "Could I pet her now do you think?"

I glared at her. Was she serious?

First my boyfriend, now my cat.

This girl was trying to sap my identity, I swear!

"Probably not." I said icily, turning around and walking away.

"Okay, no need to be rude!" She called to my retreating back.

I looked over my shoulder. "I'm only polite to people who matter."

Stupid bitch.

She would get what was coming to her.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, not wanting to miss my brilliant scheme going into action. 

I got ready quickly, and started to wake Pansy up.

"Pansy come on, breakfast." I said, shaking her.

"I don't need breakfast!" She moaned and rolled over.

"You do today, you do not want to miss this, trust me. Get up." I said.

She muttered some sort of agreement and I ran up to the boys dorm to wake Draco and Blaise.

"Guys wake up, you guys have to be there when it happens, come on!!" I whined.

"Why? What did you do?" Blaise lifted his head. He looked cute when his hair was all out-of-place.

"I can't tell you, it will ruin the surprise. But you guys will be so pleased with me!" I giggled.

I was so excited. Everyone was going to see what Leanne was really like.

Maybe she would cry! I grinned at the thought and headed down to the Common Room to wait for everyone.

About 15 minutes later, everyone was as ready as they were going to get, varying degrees of sleepiness on their face. I was wide awake, and led everyone to the Great Hall.

"Merlin Lexi, what is this?" Draco grumbled.

"We have to be here for the owl post." I said, scanning the Hall. Leanne was eating, George and Fred were talking animatedly with Hagrid at the Staff Table. Dumbledore and all the other teachers were present.

Perfect.

I buttered a piece of toast and filled my glass with orange juice.

"What a lovely day, right everyone?" I said cheerfully. Blaise, Draco and Pansy all seemed more awake.

"Lexi, tell us what you've got planned!" Pansy whined.

"Calm down, you'll find out soon..." I paused and smirked as the owl post came in. "...enough."

The owls flew about, delivering their letter, but one owl in particular was holing my attention, and slowly gaining the attention of others. Not the owl, perhaps, but the red letter it held in it claws. A few people pointed to it and it flew around the Hall one more time before slowing down, and finally stopping in front of its recipient.

"Lexi..." Draco trailed off, grinning. Blaise nudged me and smiled.

Some people gasped, and I smirked. Dumbledore reached out and opened the Howler before him.

"Hello there, _Albus_" A cheery voice, but of course, not mine, boomed. "Glad to see you open your mail. Anyway, I thought I'd let you, and all of your other staff members know, that you should check just how thoroughly your house elves clean your tables. It's been made apparent to me that some of your students have been doing some, shall we say, _extracurricular _activities, on the Staff Table after hours." There was a pause as many students gasped and broke out into giggles. "Now, who in your school would do such a thing? What sort of person would defile another person's eating place, all in the name of having a good shag?" Another pause.

Draco was grinning, Blaise looked like he wanted to laugh, and to my delight, Leanne's face was getting paler with each word the Howler spoke.

"Why, none other than Gryffindor's own, Leanne Pewson. Congratulations, Leanne, because now everyone can know what a flithy whore you are!." Another pause as all eyes turned to Leanne. She seemed petrified, unable to move enough to even cover her face, which was now a dashing shade of crimson.

"But wait," The voice called back, gathering everyone's attention once more. "There's more. Just who did she engage in this little indiscretion with?" The voice laughed "Terrence Higgs, who you may remember graduated from the Slytherin House only a year ago. So much for House rivalry. However, as spectacular as Leanne may think that one night was, Terrence said she was..."

A loud noise escaped Leanne's throat as her housemates looked at her in disgust.

"... _**mediocre **_at best." The Howler then crumpled up, burst into flames, and settled on Dumbledore's plate.

I really don't remember who started laughing first. I think it may have been Blaise. But soon laughter engulfed my table, then Hufflepuffs, then Ravenclaws. Finally, even some of the Gryffindors started to laugh.

I was grinning, "So?"

Draco laughed, "Lexi, I really didn't think it would be that good. I mean, you've never done this to someone on your own before. But now, I just have to say you are bloody brilliant."

"Undoubtedly a fine, fine job of embarrassing a Gryffindor, but why Pewson?" Blaise asked, a smirk on his face.

"Because I could." I answered coolly.

Truth was, I couldn't really explain to either of them why I was so angry at Leanne. They wouldn't understand at all. I looked at George. He looked amused. He looked over at me suddenly.

Ugh, he caught me staring at him. He grinned and I raised my eyebrows and stood up, leaving the Hall.

Before I left Draco said "Later on we're going to have to rub this in Pewson's face, if you want to finish the job properly."

Oh, of course I did.

I nodded. "Of course Draco."

I left the Hall and before I had gotten as much as a few steps towards my dorm, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Hey." George said softly.

"Hi." I replied. It was so pathetic, I hadn't talked to him for what, two days? And I missed him so much.

"How're you?" George asked, tucking a stand of hair behind my ear. I smiled.

"I missed you." I said. Which wasn't really answering his question but I don't think either of us cared.

"Here, come with me." He took my hand and led me up to his classroom, which I guess was closer than his office.

"I missed you too." He closed the door. "I didn't realize I didn't say it back earlier."

"That's okay." I smiled. He looked down at me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you the other day." He said.

"Why were you mad? I mean if I would've known what was upsetting you I wouldn't have gotten so mad." I said. "But I'm sorry too."

"It's just sometimes I see you and Draco, and I mean, you guys are together _all _the time." George paused. "Are you sure there isn't anything there?"

My mouth dropped. Was George _jealous_?

"Oh, no, definitely not!" I said. "Draco is like my annoying older brother who meddles in my life." I laughed. "Besides, I know how he is with girls and I'm not stupid enough to even consider him as anything more than my best friend. The thought is kind of gross." I smiled "George, if I liked Draco I wouldn't even bother dating you, you know? But I don't like Draco, I like you! You know that right?"

"Yeah, I do." George grinned. "You look cute today."

I laughed. "I'm wearing my school uniform!"

"Yeah, but you still look cute." I smiled. He was so sweet.

I giggled. George turned me into a mess. Some stupid giggly girl that couldn't think of anything smart to say back. I _always _had something smart to say back.

I gave him a hug. "I should go, classes are starting soon." I paused "Can we do something tonight?"

"Of course." George kissed me.

"Okay, that would be really nice. How about I meet you at your office at, 7ish?" I suggested, and he nodded. "Then I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." He replied, grinning and hugging me one last time. I turned to leave.

"Oh and Lexi, by the way." George said. I turned around. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Leanne isn't anything to worry about. Although it is flattering to what extent you would go to embarrass a girl so that I wouldn't want to talk to her anymore." He kissed my cheek. "We're not even really friends. She just likes to flirt is all. But she won't hug me anymore, I promise."

I was shocked. I nodded and left. As he shut the door to his classroom behind me, I leaned against the door.

George Weasley was much smarter than he let on.

I would have to remember this.

* * *

Okayy!!!! So I hope you all liked this chapter, and plus, wow, an update! hahaha! Anyway, I have a job now, so I don't know how often I will be updating, hopefully a lot still, so just so you all know, I have no intention of quitting this story! How could I? Anyway, I hoped you all liked it!! 

AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! haha.


	19. Ch18 Movies

-1OHMYGODDDDDDDDDD. OH MY GODDDDDD. OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!!!!! I CRIED!!!! Like, for a really long time, and anyone who read DH knows EXACTLY why. that book was honestly amazing but so, so sad.

**Thanks to the Following Reviewers:**

Captain Speed-o: AH! I know!!! 2 years, wow!! hahaha 2 years and I've only gotten 18 chapters out. bahaha.

LilyJet: Awe, thank you so much! I'm going to tryyyy to update on a weekly basis from now on )

AssistanttotheRegionalManager: Thank you!

Lovebuggy: Well, the way I saw it was, George has pranked plenty of people in his day, so how could he hold it against Lexi without being a hypocrite? But I understand what you mean, and you'll see that later in the chapter that he didn't exactly agree with her but, he didn't want to make a big deal about it because he and Leanne really weren't friends and so he didn't care about it as much.

Wolf: Oh, yes, George is quite smart haha. I laughed out loud when I saw you called him 'Dear Georgiana'!

MavisClone: Hahaha, yes, I felt it was time for Lexi to show why she's in Slytherin, hahaha. And George IS a sweetie pie, isn't he? Thanks!!

balecka: Oh, yes it is, hahaha.

CREA: Awe, thanks! I tried to make it as good as possible )

Hakkai'sHerFavorite: Awe, that's so sweet! I'm glad I can make the relationships (especially Draco and Lexi's, since theirs is the hardest to make believable) realistic. And I'm glad they are so thank you so much!!!

Thegoldenlock: Hahaha, I know, George was a jerk back then. Thanks!

bloodshadows: Thanks and I hope you got my message, tell me if you didn't.

last-blue mage: Yeah, Lexi and Harry kind of get along. I don't know if Lexi and Hermione ever will, and well, you know Ron, hahaha. He's a bit stubborn and I don't know that Lexi will be nicer to him until he sees that she's isn't the person he says she is. But thank you so much!!

AiLuvYuu: Well, here you go! hahaha thnaks!

LockInspira : Thank you! I try to make them as original as possible!

DMG5440: Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I love George too hahahaha, but your review was so nice and I really appreciate it!! I'm glad to know people like my story ) Thanks so much!

nightangelteen: Hahahaha, all right all right, here's your update!!

bookworm: Hahaha, yeah, I tried to think of something really... weird. But thanks!!

kitsunekilala: Thanks!

kittylicious: Awe, thank you so much!! George is adorable, isn't he? )

Kajia: Wow, I loved your long review! Okay well first, George Leanne thing, okay, well I wouldn't say George was especially pleased, but I didn't feel I could have him be angry at Lexi because I mean, he's George and he's pranked hundreds of people so he isn't in a position to judge her. Although this chapter goes into that. But I'm glad you find Lexi's life realistic because I try to make is so. And yes, I too for some reason like George more than Fred, although I love them both. And hopefully I can balance George being sweet and hilarious, but I hope that won't be a problem. Thanks for taking the time to review all that hahaha!!!

And now, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 18: Movies**

If I said I wasn't excited about my 'date' with George, I would be the biggest liar on the planet.

I was thrilled that he hadn't seemed upset by what I did to Leanne. But I mean, why would he? She deserved it, most definitely

I ran to the dorm, got my books, and quickly headed to Transfiguration. I got in the door just in time and slipped into my seat, grinning at McGonagall. She pursed her lips but said nothing to me, diving directly into the lesson, which wasn't too interesting considering it was a note-taking day.

"Draco, this is super boring." I whispered.

"No, really?" He answered from the corner of his mouth. I rolled my eyes and turned to Blaise.

"Pssssst." I nudged him with my arm.

"Lexi, I'm trying to take notes. What?" He snapped.

"Okay, never mind. I'll just ask you after class is over." I rolled my eyes, again.

Prats, both of them.

Class ended and we left quickly, not wanting to be late for Herbology. Well, actually I wanted very much to be late for Herbology since it was freezing out, but we couldn't.

"Lexi, what did you want earlier?" Blaise asked as we opened the doors to the castle. Blaise didn't take Herbology but he walked with us to the class anyway so I could talk to him.

"Oh, well, I wanted to know how things are with" I lowered my voice, "Cho."

Blaise thought for a moment, "Good, of course. I think I'll be asking her today. We'll probably see her at some point." I grinned.

"Indeed."

I hoped Cho said yes. She and Blaise would be cute. I felt Blaise kind of needed a feminine force other than me in his life, and Cho needed a guy who didn't have his head up his own arse.

We got to Herbology and found that today's lesson would be easier than normal, since the plants we were dealing with weren't deadly, although the medicinal plants would jab you if you handled them too roughly.

"Ouch!" I dropped it. "I was handling it like a newborn! These plants just don't like me!"

"Yeah, who does?" Draco asked, smirking. I slapped him on the arm lightly.

"I hate you." I paused. "So how are things going with Miss-what's-her-name?" I asked.

"Took her up to the Astronomy Tower last night." Draco sounded quite pleased with himself.

"Eeeewww." I shuddered. "Draco, please don't talk about your conquests around me."

"I know, you're jealous." Draco patted my arm.

"Hardly, more like disgusted becuase I guess I _have _standards, unlike the little floozies you pick up." I said sweetly. He glared at me and I laughed. "Kidding Drakey, kidding. You're dashing, of course."

He smiled, "Oh, I know."

We continued the conversation in a similar fashion until the end of class. I had a break next, as did Draco, but poor Blaise had Runes. Silly boy, taking Runes with Granger.

I was excited about my 'date' with George later, and decided to go pick out my outfit. I choose a cute, emerald green skirt and a silver short sleeved shirt.

I owned a lot of green and silver. I really needed to incorporate more color into my wardrobe.

I shook my head and left the dorm, closing the curtains around my bed so no one would ask why my clothes were laid out. I headed down to the Common Room, where Draco was waiting for me.

"Lunch?" He said. I nodded.

"I'm actually really hungry." I said.

"Yeah, well, embarrassing someone like you did today depletes your energy, I'll have you know." Draco smirked.

"Then my hunger is a small price to pay." I smirked back.

We got to the Great Hall and I noticed Leanne was conspicuously absent from the Gryffindor table.

I grinned. Life was good.

Blaise joined us for lunch and we discussed the Hogsmeade visit before Christmas, and what we should get each other.

"I want a castle." I said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Lex, look at the house you're standing to inherit. Why can't you be happy with that?"

"Because castles are fun." Duh.

"You're an idiot." Draco decided. He 'decided' this about 3 times a week.

"No, I'm not, I'm quite smart you git."

Blaise yawned, "Of course you are Lexi, we all know that. Simmer down." I laughed.

"But seriously you two, I don't know what to get you. Shopping for girls is so easy. Just buy something pretty and I'll be happy. And you guys need to help me get a present for George." I whispered the last part.

"What? I wasn't aware when I signed on to be your best friend that included helping with presents for your little boyfriend!" Draco sputtered. "Lexi, if anyone sees me toting your shopping bags I will never live it down."

I grinned. "Drakey everyone knows that you love me."

He smirked. "Either that or they think we're having outrageous amounts of sex."

I snorted "Please, spare me the agony of thinking about that." Blaise laughed.

"Really Draco, I don't think Lexi is your type." He paused "But don't worry, we can't all be as charming as her Prince Charming."

I felt myself flush. "Guys, stop. He's nice and he doesn't pick on you guys." Not a lot anyway.

"Of course not, how could anyone pick on this perfection?" Draco drawled.

Blaise choked on his pumpkin juice. I laughed, slapping my hand loudly on the table.

We were drawing quite a lot of attention. Obviously, Blaise _never _does anything as unsophisticated as choking on pumpkin juice, and I _never _do anything as heart-warming as laughing. Our peers were quite surprised.

To them, we almost seemed human for a second. Go figure.

Well, we can't have that now can we? I stopped laughing, patted Blaise politely on the back a few times, and we all regained our composure.

How embarrassing.

We left soon after, and headed off to our first afternoon class together, Potions. Today in class we were brewing a difficult mixture called Shaman's Solution, which is supposed to, if made corrected, relieve one of any physical ailments for an hour. However, since we were only 6th year NEWT students, it was unlikely ours would be powerful enough to last more than a few minutes, and were therefore, worthless. Fancy that.

So, I was frustrated by the time class let out. Not only had I spent nearly two hours trying my hardest to brew this stupid potion, which, might I add, needed to be heated up, raising the temperature of the room _quite _a bit, but after doing everything my book said to, I get told that my efforts were futile anyway.

Needless to say, Lexi Conrad was not a happy camper.

We headed up the stairs into the Entrance Hall, and I came face to face with a puffy-eyed Leanne.

Sweet Merlin, not now.

Draco and Blaise looked at me expectantly. I sighed and blew a piece of my hair out of my face.

Well, here we go. An opportunity presents itself to torture Leanne and I'm not even in a pleasant enough mood to enjoy it.

"Hey Pewson." I smirked.

She glanced at me. "Leave me alone." She sniffed.

I gasped, "What, can't say hello?" I paused, "You know, I'm sure Terry wouldn't like to hear that you're being so impolite, that was something he always, shall we say, cherished in a girl."

"Stop." She said. A few people looked over, curious.

I laughed mockingly., "You know, if you would've just said _that_ to Higgs at the time, you wouldn't be in this mess." I paused, as I heard a few chuckles from nearby students. "So sad. I really thought Terry had better taste than you."

"What's your problem? Why are you doing this?" Leanne cried out.

"Because I can." I hissed. "And because I call things how I see them, and when I look at you I see nothing but a worthless Gryffinwhore." _That _got a lot of laughs.

She replied snootily. "Seems like you're just jealous."

I grinned, "Oh, yes, I am extremely jealous that you were one of the thousands of tramps who got to experience Terry's manhood, of lack thereof. Sweetie, I don't need to have sex with anything with a penis to feel secure. I don't need to throw myself at guys becuase I was born with the natural ability to know I'm worth something, and you, well, you're not. You're a worthless little girl who tries to use her femininity to make a name for herself, but this isn't exactly the name you had in mind, is it Pewson?" She opened her mouth to reply but I interrupted her.

"But then again, I guess any girl that would let Zacharias Smith between her legs doens't have much self respect anyway, huh?" She looked shocked, once again, and whispers broke out in the crowd. I grinned triumphantly and walked away.

I turned back after a few steps and called back to her.

"Oh, and by the way Leanne?"

"What?!" She said miserably.

"If you ever try to touch my cat again, it will be the last thing you do. I don't like my things being dirtied. If you have to touch her, please, wear a glove."

I walked away, my mood brightened considerably.

"All right boys, off to Charms!"

-----------

It was 6:30. I had exactly half an hour to get for my 'date' with George.

I was going insane.

I hurriedly put on my outfit and applied my makeup. I had no idea what to do with my hair. I considered asking Pansy but as I thought of her horrid curls I figured anything I could come up with could be better than that. I sighed and sat down.

Now if I put my hair up, my freckles would be more noticeable on my shoulders. That was a definite 'no'.

I looked at the clock and noticed it said 6:50, and deciding I didn't have time for any drastic changes I decided to stick to my regular straight hairstyle, and I was ready to go!

I snuck downstairs and was almost out of the Portrait Hole when...

"Where are you going?" Draco said from behind me. I sighed.

"Where do you think, Dad?" I asked sarcastically. Really.

"Oh, of course. Should've known." He smirked, but then faltered. "Well, I was wondering if tomorrow we could uh, you know." He looked around. The Common Room was full but no one seemed to be paying attention to us. He walked over to me and said. "I was wondering if you could help me practice again tomorrow." He looked at me hopefully. I smiled and grasped his hand for a minute.

"Of course Draco."

"Thanks." He let out a breath.

"Anytime." And I left.

I walked quietly and as stealthily as possible to George's office and knocked on the door. George answered quickly.

I looked him up and down quickly. He looked cute, as always, wearing jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes. Which were gorgeous, by the way.

"Hi." I said, smiling. He let me in.

"Hey." He grinned goofily. I smiled hesistantly.

"What?"

"You look beautiful." I felt myself blush and wished I wouldn't. I wasn't used to anyone but Draco saying I was pretty and even then I was pretty sure he was only saying that becuase he was my best friend.

"Thanks!" I hugged him. "You look... cute." Should I have said handsome? I wasn't exactly sure.

George smiled. "I have a surprise." He held out his hand and I took it.

George always surprised me.

I grinned. "I'm really excited."

George led me out of his office. "I didn't want to risk trying to sneak you to Hogmeade so we're going to have to use the Room of Requirement, if I remember correctly you're familiar with it?" He smirked.

"You could say that." I laced my fingers in his. He looked at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I mean, sure everyone was at dinner by now, but anyone could come down the hallway. But for some reason, that night I didn't care.

"Yes." I said, and he smiled, slipping his arm around my waist. It felt nice.

We reached the hallway where the Room of Requirement was, and he stopped. Turning to face me he said "Now, Lexi, since you've been so deprived, I feel it's my duty to teach you all of the quaint little things Muggles have adopted to amuse themselves without having the magic we do."

I laughed, "My teacher."

"Exactly. So tonight, I'm taking you to the movies." And with that, he opened the door and led me inside, and I had no clue what to expect.

A large box was on one side of the wall. The box, well it was more of a rectangle, was mostly black, but one side was covered in a smooth glass. A few feet away from it, facing the glass side, was a large squishy couch that you could recline. On another side of the wall was apparently where the food was, although it wasn't food I was familiar with. A glass case stood in one spot, filled with little yellowish puffballs.

"What are 'movies'?" I asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain. They're like stories that Muggles watch on this, a TV," He pointed to the big black rectangle with the glass side. "They're stories that other Muggles have made and filmed so you can watch them over and over."

I squinted. What? "Like a pensieve?" He laughed,

"Sort of, except you aren't in the story and it doesn't necessarily have to be a memory." He replied.

I shrugged. "Okay. I guess this could be okay." He grinned and told me to sit down. I sat down on the edge of the couch while I watched him hit a button and then stick something into the 'TV', and he came over and sat down.

"D'you want some popcorn?" He asked. Popcorn? I scrunched my nose.

"Well, I don't know what that is but I don't like corn very much. So I probably won't like it if it's popping all over me." He laughed.

"It doesn't pop all over you, duh." He went and got some and came over to me. "Here, try it."

I smiled and took a few pieces of 'popcorn' and put them in my mouth. There was a strong butter and salt flavor, and something else I couldn't place that I assumed was the popcorn itself. In any case, it was good.

"This is good!" I exclaimed.

George smiled fondly at me. I smiled back.

"So the movie is called 'Mortal Kombat'. Not exactly sure what it's about but it sounds like a good fighting movie!" George said happily.

((A/N: Okay Mortal Kombat came out in 1995 and this takes place in what, '96-'97? Right. I didn't want it to be too recent and it was either that or Clueless P ... or Se7en. Which might not have been bad but I didn't want to use a Brad Pitt movie even though I love him. Anyway... righto. ))

The movie started out and within a half an hour we discovered it was indeed what George called an 'action' movie. There was a lot of action, and I'll admit most of it was pretty cool. Basically it was about these 3 martial arts 'masters' get summoned to this island to compete with other martial arts master from another world or something, and whoever wins gets control of the earth. Whatever

I didn't really follow the plot, because about 20 minutes into the movie George yawned and put his arm around me. I grinned. Was he trying to be subtle? I smiled up at him. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and we sat there like that for a while, enjoying the movie.

"Hey." George said suddenly.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"I.. wanted to talk to you about something I heard." George said, sitting up. I straightened and looked at him curiously.

"Okay. What?"

"Well, today I heard that you kind of, instigated with Leanne." George said. "Now I just.. don't' think that was nice or necessary."

"Oh." I paused. "You seemed okay with it before."

"Well, I don't know, I mean I'm not exactly one to judge people for pranking, am I?" He laughed. "I can't fault someone for a good prank, even if it was a bit mean."

Well, duh, of course it was mean George, I mean what did you expect?

"Well she shouldn't have-" I started but he cut me off.

"I know, I know Lexi. But I mean you can't go attacking every girl who talks to me." George said. "It's kind of the same thing as you and Draco right? You just have to trust me."

"Well I trust you." But I don't trust her, not for a minute.

"I'm glad." He squeezed my hand.

"So you had a problem with what I did?" I asked.

"Well, I was a little... disappointed I guess. That you couldn't keep your emotions in check. And I don't think Leanne is as bad as you think, but if you don't like her that's fine."

What?!?!?! Of course Leanne is as bad as I think! She's a no good, low down, dirty, scummy... the list goes on! I narrowed my eyes and George laughed.

"Don't look at me like that Lexi."

I didn't see what was so funny.

"But George, why didn't you just say if you didn't think it was okay? And I mean, she... she deserved it! I mean if it hadn't been me it would've been someone else and they probably couldn't have pulled it off as well as me so she should be grateful that she was embarrassed in such a brilliant fashion!!" I argued. "And you prank people all the time so I don't know why you care and you said you weren't even friends with her!" I was breathing heavily. George frowned a bit and took my hands in his.

"Lexi, it's okay. I don't care about Leanne at all. I care about you and that's why I was concerned when I heard about it. I mean, Lexi, I know you. And I know you aren't like that." He brushed a stand of hair out of my face and gently ran his hand down my cheek, making me shiver.

"I- I am though." I paused. "Not to you though. Or anyone else I care about."

He pulled me close. "I guess I just wish you wouldn't be so cold to everyone else. Becuase then everyone could see how amazing you really are."

"I'm not.. I don't want.. I have everything and everyone I need." I paused. "I don't think anyone else is worth getting to know. Especially not _her_." He smiled sadly.

"Okay, it's your choice."

"You're disappointed again, aren't you?" I whispered. For some reason the thought of disappointing George made me more upset with myself than I was with him.

He smiled, "No. I love you just the way you are."

"I love you too you know." I said kissing him on the cheek.

He tilted my head up and kissed me. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer and suddenly I wasn't too worried anymore about Leanne and her flirting.

I had missed that a lot more than I would ever admit to anyone.

After the movie was over, George and I stayed there, just lounging on the couch together. He had stretched out on the couch and I was next to him, my head resting on his chest. I felt like I could fall asleep. I think he already had.

"George?" I asked, turning so I could see his face. He was, indeed, asleep.

He looked adorable, and so peaceful and happy that I didn't really want to wake him. But I didn't want to leave him either. So, I did what any sensible girl would do. I grabbed a blanket, got into a more comfortable position, and kissed George on the cheek, not really thinking about the consequences of falling asleep.

As I was drifting off, I felt George slip and arm around my waist and pull me closer to him. I smiled into his chest and felt him kiss my forehead.

"Love you George." I murmured.

"Love you too Lexi."

----------------------------------------

YAY! hahaha I felt like doing a fluffy chapter. I hope you guys liked it and I hope you all review as much as you have been lately, I've really appreciated it!!

Much love everyone!!! And to anyone who hasn't read DH, GET TO IT! haha.


	20. Ch19 Field Trips, Invitations, and

Hey, guys, sorry for the lack of an update, but this chapter has a LOT of stuff in it, it's pretty long, so I hope it makes up for it! And thank you guys so umch for all the reviews lately, they're always such a pleasant surprise!!

**Thanks to the Following Reviewers:**

Wolf: Thanks!! And oh, I know, believe me, it's especially annoying when a Marauder-era fic has things from like, 2007. Ridiculous, but it happens a lot!

DMG5440: Ha, I know, I love Mortal Kombat, in a weird way, but I haven't seen it in forever. And people are going to eventually catch on, eventually. hahah

kittylicious: Thanks!!!

MavisClone: Oh, I have been on a roll, huh? Hahaha I'm trying, and its getting easier becuase I'm finally getting into the more interesting parts of the story, however, I think I'm going to start speeding it up, I mean I'm on chapter 19 and it's not even Christmas! Silly me!

last-blue mage: Thanks!!

Akira-sama: Hahaha I try to update as quickly as possible, I'm a notorious slacker though /

Captain Speed-o: Oh, Lexi's parents won't be happy, that's for sure.

Kajia: Well, perhaps that little hand thing might have a part in the story, hmmm. hahaha. And I agree, I think it would be worse for him to be disappointed in her than angry with her. And I kind of thought maybe wizards had something like that too, but Mr. Weasley never mentioned it and since he loves all things Muggle I thought he'd have made a connection.

CREA: Well, they do wake up, eventually O hahah thank you!!!

bookworm2011: Hahaha I had a hard time describing popcorn actually. Like really hahah it's just... popcorn. I tried my best though and I'm glad you liked it!

xXxSour-LemonxXx: hahah thank you for taking the time to review!!

The Crimson Wings: Awe, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

And now, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 19: Field Trips, Invitations, and Conversations**

I rolled over in my sleep, but in mid-roll I was stopped by a large mass.

What the hell? I moved my hands up and felt a body next to me, and at that point I realized that I was completely entangled in a mess that included myself, a blanket, and George Weasley.

I blinked for a moment, wondering how George had gotten into my dorm, before remembering that I wasn't in my dorm. I was in the Room of Requirement. I looked at George.

"George" I said, He slowly opened his eyes. "Do you want to wake up now?" I looked outside, it was still relatively dark. I checked my watch and it was 3:26 in the morning.

George yawned, "Not particularly. But I think this couch isn't exactly big enough for us to both sleep comfortably." I agreed, although it was nice to be so close to him. As though the room heard our conversation, the couch molded itself into a bed.

"Well" George laughed nervously. "That's convenient." I smiled, also nervously, and laid down more comfortably next to him.

I really should go back to my dorm, I argued with myself, but it's not as though George was trying to seduce me or anything. And besides, I couldn't leave him there alone, and anyway, I was really tired.

So I stayed.

"Lexi?" George whispered to me, pulling me closer to him.

"Yes George?" I answered back in a similar tone, although I don't know why we were whispering. No one was there to hear us.

I was pressed against George, and for as much room as the bed gave us we didn't seem to be using any of it. I didn't feel awkward though, with George it felt okay to be that close to him.

"You don't feel pressured to be here, right?" He asked, tilting my head up so I could look him in the eye. He looked worried.

I kissed him lightly, "Of course not. It's..." I trailed off. "really nice, actually." He smiled.

"Yeah, it is. Let's get some sleep."

And sleep we did.

When I awoke the sun was shining outside.

Shining much to brightly for it to be 6 AM, the time I normally get up for classes.

I looked at my watch.

9:30?!

Shit!

"Dammit!" I cursed silently. "George, wake up!" I shook him.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes sleepily. Pausing for a moment to admire how cute he looked, I shook my head and continued.

"It's 9:30! We overslept!"

"You have classes!" George looked guiltily at me. "I'm so sorry Lexi!"

"It's okay. This was so much better than being in a boring class." I smiled at him. He grinned.

"Really?"

"Really."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, "Well, what do you have next?"

I thought for a minute, "Well, right now I'm missing Charms, and next I have a break."

"A break, really?" George grinned mischievously.

I giggled, "Yes, that's what I said."

"So, exactly how eager are you to leave? Do you really want to go to Charms?" He leaned down and kissed my neck softly. I gasped.

"Well, I mean, not real- I, uhm." I stopped and took in a large breath. "I'm not a big fan of Charms, actually."

"Well, isn't that lucky." George murmured, his mouth moving up from my neck slowly. I shivered.

"Quite." I said before kissing him.

Oh boy.

----------------------------------

I stumbled out of the Room of Requirement about an hour later.

George walked calmly out after me.

How was he always so clam, when I was so flustered? I was the Slytherin, being cool and collected was my forte!

"See you later today." He kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"Bye!" I called after him.

Wait, later today?

Of course, I had Marketing today.

I raced down to my dorm and sped into the Common Room.

I was almost to my dorm when I heard a voice.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Lexi." Draco snapped.

Shit. Double shit. Draco. I'd completely forgotten.

"Listen, Drakey, I'm sor-" I was cut off.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea how worried we've been? Blaise and I? Where have you been?" He grabbed my arm and sat me down.

"Draco, I have to get ready, can't this wait?"

"Why should it wait? You seem to have no problem skiving off for your precious boyfriend!" Draco paused, then continued, much more calmly. "If you were planning on spending the night with him, you should've told us."

"I wasn't planning on it. It was kind of an accident. We were watching a movie -Muggle thing-" I said at Draco's look of confusion, "And we kind of just fell asleep. I'm really sorry Draco, I had no idea we'd slept this late."

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair. "I guess it was an accident." He stopped, then said sharply. "He didn't do anything, did he?"

"Oh, no!" I said quickly. "We were just sleeping, that's all."

"All right." He said, "I told the teachers you were sick."

I gave him a hug. "Thank you, I'm so sorry. Were you really worried?"

He nodded. "We didn't know if someone had found you and gone to a teacher. We thougth maybe someone had contacted your parents or something."

My parents. I hadn't thought about them in a long time. They would be furious if they found out. I shuddered.

"No, thank Merlin. I'm going to go get ready. Will you wait for me?" We had lunch next. I had missed Defense, Charms, and my break. In the afternoon I had a break, and then Marketing.

"Yeah, I guess." Draco smirked, "Boy are you lucky you have a friend like me."

I rolled my eyes, heading to the dorm. As I got to the stairs, I ran into Blaise. He saw me and his eyes narrowed.

"Lexi, where have you -" He started, but I quickly ran to my dorm.

"Sorry Blaise, talk to Draco about it! I have to get ready!" I slammed the door before he could start yelling at me too.

I showered quickly, dried my hair, and put on my uniform in record time. I ran down the stairs before realizing that I had forgotten my bag. I quickly ran to get it again.

"Okay, guys, I'm-" An empty Common Room greeted me. "-ready?"

Prats. Apparently they were still a bit miffed at me.

I walked to the Great Hall and spotted my two friends sitting together, waiting for me.

"You guys are really nice, you know that?" I said, sitting down in between them. Draco smirked.

"Well, we weren't sure if you'd be coming down, or if you were still tired from your night of passion."

I flushed, "It was _not _a night of passion, you arse! Shut up!" I punched him in the arm lightly. Blaise chuckled.

"Your Weasley seems to find your reaction pretty funny too!" He said as I turned to glare at him.

I glanced up at George who was smiling at me with an amused expression on his face. I grinned back and turned to my meal.

"Anyway, what did I miss this morning?" I asked.

"Well, Defense was boring as hell, no homework though. We just read, next class we're doing a practical lesson though." Blaise said.

I smiled, "Should be fun."

"And Charms was all right, we reviewed Cheering Charms." Draco paused then smirked, "Although I'm sure you got something much better than a Cheering Charm, huh Lex?"

I choked on my pumpkin juice, "Draco Malfoy!" I couldn't help but laugh though, most likely because he was right. George was much more effective than even the best Cheering Charm.

We finished our lunch and headed off to Marketing. We were the first people in class and as soon as Cho came in, she ran over to me.

"So, what happened?" She whispered excitedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come off it, I'm not daft, neither you or George was at breakfast today!" She paused, "And Blaise said he hadn't seen you since yesterday! Now spill the beans Lexi!" Grinning, I told her about my night.

After I was done, she did the characteristic girly 'awe'.

"That's so sweet!!" She paused, "And he didn't even try to make you.." She trailed off.

"No! Not at all and I was really impressed with that." I said, as the class began to fill up.

"I would be too, that must mean he really cares about you a lot. He's serious." Cho said, smiling.

I paused before smiling back.

How serious did I want George and I to be? I mean, obviously we weren't going to be married, not with my parents -and his most likely- standing in the way. And my parents can be very persuasive, especially with Voldemort on their side.

_'But if Voldemort were gone, your parents wouldn't be able to hold that over your head. You could do whatever you want and be with whoever you want and no one would tell you what to do..._' a voice said in my head.

Well, yes, I reasoned, I guess that's true, but they're still my parents.

_'Not very good ones, I'd say.' _The voice replied.

All right, so they aren't ideal but what am I supposed to do, let them disown me? How would living on the streets make me any happier?

_'I'm sure George has a nice apartment somewhere or something.' _This voice was really starting to bother me.

I had to stop myself from snorting with laughter. Why would I live with George?

_'Why not? You've already fallen asleep with him and you claim to love him, isn't that what people who love each other do? It's not that crazy.' _I felt like banging my head off a desk.

Yes, of course people do that, but most people don't do that when they're 16 (soon to be 17) and their parents are Death Eaters, now do they?

_'You're being ridiculous.' _The voice said in a drawl that sounded an awful lot like Draco.

"Ugh, shut up Draco." I said aloud. He turned to me.

"I didn't even say anything!" He exclaimed. I bit my lower lip, embarrassed.

"It was a pre-emptive 'shut up'. I'm just trying to get it out of the way, you know?" I smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"You know, eye rolling is very feminine. You might want to watch that." I said just as Fred and George came in. I glanced at George and caught him staring at me. I smiled and looked away, hoping that I wasn't blushing.

"You're blushing." Cho whispered to me.

Darn this!

"Field trip today class!" Fred announced.

"Bugger, what good does a field trip to when we aren't missing any classes?" Weasley said from across the room.

"Well if it bothers you so much, Weasel, just stay here." Draco smirked.

"Well, Ron, actually we're going to tour our shop first, then spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron before touring the Ministry's Department of Business and Industry tomorrow." George said, "So you will be, you whiney prat." Everyone got a good chuckle out of this.

((A/N: I don't know if that's the real name of the department, but oh well, I don't think a department like that has ever been mentioned.))

"So, everyone, pair up. With someone of the same sex, please, George and I don't want to get in trouble because of your hormones." Fred said.

"Cho!" I said immediately. She nodded.

I looked at Blaise and Draco expectantly, "You two are pairing up, right?" They nodded lazily.

I was excited to get out of Hogwarts, until I thought of something.

"Wait, did he say we were going to visit the business department?" I said slowly. Cho shook her head,

"It makes sense, it's a Marketing Class after all." She paused, "What's wrong?"

I sighed and blew a piece of hair out of my face.

"My father is the Head of the Department of Business and Industry." I laid my head down on the desk. Draco patted me on the should and leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

"Be careful tomorrow Lex. You don't want Daddy finding out about Georgie-Pie." I closed my eyes.

"Can I just not go? Somehow? Possibly?" I tugged at a strand of my hair.

Fred had been walking around, answering question, and he stopped. "Why don't you want to go Lexi? Afraid George and I aren't the most reliable teachers?" He plastered a wounded look on his face.

"Not exactly." I managed a smile.

"Lexi here doesn't want to get the third degree from Papa Conrad." Blaise smirked. "She never was as good of a liar as me."

"Hey!" I said, offended. I can lie with the best of them!

"Your dad works at the Ministry?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Surely you know that?" Draco asked, "He's the head of the department we're visiting."

A light bulb seemed to go off in Fred's mind, "Oh, yeah, I guess so." He frowned, "Well, this certainly..." He trailed off but no one needed him to finish anyway.

I sighed.

"Maybe I can pull this off." I paused. "Right?"

"Right!" Cho said supportively. I smiled at her.

"Well, I guess if you don't talk to him much, you could." Draco said. "We'll keep you hidden."

I rolled my eyes. Which, unlike Draco, was okay for me to do since I was a girl.

" I guess, besides, he's department head, I doubt he'll spend much time on us kids anyway." I reasoned. Fred grinned.

"So you're going?"

I sighed dramatically, "I guess so."

Blaise smirked, "This should be fun."

"Okay guys!" George called, "Go get some stuff, whatever you want, and meet back here in 20 minutes!"

"Hey, this will be just like a sleepover!" Someone called.

I rolled my eyes, "Except it won't be. Idiots."

I went to my room, packed some clothes that were decent looking enough for the Ministry, as well as comfortable pajamas and a blanket, and hurried downstairs to meet Draco and Blaise.

We got to the classroom before anyone else.

"So." I said expectantly as we were sitting there. Fred and George were sitting up front, Blaise and Draco next to me. No one responded.

"Well, Draco, I've decided you're carrying my bag." I smiled. He sat up quickly.

"Your ass I am!" Fred and George laughed from up front. "Get Blaise to."

"Blaise can't." I whined, Blaise grinned, "He's going to carry Cho's of course." He frowned.

"Say what?" He said. We all started at him.

"Never say that again please." I said quickly, "Let's all pretend that never happened."

"Right." George said.

"Indubitably." Fred agreed.

"Oh, Weasley." Draco said suddenly. I quirked an eyebrow and gave him a warning glance. "Oh Lexi, stop it, I'm not going to yell at him, really. I just wanted to let him know that if he plans on anymore late nights with you, that he should please let us know, since I know you aren't responsible enough to." I narrowed me eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, first of all, you are not my father!" I started to go on but Fred cut me off.

"But we'll be seeing him soon, so no worries Lexi!" George paled.

"What?"

"Lexi's father is Head of the Department of Business and Industry." Blaise chirped. George raised his eyebrows.

"Well, uh, that's interesting." George said nervously.

"Oh, the elder Conrad is nothing to be scared of." Draco waved a hand.

"Yeah, well, you aren't dating his daughter Drakey." Cho said as she walked in.

I tried to smile at George, "Don't worry, my dad doesn't notice much about me anyway."

It was true. My dad wasn't exactly a loving father. He wasn't horrible either though.

"Well.." George started.

"It's true Weasley, it's safe to say Mrs. Conrad wears the pants in that relationship." Draco said. I laughed.

"Draco, don't talk about my parents like that, it's not nice."

We stopped talking as the other students began to come in.

I ran my hand through my hair.

"Okay guys, we're all here? We're going to Floo from Dumbledore's office, but Fred and I will take you up there in groups of six, so it doesn't get too crowded okay?" George explained.

So, we quickly emptied the room until it was just me, Cho, Draco, Blaise, Fred, and George.

"Well, we should go." I said, turning to leave. George walked over and picked up my bag.

"Here, I'll get this." He said, smiling at me. I grinned back.

"Thanks." I said softly. I walked beside him at the back of the group, Blaise and Cho in front of us and Draco and Fred looking rather awkward at the front.

"What do you think I should do about my dad?" I asked.

I didn't want George to think I was embarrassed of him or anything. But really, I wasn't exactly eager to introduce George to my father, because my father could be very scary sometimes.

"I... well, I would love it if he would accept me with open arms, but I doubt that will happen." He laughed. "But Lexi, as long as I'm with you I don't care. And if that means hiding our relationship from your dad then that's fine with me." I squeezed his hand.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Anytime, love."

-------------------------------

We got to Diagon Alley and quickly checked into the Leaky Cauldron, which was surprising to me since I didn't know they had that many rooms.

Cho and I had a rather nice room, nicer than the one I had during the summer at least, probably since the bed had no loose spring. We put the few thing we had brought away, and hurried downstairs to meet George, Fred, and everyone else to go to the shop.

After warning us that anyone wandering off would be given detention, we were led to the shop. I grinned slightly as I remembered the last time I'd been there.

Obviously Granger remembered too, for as soon as we walked into the twin's store, she muttered to me "Try not to break anything Conrad."

I was about to say something when Cho stepped in, "The only thing that I can think of that Lexi would want to break are those ugly heels you must _think _are fashionable, Granger. Why don't you go somewhere where your conversation is actually wanted?" I beamed at Cho before shooting Granger a very dirty look.

The twins gave us a tour of the shop, quickly explaining how the setup of the store was more appealing to the eye and such.

To be perfectly honest, I wasn't planning on going into a business like this when I graduated, so I only paid a bit of attention, mainly to the parts when George was speaking.

After the tour, the twins said we could explore the Alley, warning that anyone who left the alley would go back to Hogwarts immediately, and be prohibited from any more field trips.

"And we'll know too!" George warned before everyone dispersed. Everybody but me that is.

"So, is the shop open today?" I asked.

George smiled, "No." I grinned,

"So I can stay here then?"

"If you'd like." Just then Cho ran back into the shop.

"Lexi!" She squealed, launching herself at me, "Did you know the whole time?!?!"

I was quite confused.

"Cho, I know many things, what are you talking about?" I asked, George laughed.

"Blaise just asked me out!" Cho said excitedly. I gasped.

"That bloody prat! I've been telling him for weeks -_**weeks**_!- and he finally gets the courage to ask you out and does it when I'm not around! I'll kill him, I will!" I stopped in the middle of my rant.

"Wait." I paused, "What did you say to him?"

"Yes!" Cho said happily. I squealed and hugged her and we did this odd hopping about that sort of resembled an African tribal dance.

"Tell me everything!" I said. I turned around, and George looked quite startled at my reaction. I laughed.

"Uhm, George would you like to hear about this?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'll wait out here for you Lexi, you and Cho can go talk in the workshop." He pointed to a door behind him. I kissed him and Cho and I went to the back.

"Okay, well, we were all walking out of the shop, except you obviously, and Blaise said he wanted to talk to me. I was like, well, okay Blaise because we always talk, you know? So, anyway, he takes me over to this little, I don't know, alcove? Then he's like 'Cho, I've liked you for a while now, and I was wondering if you'd like to ... you know, date.' and of course I was like 'Oh Merlin yes!' because I mean, really, it's Blaise! And he's always just so nice to me, nicer than Harry ever was and I really like him a lot and I just..." Cho trailed off. "I'm glad he likes me too."

I hugged her. "He does like you, a lot. I'm happy for you."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you, but I have to go, we're spending the day together!" Cho squealed again. Personally, I was appalled with myself for doing so once.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Can you send George back here?" I asked, she nodded before leaving.

I sat there for a moment, pondering, before George pranced in.

"Like, oh my good golly gosh!" He said in a shrill voice, "Can you believe it! Ohhhh!" He tried his best at a girlish squeal. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'll have you know I am thoroughly ashamed with myself! I've had enough squealing for a lifetime!" He laughed and put his arms around me.

"You're cute when you do your girl thing." He grinned. I laughed and laid my head on his chest.

"I don't do it often." I kissed him quickly. He picked me up and set me down on the desk I had been sitting at.

"Lexi.." He trailed off, his ears turning slightly pink, "I was wondering, if, you know, during break.."

"Hmm?" I nodded, telling him to go on.

"Well, y'see, I thought that maybe you would like to, just for a day or two mind you, come and visit during Christmas and," he paused, "meet my Mum?"

I sucked in a breath, my eyes wide.

I had heard stories about Molly Weasley, and she was not a woman to have on your bad side.

"George, actually, under normal circumstances that sounds rather pleasant but..." I tilted my head, "I'm rather terrified of your mother."

He laughed loudly, "My Mum? Lexi, you're not scared of anybody, I mean, my mother is nothing to be afraid of!"

"Well, of course not, for you, but look who I am! The name Alexis Conrad normally doesn't inspire warm fuzzy feelings in the hearts of a young man's mother, I would imagine."

"I know exactly who you are. You're Lexi Conrad and I love you. Sure, you're sort of mean, sometimes, but you're also sweet and amazing and the only girl who has ever made me this happy. And trust me, my mum will be grateful to any girl who could put up with me or Fred." George grinned.

I made George that happy? Really? I hugged him tightly.

"I'm... I'll think about it. I would have to find a way to get out of my house and..." I trailed off.

"Well, just let me know. I'd really love to see you you know." I felt his hands moving slowly up and down my back. It felt really relaxing, actually.

"I'd love to see you too." I smiled up at him.

"You have the prettiest smile out of anyone I've ever met." He said suddenly. I smiled and looked down.

"Thanks" I paused. "I love you." George grinned.

"I love you too. We should head back to the Leaky Cauldron." He said.

As I was leaving, I saw Draco sitting on a bench, apparently waiting for me.

"Come on, let's go find Blaise and Cho." I said, grabbing his arm.

We looked around for a while before finally finding them inside the Leaky Cauldron, having a butterbeer. We sat down with them.

"Isn't this just darling." Draco drawled. I smiled,

"Draco, it is, be quiet!" I reprimanded. Blaise grinned at me.

"I heard you were mad when you heard I had asked Cho out without you being present." He said, and I nodded, "Well, maybe you would've been if you hadn't been of with that dashing ginger of yours." I smiled.

"Well, when you put it that way..." I trailed off.

Obviously I preferred George's company to seeing Blaise ask Cho out, if I had to choose.

Cho and I eventually headed up to our room. We sat down and I decided to ask her what she thought about my relationship with George.

"What kind of relationship would you say George and I have?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Well, he obviously cares about you, more than he would if you were just some random fling." Cho said thoughtfully. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess, but like, what am I supposed to do this summer? Should I keep.. dating him over the summer? Do I want to keep dating him?" I paused. "I mean I just don't know what I want, or what I'm expected to want I guess."

"Lexi, you shouldn't just base your decisions off of what you're expected to do." Cho said. "You're worried about your parents." She didn't ask, it was more like a statement.

"Well, yes, I mean it's one thing for me to be dating George in the safe confines of Hogwarts but during the summer, I mean, or even over break what am I supposed to tell my parents? '"Oh, hey Mom and Dad, I'm dating a Weasley, oh, I know you always go on about how I shouldn't hang around any of them, and so of course I'm dating one while keeping in complete compliance with your wishes'. I'm sure that'd go over well." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Your parents can't run your life forever." Cho said soothingly.

"But they can Cho! I don't know how but they can! I just, I can't do anything on my own. Everything I do depends on them because I'm already so far gone that I don't have any..." I paused, "I don't even know what I'm trying to say. It's like, I've already gone along with them on so much, how am I supposed to come back from that? If I don't have them, I don't have anything. They're my parents, and I know they should accept me unconditionally but they don't. They wouldn't I mean."

Cho patted me on the back.

"How much do you want to be with George?" She asked.

I closed my eyes. "That's the problem! Right now, I want to be with him enough that I might stand up to my parents. But what I'm saying is, what if I think our relationship is something it isn't? What if I'm overestimating how much he cares for me and we end up breaking up, after I've stood up to my parents? Where does that leave _me_?" I flopped down on my bed. "This is insane. And kind of ironic. I always thought I would end up marrying someone my parents picked out for me, I never thought I'd have this type of situation to deal with."

"Lexi," Cho said, a bit timidly, "I think you're being a bit selfish." I gaped at her, "No, I mean, it's just, in everything you last said, it was 'me, me, me!' you know?" She paused, "Sure, maybe you and George might not last forever, but what you have now is making you happy, right?" I nodded. "And I know you like to know things Lexi, but when it comes to relationships you can't categorize your feelings or the type of relationship you're in. You kind of just have to go with it, as annoying as that is." I nodded. She was right, ugh.

"And really, even if you guys don't get married and live happily ever after in a little cottage with a white picket fence," I snorted at this, "Wouldn't it be good to finally be your own person and step out of your parents shadow? They're going to be gone someday Lexi, I don't mean to sound morbid but you can't just live your life for them."

"I don't know." I clenched and unclenched my hands. "I can't tell my Dad tomorrow, I just can't."

"George said he didn't mind, you don't have to Lexi, no one will blame you." Cho said softly.

"_I'll_ blame me! It's not fair to him! It's not! I wish I weren't such a..." I trailed off.

For all those time I had made fun of Gryffindors and their stupid 'courage', I honestly wished I had some of it now.

"George invited me to meet his parents over the holidays." I said quietly. Cho gasped.

"Ohmigod, really? That's great!" She stopped, "Are you going?"

I sighed. Cho was right. I needed to stop living in my parents shadow and start doing things for myself, doing things I wanted to. And even if I couldn't muster up the nerve to tell my father about George, the least I could do is show George I cared enough about him to stop blindly following my parents wishes.

"Yes. I'm going" I said finally, smiling as Cho jumped on my bed and we started talking about what it might be like to meet the formidable Mrs. Weasley.

--------------------------------------------------

The next day I woke up bright and early and showered quickly before Cho awoke.

I decided to wear a pair of professional black dress robes, ones my mother had bought me to wear when my father had business guests over. And since they were okay to wear when he had business guests, I assumed they were okay to wear when going to a business workplace.

I headed downstairs and saw George sitting there, alone, in a booth secluded in the back of the Leaky Cauldron. I went and ordered my breakfast (pancakes and pumpkin juice, of course) and sat across from him.

"You look nice." He smiled. I laughed.

"I figured that I better or I would be hearing about it in the next letter I get from home." I shifted uncomfortably.

George smiled and quickly squeezed my hand, which had been on the table, before returning to his breakfast.

"George?" I said softly. He looked up.

"Yeah?" He quirked an eyebrow, and it made me smile.

"I, well, I'd like to come visit you during Christmas." I paused then continued quickly, "But only if you still want me too, and only if it's convenient for you and your Mum, and only if you make absolutely sure it's all right with her first, and will you please let her know that I'm in Slytherin beforehand becuase I mean, I don't want her to be surprised like you and..." I trailed off.

"And?" George asked, amused.

"And I'm rambling. I never ramble, I'm sorry." I apologized. In all actuality I never _used _to ramble, but I'd been doing it a lot lately.

"Don't be, it was adorable." George smiled, "And I would love for you to come, and so would Mum, I know. She knows I'm seeing someone, Fred isn't exactly the most secretive person in the world, in case you haven't guessed." I laughed.

"Wow, really?" I said sarcastically. I smiled at George, "Well, I'm glad, and I'm.. excited, really. But I have to go wake Cho up, so I'll see you later. Love you." I kissed him quickly on the cheek and left.

I woke Cho up and waited as she got ready. Draco and Blaise found us soon after and we headed downstairs together, where most students already started to gather.

We all Flooed to the Ministry, much in the same way that we had Flooed to Diagon Alley. I stood close to Draco, Blaise, and Cho, not wanting to be left by myself.

We all crammed into an elevator, which incidentally was _not _fun.

We finally got to the Department of Business and Industry and were greeted by a tall dark haired man, with a smug look on his face and eyes that bared a striking resemblance to my own.

Daddy dearest.

"Right," He said gruffly. My father was never one to use silky and dramatic tones, like Draco's father. He always got straight to the point. "You lot are the Marketing class from Hogwarts?" He raised and eyebrow. George and Fred, at the front of the class, nodded. He eyed them appraisingly. "Hm, yes, well. I suppose you'll do." He turned and walked, and only I knew that he meant for us to follow, so I did. When the only people to follow me were Draco and Blaise, I turned around.

"Well, come on." I said shortly. Everyone followed.

My father gave us a tour of the offices, explaining that if anyone planned on having a career in this Department (not likely, I thought), they would need good marks overall, and need to take a business course, 'as regulated by the Ministry upon your graduation'.

_How _exciting.

It was almost too good to be true as we neared his office, everything had gone on without a hitch, he hadn't said anything mortifying at all and I was almost in the clear.

Almost.

We got to his office and he turned around, looking us over. "Well, I'd rather not let a bunch of rowdy teens into my office." He said simply. Which wasn't too bad, until he added, "Especially with you two at the head of this group." Looking pointedly at the twins.

I closed my eyes. Why couldn't my father keep the comments to a minimum, if only for me? I mean, he must know that people will realize he is my father, and... ugh.

"Sir, I assure you, we are the epitome of responsible when teaching." Fred said, giving my father a winning smile.

Which won him nothing but a snort of disbelief.

"Right. Can't believe Dumbledore gave this job to a dodgy lot like you, didn't even graduate Hogwarts..." My father was muttering -rather loudly, mind- under his breath. I rolled my eyes.

George was my boyfriend. I couldn't let him be talked to like this. I pushed my way to the front of the group, ignoring Draco's protests.

My father was still mumbling, and I sidled up to the left of him discreetly. "Father." I hissed. He looked over.

"Lexi?" He raised his eyebrows.

See, I've always liked my father much better than my mother, becuase although he never took much of an interest in my life, ever, he called me Lexi, not Alexis.

"What are you doing?" I looked around, most of the class had dispersed and were looking at flyers on the walls and such. "You can't talk to them like that, they're my teachers!"

My father narrowed his eyes at me. "Lexi, don't you take that tone with me-" He started, but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry Father, really, but I just don't want to have to go back to school and answer questions about why my father picked a fight with some teachers." I said, then had an inspiration, "I mean, you wouldn't want me to have to have a private chat with Dumbledore, right? And you always say he'd like an excuse to talk to me or Draco alone, and he could use this as..." My father's eyes widened in realization. He realized I was right.

"I'm incredibly sorry." He said quickly to the twins quickly, although anyone listening could tell he wasn't. "I have a giant workload today and this whole thing had kept me on quite the tight schedule." He paused, "I'd like a private word with my daughter though, before you lot leave." George and Fred had no choice but to nod and my father grabbed me by the elbow and led me into his office.

He shut the door. I shyly said, "Hi Daddy" and smiled. He looked over at me.

"Sit down Lexi." I did so.

"Now, as you probably know, Draco is going to have a very important meeting over the holiday break." I nodded, and he continued "However _beneficial _your mother may thing it is for you to meet him as well, I don't agree." My eyes widened.

"What?" I said. My father sighed.

"Lexi, you're 16. You have your whole life ahead of you and you'll eventually meet him, and become what is expected of you, "I flinched, but he didn't seem to notice, "And I just don't think its a good idea to have children meeting Lord Voldemort then going back to Hogwarts, where they are constantly under Dumbledore's nose."

"I agree." Not just becuase of that, but the thought of meeting Voldemort made me want to wet myself.

"So, your mother and I, as you already knew, are not going to be home. So you can stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, or go with Draco, but while Lord Voldemort is there, you are not to be, am I understood?" My father stood up, signifying the end of the conversation.

"Yes Father." I said.

"Good. Now, if you can't find a way to get away during those days, owl me, and I'll think of something." He clapped me on the back, "You'd better get back to school. If anyone asks, we were discussing our summer vacation to Bermuda."

"Okay. I'll see you... sometime." I shrugged.

"Your mother and I will be home for the New Year's Ball. I trust you've already bought something?" I nodded, "Good girl." I smiled as I left the office. Fred and George were waiting for me a short distance away.

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"Oh, you know, summer vacation plans, my dad wanted to run a few things by me." I said nonchalantly. I knew neither of them bought it, but they were obviously smart enough not to press it.

Most of the students had already Flooed back to the Leaky Cauldron to get their belongings, and Fred followed them.

Cho came up to me, grinning, "I was impressed with the way you stopped your Father from verbally abusing George, here." I looked at the floor. George smiled as we both stepped into the fire place.

Everyone got their belongings and we all returned to Hogwarts in time for lunch. George tugged lightly on my shirt, and I stopped, waiting until the hallway cleared out.

"Hmm?" I asked, leaning into him. He kissed my lightly.

"Cho wasn't the only one who noticed that, you know." He grinned, "And it didn't go unappreciated."

"Good to know." I smiled, "But it wasn't a big deal."

"Don't be modest. Your dad would scare the bejesus out of anyone." George smiled down at me. "I love you a lot you know. Thanks."

"I love you too, and you're welcome." I smiled back.

Maybe I had stood up to my father more than I thought.

And maybe stepping out of the mold my parents had made for me wouldn't be such a struggle, I thought hopefully.

Looking back, I now realize that thinking that proved I had a lot to learn about my family.

And I would start to learn soon, and fast.

--------------------------------------------

CHYEAH, FORESHADOWING! hahahah, anyway, wow, long chapter! I hope you all like it!!

_**READ****&REVIEW!**_

please and thank you )


	21. Ch20 Snape, Shopping, and Memories

I'm kind of skipping a bit of time, but trust me, nothing eventful happens besides Quidditch. But really, it's not even Christmas yet and I'm on chapter 20, I'm being silly. hahah

Thanks to the Following Reviewers:  
AssistanttotheRegionalManager: I can't wait to write the meeting between Mrs. Weasley and Lexi hahah, thank you so much!

The Crimson Wings: Thanksss!!!

Silence is Silver: Hahaha, thanks, it will be quite fun when they find out

CREA: Thanks for the congratulations, I can't believe it's been two years!!

last-blue mage: Thank you, and I'll check out your story as soon as I upload this chapter!

DMG5440: Yeah, I didn't want Lexi to totally be like 'Go jump off a cliff Dad!" But she had to stand up to him somehow hahah, I'm glad you liked it!

Captain Speed-o: Draco is such a worrywart over Lexi, it's true hahah! Thanks!

Wolf: Really? I wasn't sure at all how Lexi's dad would come off, but I'm glad he came off as creepy, I didn't want him to seem nice at all, so thank you so much!! And Cho and Blaise, yay indeed!!!

xXxSour-LemonxXx: Here's more :D Glad you liked it!

freaker1605: thanks! Yeah, I had to think of a way for them to get into the school hahah.

Skylar B.: Thank you so much, I'm so glad my characters are realistic, even if Lexi is considered a bit of a Mary-Sue, but that's all right hahah.

bob: Thanks so much, I try and keep Draco mean while making him a little more, I don't know, human? hahah.

the 1 and only Mrs.FredWeasley: Thanks!!!

Kajia: Ugh, I especially hate when I do the squealing girl thing in front of my boyfriend and he makes fun of me, hahah. But it's always fun! And I'm glad you liked the part with Lexi's dad!

MavisClone: WHOOT! hahah thank you so much for taking the time to review!

Lita: Thank you so much!

Rain-in-Midnight: I'm glad it makes you laugh, that means my jokes might actually be funny! hahah thank you!

kainda: Thanks so much, and yeah, Lexi definitely will have a hard time 'rebelling' against her parents, hahah.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Snape, Shopping, and Memories**

After the oh-so eventful field trip, I found it much easier to push my parents out of my mind when thinking of George.

Call it a false sense of security.

However, one thing I did dread was my meeting with the infamous Molly Weasley.

George repeatedly told me I had nothing to worry about, to which I responded that I actually had everything to worry about.

"Should I get her a present?" I asked, without waiting for an answer, "I should get her a present. Wait, does that mean I need to get your Dad one too? I don't know what to get him, he likes Muggles right? I definitely don't own anything even remotely Muggle." I paused, "Wait, but what should I get your Mum?" I growled in frustration.

"That's cute, when you do that." George looked up from his desk, where he'd been doing work of some sort. I tried to smile but it turned into a grimace.

"I am so nervous. I'm never nervous." I laid down on George's couch and looked over at him. "Why aren't you nervous?"

"Because I've been yelled at by her about as many times as humanly possible, I'm kind of numb to it, and plus, I'm an adult!" George grinned, "She can't tell me what to do."

I was quite sure Molly Weasley was the type who could tell her children what to do no matter what age they were.

"So, when are you coming over again?" George asked.

"Well... my father said" I paused, "I mean, I'm staying with Draco because my parents won't be home and for a few days I have to find somewhere else to be. So maybe before Christmas sometime, like the 23rd?" George nodded.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled, "I'm sure Mum will love you."

Psh, about as much as Snape loves Potter.

"You know, I have to go shopping this Hogsmeade weekend." I grinned, "What kind of present do you want?"

George came over and laid next to me, putting his arm around me. "You don't have to get me-" I cut him off.

"Now don't say that I don't have to get you anything and that I'm a present enough, becuase that's a load of rubbish. It's Christmas and everyone deserves a present so you're getting one." I kissed him on the cheek. He grinned.

"Well what do you want?" He asked me. I thought.

"I don't know. I think it's cuter if you decide what to get me." I said.

He sighed, "I'm horrible at buying gifts." I laughed and kissed him quickly.

"I have faith in you." I paused, "I should get going, curfew is soon." George grinned mischievously.

"You could always stay here." He said, his hands lightly brushing over my stomach. It sort of tickled but mostly it just made it hard for me to breath properly.

"Tempting." I managed to say. "But not tonight." I smirked and kissed him, planning to pull away quickly. George it seemed, had other ideas.

We finally broke apart. "Wow." He breathed. I nodded.

"I love you." I said, leaning into his chest and closing my eyes.

"I love you too. I take it you want to stay then?" He asked, kissing my forehead softly.

"I want to, but I really should get back." I said, my eyes still closed. George grinned,

"Well then, let's get you back." He lifted me up. I laughed and protested.

"George! What will everyone think?!"

"In case you haven't noticed Lexi, I've never been one to care too much about what others think." George laughed and opened his door. I groaned, and resigned myself to just enjoying the ride.

We got a few odd stares from people who saw us, but by that time most people were in their Common Rooms anyway, and George used the secret passageways of Hogwarts (that he knows like the back of his hand) so we didn't run into many people at all, and certainly not anyone that mattered.

He set me down in front of the entrance to my Common Room and I gave him a hug.

"I have to go to the shop this weekend." He said, "So I won't see you again until Monday, at the earliest." I frowned, how unfair.

"Oh, well, I guess by the time you get back I'll have your Christmas present." I grinned at him, "But I'll miss you."

"Yeah, I might miss you too." He smirked, but kissed me nonetheless.

And then, **_it_** happened.

"Miss Conrad, you're cutting it rather close to curfew." Snape said from behind me. Although he didn't say anything about the fact that I had been kissing George, there was a dangerous quality in his voice that let me know it hadn't gone unnoticed. I turned around, biting my lower lip. George held my hand.

"S-sorry Professor, I'll try and be..." I paused, "More careful next time."

Snape's eyes flickered to George, and he made a tutting sound. "My office Miss Conrad. Professor Weasley," He said this rather sardonically, "You're quite the distance from your chambers, aren't you?" George nodded silently, squeezed my hand, and answered.

"Right you are Severus." George attempted a smile, "I'll be.. going to bed now. Night Lexi, Professor." He walked slowly. Snape put a hand on my shoulder and steered me to his office.

Uh oh.

"So." Snape said evenly. I frowned.

"Look, Professor, I'm sorry, and I know what you're going to say, and I know it's.. it's not the most intelligent thing for me to do, I know!" I paused,

I had no idea what to say.

"And?" Snape said silkily.

And I don't exactly want to talk to you about my relationships, Professor.

I sighed. "Please don't tell my parents."

Snape stood up.

"Miss Conrad, I have always felt you were an admirable student. You exemplify everything a Slytherin could be and more; you are cunning, sly, intelligent, and quick-witted." He paused, "However, all of your potential seems to be lost, any common sense you have is gone now, apparently, at the hands of this - Weasley twin." He took in a breath.

"I am sure you're aware of how much trouble you would be in if you got caught, and I'm shocked that you, as a Slytherin, were so careless when dealing with your... _relationship_." He almost spat the last word out.

"Professor, I know, and I swear I'll be more careful, but I don't feel you should tell my parents." I paused. "I mean, what they don't know won't hurt them right?" I shifted my feet nervously, and thought I saw Snape's features soften.

"Miss Conrad, I..." He trailed off. "I don't advocate what you're doing with the Weasley boy, not at all. I can't see it ending well for either of you." He paused,

"But I have no control over you, and as you didn't' break curfew there's nothing I can do. All I can do is give you the _strong _suggestion that you re-evaluate your priorities, and your relationships in particular." He strode over to the door. I nodded.

"Thank you Professor." I said, my head bowed slightly. I didn't want to see the look on his face. Snape may not have been my favorite person, but he always looked out for his House members, and I appreciated that about him.

I walked silently back to my Common Room, whispering the password and going directly to my dorm, ignoring Draco and Blaise when they called me over to where they were sitting.

I needed sleep, desperately.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, and realizing it was a Saturday, didn't much care what I wore. I had more important things on my mind, so I threw on an old sweater I had taken from Draco ages ago, which was much too large on me but very comfortable. I grabbed my homework and walked grumpily down to the Common Room and sat down on a couch, pulling out my Charms book to read up on what I had missed. 

I had worked on my homework for nearly two hours before I was interrupted.

"Nice sweater" Draco said, sitting down next to me. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Your clothes are so much more comfortable than mine, you know." I said, moving a piece of parchment off of my Transfiguration book. "Can you check my Charms essay for me?"

"Sure, as soon as you tell me why you so blatantly ignored Blaise and I last night." He said, smirking at me.

I sighed, "Snape saw us." Draco gaped at me.

"You were _that _careless?" He asked.

I grimaced, "I know, I feel like such an idiot. It was mortifying, I mean, of all the teachers, Snape isn't exactly the one I'd choose to talk over any personal information with." I put my head in my hands.

"What did he say?" Draco's voice softened significantly. I lifted my head up.

"He said I needed to reexamine my priorities, said he'd always considered me a 'true Slytherin' until this, and that he can't see it ending well for either of us." I said quietly. "He said I allowed my judgment to be clouded, basically. That my common sense went right out the window." Draco patted my back awkwardly.

"Well, it... it could've been worse, right?" He said uncertainly. I sighed.

"I guess so. I mean, of course it could've been. George could probably be sacked and I'm sure if he were involved with anyone other than a Slytherin, Snape would've demanded it." I paused, "And.. I don't understand why Snape isn't going to tell my parents. I don't get it, they're... well not friends but they... share a rather strong common bond."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to start trouble, I mean we all know the reaction wouldn't be pretty." Draco said thoughtfully. "I can look over your essay now, if you'd like." He smiled down at me. I managed a half smile.

"Thanks Drakey."

* * *

Nothing went on Saturday, I finished my homework and discussed the after-holiday Quidditch season with Draco. After Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor, Slytherin demolished Hufflepuff, which isn't much to brag about, and Gryffindor did the same. The next match would be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, right after holidays.

I thought our chances against Gryffindor were good, Draco had been working the team vigorously, and even if Draco couldn't catch the Snitch I thought that we should at least be able to score enough points that it would even out in the end and give us a fair chance at the championship.

Sunday was a Hogsmeade weekend and I was going with Draco, Blaise, Cho, and Pansy, since George wasn't there. Blaise and Cho were the picture of happiness, although they attracted a few odd looks as they held hands, but they obviously didn't care, and I was happy. Cho had deserved this for so long, and so had Blaise.

Draco and Blaise left after a while, to presumably go buy us all presents, although they adamantly denied that was the reason for them leaving.

I grinned at Cho as they walked away, "Time to shop for our little boyfriends!" I said, and added as an afterthought, "Oh, and Draco too." Pansy groaned.

"I have no idea what to get Draco." She said helplessly.

I grinned, "Come on you guys, we're all smart girls, we _have _to be able to buy decent presents for our boys. We'll help each other, now come on!" And we trudged off through the snow to find the perfect presents for, well, everyone.

"How about these?" Pansy held up a pair of silver silk boxers. "Draco would like these right?"

I snorted. Draco would be mortified if he thought Pansy was thinking about him in nothing but boxers. I smiled,

"He'd love them, they look really comfortable." I said, with Cho nodding in agreement. So Pansy bought them. I grinned. Fabulous!

I decided to get Draco a watch I found, one with magical properties that could protect it's user from most basic jinxes. It would probably come in handy, I thought grimly. I found Blaise a good book on Animagus. Blaise was weirdly interested in reading a lot, he seemed kind of like Granger in that aspect. I shuddered, and reminded myself to never make that comparison again.

Cho frowned, "Lexi, do you have any ideas as to what I should get Blaise?"

I hummed thoughtfully. "Let's go to.." We were standing on the Main street of Hogsmeade. I stopped, puzzled. What _would _Blaise like? I wasn't too sure.

Cho laughed, "I should get him something from Zonko's! As kind of a 'gag' present, and of course I'd get him a real one too..." She trailed off. "Maybe a picture of us?" I smiled,

"I'm sure he'd love it."

We walked to Zonko's and Cho got an assortment of joke items, then we went to a small trinket store to look for a picture frame, and I decided to look for something for George.

Cho and I perused the shelves, looking for anything of interest when something caught my yes. After reading the instructions and deciding it would be perfect for George, I bought it. Cho choose a silver, elegant, wire frame. We headed to the Three Broomsticks then, to meet Draco and Blaise, becuase I had decided not to get Cho or Pansy their presents from Hogsmeade and was probably going to use a Wizarding catalogue.

We walked in and immediately saw Draco and Blaise, sitting at a table in the corner. Blaise smiled slightly and nodded, Draco smirked, and we went over.

Madam Rosmerta brought us each a butterbeer and I smiled in thanks.

"So, ladies." Draco said.

"Hmm?" I sipped my butterbeer.

"What'd you get us, then?" Blaise asked, grinning.

I gasped, "What? Oh, guys, I.." I trailed off. "Wow, this is embarrassing. And awkward. I -uh- well, didn't get you anything!" I said, and for a moment Draco and Blaise looked rather put out, before realizing that I was joking.

"And what did you lads get your best friend Lexi?" I asked, leaning over slightly to try and see into Draco's shopping bags. He quickly obstructed my view.

"Now Lex, what fun would it be if I told you now?" He drawled. I smiled.

"None, I guess!" We talked for a bit longer before deciding to head back up to the castle. Draco grabbed my arm as we went inside, saying, "Can we practice now? Most people are still at Hogsmeade, no one will miss us." I nodded and we went into an empty dungeon.

"Okay." Draco said, "I've been practicing clearing my mind, and I think I should at least be able to make it more difficult for you to get into my mind."

I laughed lightly, "That is, as long as I've gotten better at the spell. You know, Draco, whoever you're trying to hide your memories from is bound to be much more powerful than me."

"I know, but it has to help, right?" Draco said, I shrugged, and we got started. It turns out I wa s a bit more used to doing the spell, but Draco had gotten much better at throwing me off. I didn't ee much until near the end of the night.

"Legilimens!" I said, and suddenly I found myself at the Malfoy Estate.

---------------------------------_  
"Draco, come here." I heard Lucius snap. Draco followed him into his study._

_"Yes, Father?" Draco replied, respectfully but bored. He was wearing elegant dress robes, but nothing compared to Lucius' normal set of robes._

_"You were quite an embarrassment to your mother and I tonight at our dinner party. Couldn't even think of a thing to say when it was brought up that the Mudblood Granger surpasses you in all your subjects." Lucius took in a breath, and Draco interrupted._

_"Except Potions." He said, and Lucius narrowed his eyes._

_"Only becuase Snape lets you slide by." He paused, "And what have I told you about interrupting me? Don't disrespect your elders, Draco, especially not your Father." He took a step towards Draco, and Draco cringed slightly. Lucius reached for his cane..._  
-------------------

Before I could see anything else, I was transported to another memory.

-------------------  
_"And how much will this get?" Draco was standing in an alley in Hogsmeade, his hood up. A man stood next to him, examining a sterling silver spoon, fork, and knife respectively._

_"Ya' say this is genuine silver?" He asked gruffly, looking around for any eavesdroppers. Draco made an impatient noise in the back of his throat._

_"Of course, would you expect any less from my family? Look at the crest you twit." Draco said snappishly._

_"A'right, well, I can give ya' roughly.." The man trailed off. "300 galleons fer this." Draco thought for a moment, then nodded._

_"I'll take it." The man handed him a sack, presumably filled with coins, and they parted._  
--------------------

I suddenly felt myself pulled from Draco's mind, and I looked up to see a pale Draco. 

"You all right?" I asked, breathing heavily. Not becuase I was tired physically, but more from what I ad seen. Draco looked a bit flushed.

"I'm okay." He said. I went over to him and sat down. It appeared he'd been knocked to the floor.

"I'm sorry." I said, putting my arm around him.

"For what?" He said, but leaned his head against my shoulder nonetheless.

"Everything I saw. Your... Lucius." I said quietly. He nodded.

"I'm used to it."

"You don't believe him do you? That you're.. inadequate?" I paused, "You're not Draco, you're brilliant."

"Thank Lexi." He gave me a small smile. I sighed.

"Why are you pawning off your family heirlooms Draco?" I paused, "I'm worried for you. You don't need money. I know you don't. You parents give you money whenever you need it unless..." I looked over at him sharply.

"Unless what?" He tried to sound indifferent.

"What are you doing?" I asked, "Why do you need money that your parents can't know you have?"

He shrugged, "What can I say, I don't want my parents to know I enjoy buying the occasional dirty magazine." He joked. I laughed, but turned serious again.

"Really, Draco, don't get in over your head." I warned, and he nodded.

"I won't."

"You promise?" I said as we stood up to leave the dungeon. Ever the gentleman, he held the door open to me as he said.

"I swear."

* * *

Hmmmm, okay, a bit shorter than the last one, but still good I hope!! 

REVIEW! and tell me what you think!

Next chapter should be them all leaving for Christmas !!!!!


	22. Ch21 MEETING MOLLY

Okay! There are going to be TWO Christmas chapters! Just... so you all know. hahah

**Thanks to the Following Reviewers:**

LilyJet: Awe, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

xXxSour-LemonxXx: Thanks!

Captain Speed-o: She does need to be more careful, huh? hehe thanks!

Jana-h: Thanks!

LucyBlue: Oh, Slytherins definitely aren't angelic, I know what you mean. Thanks so much!

Live2Sk8: Oh, thank you, I do love Draco in this fic, he can't be completely heartless can he?

Silence is Silver: Thank you!

The Crimson Wings: Thank you so much!

DMG5440: hahah, I could not think of anything else Pansy would buy, I mean, it makes sense to me! hahah thank you!

MavisClone: Well, you'll just have to wait and see about Draco! And who doens't want Christmas in August? hahah thank you so so much, as always!

bookworm2011: Oh, poor Draco indeed! Thank you!!!

roonil wazlib: I see what you mean, but LexiDraco certainly wouldn't work later on, but of course I'm the only one who knows that, hahah. Thank you so much though for the input!

**Chapter 21: MEETING MOLLY**

I sat on my trunk and Draco closed it with a snap.

"Thanks Drakey!" I said sweetly.

"I don't know why you need all this junk anyway, it's only the holidays!" He said irritably.

Truth be told, I usually don't take a lot of clothes home with me. But I still hadn't decided what to wear to meet Mrs. Weasley, so I took more clothes than usual to keep my options open.

"A girl can never have too many clothes!" I said, pinching his cheek. He grunted and moved his face out of my reach.

We went up to the Great Hall to have breakfast. Before sitting down, I ran over to Cho.

"So, you know the plan right?" I asked quietly.

"You're 'coming' to my house on the 22nd, and staying until Christmas Eve morning, right?" She asked. I nodded. But everyone knew I'd really be going to George's.

"Right. I told my parents that and they're okay, but they'll be away so you shouldn't hear from them. If you do, tell them I'm in the shower and contact me at the Weasley's right away." I said.

"All right, and you know if you need anything you can stop by my house." She said, grinning, "Have fun, be a good girl, you know the rest. I'll be sending your present to Draco's."

I grinned, "See you when we get back." I gave her an awkward one-armed hug and went to eat.

I looked up at the staff table and smiled nervously at George. He gave me a reassuring grin.

I didn't eat much, mostly becuase I was terrified that my parents were going to pop out from behind a suit of armor as soon as I left the Great Hall and drag me home, having learned about George and I.

Thankfully, the suits of armor weren't occupied by anything other than dust bunnies.

Draco, Blaise and I carried our trunks up to the Entrance Hall, where the students congregated, waiting to be taken to Hogsmeade to catch the train home. We filed out, into the carriages, and rode to the train station. Blaise and I hurried to get a good compartment while Draco, Pansy, and Cho went to the Prefects meeting.

_((A/N: It never said whether Cho was a Prefect or not, I'd assume she is, but I may be wrong, if I am, sorry.))_

Blaise and I played a game of Exploding Snap to pass the time, in which I infinitely came off worse and had to eventually pull my hair back to prevent the ends from getting singed. I had just finished winning my first game when the other three came in.

"Blaise, I believe I just kicked your arse." I said, smiling smugly. Blaise let out a snort of laughter.

"Oh, yes, after I've beaten you what? Twelve times, or thirteen?" He grinned.

Fourteen, actually, but I wasn't about to let him know that. Instead, I crossed my arms and snuck my nose in the air, "Everyone knows it's the last game that counts Blaise."

"Who said this was the last game?" He asked.

"Me." At this point, the door opened and Draco came in, followed by Cho and Pansy. Cho sat down next to Blaise of course, and Draco took the seat next to me, with Pansy sitting next to him

"Draco, Blaise and I were just discussing how I dominated in Exploding Snap!" I said happily. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure." I opened my mouth to protest, but Draco promptly stuffed a chocolate frog in it. I sputtered and tried to chew it but ended up choking.

"What if I'd have died?" I asked shrilly.

"Then Weasley would have had to kick Draco's ass" Blaise paused, "_Again_." Draco flushed and I burst into laughter, as did Cho. Pansy looked torn, wanting to defend her 'love'.

"Oh, Draco, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" I cooed. He glared at me.

"You were as much a part of that as I. You made up the tune!" He exclaimed.

I shrugged, "You were the genius who decided to instigate. I prefer to stay in the shadows, Drakey. You _love _the limelight." Draco grinned

"What can I say?" He drawled. The rest of the train ride passed in similar fashion, and before we knew it we were getting off the train, meeting Draco's parents, and Floo-ing to their house -erm- _estate_.

Which it was, trust me. It was a lovely house, with a long driveway leading up to it that was rarely, if ever, used, since every guest of the Malfoy's was capable of magical transport, and therefore needed no car.

I already knew where I'd be staying, Draco and I had known each other so long we had rooms at the other's house. Mr. Malfoy called for a house elf to take our trunks to our rooms and unpack our things, and Draco and I settled ourselves down in his large sitting room.

It was quite warm in the sitting room, a nice change from the chilly Slytherin Common Room. I curled up on the couch, grabbing a blanket and covering myself. Draco settled himself in a comfy leather armchair, and looked over to me.

"You're cold?" He sounded surprised.

"A bit." I shifted, trying to get warmer.

"Maybe you're just missing someone." He teased.

"Maybe." I closed my eyes. "Dinner soon?"

Draco sighed, "Yes. It should be ready soon. Want to go outside for a bit?" I smiled.

"All right, let me go get dressed."

I ran up to my room and put on warm pants, a shirt, a sweater, and my winter jacket. I wrapped a scarf around my neck and put on a hat that George had given me one night while we wandered Hogwarts grounds. I smiled as I put it on, remembering the little snowball fight we had before George had tackled me into the snow. I was excited to see him, despite how nervous I may be at meeting Mrs. Weasley.

Draco and I walked outside, the snow crunching beneath our feet.

"What do you think your parents got you?" I asked. Draco shrugged.

"Probably just going to pass down some heirloom." He said. I smirked.

"That apparently you've taken to selling." Once again, Draco shrugged.

"It's not like there's any sentimental value." He said bitterly. I looked over at him quickly. Draco had never said anything like that before.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. We walked along in the silence for a bit, getting to the little pond at the back of Draco's property. It was where I attempted to learn to ice skate, although I wasn't the most graceful person on ice, to be sure. Draco, however, was as good at skating as he was at everything else.

How unfair.

We sat down on a bench, looking out at the lake.

"Draco..." I started. He looked over at me.

"Don't ask, because I'm not telling you yet." I fell silent.

Well, okay then. I traced a circle in the now with my feet, and looked up at Draco.

He looked tired, more tired than I ever remembered him being, even during OWLs. There were slight bags under his eyes, not very noticeable unless you really looked for them, but there nonetheless. I sighed.

"I just wish you'd talk to me about all of this." I said, looking down. Draco told me everything, usually.

Even things I didn't want to hear, like his late-nights with the floozies of Hogwarts.

"Lexi, just drop it." He snapped. "I'm not telling you anything until I know something for sure, besides, you can't help me with it and it's none of your business."

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, fine then. Be that way." I stomped off.

A childish response, perhaps.

I went upstairs and changed for dinner, planning on ignoring Draco completely and retiring to my room afterwards. Maybe I'd wrap presents for the rest of the night.

Dinner was filling, to say the least. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had the House Elves prepare this absolutely delicious pasta. I didn't look up much, only answering a question when it was directed towards me.

"So, Alexis," I shuddered as Mrs. Malfoy addressed me. "Still at the top of the class in Transfiguration?"

I smiled and nodded. As much as I'd like to pretend I aced Transfiguration without the slightest bit of studying, that wasn't the case. I was good at it, but I worked hard to amplify my talent at it. And contrary to what most thought, it was really my only strong point. I had no interest in Charms, or DADA, and without Draco's help I wouldn't pass Potions, even with Snape's favoritism. Herbology was interesting, I'd say, but it was horribly embarrassing to be in Longbottom's class, as he was particularly good at the subject.

And of course, Granger excelled at everything, except social interaction.

After dinner, I went directly to my room and wrapped presents, falling asleep pretty early out of sheer boredom

* * *

The next few days passed at a relatively fast pace, and before I knew it, the time had come for me to go to 'Cho's' for a few days. 

I had packed all my things, and had my bag shrunken to fit into my purse. Although Draco and I hadn't been on the best of terms for the past few days, I couldn't just leave him without saying _anything _about what was happening.

I finally plucked up the nerve to go to his room, and confronted him. He was sitting at his desk, writing, and put his parchment away as he heard me approach him, but didn't turn around.

"Draco, I hate when we don't speak." I said, frowning.

Draco nodded. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm leaving soon." I shifted my feet. "And I know you don't want to tell me whatever's going on. And I hate that. It _really _pisses me off actually."

He laughed. "Lexi, listen-"

"No, I mean, but you don't have to tell me now I guess. I just wanted to wish you good luck with _everything _while I'm gone and I hope you know that even though I may not be able to help you, if you needed me I'd always try." I swooped down and gave him a hug.

"I know." He said softly, and smirked, "But don't worry about me, what you should really be worried about is the _obviously _overactive reproductive organs every Weasley male seems to possess. It's going to be a job for you to keep yourself from ending up with at least 9 pale little gingers, with your freckles of course, but as they say Lexi, abstinence is the best policy, right?" I squeaked in protest and swatted at Draco's arm.

"I will have you know, Draco." I glared playfully. "That George and I have done none of that."

Draco grinned, "Thank Merlin." He stood up and stretched, before asking, "How're you getting there?"

I replied, "I'm supposed to Floo to Diagon Alley. Go to his shop, use the backdoor. Then we're going to Floo to the 'Burrow', I believe it's called." I paused, "Is that the name of their house?"

Draco shrugged, "How should I know?" I grinned as we walked out of his room.

"Well, Drakey, I'll see you in a couple days. Don't forget to send out your presents, now." I gave him a quick hug, "You're parents know I'm leaving right?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, but they went to the Ministry today." I smiled.

"Good." I paused, "Well.. Draco, just, good luck, you know? I know that everything will be fine." I frowned slightly. "Aren't you nervous?"

If I were meeting Lord Voldemort, I would be shaking in my warm wool socks.

Draco hesitated before answering confidently, "Of course not, I have nothing to be nervous about." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, just be careful Drakey. See you in a few days." I stepped into the fireplace, yelled 'Diagon Alley' and saw Draco waving at me before I was swept off to Diagon Alley.

I stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron and looked around. It was bustling of course, with witches and wizards doing their Christmas shopping.

I walked slowly down the street, looking for something to buy George's mother. I honestly had no idea what to get her. I walked into Flourish and Blotts and walked up to the counter, where they had small trinkets. ((A/N: Okay is it just my bookshop that has like little things to buy up front? Maybe.))

I didn't want to get Mrs. Weasley something too flashy or expensive, or it might seem like I was showing off. But I wanted to get something nice.

I stopped at a candle display. _Everyone loves candles_, I thought. And these were no ordinary candles, obviously. They changed scents depending on what the person they were bought for wanted it to smell like.

I shrugged, I'm sure with all those boys stinking up her house, Molly Weasley could use something nice smelling.

So I bought it.

I left the store and headed for WWW. I opened the door quietly, which didn't do much as a loud bang went off when I entered.

There were so many people! I tried to make myself as inconspicuous as possible, and slowly made my way up front, and caught Fred's eye, since I had no idea where George was. Fred winked at me and motioned towards the door leading to back. I grinned and headed through the door, and ran directly into George.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, grabbing onto his arm to steady myself. He grinned and pulled me closer.

"Really, Lexi, I know I'm outrageously attractive, but try to control yourself, at least until we're in a more... private setting." He said, giving me a quick kiss.

I smirked, "What makes you think I am even remotely attracted to you, hmm?" He laughed, and I joined in. That was a lie and we both knew it.

"D'you mind staying back here alone for a while? We're busier than we though, and we have to clear everyone out before we can close. I'll come back here as often as I can but..." He trailed off. I gave him a kiss.

"It's fine, go do your prankster thing, okay?" I smiled and he grinned.

"One of my many irresistible qualities." He winked at me and I smiled, suddenly very happy that I'd be with him for the next two days.

"Right you are." I gave him a little shove out the door, then sat down at a desk. I started picking up pieces of paper, reading over the twin's scribbled ideas for new pranks.

They were quite brilliant, honestly, and had they put half as much effort into school as they did into their pranks, they would've done extremely well.

I'm not sure how long I sat back there, looking at things and poking around - which I should've known was a horrible idea, seeing as it was the twin's stuff- before I caused something to explode.

"Oh, Merlin!" I exclaimed and jumped back. Fred rushed back, George at his heels. They looked at me, and then the worktable, where a small fire was now going rather nicely. Then they looked back to me.

"I have no idea how that happened." I claimed. They burst into laughter and George put the fire out with his wand.

"It's fine Lexi, we have more of them." Fred said.

"We just need to perfect them, see." George continued.

"Problem is-"

"-they have a nasty habit of-"

"-_exploding_, for lack of a better-"

"-word, and we can't have _that _now,-"

"-can we?" They finished in unison. I started at them for a minute and shook my head.

"Guess not." I said.

"Anyway, everyone's nearly gone, so I'll stay here and finish things up, George, you and Lexi can go on to the lion's den." Fred grinned at my expression, "Oh, Lexi, I'm kidding, my mother's a kitten, really."

I distantly recalled saying the same thing to Cho about Draco and Blaise. This did not comfort me.

I felt George's hand on my shoulder, and he said, "Ready to go?" I shrugged.

"Not really but if we don't go now, I'm liable to run out of here and make a great getaway." I grinned, "So, let's go!"

* * *

We got to the Burrow, and the first thing I noticed was the noise. Unlike my house, or Draco's, this one was bustling, and loud, and warm, and happy, and everything a house probably should be but also everything that mine definitely _wasn't_. 

Of course it wasn't fancy, but it was pretty obvious that a lot of time and effort had gone into making it as welcoming as possible. I looked around appreciatively.

"This is cute." I said. George looked at me oddly. "Well, I mean, it's like... homey? You know? It's happy." I said simply. I looked out the window.

"OhmiGods, are those chickens?!" I exclaimed. George nodded. "You guys have your own chickens? Do you like... collect eggs from them and everything?" He nodded again. I blinked. "I have a cat, and you have _chickens_. I feel so lame now." George grinned.

"We also have a ghoul in the attic." I felt my mouth drop.

A ghoul? I had a lousy, forgetful House Elf who badgered me with clothing and food items that I didn't want, and George gets a ghoul?

I turned, taking in all the parts of the kitchen, the recently scrubbed table and countertops, and this magnificent clock on the wall.

"Oh, wow, what's this?" I asked, going towards it. Instead of stating the time like normal clocks did, this clock had a hand for every member of the Weasley family, and had different places like 'Home', 'Work', 'School', and 'Travel'. However, everyone's hand seemed to be pointing to 'Mortal Peril'. I looked at George curiously.

"I've never seen a clock like this." I paused. "Mortal Peril?"

"It's been like that for a while." A clipped tone said from behind me. Startled, I turned around, and came face to face with Molly Weasley.

Of course, I had known what she had looked like from the newspaper clipping Draco had shoved down Weasley's throat in Second year, but seeing her picture and meeting her in person were two very different experiences.

Although Molly was rather short, and a bit plump, it didn't make her any less intimidating to me, perhaps becuase, being from Slytherin, I knew not to underestimate anyone that knew what they wanted, and Mrs. Weasley was definitely a woman who knew what she wanted, when she wanted it, and often got it. I'd imagine that if I had a mother like Molly Weasley, there wasn't much I wouldn't do to please her.

But, looking at my mother, I would say that I was in a similar position. However, Mrs. Weasley struck me as the type who could stand up to any of her sons, no matter how much bigger they were than her, and she had a look in her eyes that would strike fear into the heart(or lack thereof) of Voldemort himself.

She certainly rattled my cage, without even trying.

"H-h-hi!" I squeaked. I heard a snort of amusement from George, and wondered why he wasn't helping me out here. I awkwardly stuck my hand out. "I'm, uh, Lexi. You must be Mol- Mrs. Weasley. George has, uhm, told me about you." She shook my hand and smiled, although I wasn't sure that it reached her eyes.

"Yes, Lexi. George has told me _almost _nothing about you." I frowned, wondering what exactly 'almost' meant, but she went on. "But you know how he likes surprises." She laughed, and this time I could tell it was real. She seemed very proud of George, no matter how much he got on her nerves. I grinned.

"Well, I'm sorry he didn't tell you more about me, I hope you don't mind me coming over, I told George that I didn't want to intrude-" I started rambling, but she cut me off.

"Oh, nonsense, if I had a Knut for every time I've heard the words 'I don't want to intrude' I'd be richer than the Minister himself." The tone she said it with made me think that I would be staying here, whether I wanted to or not, so I just nodded.

"Well, thank you very much." I paused, "Your house is lovely. It's so ..." I trailed off.

"Homey?" She asked, a small smirk on her face. "I heard you before dear."

Ah, Mrs. Weasley did seem the type who wouldn't condemn a little eavesdropping.

"Oh." I felt my face heat up, and looked over to George, silently asking him for help. He grinned and stepped up.

"Mum, how lovely to see you too!" He said sarcastically. "If I'd known that all I had to do to get you to ignore me was bring a girl home, I'd have done it ages ago!"

I almost gasped at the way he talked to her, but she seemed rather used to it, and since a lightning bolt _didn't _fall from the sky and strike George where he stood, I figured it was okay for him to do so.

"Oh, George, dear, how are you?" She instantly transformed into Mother-mode. She sat him down, then surprisingly came over to me and led me to a seat.

"Obviously neither of you are eating enough, look at you George, you're skin and bones!" She exclaimed, and I raised me eyebrows as she turned around to prepare us something to eat.

"Where's your brother?" She asked. George shrugged.

"I dunno, said he'd be along soon. Just closing up I expect." Mrs. Weasley 'tsked'.

"You boys, running between Hogwarts and the shop, I hope you're getting enough rest." George grinned.

"Oh, Mum, when I'm at Hogwarts all I do is rest!" I stifled a giggle while Mrs. Weasley glared at her son.

"Now, George, don't be shirking your teaching duties." She turned to me and I sank back in my chair. "Lexi, right?" I nodded. "You're in his class right? Is he doing an adequate job?" I nodded.

"Really, he is." She smiled.

"Good. Now you be sure to owl me if he ever slacks off right?" She said sweetly. I nodded dumbly, how could I _refuse _Molly Weasley?

George groaned, "Oi, Mum, don't corrupt her." He paused, then grinned, "That's _my _job."

I couldn't hold back a laugh this time.

He did _not _just say that in front of his mother. Mrs. Weasley looked momentarily flustered before changing the subject.

"So, Lexi, tell me about yourself." Mrs. Weasley said as she sat down. I looked down, not know where to start. I heard George snort and mutter something about 'being vague' under his breath, but Mrs. Weasley ignored him.

"Uhm, well." I paused. "My nam'es Lexi, as you.. know. Conrad, actually. Lexi Conrad." I saw a flicker of something pass on her face, but wasn't sure what. "I'm in, uh, Slytherin. Not that that's important, but..." I trailed off. "I'm in 6th year. actually. With your son." She nodded.

"What classes do you take?" She asked, I found this much easier to answer.

"Oh, well, I take Charms, which I'm not too fond of, and Defense, which isn't a strong point either. Potions, but I'd have to say my partner is better than me at it, and Herbology and Transfiguration."

George grinned, "Top of her class in Transfiguration, above 'Mione even." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Quite a feat." She said.

"I.. guess." I replied. A cup of tea was set in front of me and I took a sip before remembering something.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, running over to my bag, "I have something for you!" George and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other, not sure who I was talking about. I took out the bag with Mrs. Weasley's present in it and set it in front of her, sitting down and wringing my hands nervously. She opened the present and smiled.

"It's lovely Lexi, thank you." She said, setting it on the counter. "So, who are your friends at Hogwarts?" I bit my lower lip.

"Well..." I started, "Cho Chang is probably one of my closest girl friends, even though I just started talking to her this year." Mrs. Weasley nodded, "And Blaise Zabini, he's always been there for me, and Pansy too, I guess she's okay..." I took in a breath. "But I'd have to say that Draco's my best friend out of the bunch."

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, "Draco Malfoy, I assume?" My normally defensive nature almost kicked in, and I had to bite my tongue to refrain from snapping at her.

I nodded and said, "We've known each other since birth practically."

"I see." I glanced over at George, he smiled reassuringly. I was _not _reassured.

"So..." I trailed off. "It must be pretty... quiet. Around here, well normally, I mean. With uh, all of your children gone for the year." I said. "But I guess they're all back now for the hols."

"Speaking of which, where is Ickle Ronniekins?" George asked. I unsuccessfully stifled a laugh and snorted into my tea instead. Mortifying.

Mrs. Weasley made a disapproving noise in the back of her throat, whether it was directed towards George or myself, I couldn't say.

"He, Harry, Charlie and Ginny are out playing Quidditch. Hermione's watching I believe." She said. I nearly gagged.

_Granger _was here? Fan-fucking-_tastic_.

Mrs. Weasley however, noticed my reaction and frowned.

Wonderful, now she thinks I'm some crazy pureblood fanatic.

"This tea is uh- really good." I said lamely. George burst into laughter and I felt myself blushing. Mrs. Weasley just nodded and cleared away our cups.

"Now you two go off and find something to do, and that does _not _include making anything explode, crash, break, or otherwise malfunction, _George_." Mrs. Weasley said pointedly. "Try and keep him in line." She added to me. Once again, I just nodded, because really, everyone knew that's all I would do.

Who am I to disagree with the fearsome Molly Weasley?

Because really, Ginny's got to have learned that Bat-Bogey Hex I hear so much about from someone.

And something tells me it sure as hell wasn't Arthur.

* * *

We went up to George's room.

"Oh, Merlin." I sat down on a chair wearily. "That was _horrible_. I did everything wrong. She hates me."

George kissed me on the forehead. "Nah, she's always a bit rough around the edges." He laughed, "You should've seen your face when she said 'Mione was here! You looked like someone had just set your arse on fire." I repressed a smile and swatted at his arm.

"That was not funny. She probably thinks I'm a little Lucius junior or something!" I stood up and started pacing, "Was my present okay?"

He nodded. "She has a fondness for nice aromas. Maybe because she's in a house full of boys." I nodded.

"Yeah, you do really stink sometimes." I grinned and George stood up and lifted me off my feet.

"Oh really?" He said, his face centimeters from mine.

"_Really_." George leaned in and kissed me, more passionately than he ever had before. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me up, somehow maneuvering himself over to his bed. As hard as it was, I pulled away for a moment.

"_George_." I said nervously.

He smiled warmly, "Lexi, just becuase we're on a bed doesn't mean we have to do anything." I smiled and relaxed for a few minutes, letting George kiss my neck aggressively, rather liking the feeling of him being on top of me. I felt protected.

Until an image of Mrs. Weasley came into my mind. I sat up quickly, pushing George off.

"Lexi, what-?" He sounded confused.

"George, I'm sorry, that was amazing, that feels, amazing, but your _mother _is downstairs! She could come up here any moment!" I whispered. George grinned before reaching over to his wand and locking the door.

"You're forgetting, Lexi dear, that I'm of age, and can perform any spells necessary to ensure our... _privacy_." He grinned before pressing his lips against mine.

His argument _was _logical, I thought to myself.

And who was _I_ to argue with logic?

* * *

AHHADSFHASDFK! okay, hahah, I hope you guys liked that, sorry for the wait, but I had SUCH a hard time figuring out how to do the meeting with Mrs. Weasley.

Anyway, please review whether you liked it or not, and I'll try and post again soon, but with school coming up it might be a bit late, so sorry in advance if it is!!!


	23. Ch22 Christmas at the Burrow Day 1

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long! I don't have an excuse other than an immense workload, I'm going to try and upload at least 2 chapters over Thanksgiving break, and maybe one in between now and then if I have the time.

**Thanks to the Following Reviewers:**

kittylicious: Hmmm, well it will be a bit uncomfortable with Hermione there, and Mrs. Weasley is kind of iffy about Lexi right now. Thank you so much!!

xXxSour-LemonxXx: Thank you so much!! I'm glad Mrs. Weasley was realistic. hahah.

Akira-sama: Oh, logic is great, indeed. Thanks!

LilyJet: Well I'm sorry it's taken so long to update ! hahah but with school it's been taking me forever, we had homework on the first day! I was like, 'whhhhaaaattt?!' hahah Thanks though!!!

Captain Speed-o: Ah, really? I was so worried about writing Molly. I'm glad it was satisfactory, hahah.

Lovebuggy: hahah yes, that's exactly what I was thinking too!!!

DMG5440: hahah thank you so much!!! I'm sure Lexi will get more comfortable soon, and if not she's only staying for 2 days anyway, and George IS sexy!! He is!!! hahah thank you!!

Live2Sk8:Thank you so much!!!

CREA: Oh, good luck with college!! Don't worry about forgetting to review hahah, I understand, but I'm glad you're still with the story, and I'm glad you liked the chapter!

Silence is Silver: Thanks!

MavisClone: Not too shocked and appalled, I hope!! hahah I actually had a really hard time writing the last scene with George and Lexi because I don't want it to be too... graphic I guess but George is older and it would be silly of me to assume he wouldn't think about stuff like that hahah. But I'm glad you liked the meeting with Molly!! Thanks so much!!

Jackie Pappillion: Well, I'm honored regardless hahah, thank you so much for such a nice review, I'm so glad you liked the story so far!

Lockets and Beads: Thanks!!!

Lucy Blue: YOU MADE MY DAY! hahah seriously! With all of those reviews, and they were all quite nice, thank you so much for every single one of them!!! And indeed, there probably is a law or rule of some sort, which is why no one really knows about them (minus Dumbledore, who never seemed to mind Harry breaking rules now hmm? and Snape who isn't telling simply because he knows how Lexi's parents are and is more concerned with her not being hurt by them than getting George in trouble) Besides, they're like two years apart, it's silly!! hahah but I was wondering when someone would ask that so yes, hahah, I'm doing quite a lot of ignoring of that law probably, but Molly/Hermione may or may not bring it up in this chapter )

Hatsue Cybanne: Thank you!

RyaneNight92: Thank you, and I'm sorry this took soooo long/

naeko101: awwe thank you!!

hazeleyedhottie: Thanks!

**Chapter 22: Christmas at the Burrow, Day One**

I successfully avoided Granger until dinner, by staying in George's room. Eventually Fred arrived and joined us, and I watched while the twins played a rousing game of chess.

When I say rousing, I mean that in the most sarcastic way possible.

However, soon we heard the voice of Molly Weasley calling everyone down to dinner.

George and Fred sent me identical grins.

"Nervous?" They chorused together. I sighed.

"You've got no idea. I suppose me murdering Granger at the table wouldn't exactly endear myself to your Mum, huh?" George shook his head.

"But look on the bright side, she can't try murdering you either!" Fred added. I grimaced and stood up.

"Well, if you guys wouldn't mind leading me downstairs, I believe it's about time for my untimely demise." They laughed and each grabbed one of me arms, making it impossible for me to escape.

"Hello Mum!" Fred said happily as they dragged me around the table and sat me down.

"Now really, Fred, George, you can't drag her about like that, she's not a ragdoll!"

I smiled, "Yes, _boys_, you should really be more careful."

George grinned, "Why, it's not like we're dating or anything." I squeaked in protest and swatted at his arm.

And then, _they _came in.

Ginny first, then Potter, followed by Weasley and Granger.

Ginny saw me and grinned, giving me a hug. Over her shoulder I saw Molly smile and hoped that any points I had earned for being friends with Gingersnap would even out the ones I'd lose for hating Granger.

Granger froze as she saw me. I grinned and gave her, Weasley, and Potter a little finger wave. Potter looked quite amused, Weasley looked almost sickened by the sight of me, and Granger looked outraged that I was within 10 feet of her.

Potter grinned, " 'Lo there Conrad."

"Potter." I nodded, giving him a small smile. They sat down opposite of George, myself, and Fred. Ginny sat next to Fred and Mrs. Weasley sat at the head of the table. Mr. Weasley was still at work I presumed.

"Now, everyone, hurry up before it gets cold!" I looked in front of me. Although Draco had said the Weasley's were poor, it seemed to me they had enough food on the table to feed a small army. And it all looked delicious.

And it was.

"This is really good." I smiled, "It's better than what the house elves at Draco's m-..." I trailed off as everyone quieted down and stared at me.

I looked over at George. He had a grin on his face. "What?" I asked quietly, looking around. Everyone seemed on the verge of hysterical laughter, except for three people.

Myself and Mrs. Weasley looked equally confused, I raised my eyebrows and she shrugged. Granger however, looked livid.

"Did you say... house elves?" She whispered. I shrugged,

"Well, yeah, I mean I'd shudder at the thought of Mrs. Malfoy actually_cooking_..." I paused. A light bulb went off in my head.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "You!" I pointed at her. "You're the crazy girl who goes around with that wretched tin can, trying to get innocent students to join your... what is it? Phew? Glew? Stew?" Weasley actually laughed.

"_Spew_." He grinned. I crinkled my nose.

"Spew? What kind of a name is spew? No one wants to join anything named_spew_." I paused, "Spew doesn't evoke positive thoughts for me, personally."

Hermione finally spoke up. "It's not _spew_." She spat out. "It's S.P.E.W. And I'll have you know, Conrad, that house elves are-" I cut her off.

"Completely and deliriously happy, for the most part." I paused ,"Don't you go causing trouble for them Granger, I've made my fair share of trips to the kitchens and they are perfectly content."

"Perfectly content being brainwashed!" She replied. I shrugged.

"Dumbledore'd give them wages if they wanted, now wouldn't he? He gives that nutter, Dobby, wages now right?" Potter opened his mouth to protest. "Oh, Dobby and I go way back, you know, he was the Malfoy's house elf before _you _freed him." I pointed to Harry. "And as nice as he is it'd be a boldfaced lie to say he wasn't a bit off his rocker." Harry shrugged and nodded.

"That is completely besides the point!" Hermione continued.

"Actually sweet pea, that _is_ the point. You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink, and you can offer house elves whatever you want but you can't make them accept it, and if you did you'd be no better than the people who allegedly 'enslave' them now would you?" I sat back in my chair and grinned triumphantly at her.

George burst into laughter, "You guys fight over _everything_!" He exclaimed. I grinned and changed the subject, because really,_Granger _fought with me over everything, not the other way around.

"Anyway Mrs. Weasley, what I was trying to say is that this is all really delicious." I smiled. She looked pleased and proud of herself.

"Well thank you dear." She paused, "I'd like to talk to you two after dinner." She looked at George and I.

"Oooooooohhh!" Fred grinned, "Someone's in tr-ouuuuu-bleee!" He said in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes, though inwardly I was nervous. What could she want to talk to us about?

Dinner continued without much else happening, unless you count Fred replacing his Mum's wand with a fake one, for the, what I had been told, was the 678th time. It was still brilliant nonetheless.

Potter, Weasley, and Granger got up after a while and excused themselves, having finished and surely having important goody-goody Gryffindor business to attend to. Ginny started after them for a bit, then got up to go see if she could join them, I assume. Fred grinned, kissed his mother on the cheek, and said he was going home for the evening, and that he'd be back in the morning for breakfast.

That left George, myself, and Mrs. Weasley, which is coincidently enough, exactly what she wanted in the first place.

"George." She started out, then added. "And Lexi." I cringed. Way to make me feel insignificant.

"Mum." George replied evenly. I just shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"George, Lexi." She paused again. I could tell she was choosing her words carefully. "I want to know that you've both... thought about the consequences of your relationship. Especially you George."

This puzzled me, since most people thought that I'd be the one in trouble if George and I were discovered. But Mrs. Weasley soon elaborated.

"I mean George, you're a _teacher_!" She continued. I felt my stomach plummet.

I hadn't even thought of that. She was completely right. George was a teacher. He could get into serious trouble for dating a student. I assumed so anyway, I mean, I don't know that Hogwarts has ever had that problem, none of our previous teachers had really been spring chickens.

I frowned. George shrugged.

"Well, that's why we're not telling anybody Mum." He stopped. "I'm only two years older than her. Less than you and Dad, actually."

Molly looked about as shocked as I felt, at George putting our relationship in the same category as his parents. He was comparing us to a married couple, and I couldn't even bring myself to admit our relationship to my parents. I felt horrible.

Molly seemed to fumble for a minute before regaining her composure. "George, I hardly think that you should be likening your relationship to a marriage." She paused, "You're just like Bill, rushing into things." I frowned.

Now wait just a minute here! It's not like George was proposing or anything. I felt extremely awkward, and just wanted to leave, immediately.

"Mom, Lexi and I are dating, can't you just be happy that I'm happy? You over-think things so much." George laughed. "Just relax."

Mrs. Weasley made a small huffing noise. "George, I'm just looking out for your best interests. _Both _of your best interests." She looked at me pointedly. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"I -uh- appreciate the thought Mrs. Weasley." I said quietly. George grimaced.

"But it's unnecessary." He stood up. "I'm a big boy Mum, I can take care of myself." He started up the stairs. I gave Mrs. Weasley a half-smile and hurried after him.

I barely had time to get through his door before he slammed it shut. He flopped down on his bed, looking rather.. frustrated. I sat down gingerly next to him. He must've felt it becuase he looked up at me.

"Sorry about that." He whispered.

"It's okay. I understand." I paused "I didn't expect it to be easy."

He groaned. "I didn't expect my Mum to be a prat."

I shrugged, "Well... it's true though. I didn't think about what could happen to you." I paused, "You could get in trouble you know."

"I... yeah, I know." He said softly. "I think you're worth it." He said confidently.

This made me feel even worse. I wasn't worth it. I sighed.

"Thank you." I said, laying my head on his shoulder. He shifted.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I smiled up at him.

"Nothing." I paused, "Just thinking."

George grinned, "I wonder how your little ferret Malfoy is getting along without you?"

I grimaced. I hadn't wanted to think about that. "Fine, I hope."

George tilted his head. "Why do you sound so.. worried? I'm sure he'll survive without you."

I sighed. I couldn't say too much. "Draco just... has to live up to a lot of.. expectations."

George looked confused at first, and then suspicious. "Wait Lexi, why did you _have _to be out of the Malfoy's house for the next two days?"

I shrugged, "Well, you know... families like their privacy... and I mean, my father didn't want me to be... around all the time." George narrowed his eyes.

"Something's going on, isn't it? What is it?" He pressed. I shrugged and attempted a smile.

"George, it's nothing, come on. It's Christmas." I stood up and stretched. I couldn't exactly tell George that Lord Voldemort may or may not be at my best friends house. I was staying at what may as well be the center of the Order of the Phoenix.

"No, Lexi." George just kept pushing it. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but it's not my secret to tell!" Why did we always disagree over Draco?

"Lexi please! If something is wrong you have to tell me!" He pleaded.

"You wouldn't understand." I insisted.

"It's about Voldemort isn't it? That's why your parents didn't want you there." He said quietly. I swallowed then nodded.

"They don't think I'm.. ready." I whispered.

"Ready?" George repeated. "As in they actually expect you to..." He trailed off, looking down at me. I looked away.

"Well, obviously you're not going to right?" He said. Even as he said it, I think it was more to convince himself than to hear my answer. I didn't give one. "Well?" He asked.

I opened my mouth, then closed it. Trying again, I said, "I.. I don't- I don't know."

At that point, George looked somewhere between anger and grief.

"You don't know?!" He raised his voice, "Lexi, how can you even think of that?"

"George, I said I don't know!" I stopped, "It's not as easy for me as it is for you, you don't understand. This is everything I've ever known, my parents are my family. And Draco, what about him?" This was apparently the wrong thing to say.

"What about him?" George snapped, "I'm sure he doesn't need you babysitting him, and if he's already signed himself to that fate then that's his problem, he shouldn't expect you to do the same. And your family, well, they aren't much of one if they can't respect your decisions."

"Like the way your mother respected yours?" I snapped, then covered my mouth.

"My Mum," George growled, "had my best interests at heart. Can you say the same? All your parents are interested in is recruiting for their twisted cause. They don't care about what you think."

I closed my eyes. He was right. I doubted my parents ever stopped to think about what I wanted.

_They didn't care about me._

No! I argued. They must. They have to care at least a little bit, don't they? I opened my eyes and looked down, desperate to think of one time that my parents had shown me affection, one time that they had asked me my opinion. I couldn't.

"They love me." I whispered. "I.. I know they do. They just can't.. they can't show it. But it's okay, they don't need to. I know it." I paused.

George was looking at me almost sympathetically, and it made me so angry. I didn't want his sympathy, I just didn't want to talk about this. This was his fault, he brought it up.

"You don't know them!" I cried, "And you don't know Draco, or Blaise, or Pansy, or any of them. They all care! My parents just want the best for me! Maybe they aren't there when they should be but, but... I can make them proud."

"You can." George agreed, looking at me sadly. "But is making them proud worth sacrificing everything that you believe in?" I shook my head. I felt something stinging my eyes.

_Tears_. I blinked rapidly. George frowned, "Lexi, are you-"

"NO!" I cut him off. "I'm fine! Just.. just go away!" I paused, before realizing I was in _his _room. "Well then, I'll go!" I flung his door open and was faced with the cheery face of Fred.

"Why if it isn't my favorite snake-" I rushed past him, bumping into his shoulder. I ran up to the room George had shown me was Ginny's, ran in and flung myself on the bed I would be using.

My conversation with George had shaken me, to say the least. I had always suspected my parents weren't ideal, but I suppose I'd always been able to convince myself at least that they loved me like every parent should love their child.

But George's words ran through my mind. Shouldn't they be proud of me no matter what I choose to do?

Then again, George could hardly understand the complexities of being in my position. My family, while generally unaccepting, accepted me more than most others. I didn't really have anyone else besides my family and my close Slytherin friends.

I had George though.

But did I? Obviously I don't fit in with his life. And if it came down to it he would understandably choose his family/friends over me. I sighed.

About half an hour later I heard George come in. I felt the bed sink and knew he had sat down.

"Lexi." He said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you." I didn't answer. "I just.. we'll talk tomorrow I guess. I wish we could just forget this happened. I love you." He got up and slowly walked to the door. When I heard the soft click of the door closing I rolled over.

Ginny and Granger both came in a while later, but didn't say anything to me. I didn't say anything either. I was thinking too much to even notice them. They turned the lights out, but I was wide awake.

Finally, I heard a clock somewhere in the house chime twelve times. Midnight. I sat up slowly and crept towards the door.

I loved George. I really did. I regretted everything we'd both said. Because really, what we talked about had no bearing on the way we felt about each other. And besides, I had two years to decide what to do. I didn't want to worry him.

He_did _say he wanted to forget.

And well, I could do that.

------------------------------------------

OOOOHHHH. okay, I'm really sorry, I just wasn't sure how to best write the fight between Lexi and George. But now that I have that done, things will move much more quickly now and I know how to write everything else. So it should be easier for me to update.

On a side note, hm hm, Lexi seems to be a bit crazy. Did I make her too.. weird in this chapter? I'd imagine having someone tell you your parents don't love you would mess with a person and Lexi's childhood certainly wasn't a loving one, so I'd imagine it would've left some type of emotional mark on her. And she certainly might be getting up to some trouble!

REVIEWWWW! if you liked it, or even if you didn't!


	24. Ch23 A Blue Christmas

sorry this is so late guys! I've been swamped with schoolwork!

**Thanks to the Following Reviewers:**

CREA: Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

xXxSour-LemonxXx: Well you'll find out eventually what Lexi chooses, but thanks for the review!

kittylicious: thanks!

LilyJet: This is true, Lexi isn't a very emotional person, she's never really had to deal with the complexities of a relationship before and sometimes deals with it in a completely incorrect way (that somehow makes sense in her head) as you'll see again in this chapter! She'll learn eventually though!

Live2Sk8: Well their relationship certainly won't be the same that's for sure. Thank you so much! And I really do enjoy writing the fights between Lexi and Hermione, becuase they're actually a lot more alike than either of them realize.

Silence is Silver: That would be interesting but while Hermione doesn't like Lexi I don't think she'd put George in that kind of a position.

ToboeShi: Thank you so much! I'm so happy that people enjoy this sotry and reviews liek that mean so much to me!

LucyBlue: Thanks!!! Of course I read and enjoy every review I get ) And someone has already suggested Hermione telling on Lexi and George and although I write Hermione in this story as a bit of a bitch, I'm only writing her from the Slytherin perspective and I think that she would leave it up to someone like Mrs. Weasley to tell anyone or something.

rosie: Awwee, thank you! I really enjoy writing from a Slytherin perspective becuase it's so unexplored and really there must be a lot more complexity in their lives than what is said in the books (by their enemies the Gryffindors, no less). And there will be much more Draco, so don't worry!

naeko101: Thanks!

Ansaraeh: Draco is incredibly underappreciated isn't he? hahah thank you!

last-blue mage: That would suck!!! hahah but I guess you'll just have to wait and see!

You're all going to hate me, hahah. I'm terribly sorry. After the chapter I'll have something about my explanation for Lexi's behavior.

**Chapter 23: A Blue Christmas**

I awoke early the next morning, it taking me a few seconds to register where I was.

I quickly got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt before heading downstairs.

I was almost to the landing of the stairs when I heard a door open a hand pulled me inside.

"Wha-" I felt myself run into something, someone rather. I looked up and saw George's smiling face. I grinned.

"Morning love." He smiled down at me. I gave him a quick kiss.

"Good morning." I replied as he looped an arm around my waist and we began downstairs.

"Sleep all right?" He asked as we got to the kitchen where Molly was busying herself with breakfast.

"Yeah." I lied. But he didn't know that. Of course he didn't. As I thought something squirmed in my stomach. I swallowed quickly and chalked it up to being hungry.

"You okay?" Fred asked as he sat down. I nodded and smiled lightly.

Everything was okay.

We ate breakfast quickly and the boys decided they wanted to go have a snowball fight outside. I turned them down on their offer but said I'd watch, and unfortunately Granger did the same. I went up to Ginny's room with her to bundle up; although I wasn't taking part in this snow war, it was sure to be cold outside.

"So, why were you upset last night?" She asked as she pulled on a pair of violet snow pants. I shrugged as a tugged on a pair of gloves.

"I was just tired is all. Believe it or not, meeting the infamous Molly Weasley takes a lot out of you."

Ginny laughed. "I think you did all right. As good as can be expected for a rotten Slytherin."

I rolled my eyes and ignored the muffled 'Hey!' coming from Ginny as her mittens hit her in the face.

"Come on, we don't want to keep the boys waiting."

* * *

I sat down on a bench in the yard behind the Burrow. George and Fred were already out there and decided Ginny was worthy enough to be on their 'elite' team, as they said.

When the Golden Trio came out Granger took one look at me and set off in the opposite direction, opening a book she had brought out to read.

The snowball fight was amusing, to say the least. The twins had a natural advantage, since they could legally do magic, and since obviously Weasley and Potter didn't know that they technically could do undetected magic (seeing as how they were in a house full of over-aged wizards and their magic would be impossible to differentiate from theirs) they lost miserably, even with their acclaimed Quidditch skills.

After a few hours my feet were probably frozen, which meant I could only imagine how cold they were. Everyone took a brief hot chocolate break and George came over, his hair wet from the snow but his eyes sparkling.

"How's it going?" He asked. I smiled but shivered slightly.

"Cold?" He grinned, and cast a warming spell on my feet and I instantly felt better. "Here, you can't do magic, I forgot."

Oh, if only you knew George... I grinned and gave him a quick kiss, thanking him and ignoring the feeling in the pit of my stomach once again.

"You want to exchange presents?" I asked. His face lit up as he quickly grabbed my hand and led me back into the Burrow. I laughed, "I take that as a yes?"

I hurried up to Ginny's room and grabbed George's present after taking off my jacket.

I crept into his room and grinned as he turned around. "Close your eyes!" I instructed. He did so and I placed the wrapped package in his hands. He opened them and then opened his present, pulling out a black leather notebook. He opened the notebook and looked at the silver-colored pages in the front and the normal colored pages in the back. He looked up at me.

"Okay." I started. "There are two parts to this. The front is like a letter I think. I have the other half and anything you write I can see. The back is just for you... I thought you could use it for your joke shop. and I mean it never runs out of paper it just keeps adding in pages so I don't know I thought it'd be useful..." I trailed off, biting my lip. George grinned at me

"It's brilliant is what it is!" He hugged me "It's exactly what I need." I smiled as he handed me a small clumsily wrapped package.

"Sorry, I'm not the best at wrapping." He grinned. I smiled back.

"That's okay." I opened it carefully, revealing a small glass rose. Although it was glass, it wasn't transparent. It was gorgeous though, the light from George's room reflecting off of its silver surface.

"Oh wow..." I said, holding it delicately.

"What, you think that's it?" George laughed. "Look a little closer love."

I inspected the rose more carefully, this time noticing something little and golden on the edge.

Hinges.

I opened the rose carefully and gasped in shock, almost dropping it.

Inside the rose sat the most gorgeous bracelet I'd ever seen. It was silver and dangly, but rather plain, except for the small heart charm hanging off of it that had an 'L' engraved on it in an elegant script. It wasn't' extremely flashy, but I thought the simplicity of it made it all the more appealing.

"George, I love it!" I watched as he took the bracelet out and slid it gently onto my wrist.

A perfect fit.

"Looks good on you." He commented in an offhanded manner. I grinned and leapt on him.

"You're wonderful." I told him as I kissed him on the cheek repeatedly. When I finally came to my sense he looked a little dazed.

"Well, that was quite a thank-you." He winked. "I should get you jewelry more often." I felt my face flush but grinned back nonetheless.

"Well this is a special occasion." I answered.

Despite my joy, the odd feeling was back in the pit of my stomach, but once again I shoved it off to the side.

I didn't want anything to ruin this.

* * *

After dinner that night I went up to Ginny's room and set the glass rose gently into my trunk, nestling it in between my clothing. I smiled at myself in the mirror on the back of the door but soon jumped out of the way as it slammed open. I looked on in surprise as George stormed into the room, looking livid.

"George, what's the matter?" I asked. He slammed the door, locking it and placing a silencing charm. He then sat on the bed I was using and took a few breathes. I approached him. "George?"

"You know Lexi." George said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Fred just asked me the most interesting question."

I bit my lower lip. There was that feeling again. I pushed it aside and said "Oh, well, what was that?"

"He asked," George said angrily "if we were _okay _after the _fight _we had last night."

I felt the color drain from my face.

"Imagine my surprise, and his, when I said I didn't know what he was talking about." George's eyes flashed up to mine.

I closed my eyes "Well, uhm, you see-"

"So that begs the question Lexi, why _don't _I remember? In fact, I don't recall anything from last night after my Mum talked to us." George stood and closed the distance between us.

"Well George, it wasn't really anything important and I just think we should forget-"

"_**Forget**_?!" George yelled. I stepped back. "Lexi how can I forget anything when I can't even _remember_?"

I looked down at the ground. "We fought about my parents." I said quietly. "You upset me and I left, then you found me but I wouldn't talk to you and you said you wished we could forget it happened and so.."

"And so what?" George's voice was strained. "You messed with my head? Do you have any idea how much could've gone wrong?"

I kept my eyes on the ground but a wave of grief washed over me. I hadn't thought of what could've gone wrong.

"No, I didn't think-" He cut me off.

"That's right, you didn't think! You just decided what would be best without even consulting me! That's not what you do in a relationship Lexi! You talk, you communicate but you don't use magic to make everything better! I can't even trust you now!" George sounded close to tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just wanted everything to be okay!" I grabbed his arm but he shook me off. We stood there for a moment until he finally looked up at me.

"I think... maybe." He paused. "I think maybe we want different things Lexi. I think what you want and what I want isn't really compatible right now."

I felt like the floor was falling out from underneath me. Was he...?

"George, what are you saying?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"I just think that maybe you don't understand what it takes you know? To be in a relationship. And maybe I'm not the best guy to show you."

"But you _are _George! You really are! Doesn't the fat that I had good intentions count for anything?" I asked.

"I can't trust you Lexi!" George answered. "Maybe someday you'll understand but right now I can't be with someone that I don't trust." He turned away. "Just go."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"All right." I said, and quickly threw everything in my trunk. George stayed in the room as I got ready to leave. After I was all packed I walked up to him and held out the bracelet he gave me.

"No, keep it. It was for you." He said quietly and left the room.

I clutched the bracelet in my hand so hard that it hurt. Didn't he realize how hard he was making this?

The fact was George had been nothing but justifiably angry throughout our argument. He hadn't even been horrible to me, even though I deserved it. And he was letting me keep the bracelet. It would've been so much easier if he had the temper his brother had or the irrational logic that Granger had, but he didn't He was George and throughout the whole thing he remained George, and I still loved him.

I couldn't blame him for anything.

But most importantly, I couldn't hate him.

I clutched my trunk and snuck downstairs, taking some Floo Powder and saying quite clearly "Chang residence!"

The last thing I remember seeing were two identical faces of disappointment.

As I fell out of Cho's fireplace I heard her say my name. I looked up and opened my mouth but couldn't breath.

"Lexi what's wrong? Are you okay? You're hyperventilating!" She exclaimed. I calmed myself down and then said.

"Cho, I ruined it all! It's all my fault!" I cried. She quickly pulled me into a hug as I explained everything.

"Oh Lexi..." She looked down at me with sympathy. "Will you be okay for now?"

I nodded quietly. "Can I just.. sleep please?" She nodded and led me to the guest room.

"Don't worry Lexi, we'll think of a way to fix this." She said encouragingly.

I smiled for her benefit, but I ws overcome by the feeling that had plagued me all day, and I let it flow through me as I realized what it was.

_Guilt_.

As I fell asleep I couldn't help but disagree with Cho; this was not something that would be easily mended.

And if I were to make it right, I would do it the right way this time.

------------------------------------

WELLLL THERE YOU GO. hahaha okay before you all kill me, just know the story is not over!!! but really Lexi isn't a very emotional person as you all pointed out and although she did have good intentions she's not exactly the most relationship savvy person in the world huh? But this is mainly due to her parents relationship (not exactly a loving one) and how she sees it. So you have to understand she'd grown up around that and thinks that most relationships are like that but that it's accepted and normal when in reality it isn't. She'll get away from her parents influence soon enough, I promise, and let me tell you George Weasley isn't out of her life so easily becuase he DOES still care about her.

SO. please review with your thoughts, etc.!


	25. Ch24 Christmas!

**Thanks to the Following Reviewers:**

LilyJet: Thank you so much! hahah well you never know, there could be that )

xXxSour-LemonxXx: Awe, I'm glad it's understandable the way I wrote it, thanks!!

MavisClone: Hahah thank you so much, your review made me laugh! Never fear though, this isn't the end of George and Lexi!

CREA: I am sorry it was so short! But I had to cut off there becuase this chapter had to be all together and this one's pretty long to make up for it! Thanks!

mentally disrupted: Thanks!

kittylicious: It will be hard for Lexi to figure out how to apologize to George, and I think for now her pride is definitely going to get in the way! I'm glad you like this story so much, I really appreciate when people take the time to tell me that! Thank you!

Akira-sama: Thank you!!

Captain Speed-o: Hahah, well I am sorry for the shortness of that chapter, but this one should be pretty long to make up for it! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks!

hazeleyedhottie: Thanks for the review!

Raquelita: I'm so glad you like it! And I myself love George Weasley stories, especially well-written ones.

A Flaming Moon: Thank you!

Sanc: No, George doesn't understand at all, the meanie. Hahah but then again Lexi isn't very understanding either. Thank you so much!

**Chapter 24: Christmas!**

By the time I woke up, night had settled in and Cho's parents had already gone to sleep.

I sat up groggily and looked around. The room was dark but I could make out a window across from me. I stood up and looked outside. It was snowing lightly.

I turned and made my way out of the room, almost running into Cho.

"Oh good, you're awake! I was just coming to check on you!" She said, "How're you feeling?"

"Awful." I replied. "But it'll get better right?"

Cho frowned. "It.. might." I sighed.

"I just wrote to Blaise" She added, leading me down the hall. "I told him he should come but I didn't want to send anything to Draco in case his parents read it." I nodded.

"But before he comes I wanted to talk to you." She said, "You explained what happened when you arrived here but I still really don't understand why.."

"Because I messed up." I said quietly.

"Well, I mean who broke it off?" She asked.

"George. Said that he wasn't sure if I understood what it took to be in the type of relationship he wanted." I whispered. "Cho, I don't know what to do. I feel so bad. I feel like I'm actually the horrible person everyone think I am. I think that-" She cut me off.

"Lexi, you made a _mistake_. Everyone makes mistakes. You just have to apologize and hope for the best. And maybe someday you can show George that you can be in the relationship he wants." She paused, "Do you still..."

"Care about him?" I shrugged. "Well... yes. A lot. Cho, he wasn't even mean about it. At all. He let me keep the bracelet he got me and I just _wish _he would've been meaner because then it wouldn't hurt so much!" I tugged at my shirt.

Cho smiled sadly. "Well, Lexi, for now I think you should just try and get him out of your mind. There isn't' really anything you can say to him until you see him and that won't be until break's over. So there's no use in worrying over it now."

"Cho, I can't say anything to him anyway. What would I say? 'Hey George I'm sorry I messed with your mind for my own selfish purposes, want to go get a Butterbeer?' I'm sure that would work wonderfully." I sat down on a couch.

"Lexi, listen. What you did was.. well, stupid. But you didn't do it selfishly. I've seen the way you talk about George and I know you wouldn't hurt him, on purpose anyway." She said gently.

I groaned. Of course I'd never wanted to hurt him, but that didn't change the fact that I did.

"Cho, let's just stop. George and I are done and talking about it won't change it." I said. She frowned.

"Lexi I don't think you should give up so-"

"Easily? Trust me Cho, if I want something I don't give up. And I _do _want George. But right now I don't see us being together and I don't see anything that could change that. If at any point I think differently then I will go for it. But right now it's not benefiting anyone for me to be fighting an already lost battle."

Cho looked like she wanted to say something, then nodded. "I'm sorry Lexi. I know how much you care about him."

I smiled weakly. "It's all right. Not your fault anyway."

"I understand though, you know. I myself have been known for being rubbish at having a relationship."

I laughed. "And look where you are now. Blaise Zabini is a far cry from the Boy-Who-Lived"

Cho grinned, "That he is." We both heard a noise downstairs. "And speak of the devil."

"We'll have to restrain him you know." I said as we made our way downstairs, "He won't accept that it's my fault." Cho smiled as I continued, "Draco won't either."

We finally reached Cho's living room, where her fireplace was and saw Blaise standing there.

"Cho!" He exclaimed, seeing her first, "What happened? You mentioned Lexi in your letter and.." He trailed off, having seen me.

"Lexi!" He walked over to me, "What happened? Did that Weasley hurt you? Oh, I bet he did, I _told _him he better not, I'll kick his arse I will, I have half a mind to Floo over there right now!" He turned back towards the fireplace, but Cho and I restrained him.

"Blaise, no, really, listen!" I said quickly "It was my fault!" Blaise stopped.

"Lexi come on, you don't have to cover up for him, you wouldn't have done anything." He shook his head. I sighed.

"No, Blaise, really, it was _my _fault. I promise you I'm telling the truth." Blaise looked down at me and then over to Cho, who nodded, and frowned.

"Oh, well.." He trailed off, "I'm sorry Lex." I shrugged, "But what happened?" I grimaced, not wanting to relate the story, but did so anyway.

Blaise sighed, "Merlin Lexi.." I held up a hand.

"I know, I know, you don't have to say it." I smiled, "But I'll be okay."

Blaise grinned, "Of course you will." He paused, "Besides, he'll come crawling back once he realizes what life _sans-Lexi _is like. Trust me." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I'm sure."

After initially talking about George, Blaise and Cho seemed determined to keep me so busy that night that I wouldn't have a chance to think about him, much less talk about him. I appreciated their effort greatly.

We spent the night laughing and talking until I felt myself drifting off to sleep on Cho's couch. Blaise shook me awake and led me up to the guest room, kissing my forehead lightly and promising that he and Draco would do everything to fix everything. He shut the door and turned off the lights as he and Cho left the room.

I sighed and tried to get some sleep, wondering why everyone was so willing to fix my problems for me.

* * *

I woke up late on Christmas Eve morning and hurried to pack all of my things, not wanting to be late getting back to Draco's.

I quickly made sure everything was in my trunk before heading downstairs. Cho was eating breakfast, her parents having already left to do some early-morning Christmas shopping.

"Hi." I sat down and grabbed a muffin. "How long have you been up?"

"Oh, not long." Cho said, "But before you leave, since you showed up last night I didn't send you your present, I thought we could exchange them now." I grinned and nodded.

"You sent me yours so it's already here." Cho said, walking into her living room with me not far behind. She hurried about the Christmas Tree and I recognized the package I'd wrapped for her. She pulled out another present and handed it to me.

I smiled and opened it.

"Oh wow Cho, thanks!" I said, admiring my new navy blue cloak.

"Well, you _do _need more color in your wardrobe!" Cho said as she examined the make-up kit I had bought her. "All that green and silver, honestly! You and Blaise are just the same, you know. He loved the picture of us, but I also got him this lovely red sweater that went just right with his hair and he told me it was a _Gryffindor_color."

I laughed. Typical Blaise. "What did you say?"

"I told him that _scarlet _was a Gryffindor color, not just red, and if he didn't like it I'd take it back and give it to one of my_other _boyfriends." Cho grinned cheekily while I burst into laughter.

"I bet he loved that." We laughed together and continued talking about Blaise (among other things) until I had to leave.

* * *

"Draco! Your best friend in the whole world is back!" I called as I dusted any soot from the Floo powder off my robes.

He didn't answer, which wasn't surprising because if he was in his room he wouldn't be able to hear me anyway. I shrugged and left my trunk next to the fireplace, confident that a House Elf would get it later.

As I passed the dining room I hear angry voices coming from inside and I stopped before knocking.

"Yes?" I was surprised to hear my mother's voice as Lucius answered. I opened the door.

"Oh Alexis, you're back!" My mother and Narcissa came over to me, each giving me a hug. "How was your time spent at your friends?"

"It was lovely Mother." I held out the cloak, "She gave me this for a present." My mother took it and looked it over before nodding and giving it back to me.

"Nice material." She said. I noticed Draco sitting next to his father, who was sitting next to _my _father, and everyone looked rather irritated.

"What's... going on?" I asked timidly. My father sighed and Narcissa answered quietly.

"It seems that the Ministry feels it would be... _appropriate_- if our annual New Year's Party played host to a more..." She paused, "_broad _range of guests than normal."

"Oh yes." My mother said viciously, "How did they phrase it again, Lucius?"

Lucius read from a piece of parchment I hadn't noticed that he'd been holding, "A letter from the Minister himself." He said silkily, answering my questioning gaze. "He says, 'At a time such as this, I am sure that your family, having contributed so much to the Wizarding community already, would not mind opening up your home to others and improving Wizarding relations for all of Britain'" He finished, a sneer on his face.

I frowned, "Well they can't make you, can they? It's not a Ministry-sponsored event."

My mother growled, "Of course they can't _technically_, but what else are they supposed to do? "Improve Wizarding relations" indeed!" She huffed. "The Minister knows well enough that he's not 'requesting' anything and that the Malfoys will be _forced_to open their home to.. " She trailed off with an angry sigh.

My eyes widened, "Who exactly are they making you 'open your home' to?" Lucius silently passed me a sheet of paper.

"The Ministry's _suggested _guest list." Draco said sarcastically.

I gasped, "They can't!"

"They can." My father said.

My eyes met Draco's fearfully, for at the very top of the list were the following three names:

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Mr. & Mrs. Arthur Weasley and Children_

_Ms. Hermione Granger_

"An outrage!" My mother burst from the shadows again. "Think, having filth like that in here! It's unthinkable! The Malfoy's New Years Party has always been the epitome of sophistication and now it's nothing more than a common stomping ground for _Dumbledore's_pets!"

I grimaced as I read through the rest of the list. She was right. Now, on top of the important Ministry officials that were usually in attendance, many Aurors and well known anti-Voldemort were also to be invited.

"Nymphadora Tonks?" I questioned.

Narcissa laughed bitterly, "My niece." She said disgustedly. "Daughter of my dear sister _Andromeda_." I nodded. I knew well enough of Andromeda's estrangement from the rest of her family.

"Professor Lupin?" I asked, "What's he got to do with this?"

My mother answered, "Apparently he's seeing Nymphadora. Imagine, having a filthy half-breed here. We might as well invite the gamekeeper too!" Lucius laughed.

I wanted to remind my mother that this wasn't technically her party, but it was well known that the planning was done by my mother and Narcissa.

I scanned the rest of the list. "I can't believe Fudge actually... proposed this. How could he even suggest at telling you who to invite?"

My father answered, "Fudge has been losing popularity, and has finally decided to step down. Meaning they threatened to fire him and he decided to leave on his less embarrassing terms. The new minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, has yet to learn that people with status such as our are not to be trifled with."

"But you needn't worry yourself about it Alexis" Narcissa said quietly. "You and Draco may go outside or upstairs if you wish." Draco nodded and got up, motioning for me to follow.

"So what do you think?" Draco asked as we left.

"I think that it's horrible, the Ministry forcing their agenda on your parents." I answered.

"It is, but I mean what do you think about the fact that your Weasley will be there?" He said quietly as we entered his room. I thought for a moment about how jealous George might be, had he known that I was in Draco's room. Then I remembered that George and I weren't together anymore and he had no reason to be jealous of anyone concerning me. I closed my eyes.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Draco..." I started. He nodded at me to go on. "I.. well, you see... George and I.." I frowned. "We aren't really.. together anymore." I finished, feeling my shoulders slump. Draco's eyes widened.

"What?! Lexi, what happened?" He paused, his voice growing angry, "Did he hurt you? Honestly Lexi, I knew he'd do something like this. I'll kill the little weasel the next time I see him, I promise." I shook my head. "No? You don't want me to kill him?"

"Draco, it was my fault." I said quietly, sitting on his bed. He sat down and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Now Lexi, I know you're a bit daft, but you couldn't have done anything to make the boy not want to be with you. I mean, you're _Lexi Conrad_."

I smiled sadly, "As encouraging as your constant praise for me is, it was most definitely my fault."

"How so?" Draco challenged, squeezing my shoulder.

"Well.. you see, we got into a bit of a fight. A pretty big fight actually." I started.

"About?"

"Well, I suppose... about you." I paused. Draco looked apologetic and I quickly continued, "Not your fault, of course. It was more of a fight about my future plans and ah, _alliances_. If you know what I mean."

"Well that's none of his bloody business! He's not your father!" Draco growled

I smiled sadly, "He was just concerned, I guess. Anyway, I left and went up to Ginny's room and he came in and apologized."

"Then everything should be okay!" Draco interrupted, "Unless that wanker messed it up."

"Draco please!" I glared. "Anyway, he apologized but I was having none of it." I ignored Draco's sounds of agreement. "He told me he wished that..." I paused, "that he could just forget it ever happened."

I glanced up at Draco. He wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. He pieced the rest of the story together quickly and realization dawned on his face, but he was silent, waiting for me to finish.

I sighed, "And I guess I took the literal meaning of what he said. So after everyone went to bed, I went into his room and..." I trailed off and made a gesture with my hands.

"Lexi.." Draco started, but I held up a hand and turned to him.

"I'm so _stupid_, Draco. I just.. I don't know why I did it. I know I shouldn't have, I know it was wrong and I feel so... horribly guilty about it and I've never felt guilty about anything in my life! And now I've just... ruined everything I had with George-which I'm not even sure was anything serious but it was still the.." I swallowed. "It's just I've never.. been with someone as long as George you know?"

Draco nodded, "I know Lex. We'll get you through this." I grinned and buried my head in his chest.

"I miss him you know." I paused, "Well, more like I miss the fact that I'm not.. that I can't talk to him anymore."

Draco stood up, "You're a great girl Lex. You'll find someone.."

I cut him off, "Draco, I don't want to find someone, I want George!"

He looked back at me, surprised. "You really, er, love him, then?"

I shrugged, "I.. well, I guess. I mean I do, but I guess I... still do. It's not something I can make go away overnight. Maybe with time it'll fade..." I looked up at Draco hopefully.

"I'm sure it will." He said reassuringly before taking on a more business-like tone. "Well, this complicates things even further for New Year's."

"Don't remind me." I put my head in my hands. "Why, why, this year, of all years?"

"We'll think of something, don't worry. We just have to make sure none of the Weasleys snitch to any of our parents. Which means we'll have to stay as far away from them as possible."

"Which shouldn't be hard to explain to our parents." I said, "It's not like we'd have to convince them to keep us away from the Weasleys." Draco nodded.

"You can do this Lexi." He said, smiling. I shrugged.

"Kind of have to, don't I?"

* * *

After the initial shock I received upon arriving at Draco's, things were dull leading up to Christmas. My parents left on their trip, the Malfoys were always busy with preparations for Christmas, and Draco and I were left o our own devices.

Christmas morning was fun, however. I woke up, the bright winter sun flashing through the curtains in the guest room I slept in. The clock next to my bed read 9:30, which meant I was a little late in opening my presents.

I hurriedly pulled a robe on and shuffled to Draco's room, which was right down the hall. Being close to the Malfoy's got me a guest room near where they slept, while most other people slept on the other side of their house.

"Drakey." I shook him. He mumbles something incoherently and I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Draco Malfoy!"

"Merlin Lexi, what?" He snapped from underneath his pillow.

"It's Christmas you dolt!" I exclaimed happily. He sat up groggily, a grin on his face.

"Happy Christmas Lexi."

"Happy Christmas Drakey! Now let's go!" I tugged at his hand. We hurried downstairs to find Lucius, Narcissa, and my mother and father already up, Narcissa brewing coffee and Lucius and my father reading the newspaper.

"Up, finally!" My mother even sounded cheerful. I grinned.

"It was very hard to wake Draco up." I laughed.

"Well, let's eat and then open presents." Narcissa decided. Draco and I ate quickly and ushered our families into the sitting room, where a large tree was decorated in silver decorations.

Even Christmas couldn't escape the green-and-silver Slytherin color scheme!

We went in a circle opening presents, which worked for a while but obviously since Draco and I had more presents than our parents, didn't last long.

I had gotten my mother a new eagle-feather quill, which she had complained of needing for a while. For my father I got a glass and silver chess set. Both my parents thanked me.

Draco got, of course, family heirlooms, but also a new broom. A Firebolt, to match Potter's. He was ecstatic, naturally. He was also pleased with the top-of-the-line Broomstick servicing kit my parents got him.

"Here Draco." I thrust the small package that I had wrapped for him into shi hands. He opened it and stared in fascination at the watch I had gotten him, with Lucius peering over his shoulders.

"It's got a basic protection charm, has it?" Lucius asked, nodding. I smiled and nodded. Draco grinned at me and fastened the watch onto his wrist.

"Thanks Lexi." I smiled and nodded before opening Draco's present. I had gotten new dress robes from my mother and various hair accessories and makeup, as well as a book full of cosmetic spells. My father, however, got me something a little more practical; a leather holster for my wand. I didn't quite understand why I'd _need _one, but it was nicely made, nonetheless.

Draco's present was something else entirely, but quite similar to what I'd gotten him. It was a necklace with a bright blue drop hanging on the end of a simple silver chain. It reminded me for a moment of the bracelet George had gotten me, but I pushed the though out of my mind. It was Christmas, after all, and I didn't want to ruin it with thinking of things that I couldn't change.

"Oh, Draco, it's lovely." I exclaimed softly.

"You're not the only one who thought to give a little extra protection out for Christmas." Draco muttered in my ear as he put the necklace around my neck. I grinned.

"Didn't know you cared so much, Drakey." I cooed back softly, grinning.

"More than you know Lex." He said seriously, smiling before he walked back over to his parents.

* * *

"So, you're coming to Draco's party right?" I asked Cho, her head bobbing up and down in Draco's fireplace.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it." She replied, as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin, did you hear about who they have to invite? Suggested by the Minister." I continued.

"Blaise mentioned something but he didn't elaborate." Cho said, looking curious.

"Well," I started, "let me just say that the 'Ministry-approved' guest list is horrendous, and of course, at the tope of the list-"

"They wouldn't dare.." Cho interrupted.

"Harry Potter." I confirmed, "And you know the Weasley and Granger are never far behind."

Cho frowned, "But that means that George-"

"-will most likely be there." I finished. "Things just keep getting better, don't they?" I laughed bitterly, "At least I won't have to worry about slipping up and being affectionate towards him, or vice versa."

Cho smiled sadly, "We'll just have to show him what he's missing out on, that's all." She grinned, "A little healthy jealousy never hurt anybody."

I smiled, "Wasn't aware that any type of jealousy _was _healthy, Chang."

She laughed, "Oh, of course. We'll just be causing the healthy type, naturally." I laughed as she continued, "Here's what we'll do..."

I grinned as I listened to her plan. It was fun to think about, although there was the chance that it may not even work.

But a girl deserves to have some fun, doesn't she?

* * *

YAY! okay so here you go guys; a new chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm getting piled with schoolwork so it might be like 2 weeks until the next update but I'll try my hardest to make it before then!

review with what you liked, or didn't like, or anything!


	26. Ch25 NEW YEARS!

**Thanks to the Following Reviewers:**

Akira-sama: Thank you!

LilyJet: I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks!

xXxSour-LemonxXx: Well, I would think they would if only becuase they felt they'd look bad by refusing to go. And also, I would assume Ron would love any reason to annoy Draco, and him going to a party where, although he's invited he's clearly not welcome, would probably appeal to him as it would annoy Draco a lot. And I'm sorry about the Lexi/Draco implications, hahah, I got a lot about that!

Silence is Silver: George is naturally always going to be a bit jealous of Draco, and I don't think Lexi fully realizes it yet, so I'm not so sure she'll intentionally use him.

CREA: HAHAHA! I can definitely hear the 'oh no he didn't!' And I'm really glad you liked the chapter!

kittylicious: Of course I have to have them see each other, bwahahah. And I do love Draco when he's sweet, don't you? Thanks!!

ilovegrednforgex0o: hahaha thanks so much! I'm a bit overly sarcastic so I'm glad that it's appreciated nonetheless!

last-blue-mage: thank you and no, he doesn't. hahah I'm sorry I worried everyone!

bookworm2011: I'm glad you like the plot so much, and there are going to be quite a few twists before the story is over, so be warned! Thank you!

MavisClone: Hahah, thank you, I'm glad you thought the guest list was funny. And if Ron is any indication of the Weasley jealousy, then we can be sure George will get jealous.

**Chapter 25: NEW YEARS.**

"Merlin, Cho, I can't do this!" I exclaimed. "My hands are shaking!"

The days leading up to the ball had been stressful, to say the least. Cho was convinced that making George jealous would lead me right back into his arms. I was convinced that although cunning was a Slytherin forte, I've never been a magnet for jealousy, especially intended jealousy.

I told Cho this and she said, "Oh but you won't have to do_anything _Lexi. Boy are naturally jealous creatures, and they_always _look at their ex-girlfriends. Besides which, George must still like you or else he wouldn't let you keep the bracelet. It's like he's _asking _you to fight for him." These eased most of my fears.

Cho's plan was quite simple, really; she was going to come and help me get ready and help me look as 'gorgeous' as possible, as she put it. Then it was my job to dance with as many boys as possible that night, something which my mother encouraged anyway as she wanted me to become something of a socialite. I myself would much rather hang out with my friends.

"A night of bad dancing is worth getting George back isn't it?" Cho had asked. I agreed but wondered if this would really get George back. Still, Cho had more experience in this field...

"Okay." Cho finished applying my eyeliner. "Do you want gloves or not?"

I shook my head, "Gloves don't go well with dress robes." My dress robes were a deep purple color, almost an eggplant, which sounds revolting but was really quite nice. Cho was wearing deep red dress robes that went with her hair nicely.

"Blaise taught you the opening dance right?" I asked. Although their home would be intruded on, the Malfoys were determined to show everyone exactly who belonged there and who didn't. They decided to do this by having an opening dance that they were sure only the pureblooded society would know. I myself was dancing with Draco.

"Yes he did." She paused, "Do you know if.. they're coming?" By 'they' she meant Potter, Granger, and the Weasleys.

I sighed, "Well, they RVSPed. I don't know why they're coming, they don't even like the Malfoys!" I said desperately. "It would be so much easier if they'd just stay home!"

Cho smiled sympathetically. "Well, you know Ron. He'd do anything to annoy Draco, even crashing his party. They're probably just coming to prove they can. Granger's probably going to try and meet some influential people to further herself."

I rolled my eyes, "That is _such _a Slytherin thing to do, brown-nosing someone who's more important than you.. She's incredibly ambitious. If it weren't for the fact that she's a Muggleborn, she'd be in Slytherin I bet." Cho grinned,

"That would certainly put a cramp in the Golden Trio."

I nodded, "A cramp in my life, too, it's bad enough I have classes with her, imagine sharing a dorm!"

We continued getting ready in a comfortable silence. Cho did my makeup for me and I styled her hair into an elegant bun. We sat in my room until my mother came to get us, saying it was almost time for the party to start and that people were arriving. I sighed and stood up Cho following.

"Now remember Alexis, it's essential that you at least try and move beyond your normal scope of friends." My mother reminded me. I nodded, trying not to roll my eyes.

"I know mother." I replied. Cho and I waited in the hallway for Draco and Blaise.

"You're excited?" Cho asked. I shrugged.

"You've been to one of these, you've been tot hem all." I said, ignoring the pounding of my heart.

"But how many of those has your ex-boyfriend attended?" Cho whispered.

I looked at her, biting my lower lip, "None." She smiled reassuringly as Blaise and Draco approached. I grinned at Draco in his ice-blue robes.

"Nice change from silver, I told you so." I smirked. He rolled his eyes and held an arm out for me. I linked mine through his.

"Thanks for... escorting me." I paused, "At least now I won't look completely lame."

Draco nodded, "What respectable girl doesn't have an escort? Although we've gone together for years now."

I grinned as we approached the stairs. I could hear the party going on. "Cho and Blaise, you first!"

Cho and Blaise swept by us, gliding down the stairs amidst the chatter going on below.

I took in a breath. "You ready?" I asked. I normally wasn't so nervous but I knew that George would be down there and would see me as I entered.

Draco smiled at me, "You'll knock his socks off Lex." I grinned.

"Let's hope."

We started going down to the party, me worrying constantly that I was going to trip. Draco, being naturally more graceful than I, kept a tight grip on my arm to steady me.

The decorations in the Malfoy's ballroom were lovely. The giant chandelier sparkled down on the shiny marble floor, and little crystals floated around, light shining out of them for extra lighting. There were roughly one hundred small, round tables on one end of the hall, a dance floor, and a snack bar at the other end. Elegant white loveseats lined the other walls for people to sit on, and outside the gardens were lit up.

I looked around and noticed people looking up at Draco and I, some nodding their heads approvingly, in particular the old ladies sitting in the corner of the room. I felt my neck begin to heat up and fought to keep from blushing. I didn't want people to think we were..._together_.

"Don't look at everyone. Focus on something else." Draco murmured in my ear. I nodded, but only slightly.

We finally reached the bottom of the staircase and I breathed a sigh of relief. Cho and Blaise were waiting for us and I look up to see my parents start to descend.

"Let's go find out table." Draco said.

We wouldn't be sitting with the adults, for even our parents knew how bored we would be. We were a little away from the adults table's, sitting with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Daphne Greengrass, a quick-witted girl who unfortunately allowed herself to be known for her pretty looks rather than her personality.

"Draco." Daphne batted her eyelashes, "It's a pity what the Ministry's done to your party. We've all heard about it, naturally." Pansy nodded sympathetically as Daphne continued, "Why, look who's sitting only a few tables over -Potter, the Weasleys and that filthy Mudblood!"

I turned in the direction she had pointed in and sure enough, only two tables away sat Potter in emerald green robes, looking thoroughly impressed. Granger was more interested in the people than the decor, and Weasley was more interested in eating, it appeared, as he was staring at his plate. Ginny was there too, in dark grey dress robes. Charlie and Bill, I assumed, would be sitting with their parents, but I saw George and Fred talking to a woman with bubble-gum pink hair. I felt the familiar tug of jealousy.

Wasn't George supposed to be the one who was jealous?

"Who is that?" I nodded disdainfully in the direction of the pink-haired witch. "And why would she come here with hair like _that_?"

Draco scoffed, "That's Nymphadora Tonks, remember Lex? Her mother is my mother's sister. We're _cousins_." He spat. I grinned,

"Well, why don't you go introduce yourself, Drakey? Have a family reunion?" Our table filled with laughter and Draco's pale cheeks were tinted with pink.

He grinned, however, "Of course, don't you see the resemblance?" We all turned and watched as this 'Tonks' made her nose look like a pigs. More laughter followed.

"I do see it, now that you mention it. The noses in particular are alike!" Daphne grinned. We talked a bit longer before I looked around the room again.

"Draco, your parents invited the Bulgarians?" I said, recognizing the famous Viktor Krum and his friends. Draco nodded and Daphne's eyes lit up. She must've found her target for the night.

"He's mine." She said deviously, smirking.

"Unless Granger snags him first." Blaise pointed out. Daphne tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Please, Viktor may have been fool enough to give her a chance once, but she blew it for the little Weasel." She said coolly. I grinned but it vanished as the music began to warm up.

"Well Lexi, looks like we've got to go." I stood up with Draco, Blaise and Cho rising as well. Daphne stood and walked over to Viktor, apparently to ask him to dance.

Not many people were standing to dance, and those who were were obviously from pureblood families. Draco and I stood opposite of each other and he bowed slightly. I smiled and curtsied in return. Cho was to my right and Daphne to my left, looking triumphant with Viktor as her partner. Blaise was on Draco's right and Viktor was on his left, looking as surly as ever.

The music began and Draco put his hand on my waist, the other on my shoulder and I did likewise. He began leading me through a tricky pattern of steps, because naturally it was more common for the male to lead. He spun me once before muttering in my ear.

"Weasley's looking at you. Check when we turn." I smiled to show I had heard him and when we turned chanced a glance in George's direction. He was indeed looking in my direction, although I was spun so quickly I couldn't tell if it was at me or not.

The dance ended quickly and we sat down to the applause of those who hadn't danced.

"Wasn't that fun?" Daphne said, eyes shining.

"I'm sure Viktor was a brilliant conversationalist." I replied, "But it seems he's visiting his precious Her-my-own." I put on a fake Bulgarian accent. Daphne's eyes snapped over to their table.

"That little Mudblood." She stood up. "Excuse me, I've got to go retrieve the poor boy." We watched as she marched over to the table, laying a hand protectively on Krum's arm and smiling in an overly-sweet manner at Granger, before leading Krum over to our table.

"Here comes the party." Blaise said, grinning wickedly. I couldn't help but laugh and tried to stifle it as Krum sat down.

"Viktor, it's been a while." Draco held out his hand, which Krum shook. I nodded.

"It's been so long, how've you been Viktor?" I asked sweetly. He grunted and nodded.

"I haff been okay. It's nice, to be here vhere it's varmer." We all nodded sympathetically. Music was playing and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and faced my mother.

"Alexis, what are you doing? Get out there and socialize!" She whispered. I sighed a nodded.

"Pansy, accompany me?" She nodded.

"My parents want me to get around the room too tonight." Pansy confided, "They just don't understand that Drakey and I are going to be together forever!"

I blinked. I had known Pansy liked Draco, even claimed to love him, but this was the first time that she had mentioned anything about them being together forever.

"Pansy.." I started.

"I know Lexi." She whispered. "I was kidding. He acts like I don't realize you know, the things he says about me. But I'm not stupid. I have no hopes for Draco and I, but the least I can do is make his life as uncomfortable as I can, you know?"

I shrugged, "I guess. 'Hell hath no fury...'"

"Exactly." Miles Bletchley and Marcus Flint approached us.

"I call Miles!" I said immediately. Marcus Flint was known to have roaming hands and while the plan was to make George jealous, I didn't want to make myself sick in the process.

"Hello ladies." Flint said in his greasy voice.

"Miles." I smiled, "Marcus. How are you?"

Miles grinned "All right, and yourself?"

I shrugged, "Content to say the least."

Pansy smiled, "Don't the decorations look lovely?"

"As lovely as the two of you do." Marcus said. Miles raised an eyebrow and I smothered a laugh.

"Dance, Lexi?" Miles asked, "It's been a while."

I grinned, "Sure."

We headed towards the dance floor and Miles whispered, "I've been trying to get rid of Flint all night!" I laughed.

"I can see why. Why were you with him anyway?" I asked as he led me in a waltz.

"Ran into him on the way in. He decided we should stick together while we, what did he say, 'get the ladies'." I laughed.

"So asking me to dace was just a clever ruse to 'get a lady'?"

"Nah, just wanted to catch up with a classmate from Hogwarts. I think Zabini and Malfoy would kill me if I tried anything with you." He paused, "So how are things are dear old Hogwarts? Potter still gleaning attention wherever he goes?"

I nodded, "But what else is new? He's Quidditch Captain this year, but I think even we saw that coming."

"So, how's your life been Lexi?" He made conversation as we went about the floor.

"Not bad. I've got Blaise set up with Cho Chang, see, over there." I pointed them out.

"I did see them, as a matter of fact. Well hopefully she can keep Blaise's attention." He let go of my arms as the song ended. "It's been a real treat Lexi. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I nodded and headed back over to my table. Potter was dancing with Ginny and Weasley and Granger seemed to be having one of their frequent fights, most likely over Krum.

I sighed and sat down. I kept sneaking glances over at George but so far he wasn't paying me any attention.

"You're not going to make him jealous by sitting here doing nothing." Ch said quickly as she sat down, "Get out there!"

"And what, risk becoming Marcus Flint's next victim? I think not." I tossed my hair over my shoulder. "I'm going to get some punch."

I stood and walked towards the punch table, which meant I'd have to walk past _his _table.

_Don't look over, don't look over, don't look over..._ I neared the table and I heard a voice call out.

"Well if it isn't _Alexis Victoria Conrad_. I was wondering when I'd get to see your pretty little face." The voice said teasingly. I whipped my head around to see who it was.

Adrian Pucey.

I sucked in a breath. He was just as devilishly handsome as I had remembered him being last year, when he graduated. Adrian Pucey had been my childhood crush from first year until fourth year, and with good reason. He was tall and well built with tan skin and dazzling white teeth. His dark hair fell into his hazel eyes with elegance and he spoke so charmingly that... I shook my head.

A silly school-girl crush, nothing more. I grinned at Adrian.

"Adrian, what are you doing here? Last I heard you were still in France."

He laughed and put an arm around my shoulder, leading me to his table right next to the Weasleys. "I was, pet. But then I got an invite to this shindig and I thought 'What better way to spend my New Years than with a few old friends?' and of course my number one fan Lexi Conrad." He pinched my cheek and I ducked, hiding my blushing face.

"Well-uh-how've you been?" I stuttered, looking over at Cho who was positively beaming at me.

"I've been wonderful, m'dear." He said, and began recounting tales of his wild times in innner0city Paris. I soon found myself laughing and not caring that I was sitting next to the entire Weasley clan.

"And how's Hogwarts been?" He asked after telling me a wonderfully embarrassing story about a tryst with a witch from Orleans.

"Oh, you know, the usual. I did well on my OWLS, my parents were pleased. Mainly.. keeping Draco and Blaise out of trouble." I said, shrugging.

"You always have love." He pinched my cheek again, "You really ought to take some time for yourself you know. They can take care of themselves, although I'm sure it's nice to have a pretty little witch like yourself looking after them. Surprised you're not in Ravenclaw with those brains." I blushed again.

I had forgotten that Adrian Pucey was also a notorious flirt.

"Well you know, wit and cunning aren't too far off from each other." I replied, grinning, "I supposed I've got more of the latter is all."

"And your talent would be dreadfully wasted in the Bird's Nest, now wouldn't it?" He grinned as well. "Would the lovely Lexi grant me a dance?"

I bit my lower lip and snuck a glance at George's table. He was looking determinedly away from me. I forced a smile, "Of course Adrian. What's a dance between friends right?"

Just my luck that I'd be dancing to a slow song with Adrian Pucey. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. I could see my mother smiling approvingly at me from a distance.

She was probably planning the wedding already.

"So pet, which of those Slytherin boys did you end up with, hm?" He muttered in my ear. It tickled but wasn't nearly as nice as George's.

Wouldn't Adrian laugh if I told him it were a Gryffindor I ended up with? I had to remind myself that I wasn't with him anymore.

"None of them. You know most Slytherin boys are only interested in a quick shag." I answered easily.

"Isn't that the truth though." He murmured, resting his chin on my head. "I miss it someimtes, you know. Hogwarts. It's a lot of responsibility, being grown up."

I looked him in the eye. "Adrian, are you... I mean, if I'm not intruding but do you... well.. do you, ah, support, uh..?" He smiled.

"Ambitious and cunning though I am, I've no interest in that sort of power." I smiled, "What about you, pet? I know you've got a lot to live up to. Personally I think you're too good for it."

I frowned, "I don't exactly know what I'm going to do with my life." He nodded sympathetically.

"I didn't either, but then you know, I said 'Bullocks to you all, this is my life!' and went off to France." I looked up at him again.

"That's why you left!" I exclaimed quietly.

The song started to end and Adrian pulled me close, "Love, I want you to remember, anything you need, _anything at all_, you write me. I'm always willing to help out a friend." He paused before kissing my forehead lightly, "And we _always _have a choice Lexi, don't forget that."

"Thank you Adrian." I said quietly.

"I'd better make my exit before I get cornered by some unsavory characters. I'll see you later." He grasped my hand quickly. and then left. I stood there, dazed for a few seconds, before Blaise swooped down on me.

"Pucey, eh? Good choice." He said, swinging me around. I shook my head.

"He's a character." I said, "But a gentleman." Blaise nodded.

"He always knew how to make us laugh." He smirked, "I remember you were _quite _smitten with him."

"I_was_." I exclaimed snootily, "But he's just a friend, and I've long gotten over my silly little crush on him."

"Well then Lexi, answer me this: Why were you blushing furiously when you were talking to him?" Blaise asked triumphantly I rolled my eyes.

"Because Adrian Pucey is an incorrigible _flirt_, that's why."

"Well, while Pucey was flirting with you oh-so-incorrigibly, a certain redhead was steaming with envy." Blaise laughed, "And I thought it was his brother with the temper."

My eyes widened. George was jealous? I subtly snuck a look over at him, and indeed he was glowering at the floor. I wanted to go over and give him a hug, but resisted, because after all, we weren't together anymore.

"Oh, Blaise, I didn't really want to make him jealous!" I exclaimed, "What if he thinks I'm some sort of.. floozy or something!"

"He won't Lexi, because you're not." Blaise said as we went back to our table. Cho was grinning from ear to ear.

"Lexi, you did wonderfully! It also helps that Pcuey's table was right next to theirs and Blaise told me about your little crush on him and-" I cut her off.

"Thanks Cho." My mother occupied the seat next to me.

"Alexis, I wasn't aware that you knew Adrian Pucey! He's quite handsome, isn't he?" My mother simpered. I nodded.

"We went to Hogwarts together mother."

"Of course," My mother waved her hand dismissively, "But you two looked simply adorable together. Is he staying in England long? Maybe he could meet with you on a Hogsmeade weekend, he'd have to ask your fathers permission of course but I'd be sure to put in a good word." My mother smiled at me. I felt like laughing.

"Excuse me." We turned to see Harry bleeding Potter standing there.

"Yes?" My mother asked coolly.

"I was wondering if I could have a dance with, ah, Lexi is it?" He asked. My mouth dropped open.

What was he playing at?

My mother looked torn, on the one hand she didn't want her daughter dancing with the Boy-Who-Lived, on the other hand she had no right to refuse him. She nodded stonily at me and I stood up, took Potter's arm and joined him on the dance floor.

"Didn't know you could dance Potter." I glared at him.

"Learn something new everyday." He replied.

"Okay, what do you want?" I snapped as we spun around, "How dare you come up to me, in front of my _mother _no less, do you know what she would say if she thought I was friends with you? Which we are_not_, by the way." He shrugged.

"I just thought it'd be a good idea for me to dance with you, as George is liable to kill the next bloke who dances with you, especially if he's anything like Pucey was."

I looked at the ground, "George.. is uhm.. he.. noticed me then?"

"Of course he did Conrad." Harry paused, "What happened anyway?"

I stepped on his foot, "_That _is none of your business!" I paused, "You mean he didn't... tell you guys?"

"No, he won't talk about it much. He was dead set against coming tonight too. Took a lot to convince him to come." Potter said as casually as if he were talking about the weather.

"Oh." I paused, "I.. I don't want him to.. be upset. You know. Please.. tell him that." I sucked in a breath. "That's.. what I like about him you know? He's always so happy. It'd be a shame if he weren't."

Potter nodded, "It would be." He paused, "but really, what did you do to him?"

I glared at him again, "Something totally and despicably Slytherin, I can assure you." The song ended. "I'd like to say it's been a pleasure but unfortunately I'm not _that _good at lying."

Potter just grinned, "See you around, _Lexi_."

I wanted to punch that boy sometimes.

My mother caught up with me. "Alexis, why would Harry potter want to dance with you?"

"To annoy Draco, what else. He and Draco are always at odds and he just wants to bother Draco and everyone around him." My mother nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come up with a better excuse." She said. I nodded.

"It's not anyone's fault but Potter's." I said and she agreed. I made my way out into the garden and sat down on a bench.

I sighed. Tonight had been nothing but troublesome. I leaned against the cold metal of the bench, admiring the fountains and trees on the Malfoys garden.

"He's really upset you know." A voice said from behind me. I close my eyes and turned.

Fred. The protective twin brother. I should've been expecting this.

"I know." I said quietly. He sat next to me.

"Obviously you don't know, or you wouldn't be dancing with different blokes left and right all evening." Fred snapped. I frowned.

"Listen Fred, my mother told me to socialize and I can't just not listen to her." I said angrily.

"I'm sure you're mother would've understood that you'd just broken up with- _oh_, wait, that's right, you never even told her about you and George!" He hissed.

I stood up, "For a good reason, _Fred_. One that you didn't seem to have a problem with only a few days ago."

"All I'm saying, _Lexi_, is that your entire relationship with George seemed pretty one-sided." He stood as well.

"_**One-sided**_?! You have no idea what I would've sacrificed for George. I almost gave up my friendship with Blaise for him. One of my best friends!" I paused, "How dare you even suggest that I don' care about George."

"Well you seemed only too happy to run back to your perfect, pampered, pureblood life, didn't you?" He said venomously. I clenched my fists.

"My life is _far _from perfect Fred Weasley. You have no idea what my life is like, and if that's all you think of me then get the hell out of my sight. I don't owe you or anyone else an explanation. I made a mistake. I'm human. I don't need you telling me what a horrible person I am." We were both breathing heavily.

"I hope you're happy with the way you've made things, Lexi." Fred snarled and walked off. I stood there fuming and decided my night was over.

I walked back into the party and made my way to the staircase, hoping to escape quietly. I walked by the tables and was unfortunately accosted by a very drunk Marcus Flint.

"Lexxxxxxxi, I haven't had the pleasure of dancing with you tonight." He said in a husky voice. He leaned against me and I pushed him away.

"I'm terribly sorry Marcus, but I'm not feeling well at all. I think I'm going to go lie down." I said quietly. I glanced up and saw George staring at me, an unreadable expression on his face. I bit my lower lip. I could feel the tension between us. Suddenly I was jostled by Flint and the eye contact was broken.

"Awe, 'cmon Lex, just one dance?" He asked, putting his hands around my waist.

"No, Marcus." I tried shoving him off but he was much stronger than me, and I couldn't. "Flint, I'm serious, get off of me!"

"One dance won't hurt." He purred in my ear.

"Flint, do you just not listen when a girl says '_no_', or don't you understand the concept?" A voice said close to us. Flint let go of me and said angrily.

"Bugger off Weasley, this has nothing to do with you!" I turned and saw George standing there, looking livid. I wanted to run into his arms but unfortunately, Flint stood in front of me possessively.

"Maybe not, but I don't think Malfoy would be too pleased if he heard you were manhandling his best mate." George snapped. "Have some class, Flint."

Flint growled and stalked away. I stood there, staring at George, who's ears were starting to redden.

"George... I mean, you didn't have to, but.. _thank you_." I said quietly. He nodded slightly and we stared at each other for a few minutes before he shook his head, turned around, and walked back to his brothers. I blinked and looked down before making my way to my room, knowing once I was by myself my night couldn't get any worse.

Cho's plan had in essence been a success, but I hadn't achieved anything but apparently making George and any Weasley that had liked me before, hate me.

I had told Cho before that it would've been easier for me to hate George if he had hated me, and that I had wished he wouldn't have been so nice to me. But now that it seemed he did hate me, I wanted nothing more than to have what I had had before, civility with him at the very least.

It seemed to me things were going to get a lot worse before they got any better.

* * *

DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?!?!?! and it's extra long too, oh la la! Well, you know the drill, review what you liked, what you didn't like, etc.

And I for one loved writing Adrian Pucey's character. There's no definite timeline as to his years at Hogwarts, but he's at least a year older than Harry, and no more than two years older than him. So I just made him the same year as the Twins because it fits. Isn't he a charmer though?

And no, Draco isn't romantically interested in Lexi, for those of you who were wondering, but he does indeed love her, quite possibly more than he loves anything else, but platonically.


	27. Ch26 Plans Revealed

Sorry for the delay everyone, but here's the next chapter!!

So instead of thanking each review and taking up space, I'm just going to thank all my reviewers at once unless one reviewer asks a specific question!

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS:**

_LilyJet, ilovegrednforgex0o, CREA, herbieunloaded, Silence is Silver, Captain Speed-o, MavisClone, Akira-sama, last-blue mage, bookwork2011, Manic-Cheese-Fairy, toby, Live2Sk8, Lovebuggy, xXxSour-LemonxXx, skydancer389, WomanOfSporks, Mysti, MelodiesPunk, Hope, iness_

**Chapter 26: Plans Revealed**

The day after the party wasn't very eventful. I stayed in my room all day, saying I had been worn out by the activities of the evening before. My parents, as well as Draco's, were only too happy to leave me to my own devices.

Draco wasn't as kind.

"Lexi!" He pounded on my door "Come on! Open up!"

"I'm tired Draco!" I called back grumpily. He persisted until finally I yanked the door open.

"What do you want?" I asked. He walked by me into my room and flopped down on my bed.

"Listen Lexi. I told you before I wouldn't stand for you being some heartbroken loser." He said simply. I glared at him.

"Shut up Draco." I snapped. I was entitled to a bit of sulking.

"Lexi, listen. I know you liked this Weasley, for whatever reason." Draco paused, "But do you really think you're going to get him back by sitting here pouting?"

I snorted, "Thanks for the effort Draco, but I've already tried to scheme my way back into George's good graces."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm not saying you should. What I am saying is he didn't like you when you were whining like a little baby, did he? No, he liked a happy Lexi Conrad. So what makes you think if you keep this attitude up he'll look your way again?"

I shook my head, "Draco, we're done. Just please drop it."

Draco sighed. "Come on." He stood up. "We're going to Diagon Alley, and you will not be sulking."

"I'll sulk if I'm inclined to." I said, huffing as I stood.

"We're leaving in 20 minutes." He said as he closed my door. I sighed and went to change into something more suitable for Diagon Alley. I doubted my pajamas would suffice. I dressed quickly and threw on my cloak before headed downstairs.

"Okay, Draco, I'm ready." I grumbled, adding, "What do we need to do there anyway?"

"Get the stick out of your ass, what else?" I rolled my eyes but followed him through the fireplace anyway.

Diagon Alley wasn't as crowded as it normally is, most families spending the last couple days of the holiday break together.

"Let's go to Quality Quidditch!" Draco decided. I rolled my eyes and followed. We went in and I was quickly led to the latest broom handle models.

"Draco, this doesn't interest me." I sighed. There were a few students I recognized in the shop. Many Slytherins greeted Draco and I, but all I could do was smile weakly back.

"Lexi, how can this not interest you? This broom handle has a patent leather pad on it so that the players hands don't get sore!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes shining as they did only when he talked about Quidditch.

I sighed, "In any case, are we done here?" Draco rolled his eyes in irritation and grabbed the broom handle, nodding.

"Let me pay for this."

After exiting Quality Quidditch we went to Flourish and Blotts, since Draco wanted to see which books they had on Potions and I wanted to see if they had any new books on Animagus.

Draco unfortunately didn't find any new books, but I found an interesting book entitled _Human Transfiguration: The Path to Animagus_.

Draco and I walked up and down the street and I found myself cheering up bit by bit. We finally decided to have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron and call it a day.

I hadn't even thought about George for most of the day, I was pleased to find. Draco and I seated ourselves at a booth in the back of the Leaky Cauldron and ordered.

I looked up as I heard a commotion near the Floo connection. I saw two flashes of red hair and struggled to hide myself in my seat as George and Fred dusted themselves off.

"Lexi!" Draco hissed across from me. "You will not hide like some little _Hufflepuff_!" My face flushed momentarily as I responded.

"I am not _scared_, Draco!" I paused, "I've just got some tact and I, unlike you, don't thrive on awkward and tense situations!" I watched as George and Fred laughed at something with Tom as they ordered dinner.

"Oh no, please don't be staying!" I whispered. It would be quite uncomfortable as Draco and I were almost done eating and we'd have to walk by them to use the Floo.

"Well, we're done here Lexi?" Draco didn't seem to notice anything wrong. I paused.

"Actually I was thinking maybe we could just wait here for a bit, I mean why do we want to go back so soon?" I asked, offering him a smile. He narrowed his eyes.

"Lexi, I should hope that you wouldn't be afraid to walk by those weasels. You've got as much right to be here as they do." He smirked, "Now let's go remind them of that." He stood and I followed grudgingly.

I almost had a hope that we'd be able to get to the Floo without attracting any attention. That was until Tom called out to us to have a nice day. I cringed as I felt the twins eyes on my back. Draco just sneered at them and grabbed my arm, leading me away.

I turned around as we got to the fireplace to find Fred had already turned back to his meal. George's eyes were still on me and as our eyes met I felt myself resisting the urge to run over to him. I bit my lower lip as we stared at each other. Fred was right; George looked upset. I smiled at him and he frowned before turning away.

I closed my eyes but said nothing. I should have expected that.

"Come on Lexi." Draco led me into the fireplace and the next thing I knew I was back at Draco's house.

"Well that was rude of them, wasn't it? Not so much as a greeting!" Draco joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Would you have returned a greeting?" I asked.

He smirked, "Probably not." I sighed

"It wasn't so bad, today, was it?" Draco asked, concern flashing for a second in his eyes.

I stared at him. It.. hadn't been that bad. And he was trying so hard to make me feel better.

"No Draco, thank you so much." I smiled warmly at him. He grinned.

We worked on our homework for the rest of the afternoon before packing our trunks for the journey home tomorrow. After dinner I excused myself and headed up to my room to think.

I showered quickly and changed into my pajamas before climbing into bed.

I didn't want to be sad about breaking up with George. Not when everyone wanted me to be okay. Besides, it would've been foolish for me to have not seen this coming. I certainly couldn't have expected us to be together _forever_. That would've been ridiculous.

I told myself then that I was just upset becuase it was so sudden and abrupt.

Not to mention George was the first boy I really.. _loved_. Romantically anyway. It hurt.

_We're over_, I told myself firmly. Hurting won't change that. So I decided not to hurt. Although I had loved George, and I knew deep down that I still did, I didn't want to dwell on it becuase there was nothing I could do.

I would stop dwelling on George and our memories together.

Because memories are nice...

"But that's all they are." I whispered to myself as I turned out the lamp near my bed.

* * *

"You know, I never noticed before now that the Hogwarts Express is decidedly Gryffindor." Draco commented as we stood in front of the steam engine, waiting for Draco's house elves to load our trunks.

"How so?" I asked.

"Scarlet?" He said, as though it were obvious. Which it kind of was.

"Maybe you're reading too much into it." I paused, "Besides, does Gryffindor have a monopoly on all red colors?"

"Of course!" Draco said, incredulous, "Just like we have green!"

I shrugged, "Emerald green." Draco looked offended.

"_All _green."

"Suuuuure." We laughed and boarded the train.

"Where's Blaise?" I asked as we looked for a compartment.

Draco opened the door to an empty compartment as he answered, "Not sure. But listen Lexi, I need to talk to you about something."

I felt something drop in the pit of my stomach as Draco locked and silenced the door.

"What is it Draco?" I asked uneasily.

He looked at me a moment, torn, before sitting down and covering his face with his hands. I'd never seen him so visibly upset.

"I can't do it." He whispered. I looked at him and sat down next to him.

"What do you mean? What can't you do?" I asked, putting a hand on his back.

"I can't do it Lexi! I can't.. I can't do... I can't _be _that." He said desperately and suddenly I understood.

He couldn't be a Death Eater.

"Oh Draco," I asked comfortingly, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hid his face. "What happened?"

"I just... I always knew what I'd have to do. I knew, and I thought.. I thought the way they talked about it, it'd be... easier." He laughed hollowly, "Fun, even."

"I met with ... him... and he said he was sure I'd be 'as good as my father'." He paused, "Then he said I had to see... to watch and learn and so he.. he summoned Bella..." He trailed off and I closed my eyes.

Bellatrix Lestrange. She was a powerful. She was a monster. She'd never been anything but nice to me but it was always easy to sense that she really didn't like anyone but the Dark Lord. Sometimes I thought she didn't even like her own husband, and I was probably right.

"What happened then?" I asked softly. Draco obviously needed to talk this out.

"She took me to a house... Muggle house, obviously." Draco paused, "He told me not to do anything so I just... watched. It was so fast Lexi, she killed them. All of them. It was so fast but I still saw everything. It seemed to go in slow motion but it was really so fast!" His grip on my waist tightened.

"Then we left. Like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Like Bella hadn't just killed an innocent family." He paused, "I felt sick. You know what I did?"

"What?" I asked.

"I _smiled_. I fucking smiled. I smiled because I knew that's what she wanted. What he wanted. What my goddamned father wanted. I smiled and I laughed. Like it was _funny_. Like watching a mother beg for mercy then dropping dead in front of her children was something to laugh at. It was _hell _Lexi."

"I'm so sorry Draco." I held him closer.

"Then I went home and they were smiling too. He and my father. And I almost threw up but I kept smiling. I could still hear them all screaming Lexi. I can _still _hear them all screaming." He lifted his head up and looked at me, "And _that's _what he wants me to do when I'm initiated. And I can't. I can't do it."

I sighed. "Is there anything I can do? What do you plan to do?" Draco shrugged.

"I've been planning for this. I think I've always known... that I couldn't do it. I never wanted to admit it. I don't want to now."

"It doesn't make you a bad person Draco. Quite the opposite. But it's a very... delicate situation." I paused, "Your parents won't be happy."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?" I asked again, "You said you've been planning..." I trailed off. It suddenly all fit.

Draco sneaking off on his own all the time.

Draco selling his family heirlooms.

Draco wanting to learn Occulmency.

_He was going to run._

"Draco, you can't be thinking of going off on your own." I said slowly. He had to realize...

"I have to Lexi." He answered.

"No, no you don't!" I said angrily. "You'll be killed Draco! Is that what you want?"

"Not if I hide."

"You think they won't find you? You, an underage wizard, running from Voldemort! Do you know the types of tools he has at his disposal?" I breathed in, "It's suicide to try and do this alone Draco."

He stood quickly. "Don't even _consider _it Lexi, there's no way..."

"You're not doing this alone. Let me go with you." I paused, "You think I want that type of life?"

"You don't have to do this! You have time, two years, to plan and figure something out! If I had that time I wouldn't be doing this but I don't!" He snapped, "You're not coming with me. I won't have you getting hurt Lexi."

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed! If you're going, then I am too!" I threatened.

"Don't make me wipe your memory." Draco said. I could tell he was serious.

"Draco, let me help. Please. Go to someone. Dumbledore always said his door was open for anyone." I pleaded.

"You're joking, right? He'll want me to join that ridiculous Order and that'll put me in a more dangerous position than I'm in now!" He sat down, "I have to run, at least until things cool down."

"They'll never cool down. You know running from the Dark Lord is a death wish. It's a lifetime of service." I said, quoting my mother.

He was silent while I thought.

"Adrian Pucey." I said.

"What?"

"Adrian Pucey. At your party he told me he wasn't into the Death Eater thing. He said if I ever needed help to get in touch with him." I paused, "At least if you found him you wouldn't be on your own."

"I already talked to him. I might lay low at his place until I can get to the U.S." Draco said quietly.

He really did have this all planned out.

"And that's it... huh?" I said quietly.

He was just leaving me behind. I knew deep down this was what he had to do but I couldn't help but be angry.

"What about me Draco? What am I supposed to do on my own?" I asked, "When you leave, the first person they'll come to is me." I paused, "What do I do without my best friend?"

Draco pulled me into a hug, "You're going to learn Occulmency with me. And when it comes time for you to.. you know... I'll come back for you. We can keep in touch through Pucey so that if anything happens I'll know."

"There must be a better way..." I said, "You can't just drop out of school."

"There's no other way."

"You just aren't thinking of anything else!" I was so angry. "You're saying this like it doesn't bother you at all that you're leaving everything behind!"

"What do I have here Lexi? Really?" Draco asked angrily.

"You have me!" I yelled. "How can you abandon me like this?!"

"Lex.." Draco trailed off, moving towards me.

"No! If you don't think I'm important enough to even _consider _my feelings, why should I care about yours?" I spun on my heel, unlocked the door, and left.

"Lexi!" Draco called after me, but I ignored him and went in search of Blaise or Cho or Pansy or anyone but Draco. After searching the train for about 15 minutes my anger and impateience grew and I threw myself into an empty compartment. I sprawled out on one of the seats and found myself drifting off soon enough.

When I awoke it was dark outside and I heard whispering across the compartment from me. I looked up to find Ginny Weasley and Loony Lovegood sitting, staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, sitting up and straightening my shirt out.

"No" Loony replied, "We were just talking about what a shame it is that you and George broke up. Don't you think it's a shame?" She asked me. I stared at her, openmouthed.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I rolled my eyes, "Apparently insanity also makes you lose your tact."

"Calm down Lexi, Luna would never be rude on purpose, unlike some of your friends." Ginny rolled her eyes, "Speaking of, what's got Malfoys knickers in a twist? He's been looking all over for you."

I looked down at my hands. Of course I knew what was wrong with Draco, but no one else did, or could, know.

"It's really not your business." I snapped, immediately regretting it at the hurt look that passed Ginny's face.

"Fine, excuse me being concerned. I guess Fred was right about poisonous toadstools. They don't change their spots." Ginny got up to leave, Luna following her.

"Fred? Fred has no right to say anything about me! He knows nothing about me, and neither do you for that matter. It's not my fault that I can't tell you Draco's business." I snapped back.

"Fred and I don't need to know anything about you other than how happy you made George and how you broke his heart." Ginny said softly.

I closed my eyes. "Ginny, can you please just leave? This is the last thing I want to talk about."

It annoyed me that Ginny was the one who wanted to talk to me about George and I. Ginny and I weren't close. It should be my close friends who wanted to talk to me about George, but of course Draco wouldn't do that. He couldn't comprehend me being upset over someone like George, not to mention Draco apparently had his own problems to deal with. In fact, at the moment all I wanted to do was forget about my business with George and push it to the back of my mind. The last thing I wanted was to be reminded of it as soon as I had decided to let go.

Ginny nodded, "Whatever you want." She paused, "You know he still loves you."

I glared at her. What did she want me to say? What could I even say to that? George had broken up with me. There was nothing I could do to change the fact that he didn't want to be with someone like me.

"Get out." I said quietly. I heard Ginny _'tsk' _and the door open and close and finally I was alone.

I sighed and leaned back on the seat. Everything was moving so fast around me and I didn't have time to think. First George and I break up and now Draco's leaving.

I couldn't help but feel utterly abandoned.

"Lexi, knew I'd find you." Blaise said, opening the door. "You okay? Draco told us you guys had a fight. Didn't say about what though... didn't ask." He came and sat down next to me.

"Blaise... you don't think I'm stupid do you? For being upset about George?" I paused, "I mean it's just... I'm probably being stupid."

Blaise put an arm around me, "Lex, I don't think it's stupid to be upset. I think you have a right to feel however you want. What I do think is stupid, is making yourself feel weak. You need to be strong or else you know everyone will attack you."

I nodded, he was right. Slytherins were notorious for kicking people when they were down and the rest of the houses thrived on a Slytherin showing weakness.

"You're right Blaise. I won't let this get the best of me." I sighed.

"Lex, things will be okay. You'll move on and realize that little Weasley wasn't worth your time anyway." He paused, "Look on the bright side, at least you weren't dating _Ron _Weasley."

I laughed, "Trust me Blaise, you have full permission to kill me if I ever even think about liking Weasel." I sighed, "Blaise, you'll always be here right?"

Blaise gave me an odd look, "Course Lex. You know Draco and I will always be here to mop up your sorry ass."

I frowned as Blaise mentioned Draco. "Blaiseeeee, really!" I whined.

"Listen Lexi, you're my best friend. You don't even have to ask me to be here. I will. Promise." Blaise grinned, "Like you could live without me."

"I smiled back, punching him lightly in the shoulder, "Don't think so highly of yourself Zabini, I could take care of myself you know." We laughed together, becuase at that time I think we both knew that if there was one thing I was _not _capable of doing, it was being independent.

* * *

I didn't sit by Draco that night at dinner. I didn't say a word to him. The feeling was mutual, I think. Our efforts received many weird looks from many of our housemates, but no one said anything. Slytherins didn't pry into the business of our own.

The other houses weren't so kind. It soon became common knowledge that a rift was growing, for whatever reason, between Draco and I. And everyone wanted to know why.

"Conrad, what will you do now without Malfoy answering your every beck and call?" A smart-ass Gryffindor 7th year asked me.

"So this means Malfoy's single, right?" A Hufflepuff questioned.

"Draco and I would never date!" I snarled back as Blaise led me to Marketing class.

"Calm down Lexi. Don't let them get to you." Blaise paused, "Maybe you should just talk to Draco and.."

"Draco can talk to me when he decides I'm _important _enough to be graced with his presence." I said swiftly as we entered the classroom.

"He's a wreck without you, you know." Blaise said. I glanced over at Draco. He _did _look rather run-down. I sighed.

It wasn't as though Draco didn't have enough things to be stressed about what with his... Death Eater dilemma. And here I was adding to it when, as his best friend, I was supposed to be helping him in his time of need. I sat down next to Draco as a feeling of shame washed over me.

Fred and George walked in and I felt my face heat up.

This wasn't going to be fun.

"Time to present your final projects, class!" Fred announced cheerfully, "Here's the signup sheet. Sign on the day you want to present." The sheet was passed around and Cho signed our group up to present the following week.

"Okay so we'll be around to help you guys plan how to sell your product." Fred said, and clapped his hands as everyone broke into their groups.

"So guys," Blaise said awkwardly, "What do we want to do?"

"Well obviously I don't care enough about brooms to speak about them. Someone else can do that." I said. Draco glanced up at me but I looked away. He sighed.

"Cho and I could talk about them." He said as George walked by without so much as a glance in our direction. I looked down at my desk.

A ruckus from the other side of the room made us turn our heads. We watched in amusement as Granger and Weasel bickered on about the manner of their presentation.

"You know," Draco said loudly, "Some of us are trying to work. It's a pity not _everyone _in our school can have the same sophistication that others have."

"Sod off Malfoy!" Weasley said.

"Good one Weasel." Draco drawled.

"Please Ferret-boy, no one wants to hear your voice." Granger snapped. Draco rolled his eyes but said nothing. And neither did Fred or George. So I did.

"Granger, please, you act like you're worth even half of Draco." I snapped, "Maybe if your parents had done a better job raising you, you wouldn't have to rely on your little boyfriends and _biased _teachers to protect you."

"Conrad, Malfoy, Hermione, cut it out." Fred said quickly.

"Certainly, Professor. I wouldn't want to put your honesty and integrity into question with any unscrupulous behavior, would I?" I said sweetly. Draco stifled a laugh. The rest of class went on pleasantly enough with Draco and I stealing grins at each other, much to the annoyance of the Gryffindors. The bell finally rang and we gathered up our things.

"Let's talk during lunch." I said as we left the classroom. We walked past the Golden Trio as Draco threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Looks like the dull-witted duo have regained their friendship." Granger pointed out sourly. I turned and smirked at her, fully aware that George was watching from the doorway.

"Sorry my guys friends are more attractive than yours Granger, I guess they just consider me better company than a homely girl such as yourself."

Draco and I laughed as we walked away. I knew subconsciously that saying something that like wouldn't get me back in George's good graces, but I was far too happy to be speaking with Draco to care.

Of course it still upset me that he would be leaving me but he had to, I knew. And I was determined to enjoy the time I had with my best friend. In all honesty I was terrified to lose him.

"Draco, promise me we'll stay best friends even when.. you know." I whispered as we walked down the hall.

"Promise, Lex." He said, giving my hand a squeeze. "And I'm glad you've finally admitted how attractive I am!"

I laughed, "You wish."

Granger was right about one thing. Draco and I were friends again.

As if anything could keep us apart.

* * *

oh no haahahah so did you guys like this? I think it may be a bit cheesey (

REVIEWW!


	28. Ch 27 An Interlude of Misery

Okay so I decided that at the beginning of this chapter is going to be Lexi kind of reflecting on the events that will happen in this chapter, and some events that won't happen for a few chapters (oooh foreshadowing!)

And this chapter is pretty short but that's because I want to focus on what happened instead of it being a bunch of events in the same chapter.

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS:**

_kitty.has.a.pen, xXxSour-LemonxXx, lightning86, hazeleyedhottie, CREA, LilyJet, SilenceisSilver, last-blue mage, ilovegrednforgex0o, Emily, MelodiesPunk, LucyBlue, Live2Sk8, MavisClone, SKYDANCER389, midnightsprite_

**Chapter 27: An Interlude of Misery**

The period between the holidays (Christmas and Easter of course) was one that I can remember as being miserable at best. I was miserable without George, I was miserable at the thought of losing Draco, I was miserable with the snide remarks I received from the Golden Trio and the rest of the Weasley's at Hogwarts. Despite this, I put on a brave front that, looking back, I believe was as admirable as the courage of any Gryffindor.

Little did I know that after Easter, things were only going to get worse. A lot worse. They say that sometimes things have to get worse before they can get better. For a while, I was sure that I would never reach 'better' and that I was being put into the permanent state of 'worse' as some sort of sick punishment for all the times I'd jinxed the Hufflepuff's books into attacking them at the library. Karma _is _a bitch, as they say.

Although the fact that Draco would soon be forced to leave me made me want to crawl under a rock and become a hermit, I did all I could to help him. I may not like the thought of him leaving, but I'd be damned if he wasn't going to be prepared. So, soon after arriving back at Hogwarts, Draco and I began planning his escape. It was during one of these brainstorming sessions that I had my worst Weasley run-in to date.

* * *

"So, if Adrian is in France, how do you expect to get there without alerting anyone?" I whispered in the library. Draco shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm working on setting up a portkey placing me at the border of France. From there I'll have to make my way to Paris."

"That's completely unreliable. The Ministry tracks portkeys and no doubt your father has enough influence to find out where yours went to." I paused, "I think your best bet would be Muggle transport. You'll be of age by the end of the year so the Trace won't be a problem."

"Muggle transport? How in the bloody hell will that keep me safe?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Well, think of it. You get off the Hogwarts Express. Somehow we'll have to make sure your father doesn't see you. You can even set up to get on a train there, and with the crowd it would be easy to lose yourself... and.. oh I don't know Draco! This all seems so impossible without any kind of help!" I threw up my hands in frustration.

"How about this. I'll owl Pucey - yes, using the school owls - and see if he can't set a portkey up with the French Ministry. Then he could mail it to me and it would be out of the British Ministry's jurisdiction." Draco explained.

"Okay! And this way you won't have to arrive at the border, you can arrive somewhere in or near Paris, somewhere that Adrian can meet you!" I beamed. Draco nodded.

"That would be nice." He said thoughtfully. "Let's get out of here, we've accomplished a lot and I need to write to Pucey and plan this before you figure anything else out."

I stood and stretched. The library wasn't he most comfortable place in the world. They really should think of putting recliners or couches in, maybe then students would read more. "Yeah, I need to study for that Charms exam on Thursday."

We exited the library in silence. We reached the end of the hall when I stopped suddenly. Draco continued for a few steps before noticing that I wasn't there and turned to face me.

"Lex? You okay?" He asked. I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"It's just so hard." I finally got out. "Draco, what am I going to do without you? I don't think I can really take care of myself that well. You've always looked out for me."

Draco approached me quickly and grabbed my hands. "Lexi, listen to me. You're more than capable of taking care of yourself. Really. I know I tend to, well, baby you, a lot, but I know that you can do things on your own and you won't have any trouble defending yourself when I'm gone." He paused. "Of course until then I'm always going to be around to fend off any unsavory characters." He smirked.

"You're pretty unsavory yourself, mister." I smiled at him. He shook his head and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't ruin the moment Lexi." He scolded lightly.

I squeezed him tight. I was so scared for him. It wasn't often that someone could escape the Dark Lord and what Draco was planning was extremely dangerous. I squeezed my eyes closed and sighed. "You're going to give me grey hair Draco."

We heard someone clearing their throat behind us. I turn and saw a furious Fred, a scandalized Golden Trio, and a very depressed looking George.

I groaned and detached myself from Draco. "Oh, of all the bad timing in the world..."

"This does seem to happen quite a lot, doesn't it Lex?" Draco asked casually. I glared at him.

"Not the time." Did he _want _to make me go grey early?!

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" I heard Fred mutter. I felt like banging my head off the floor.

_Why, why, why?_

"There is nothing here to surprise you _Fred_." I ground out. "Because there is _nothing _going on here."

"Doesn't look like that to me." Weasley piped in. I stomped my foot.

"Well that's because your an affection-starved _twit _who considers a brief hug between _friends_ as bad as an orgy!" I squeaked the last words of my outburst. Silence met this exclamation until Draco snorted with laughter.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Weasley was instantly defensive. Draco grinned.

"Please Weasley, I'm not the one who has not-so-innocent thoughts every time I hug _my _best friend."

So many things happened at once after Draco let the proverbial cat out of the bag. To say that Granger was shocked would be an understatement. Weasley's face instantly flushed and he leapt toward Draco. Potter instinctively held him back as the twins and I stood with our mouths hanging open. Draco just smirked at the chaos he had oh-so-intentionally caused.

I finally snapped out of my reverie. "Draco!" I admonished. Granger shook her head and bit her lower lip, unsure of what to say.

"She's speechless! For once in her life Granger is speechless!" Draco laughed. Potter was still trying to restrain Weasley but was obviously getting tired. The twins were watching the argument like it was a tennis match.

"Draco..." I said warningly, stepping in front of him, placing my hand on his chest. "Back it up a bit."

I don't really know what happened next. I can only assume that Weasley broke away from Potter and charged towards Draco. Draco was busy looking at me and didn't notice, and Granger made an audible gasp as she saw Weasley running towards us. I turned at the sound and the next thing I knew I was on the floor, a stream of blood coming from my nose.

"What the _fuck_, Weasley?!" I heard Draco growl from above me. I heard Weasley sputter and mumble as he tried to think of an excuse. Draco launched himself at him and the next thing I knew, Potter was trying to pull them apart while Draco muttered a stream of vulgarities about Weasley and his mother.

I myself didn't seem to be too concerned with the fact that my nose had just been broken. My eyes widened.

My nose had been broken!? MY eyes began to water, despite my attempts to keep myself from crying. Everything became blurry around me.

"Conrad?" I saw someone moving in front of me. "Conrad, listen, uhm, are you okay?"

Granger. She reached out touch my nose.

"Stop!!" I snapped, "That _hurts_, okay!"

I felt someone grab my arm. "Brilliant though you may be, Hermione, we need to get her to the Hospital Wing."

_George. _He lifted me up and I couldn't help but lean my head against his chest as he carried me to the Hospital Wing. I vaguely recall him telling Fred to help Potter with Draco and Weasley.

"I can't believe this." I heard Granger as she walked alongside us. "I can't believe Ronald would be so unbelievably _stupid_."

I whimpered as I tried breathing through my nose. George looked down at me in concern and Granger continued.

"He broke her nose, Merlin! How could he have broken her nose?!" She paused, "Oh if only I hadn't made so much noise! Then she wouldn't have turned around and-"

"-And Ickle Ronniekins, with his brilliant aim, wouldn't hit her in the back of the head instead and caused irreparable brain damage" George finished, "Either way, he was a bloody moron."

"Damb righd." I managed. George raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Here we are." We went in and after George explained what happened I was rushed over to the bed and given two potions: one to fix my nose, and one to replenish the blood that was now covering my robes.

Madame Pomfrey told me my voice would still sound a little funny as my nasal passageways healed completely but that I wouldn't have a hideous bump on my nose of anything. Thank Merlin.

"Dis is jusd gread." I muttered. I looked up to find Granger and George looking at me. Granger looked almost sympathetic and George was grinning.

"Whad? It's dot fuddy!" I exclaimed.

"It actually is." George said, smiling. Which I guess I should've been grateful that he wasn't glaring or moping around. And I guess I would've been had his happiness not come at my expense.

"Gid out!" I commanded. Granger rolled her eyes.

"Listen Conrad, just... sorry.. about Ronald. And.. I really hope you don't sound like that forever." She said smugly, "Because then it'd be even more annoying to hear you than usual."

At last, some normalcy! I was admittedly freaked out by the civility that Granger had showed me, and was eager to be back to our regular sniping. I obviously wasn't a fan of change.

"Wadda borrow by brush, Grandger?" I asked with a slight smirk on my face. She rolled her eyes and walked out.

George just stood there, staring at me. I looked down at my bed for a while, until I saw a red droplet on my sheet.

"Oh doh," I said, "I'm bleedeng!" George grabbed a tissue and handed it to me, perching himself precariously on my bed. After I had taken care of my nosebleed he spoke.

"Listen Lexi, I'm.. sorry. I hope you're not hurt too badly." He said. I looked up at him. It felt like he was burning holes into my face but I had missed getting to look at his so much recently that I didn't really mind.

"Does by nose look disgusdeng?" I asked quietly. He smiled slightly and brushed a strand of hair away from my face. I felt myself shiver. I hadn't been this close to George, since, well-

I pushed the memory out of my mind.

"Nah, you're just as cute as ever." My eyes widened as he said this, and a moment later his did as well.

"Lexi, I-" George was cut of by the sound of a door slamming open. He stood quickly and I looked down, trying hard to quell the furious blush that was rising from my neck onto my face.

"Lexi!" Blaise skidded into the room, "What in the bloody hell happened?" He saw George and his eyes narrowed, "What did your Neanderthal of a brother do to her?!" He snapped.

George rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, uh, now that someone else is here to watch you, I guess I can leave." He glanced over to me then back at Blaise. "Sorry again Conrad."

_Conrad_. I rolled my eyes in anger. How could he go from the - dare I say- ..."_moment"_.. we had just had to being so formal and uncaring in less than 30 seconds!

"Whadeber." I sniffed but regretted it as a pain shot through my nose. "Gid out."

George looked pleadingly at me but I was resolved. If he couldn't defend me in front of his friends, or even act like he wanted to talk to me in front of mine, there was no way I was giving him the time of day.

I may have just gotten my ass kicked by a Weasley but I would be damned if I lost every shred of dignity I had to that family.

Blaise sat down and began fussing over me. I smiled, comforted by his concern, but a sigh escaped me.

I couldn't help but wonder what would've happened had Blaise only come a few minutes later.

* * *

When I arrived back in the Common Room, you'd have sworn I was a returning prisoner of war. Everyone had heard about Weasley's misguided and ill-aimed attack on Draco, as well as Draco's courageous defending of my honor.

All I wanted to do was rest. I quickly found Draco sitting on a couch. He looked up, smiling in relief as he saw me.

"I would've visited you, but I've been confined to the Common Room." Draco muttered, "That's my punishment. House-arrest all weekend." I smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sure we'll find something to do." I said comfortingly.

"We?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Well, it seems only right, doesn't it, that I stay in here with you when it was me you were defending in the first place, right?" I smiled at him, leaning my head on his shoulder. He was quick to wrap his arm around me, allowing me a more comfortable position to rest.

"If you say so." He smiled, "Now get some rest. I'll keep the well-wishers away."

I yawned as I began to drift off to sleep. "You better."

* * *

I didn't get to see the results of Draco's fight with Weasley until he next morning at breakfast. Draco accompanied me, as he was allowed to leave the Common Room to eat. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw Weasley sporting more than a few bruises on his face.

"Draco!" I gasped, I hadn't really thought their fight was that serious.

"Well... you know, no one hurts my best friend and gets away with it." I smiled at the sheepish expression on Draco's face.

"Going soft, eh Malfoy?" I asked as we sat. He smirked,

"You wish Conrad." He bumped my elbow off the table.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. He snickered and I rolled my eyes. Typical.

I glanced up at the teachers table and saw George and Fred talking animatedly to Professor Flitwick. I sighed.

It seemed that no matter what happened there was always going to be something ruining anything between George and I. I also knew that I had other, more pressing matters on my mind than trivial school relationships, like Draco's predicament for example.

I pushed all thoughts of George to the back of my mind, determined that I would worry about Draco's well-being before I worried about the wreckage that was my relationship with George.

"Lexi, I'm finished so.. I'll meet you in the Common Room?" Draco asked.

"Okay Draco, I'm almost done eating." I replied. He nodded and walked off. I took my time in finishing my breakfast and left soon after.

As I was exiting the hall I saw Granger exit as well. She bit her lip like she wanted to say something but instead walked towards the library. I shrugged and continued on until I heard someone calling my name.

"Lexi! Lexi, wait!" I turned and saw George running towards me, looking anxious. I sucked in a breath and waited for him to speak.

"You.. you're feeling better, yeah?" He asked. I nodded.

"Pretty much." I paused, "And I can actually speak in an intelligible fashion now so that's always a good thing."

"Yeah, yeah it is." He said, and then there was silence.

Awkward.

"So, Lexi.." George started. I bit my lower lip.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking. I know we didn't... end on the best terms." He said, as I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "But I want us to be friends, and I hope you know I don't.. I don't like the way my brother treats you, you know? And definitely not that he, ah,.." He trailed off.

"Hauled off and punched me in the face?" I supplied helpfully. George rolled his eyes but I saw a small grin creeping onto his face.

"Yeah. Anyway.. I just.. yeah, you know?" George shrugged, "You know me Lexi, I'm not good with all this stuff."

I smiled, George definitely wasn't the most eloquent speaker when it came to his emotions. I sighed and thought for a moment.

"George, I have to be honest. I.. really don't know." I paused, "I don't know that we could ever really.. be friends you know what I mean?"

It was the truth. I couldn't be friends with George without wanting more than that, and that was something I felt sure I wouldn't have for a while.

"It's just so hard you know?" I continued, "And there's so much that I have to deal with right now and I just don't think it's the time for us to try and figure out what we can be -- if anything at all. But I would really appreciate some type of civility between us, especially since you're my teacher." I looked up at him.

"Yeah. Civility." George nodded. He looked like someone had just told him his puppy died. He turned around to leave. "See you around, Conrad."

I closed my eyes. I felt like I should say something, anything. I knew I should apologize but for what exactly I wasn't sure. But I couldn't bring myself to say sorry to George, and I didn't know why. I guess it all boiled down to my stupid pride.

I leaned against the wall and one of the paintings near me spoke. It was a painting of an old woman reading a Potions book.

"Misery loves company, my dear. And by the looks of it, you're a wonderful hostess." The woman said. I shrugged in agreement.

The way I was going it didn't look like misery would be checking out of my hotel anytime soon.

* * *

gaaaah. hahaha. sorry this took so long, I was having MAJOR writers block. And just so you know, you may see a little romance pop up between Lexi and someone, NOT DRACO, but someone. Because I can't very well have her fall madly in love with George without dating someone else can I? Or else how would she know exactly how amazing he is? Hmmm? Exactly!

As always, reviews are appreciated! You all did such an amazing job of reviewing last chapter, it made me so happy!


	29. Ch28 Hogsmeade Disaster and Denial

You're all going to hate me for this!! On the plus side, there's a tiny bit of Lexi/George in this one, despite the fact that they're both morons.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! **I'd thank you all individually, but my internet is being really slow and I just want to get this out as soon as possible! sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 28: Hogsmeade Disaster and Denial**

I didn't have much time to be unhappy in the following weeks. Easter was coming up and we were finalizing the plans of Draco's escape. We were both adequate as far as Occulmency was concerned and for that I was glad.

Adrian had the Portkey set up by the French government, and sent it to Draco. It was a small chained necklace that would activate as soon as the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station. This would give Draco no time to be spotted by Lucius.

My part in the plan was to go directly to my parents, telling them Draco had agreed to bring my luggage to me when he got his. We'd wait there for a while until my parents, as well as Draco's, finally got irritated and went to look for him. We would simply find my luggage, with a note from Draco, 'confessing' his plan. This was so most suspicion would be thrown from me.

A Hogsmeade trip had been announced for the weekend before Easter, presumably to allow students to shop for whatever presents or supplies they may need before the end of the year. Draco and I agreed to go together and try and get most of what Draco would need to survive.

"You'll need a new owl." I muttered to him one day at breakfast. I eyed his eagle owl with disdain. "And perhaps one that _isn't _so recognizable."

Draco looked offended. "I'll have you know that this breed of owl is as much a part of my family as I am."

"Exactly Draco. If you're leaving, you can't be shouting your surname from the mountaintops, as I know you like to throw your weight around." I whispered. "You _can't _be a Malfoy anymore after you leave, at least until this whole mess is over."

We both glanced over at Potter. As much as we'd never admit it, we both knew Scarhead was really our only hope.

"If ending this war is left up to _him_," Draco sniffed, "Then we are in for a _very _long wait."

* * *

"Draco, come on! We don't have all day and I want to be back in time for dinner!" I called from the Common Room. Blaise had already left for his date with Cho and the Common Room was being shared by myself and a bunch of younger students.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Lex. We've got plenty of time." Draco said as he came into the room, fastening his robes. I sighed as I went to join him. It was a warm day so I wasn't wearing any robes, unlike Draco who seemed to be perpetually cold.

"Let's just go!" I said impatiently.

"It almost seems like you don't want to spend time with me, Lexi. Have a hot date?" Draco teased. I laughed but felt my face heat up.

"I've sworn off men Draco." I joked.

"Darn right you have!" He replied, holding out his arm. I took it and we walked towards the carriages that would take us to Hogsmeade.

We arrived in Hogsmeade and saw that mostly everyone had taken advantage of the trip, as the village was packed with people.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked as we were shoved through the crowd. Draco kept a close hold on me.

"I need a new cloak." Draco said, "One that isn't so..."

"Obviously Malfoy?" I suggested. He nodded. "Off to Gladrag's, then."

We went into the store, looking for a cloak that wasn't so ... sophisticated. We managed to get Draco a simple, grey wool cloak, which was incidentally much less expensive than we had originally estimated.

We then went to the stationary store to buy Draco new parchment and quills, other than the ones his parents had gotten him. Draco wanted to be careful that nothing he would take with him could be traced back to his family and in turn, lead them to him.

"Why don't you get this parchment Draco?" I pointed out a lovely type of parchment with a puppy dog border. Draco snorted.

"Lexi, we're going for inconspicuous, not completely tacky." He sniffed.

"You're right.. who would get parchment like this anyway?" I asked, laughing. Our eyes met and we both exclaimed at the same time:

"Pansy!" We laughed as we bought Draco some plain parchment and non-descript black ink.

"You know, being incognito isn't as glamorous as books might make it appear. Plain robes and cloaks and parchment. You're going to be pretty bland Draco." I teased. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Let's get some lunch." He said. I nodded and we headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

We ate our lunch quietly for the most part. Buying Draco his things made the whole situation seem so real. It was hard to think that in less than two months he would be leaving and I would be left alone.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know." I said quietly. He reached across the table and squeezed my hand quickly before replying.

"You know I'll miss you too Lex." Draco said, trying to smile.

"What if you get caught Draco? What if they ask me and they figure it out? What if they make me tell them?" I asked, worry evident in my voice.

"Lexi, don't worry. I trust you, and besides, hopefully the letter will throw them off for a while, at least long enough for me to plan where to go after Adrian's." Draco tried to reassure me.

"I guess. And I am getting better at Occulmency, right?" I asked as Draco paid for our meal, ever the gentleman.

"Much better." He sad honestly. I grinned, feeling better, as we set off towards a little Owl Emporium on the outskirts of town.

We opened the door and were first greeted by the musty smell, which was to be expected I guess. Draco and I hurried in, not wanting to be spotted or bothered by any of our friends.

"Remember Draco, the owl needs to be common." I reminded him. He nodded.

"I know Lexi!"

We searched through the various owls, obviously disregarding any unusual breeds or colors. Draco finally settled on a medium-sized tawny owl. He paid for it and arranged to have it delivered to the school, since carrying an owl up to Hogwarts would be very suspicious.

As we stepped out into the village it began to rain. I shrieked and wrapped my arms around myself, not having brought a cloak. Draco, on the other hand, took his off and offered it to me.

"Thanks." I said as we walked towards the village. As the shop we were at was on the edge of town, kind of near the Shrieking Shack, it was pretty deserted as we walked. Suddenly we heard voices on the other side of the street. I glanced quickly and saw three cloaked figures standing with their back to us. Draco paled and shoved my into an alley.

"Shit." Draco swore, "They saw me." He continued shoving me down the alley until we came to a small broom shed outside one of the old shops. He opened it and shoved me inside.

"Draco, what's going on?" I asked as he took his necklace -the Portkey- off and gave it to me.

"Lexi, promise me, promise no matter what happens that you will _stay in this shed_!" Draco whispered urgently.

"I don't understand, I-" He cut me off.

"We don't have time for this." He pulled his wand out and silenced me. I opened my mouth to protest but nothing came out.

"Lexi, please, I'm- I'm sorry. I love you Lexi, more than anything. You're my best friend." He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before shutting the shed door and latching it. I searched along the door and finally found a reasonably sized hole so that I could look and see what was going on. I was confused, shocked, and more than anything, worried.

I saw Draco standing in the middle of the alley, the three cloaked figures approaching him. He tried to look nonchalant but I could tell, as only best friends can, that he was nervous. As the figures reached him and lowered their hood, I recognized Draco's father and Rudolphus Lestrange, as well as my own father. I realized instantly by the looks on their face, as well as Draco's, what had happened.

They figured it out. They knew Draco was going to run. It was all terrifyingly clear to me now but I couldn't bring myself to do anything. I was petrified with worry.

"Draco." His father said icily.

"Father." Draco tried to sound as casual as possible. I stifled a gasp -which I immediately after realized was silenced anyway- as Lucius leaned over and smacked his son right in the face.

"How dare you." Lucius stated. "How dare you call me 'father'. How dare you think that you could possibly be my son. I've given my son everything, Draco, everything, and here you are ready to throw it back in my face. No son of mine would do this." Lucius reached for his cane, pulling his wand out. "_Crucio_."

I'd never seen anyone being tortured before. Draco fought the urge to scream but the look of pain that was etched into his face as he crumpled to the ground chilled me to the bone. What terrified me even more was the cold and disconnected way Lucius had said it, like it didn't faze him at all that he was torturing someone, much less his son. It was sickening. I don't know how long Lucius held the first _Crucio _on Draco, but it seemed like an eternity for me. Lucius eventually lowered his wand but Draco remained on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Get up!" Lucius snapped, "You filthy blood-traitor!" My father and Rudolphus had moved to form a circle around Draco. My eyes widened in fear. I had heard about what had happened to Alice and Frank Longbottom.

"Why Draco?" Rudolphus asked, "Why would you betray us -your family- like this?" Draco didn't answer.

"Was Alexis involved in this?" My father asked sharply. I sucked in a breath. Draco shakily stood.

"Lexi knows nothing about this." He said evenly. His father regarded him for a minute, then nodded.

"Just as well, although the girl does seem to have an odd type of affection for you. Pity. She'll be devastated." He then performed the curse again, sending Draco back tot he ground. This one was shorter and I willed Draco to stay on the ground after, but he got to his feet again.

"And see where it's gotten you Draco? Do you see what your treachery has earned you? Where are your friends now? Where are those who share your filthy Muggle-loving views? They certainly aren't here Draco. They aren't here to protect you now." Lucius words cut into me like ice.

He was right. Someone should be here- where was a teacher, or a villager. Why wasn't anyone stopping this?

"Have you gone to Dumbledore Draco? Have you pledged your allegiance to him? Did he promise you protection and redemption and everything that you don't have right now?" Lucius was taunting him now.

"I didn't go to Dumbledore." Draco answered.

"You're lying." Lucius spat, and all three men cried "_Crucio_!" at the same time. This time Draco cried out but the rain and thunder drowned it out.

"What did you tell him Draco?" Lucius shouted.

"Nothing!" Draco yelled in pain.

"What did you tell him?" Lucius roared.

_Nothing, he told him nothing! _I screamed and screamed but nothing came out. I tried opening the broom shed to no avail.

The curse was lifted momentarily as Lucius approached Draco.

"Such a disappointment." He said softly. I could barely heard him. "But you will serve a purpose, whether you want to or not." He said decidedly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, his breathing ragged and his voice cracking. I bit my lower lip so hard I drew blood, but I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the scene before me. I lost the ability to move.

"Well, when they find you, who do you think will be blamed? Certainly not me." Lucius explained in a scarily calm tone. A horrifying thought struck me.

Lucius Malfoy would not -_he would not_- kill his own son.

"You're going to kill me, then?" Draco asked.

Lucius laughed, "Oh no Draco, I don't think your mother could handle that. But you will be... indisposed. And the blame will certainly fall on the Muggleborn community. Jealous, I should say, of your heritage, and your right to wield magic."

I gasped.

Lucius, obviously not hearing me, went on, "You see now, Draco, that you've chosen the wrong team." He turned and walked a few steps, before turning back to his son, his wand drawn. "And for that, you will pay dearly."

I don't know how long they stood there, taking turns torturing Draco. It may have been as little as 10 minutes, it may have been as much as an hour. All I know is that I stood there, rooted to the spot, and watched as three grown men tortured my best friend to the point where he couldn't even move.

I willed myself to move, to pound on the door and get their attention away from Draco, to do anything to give him a moment of peace from the onslaught. But I couldn't make myself move. It was like I was frozen in horror and disgust at the sight before me.

The three men eventually left, and after I heard them Apparate away it was like my brain began to function again. I pounded wildly on the door to the shed and screamed for someone to let me out.

_((A/N: Okay, so I'm assuming that the spell on Lexi would be lifted since Draco is now unconscious. I know if HBP it was because Dumbledore died but I would assumed it would be the same in this case since Draco is now incapable of casting spells now.))_

However, it was a long time before anyone heard me, and even then I think it was more because of the search party the school had sent out in search of us. I heard someone approach and heard them yell as they saw Draco.

"I found one of them Professor!" I heard a female's voice say.

"Help! Open the door!" I shouted as I slammed myself against the door. I heard footsteps come towards me and the latch on the door unclasp. The door opened to reveal the pink-haired witch from Draco's party. She looked at me in shock as she pulled me out of the shed.

_Draco_. I looked past her at my best friend. He was in a heap on the ground . He was so pale, his lips were blue, and I could see some blood on the side of his head. My eyes widened and I froze in shock.

"Draco.." I said softly. "No... no... no... no!" The pink haired witch -Tonks?- shook me slightly.

"Fred! George! I found them both!" She yelled. I heard footsteps charging towards me.

"No...no...no..." I kept repeating. It barely registered in my brain when the twins approached.

"Bloody hell.." One of them said, looking at Draco. They turned their attention to me. "Lexi! Shit!"

I blinked, "Draco..?" I began breathing heavily, "No, I, Draco, no!" The twins looked bewildered.

"Lexi." Someone touched my arm. "Lexi, we need to get you out of here."

"Draco." I said, not moving my eyes from his form. Tonks was now conjuring a stretcher for him. I heard other people approaching.

"Professor, you're here! Draco's unconscious, he has signs of having been hit with Crucio repeatedly, it's not.. it's not looking good." Tonks said. My breathing quickened.

"Draco!" I couldn't move. I saw Dumbledore move into my vision.

"What about Miss Conrad?" He asked peering at me. I looked past him and continued staring at the spot Draco had been at. Tonks had Fred lead him away on the stretcher.

"I.. I don't know Professor she won't answer any of us." I heard George say.

"She was locked in the broom shed over there, Professor." Tonks said uneasily. "She keeps muttering things.

"Probably in shock." I heard Dumbledore say. It didn't really register at the time that they were talking about me. "She'll start hyperventilating soon if we don't get her sedated. At least until we can get to the Hospital Wing. I'm afraid Mister Malfoy will need to be transported immediately to St. Mungo's to be stabilized."

_Draco.. St. Mungo's.. stabilized... not looking good..._

"No." I said forcefully. "No!" I said, louder, "No, no, no, no, _**NO**_!" I shouted.

"Lexi, it's okay, you're okay!" George said, trying to calm me. Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

"We will have to put her on a stretcher, and in this state it will be better for her to be put into a dreamless sleep until we can have Madame Pomfrey check her over." I saw Dumbledore wave his wand at me, I heard him mutter some words, but all I could think about was Draco.

And then everything was black.

* * *

When I woke up, I sat up quickly, thrashing around in my sheets.

"Lexi! You're awake!" A voice said next to me. I looked over to see George. As my memories floated back to me, my panic increased.

"Draco, where is Draco?" I asked frantically. George looked down, "Where is he George? _Tell me_!"

"He.. he's at St. Mungo's." George said quietly. "He's in a coma right now, but he's stable. He's.. he's going to make it but the healer don't know i-when, they don't know when he'll wake up."

If. He was going to say if. If he woke up. I shook my head.

"He's going to wake up." I said quietly. "He has to. He has to wake up."

George looked at me sadly. "He will Lexi." He got up to leave. I reached my hand out and grabbed his.

"George." I said, my lip trembling, "Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. Not right now."

George hesitated. "I don't know Lexi.."

"George, please, I just... I don't.." I took a huge breath. "I don't have anyone anymore.. not with Draco.. not when he's.. not here."

George sighed and sat. "You need to get some rest. You've been through a traumatic experience."

There was no way I could sleep. None at all. Draco was gone. He was hurt. I let him get hurt.

This was all my fault.

I stared up at the ceiling and allowed my thoughts to swallow me whole. That was until Madame Pomfrey burst in and insisted I take some horrid potion to sleep. I normally would've protested, but I didn't even have the energy for that. I could barely taste the awful potion as it went down my throat. I was numb.

The only thing I remember was falling asleep clutching George's hand.

* * *

I was released from the Hospital Wing the next day with very simple instructions - don't do anything strenuous. Too bad even the smallest thing seemed an extraordinary task. I didn't feel like doing anything -eating, showering, homework, even moving.

I told Dumbledore everything I could manage, and the story he gathered was that Draco recognized his attackers, locked me in the shed to protect me, and I was left there with Draco for about an hour after his attackers left. This put me into a state of shock, and accounted for my behavior.

I didn't tell Dumbledore that I also recognized his attackers, as well as the reason why Draco was attacked. He didn't ask. Maybe he thought I would've said something had I known. Maybe he just didn't care enough to ask.

I couldn't bring myself to feel any emotion other than anger at the situation. Angry at myself for letting them hurt Draco. Angry at Draco for getting caught. Angry at Lucius for torturing his own son. Angry at my father. Angry at Dumbledore for not being able to protect his students from..

From what? His own parent?

I shoved everything out of my head and instead buried myself in my schoolwork for the following two weeks. I scribbled notes down in class, I did extra credit, I wrote out summaries of chapters in History of Magic. It was the only way I had to cope and forget.

Blaise didn't know what to do with me. He tried as hard as he could to be supportive but it was hard for him when I wouldn't talk about anything.

Our house took it hard and, as Lucius predicted, blamed the Muggleborns. Most people in our House wanted to blame Potter and his friends.

I didn't correct them. If I had to suffer, I wanted them to suffer to. I looked at the Gryffindors with more loathing than I ever had.

They never had to worry like Draco did. They've never had to work to be good or do what was right. They were automatically given help and assistance in everything, while Draco was left to defend himself against three men far more skilled then he was.

Professor Snape was naturally the first to grow concerned with my behavior. It was in Potions class, when I was working alone, but writing out two sets of notes, that he paused and asked what I was doing.

"Taking notes for Draco, sir. He'll want them when he gets back." I replied simply. Snape shot me an unreadable look, then nodded and walked away. After class he called for me to stay behind.

"Miss Conrad," He began, "I know you've partnered with Mister Malfoy for most of the year. But do to.. recent events and the fact that you are, as of now, without a partner, I find it best that you join another group for anymore brewing we do."

I bit my lower lip, but nodded, "Only until Draco gets back though. He won't want to be left without a partner." Snape shot me that look again, but nodded, and I left.

I was sliding down the slippery slope of denial, and it soon became obvious to everyone.

I was sitting at breakfast two days later with Blaise beside me, and Pansy across from me. Draco's seat on my other side remained unoccupied, as it had been since he.. left.

That was, until Damien sat down next to me and struck up a quiet conversation with Pansy. I looked at him in shock. He looked back at me after a few minutes.

"What?" He asked.

"You're sitting in Draco's seat." I said simply. Damien looked around uncomfortably.

"Well.. yeah, I know, but he.. he isn't here Lexi." Damien said.

"But.. it's still his seat." I insisted. "You can't just take his seat. Where will he sit when he gets back?"

Damien looked at me. "Lexi..."

I scoffed, "Fine, you can sit there, but when Draco gets back, he'll be wanting his seat back, okay?"

Blaise and Pansy were looking down at their plates. Damien swallowed, but nodded.

"Okay Lexi." I nodded quietly and continued buttering my toast.

Not that it did any good anyway, seeing as everything tasted like ash.

* * *

I was called to Dumbledore's office the following afternoon. It was a Saturday, so when I stepped in and saw all of my teachers standing there with him, I didn't wonder about their classes.

"Welcome, Miss Conrad. Please have a seat." I sat in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. I looked around at McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Hagrid, Vector and to my surprise, Fred and George.

"Why did you call me here, Professor?" I asked with as much curiosity as I could muster.

"Miss Conrad.. Alexis." Dumbledore said gently.

"Lexi." I automatically corrected.

"Lexi, then." He paused, "We've been growing concerned over your behavior these past.. weeks."

I looked to the ground. "Oh."

"You professor have been noticing a .. distance in your mannerisms. They also say you've taken to.. copying two sets of notes." He said this part hesitantly.

"For Draco." I said immediately. "He'll want to get caught up."

Dumbledore sighed. "Lexi.. it is.. admirable that you want to.. help Draco like this. But this is an unhealthy way of coping. We feel.. that you're ignoring the event. And .. there may be a chance that Draco won't wake soon. Or at all. And you need to acknowledge that."

I sucked in a breath. "He will. I know he will. He wouldn't.."

"Yes?" Dumbledore pressed.

"He wouldn't leave me like that. He wouldn't." I insisted.

"Lexi, everyone copes with grief differently. Your way is to ignore it. But you have to come to terms with what has happened, and the longer you put it off, the harder it will be. It is okay to be upset." Dumbledore said. I could feel his eyes on me, and I lifted my gaze to his.

"It's not okay." I said in a small voice, "Nothing's okay. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Be like what Lexi?" Dumbledore asked.

"This isn't how it was supposed to turn out." I continued.

"Lexi... do you know something about the attack on Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Draco." I corrected, "His name.. is Draco. Draco..." I paused, "I'm .. I was supposed to help him. I promised him he wouldn't' be alone." I looked down at my feet

"Help him with what Lexi?" Dumbledore asked, and my head snapped up.

"Help him escape!" I exclaimed.

"Escape?" Dumbledore paused. "Lexi. Do you know who attacked Draco?" He asked, his voice stern.

I was angry suddenly. This was Dumbledore's fault as much as mine, or anyone else's. If Dumbledore hadn't made us seem liekt he enemy Draco might've gone to him for help.

"As if you don't know." I sneered.

"I don't." He replied.

"Draco..." I started again. "He was supposed to become a Death Eater you know. At the end of the school year."

"I did not know that." Dumbledore said, and he did look surprised.

"Well.." I paused. "He.. he didn't want to, you know? He said he couldn't.. couldn't just kill people. Didn't want to be like..." I drew in a shaky breath, "Like his father."

"So Draco did not want to become a Death Eater. Did he tell his parents this?" Dumbledore asked, but I think he already knew the answer.

"He.. was going to run away. After the end of the year. I wanted to go too but.." I cast a look around the room. "But he wouldn't let me. So I said I'd help. We.. we planned everything." I fingered the necklace I had yet to take off. "Even the Portkey."

"And so Draco's attackers..." Dumbledore trailed off.

"Someone must've seen us, or heard us, or something. Someone must've figured it out." I paused, talking more to myself at this point. "But they didn't know I knew. They asked him if I knew and he said no."

The only thing I had time to think about between my schoolwork and sleeping was who had figured out Draco's plans. I couldn't come up with anything definite, anything that remotely made sense in any way.

"Who asked Lexi?" Dumbledore said sharply, "Did you know them?"

_Yes_, I said in my mind. "No." I heard myself saying, "I.. I didn't recognize them. They kept their hoods up and it was thundering. Hard to hear."

Why was I lying? In some twisted part of my mind, Lucius Malfoy wasn't the monster who I had seen torture his son. He was still the Lucius that I had known all my life. And my father. My own father. I couldn't.. bring myself to give them up.

"So you are saying Draco was attacked becuase he didn't wish to join the Dark Lord?" Dumbledore asked

"They... they thought he went to you." I said quietly.

Dumbledore sighed. "I wish he would have." I gripped the arms of the chair I was sitting in.

"That's all you care about, huh? The information he could've given you?" I asked coldly. I heard McGonagall gasp, and Dumbledore looked strained.

"Lexi, I merely meant that I could have protected him." Dumbledore explained gently, but I cut him off.

"No, you know what, no. Maybe Draco would've gone to you if you would've made him feel like he could trust you." I snapped.

"Lexi, please, I have done everything in my power to make every student here feel as though they can confide in me-" Dumbledore began

"Bullshit." I whispered.

"Miss Conrad that is quite enough!" I heard Snape say, but I ignored him. My heart was beating so loudly I could hear it. I felt like I was going to be sick and I had the sudden urge to break Albus Dumbledore's nose.

"You have never once made any of the Slytherins at this school feel like we could come to you with any problem. Maybe if you'd taken one damned second of your time and attention away from your _precious _Gryffindors, and your _savior _Potter, to make us feel like we weren't the black sheep of Hogwarts, maybe then I'd believe you. But every single thing you have ever done or said towards us or dealing with my house has done nothing to make us feel like we're merely tolerated at this school, but _certainly _not wanted." I hissed.

"Miss Conrad I assure you that was not my-" I cut him off again.

"Not only have your actions said that, but the way you let the other houses gang up on us. No wonder we're so aggressive towards everyone. You would be too if you felt like you had to fight for your right to even be in this building!" I said, my voice increasing in volume.

"Miss Conrad I won't have you yelling at the Headmaster!" Snape tried again, but I putt my hand up to him.

"You say you would've helped Draco, but at what price? You wouldn't have trusted him and neither would any of your rag-tag '_freedom fighters_'. Face it, this entire school had Draco branded as a Death Eater from the start, yourself included. And nothing would've changed that. no matter how good Draco was, he would never be good enough for you. For any of you." I looked around the room.

"Miss Conrad." Dumbledore looked older than I had ever seen him. "I am truly sorry if my actions have made you or your housemates feel alienated. I assure you though, that any of them who would wish to come to me with problems will not be judged, or have their sincerity doubted."

"Well it's a little too late for that, isn't it Professor?" I said icily. "Your apologies can't make Draco better, and I don't want to hear it because I don't believe it." I stood and walked towards the door. I tried to open it but it was locked.

"Let me out." I growled.

"Miss Conrad, we need to talk about your method of dealing with this situation." Dumbldore reminded me, and I snapped.

"What? What do you want me to say Dumbledore! My best friend was tortured into a coma, he might not ever wake up! I'm completely alone! I don't have anyone that will ever mean to me what Draco did! Are you happy? Is this how you want me to deal with this '_situation'_, as you call it? Because that's all it is to you, huh, a situation. Well Draco is a hell of a lot more to me than a situation, so I'm sorry if I don't want to listen to your lies about how you wish you could've done more. You didn't do anything to help. You never do anything to help." I finished. "Now _let me leave_."

The lights in the room began to flicker, and a small silver instrument on Dumbledore's desk shattered.

"Miss Conrad..." Dumbledore stood and walked towards me.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled, and was as surprised as everyone else when Dumbledore flew back a few feet. He almost fell against his desk but caught himself, looking at me in surprise.

"I... I.." I looked around at the faces looking at me. Snape looked livid but also had another emotion in his eyes. McGonagall, Vector, Flitwick and Hagrid were shocked, and McGonagall looked the most sympathetic of them all. Fred was looking at me as though I had two heads. George.. George just looked devastated.

"Just let me leave. Please." I said quietly. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

I heard the lock on the door behind me click and I left quickly. I hurried down the stairs and leaned against the wall in the hallway leading to Dumbledore's office. I tried to calm myself but only found myself getting more upset.

Draco might not wake up. He had to wake up.

I couldn't get the image of him out of my head, in a heap on the ground, so pale..

I closed my eyes and promised myself I would never be a Death Eater. Never. I would never to what I had seen them do that day. I would never forgive them -even my own father- for what they did to Draco.

"Lexi!" Blaise ran up to me "Cho told me she heard that they called you up here, what happen-" I flung my arms around Blaise and he wrapped his around my waist, comforting me.

"Lex.. it's going to be okay.. I'm here now.. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"I miss him Blaise, I miss him so much. Don't leave me too Blaise, I can't lose you too." My voice was choked up.

"I won't leave, I promise Lexi. I'm here. Draco will be okay. I promise." He said. "Let's get back to the Common Room. You need to sleep."

Blaise led me to the Common Room, but then led me to the boys dorms. I immediately went over to Draco's bed and laid down. Blaise sat on his bed next to Draco's.

"Don't leave." I said.

"I won't Lexi." He said, grabbing a book. "Please get some rest."

I buried my head in Draco's covers. My last thought before I drifted to sleep was how they smelled like him.

It was a small comfort.

* * *

ooooohhhh no! I'm sorry guys!! I really am! I hope you all don't hate me!! Well the story will move much faster now since most of the action is set in motion by this. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as you could and I hope you're not too mad at me!!

And also, to cover Lexi's angry-Dumbledore.. rant. I really do love Dumbledore but I from Lexi's point of view, he's let her down. So it's nothing personal that I have against Dumbledore because I absolutely love him! haha.

please review with what you liked, what you didn't, etc. thank you!


	30. Ch29 Learning to Manage

_NOTE: So a lot of people pointed out my mistake in this chapter, where I used Draco's name instead of George's. Thank you! I edited it and it's all fixed )_

Some Lexi/George in this, you'll all be pleased to note. And the return of a certain someone that I LOVE WRITING.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Learning to Manage**

_Dear Adrian,_

_I'm not quite sure if you've heard yet or not, but.. Draco's been attacked. Someone found out, somehow, about what he was planning to do. I don't know how much they know, considering they didn't know that I knew, so they probably don't know you're involved, but you might want to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. I'm holding up okay, it's hard here without him. The Slytherin house as a whole doesn't really know what to do without their 'leader'. Blaise is worried about me, but I guess he should be. I haven't really been feeling like myself lately. I just wanted to update you I guess. And obviously Draco won't be needing the Portkey anymore but.. I'd like to keep the necklace. He gave it to me before they.. got him. And it's just... well, if it's a problem I'll pay you back for it. Promise.  
Lexi_

I sighed as I continued walking down the hall toward Defense. Blaise and Pansy walked on either side of me, Crabbe and Goyle not far behind.

"So Lexi, I was thinking we could go down to the lake after lunch since we've got a free period before you have Herbology." Blaise said from my left. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Cho too?" I asked. I hadn't talked to Cho as much as I should've been in the past couple weeks.

"Yeah, if you want." Blaise glanced at me warily and I felt a flash of guilt. He'd been hovering over me so much lately that I hadn't realized how much time he must be spending away from his girlfriend to spend with me.

"Of course! I miss her." I said as we sat down in the classroom. The stares and whispers we received from our classmates didn't go unnoticed.

I frowned. It had been about two weeks since Draco had been attacked and I still hadn't gotten used to the whispers and rumors from the rest of Hogwarts. It seemed they were almost enjoying the misery of those of us who were actually close to Draco. I didn't mind so much when I heard the whispers about myself, but I couldn't bear to hear the ones about Draco.

They didn't know Draco, I would think angrily to myself. He tried, really, to be good and if it were anyone else they'd be mourning till their faces turned blue with grief. They said things like Draco was a Death Eater, and that he was just like his father. I even heard someone say that it was a good thing someone stopped him before he killed anyone. Blaise had to hold me back after that one.

I guess that's what bothered me the most about the harsh words my classmates used. They were completely unfounded, but they didn't know that. I guess I just wished they could know, like I did, that Draco was attacked because he was trying to get away from becoming that. Maybe then they'd shut their mouths.

I thought back to my outburst in Dumbledore's office. The more I thought about it, the happier I was with what I said. They deserved to know the truth about Draco, and to know how wrong they were to ever judge him.

And I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel damn good to knock Dumbledore off his high horse.

"Lexi" Blaise nudged me, "Pay attention!"

I smiled gratefully at him and focused on the lesson.

* * *

I dipped my feet in the lake as I listened to Cho and Blaise chat. Cho was catching us up on the Hogwarts gossip, as we'd been pretty preoccupied lately. She didn't relate much though, so I can only assume that most of the gossip was about us, or pertaining to Draco.

"But anyway, so apparently Weasley is very jealous of this Gryffindor 7th year, Cormac something-or-other." Cho was explaining to us. "Apparently he asked Granger to Hogsmeade."

Blaise laughed, "That's got to have him upset." Cho grinned and turned to me.

"That's not even the best part." Cho lowered her head and whispered to us, "Apparently, Lexi, you were spot on about Granger, becuase Cormac's an aspiring Quidditch player!"

I laughed. Hard. The look of relief that passed between Cho and Blaise didn't go unseen by me, but I decided at this moment I didn't care that they were overly-concerned about me being happy. I didn't want to dwell on feeling happy because I was scared the feeling would go away.

"Guys, you don't.. think it would hurt if I just skipped out on Herbology today, do you?" I asked hopefully, "I mean it's so nice out and well- Herbology's boring as all hell."

Blaise grinned, "I don't think they'll miss you too much. I, however, can't skip out on Ancient Runes. I've already done it 3 times this term and one more earns me a detention." He stood up after giving Cho a quick kiss. "So I'll see you girls later."

I smiled as I watched Cho stare at Blaise as he walked away. "You guys are cute." She blushed.

"Thanks."

I looked over at her hesitantly, "I'm sorry if I've been.. keeping him to myself, you know, lately. I didn't realize it until just now."

Cho looked at me, eyes wide, "Don't even think that I would be mad Lexi." She paused, "I have a good idea of how you feel."

I nodded. Cedric.

"Cho.." I started, "Does it ever get any better?"

I bit my lower lip as I waited for her to answer.

"No." She said decidedly. "It's complicated. You never really forget you know? And it's not like the hurt goes away at all, because it doesn't. It doesn't stop hurting. After a while though, you learn to live with it and you learn that... it's okay for you to go on and move on with your life. You know?" She smiled sadly. "I guess it doesn't get better but it does get easier to bear."

I nodded, "It's just.. I never realized how dependent I was on him. How much my day revolved around his, or maybe it was his day that revolved around mine, I'm not sure. It's kind of pathetic really, I feel like I'm not myself without him there. He's not d-d-dead" I spit the word out, "and I know I shouldn't be acting like he is, but it's like when he isn't here I can't function like I normally do. He was just.. always there you know?" I sighed.

"Lexi, just becuase he isn't dead is no reason to tell yourself you shouldn't be upset. He was attacked and, well, tortured." Cho seemed to be having as much trouble talking about this as I was. "Those sick bastards that did this to him deserve to be locked up and you have every right to be worried and upset. You guys were practically inseparable. Draco would've done anything for you."

I wanted to tell her that he did do everything for me. He could've run but instead he took the time to make sure I was safe. But I didn't. I hadn't told anyone what really happened. I couldn't talk about it without wanting to...

"Thanks Cho." I smiled at her, "I.. really appreciate that you're willingly to talk about it with me. It doesn't make it so hard, you know?"

Cho smiled back, "Anytime Lexi. I remember how alone I felt after Cedric, you know, and I don't want you to ever feel like that."

"Do you think.." I trailed off. "Do you think he'll be okay? I mean, do you think he'll wake up?"

I almost didn't want to hear her answer. I had to believe he'd wake up.

Cho thought for a minute. "Lexi, if I know anything about Draco, it's that he hates to be outdone. And I'm pretty sure that if Harry Potter can cheat death, what, 4 times? Then Draco sure won't let a coma beat him. He'd never want to be outdone by a Gryffindor." This brought a smile to my face.

"Besides," Cho added as the bell rang, signaling the end of classes, "Draco would never leave you behind."

* * *

I crept out of my dorm later that night. It was around 11 and surprisingly the Common Room was almost empty. I looked around a minute before heading towards the boys dorms.

I pushed the open the door leading tot he 6th year dorms and allowed my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I knew none of the guys would mind, that over the past couple weeks they had come to expect me.

I slipped into Draco bed and let out a sigh. I really needed to stop doing this. I felt Blaise turn over on the bed next to me, and felt his hand reach out and ruffle my hair.

"Night Lex." He mumbled, half asleep.

I nestled myself deeper into Draco's blankets, fingering momentarily the chain that still hung around my neck.

"Night Blaise."

* * *

_Lexi,_

_I can't believe it. I'm so sorry, love. I know how much Draco means to you. You're a strong little girl and I know you'll pull through this. Don't worry about the necklace; keep it. Don't push your friends away now Lexi, remember that. And if you ever need a place to go, don't hesitate to come over here. I promise you'll always have a room here if you need it. More than anything, though, be careful. It's good that no one suspects you, but let's keep it that way. Try not to worry too much, Draco will be fine. He won't let something like this keep him down. Especially when he thinks he's got to take care of you. Write me if you need anything, pet.  
Adrian_

I sighed. Everyone kept telling me Draco would be okay, and in my heart I really believed it. I couldn't comprehend a world where Draco wasn't around.

I couldn't help but worry though. And I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, this whole mess was partially my fault.

* * *

Snape was angry with me. I knew from the moment I stepped into his classroom and to be honest, I had expected it.

What I did not expect, however, was for it to have stayed like this for so long. And I was tired of it.

So I decided when he snapped, I was going to snap back. Take a page out of Potter's book.

"Miss Conrad." Snape said quietly to me. I shook my head quickly to clear my thoughts. "I would suggest that you not take a leaf out of Potter's book, and focus more on your Potion that's about to boil over."

I gaped at him until I realized that he must've been using Legilimency on me. Which pissed me off.

"Professor Snape." I said with venom in my tone, "I suggest you keep your curiosity to yourself and focus more on teaching, rather than perusing my thoughts."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Stay after class Conrad."

"Can't wait." I muttered as he walked away. Flew, more like. I still maintained that Snape flew around like a bat.

I shook my head again, unsure of whether or not my Potions professor was planning to make invading my privacy a habit.

After class I walked grudgingly up to Snape's desk. I didn't want to apologize, but he was a professor and I shouldn't have snapped back at him.

"Professor I'm sorry for talking back to you." I said as he looked up. He nodded.

"I realize this is a hard time for you Miss Conrad, but you cannot act as though you're the only one who is affected. Draco was my student as well, and an exceptional one at that." He paused, "Although many at this school aren't exactly sorry to have him.. away from here, you cannot assume that everyone has those same feelings. Many of us miss him as well."

I stood there a minute, unsure of what to say. Was I really being selfish?

"Thank you Professor. It's just I hate hearing what people say and knowing that they're wrong, but nothing I can say can make them think any differently." I said carefully.

Snape nodded, "It is unfortunate that the reputation of the Slytherin house, as well as it's inhabitants, has been tarnished by the few bad eggs that have passed through."

"Don't they realize they're actually pushing us further away?" I asked, sitting down at the nearest desk.

"I believe they think that we are already the monsters they brand us as." Snape replied. I shook my head.

"Then why bother trying..." I muttered. Snape looked down before sighing.

"It is exceptionally hard to do the right thing, Miss Conrad, especially when no one is willing to acknowledge it." He admitted. "It is up to you to find the one thing that to you, is worth doing the right thing, even if people refuse to see your effort." I looked up at him.

"I'm not sure if I really have much worth fighting for, Professor." I said quietly. Snape sighed.

"There is always something worth fighting for, Miss Conrad." He said simply.

I bit my lip before asking, "Professor, everything you've heard me say, you're not going to.. mention to anyone, are you?"

Snape looked back down at his desk, "Miss Conrad, as a teacher I am bound to strict confidentiality between my students and myself, unless it endangers that student or others." He paused, "Whether you believe it or not, I do take my duties as a teacher very seriously."

His eyes met mine for a moment before he looked back down at his papers, signaling the end of our talk. I stood and quietly let myself out of the room.

I walked slowly down the hall towards the Common Room. Blaise motioned for me to sit by him as I entered.

"What did Snape want?" He asked, copying a line from his book to his parchment as he did so.

"Nothing really. Check up on how I was doing. You know." I said, leaning back on the couch. "You should go out tonight." I said suddenly.

"What?" Blaise asked, "Why? Am I crowding you? Do you want me to leave you alone?" He asked warily.

"No, no! Really." I said, smiling, "I just feel bad that you're cooped up in here. You've got a girlfriend Blaise, you shouldn't have to baby-sit me all the time. You deserve some time to yourself too." I nudged him, "Don't feel like just because I've been a wet blanket lately, you have to be one too."

Blaise looked unsure, "You're positive it's okay?"

I nodded, "Please, Blaise, I think we both need time to ourselves." Blaise nodded and stood.

"I'll be back later then." I smiled at him as he left.

I glanced around the Common Room before retreating to my dorm. I looked through my trunk before pulling out a trashy romance novel. Grinning, I returned to the Common Room and immersed myself in the book.

Draco hated my romance novels.

* * *

The next day at breakfast an owl settled itself in front of me. Curious, I quickly relieved it of its letter. I quickly scanned its contents.

_Miss Conrad,_

_Due to the unfortunate circumstances that have left Mister Draco Malfoy incapacitated, we at Gringotts must see that his possessions are attended to. Mister Malfoy made an individual bank account, separate from his parents, a few short months ago. As he made this account, he made it very clear that if anything were to happen to him, you were to be informed of this vault and it was to be made accessible to you. Due to his current condition, until Mister Malfoy is once again able to be in control of his own affairs, management of his bank account will fall to you. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to contact us._

I drew in a shaky breath and stood up.

"Lex?" Blaise asked, looking as though he were going to stand with me. I shook my head quickly.

"No!" I exclaimed, then calmed myself, "It's fine, really. I'm just not hungry. Keep eating." I turned and walked swiftly out of the hall.

I sat on the stairs in the entrance hall and breathed deeply.

'_If anything were to happen to him…_' I read it over and over. Draco had never once discussed with me what could happen to him. I guess I had always known the possibilities, but I had thought that since Draco never appeared worried about it that he had everything under control.

It appears now that he did worry about it. I clenched the letter in my fist. Why hadn't he talked to me about it? All those months of planning and he couldn't think to talk to me, to tell me he was worried? Isn't that what best friends were supposed to do?

I blinked rapidly and sighed. I wouldn't cry. I hadn't cried at all since this happened. I couldn't. If I cried, it made it all real.

"Lexi?" A voice sounded from above me. I looked up and sighed.

"Hi George." I said quietly. He sat down next to me and rubbed the back of his head.

"How're you doing?" He sounded uncertain.

"Brilliant." I said sarcastically. I frowned. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. It was a dumb question." He laughed nervously. He motioned to the letter in my hand. "Is that what's just gotten you so upset?"

I nodded and handed him the letter. I wasn't quite sure why I was letting George read it. Maybe I needed reassurance that everything wasn't my fault.

George read the letter quickly and sighed, "He really did plan for everything then." He said softly.

I put my head in my hands. "He never told me. He never once said anything. He told me everything was going to be okay." George remained silent.

"He's my best friend. He should've told me he was worried. He should've said something." I continued.

"He probably didn't want to worry you." George said.

"I'm his best friend George! Who else is going to worry over him?!" I snatched the letter back out of his hand. "I just feel.."

George waited for me to finish.

"Abandoned." I said sadly, "And that's the worst thing. I feel almost mad at him. What kind of person gets angry at their best friend for going into a coma?" I looked up at him. He reached out and put an arm around me.

"I really can't pretend to know what you're going through." George said. " But I do know that Draco wouldn't abandon you. Even when we were dating he didn't, right? And he wasn't exactly my biggest fan."

"I know he would never really leave me." I said, "But I just.. I feel so angry with everyone."

"You should." He said suddenly. "You shouldn't have had to help Draco alone. And a lot of people feel angry at someone they care about when they leave. Even if they can't help leaving."

"It's so unfair." I muttered.

"I'm sorry." He said, putting a hand under my chin and lifting my face up to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry for not listening to you when you tried to talk to me about it. And I'm sorry you had to deal with helping him alone. And I'm sorry I didn't defend you in Dumbledore's office, because you were right. I know I would never have trusted Draco. And I'm sorry for that too."

My eyes stung and I lowered my head. "George-" I choked, "Please, I can't do this here."

Nodding, George helped me to my feet and led me to an empty classroom. He locked the door as we went in.

I faced George, who was standing there awkwardly. I was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall and my vision was becoming blurry.

"Lexi.." George started, "I don't know if I can handle it as best I should, but.. You can cry if you need to." He said, shuffling his feet.

That was all the invitation I needed. I flung myself at him and felt his arms wrap around me as I cried.

"I hate him." I sobbed, "I hate him for leaving me alone."

George stroked my hair and tried to calm me down, "He's going to be fine Lexi. It's okay."

"I miss him so much!" I cried, "But I hate the fact that I miss him!"

"It'll get easier. I promise."

"I hate that no one cares about what happened to him. When Cedric died _everyone _cared." I spat.

"You care, and that's probably all that matters to him."

"I hate the fact that it's my fault." I said quietly, sniffing as I looked up at George.

He pulled my closer and whispered in my ear. "Lexi, mostly everything you've said I agree with. Except that. I won't have you blaming yourself. You did everything you could - much more than anyone ever expected of you."

"It wasn't enough!" I cried.

"You couldn't have done anything more." He said.

"George.." I closed my eyes, "I watched them do it. I stood there and watched them and didn't even try and stop it."

"You were locked in a closet."

"But I could've done something! There must've been something I could have done!" I insisted.

"Lexi, listen to me. There is nothing that you could've done to change what happened. If you had tried anything they would've hurt you too, and then anything Draco did to protect you would've been in vain." George reasoned.

"It just hurts so much. I'm just tired of being angry and guilty." I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You don't have anything to be guilty of." George told me quietly, resting his chin on my head. "Don't blame yourself for everyone else's mistakes. Someone should've realized what was happening. Someone else should've helped. _I _should have helped."

I looked up at him, "George, no, it wasn't your problem."

"Maybe not, but you shouldn't have had to deal with this alone." George paused, "Lexi.. I don't know what to tell you. I really do think that Draco will get better."

I tried to smile, "You think so?" He ruffled my hair lightly.

"Of course. Someone needs to keep you in line. Look at you - mouthing off to Dumbledore and Snape, skipping classes, you're a regular delinquent." He grinned, and I laughed.

"Thank you George." I said, smiling up at him. He looked down at me and I felt my pulse race.

"No problem." He kissed my forehead. I grinned as he apologized.

"No, it's okay." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Just.. Thank you." He nodded.

"Don't thank me. I've messed things up with you enough, it's about time I do something to set it right." He squeezed my hand and stepped back. "Anytime you need me Lex- just come find me."

I smiled softly as he left the room.

I didn't go to classes that day. I couldn't really bring myself to care, but not for the reasons that I would've used only a day ago.

That night, Blaise sat next to me, finishing homework. Standing up, he turned to me. "Lexi, you coming up to the dorm soon?" He asked, stretching.

I looked at my paper a moment before looking up at him. "Actually, Blaise, I think I'm going to sleep in my dorm tonight."

Blaise smiled at me, "That's a good idea Lex."

I said goodnight and went to my dorm.

I would miss Draco, but now I knew I could manage without him.

I gripped the chain that still hung around my neck.

At least until he came back.

* * *

Hm, I think this chapter was a bit choppy. I know I switched from scene to scene a lot, but that was only to get a feel of a lot of the different aspects of Lexi and her coping methods. I hope you liked it!

Hahaha well guys, review with your likes/dislikes, you know the drill! You did amazing with reviews last chapter and I appreciated it so much!! Thanks!


	31. Ch30 Meetings, Speeches, Kisses

Ah, the school year is drawing to a close. So, I just wanted to let you all know that this particular story won't end when Lexi's 6th year does. For Good is going to be a story of the remainder of Lexi's time at Hogwarts, and then the sequel will pick up after Lexi graduates.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED**

**Chapter 30: Meetings, Speeches, Kisses**

I sighed as I put on my robes, looking around the room. Finals would be starting tomorrow, but today I only had to get through Potions and Marketing before I could start studying.

I stood and stretched before making my way to the Common Room, where I knew Blaise and Pansy were waiting for me.

"Ready to go to breakfast Lexi?" Blaise asked and I nodded. They stood and we headed down to the Great Hall.

"So, Gryffindor's won the House Cup again this year." I stated as we made our way to the Slytherin Table.

It was true. Although this year we were a mere 20 points away from them. Surprisingly enough, Ravenclaw had won the Quidditch Cup, and I was inclined to believe it was due mostly to Cho's skills as captain.

Slytherin chose to forfeit rather than replace Draco after what happened to him. Very honorable, if you ask me.

I sat down to eat and laughed as Pansy's owl splashed her cereal in her face.

"Pansy, you've got to get a new owl." I said between giggles. Blaise nodded.

"That one's about done for." Blaise agreed. Pansy scowled.

"My parent's just won't accept that he should be, ah, _retired_." She said. "He's a _family _owl, so they think he should be good enough for me to use no matter how senile he gets!" I laughed.

"I just get what I want when I need it." I said, buttering a piece of toast, "My parents gave me a key to their Gringotts vault."

"Lucky." Pansy muttered under her breath. Blaise just smirked at me. We all knew Blaise had all the money he needed, due to his mother's habit or marrying rich husbands, only to have them pass away a few years later. It seemed that the only male Blaise's mother truly loved was him.

"So, Blaisey-boy" Pansy said as I watched Blaise cringe at the nickname. "How are things with you and Cho?"

Blaise smirked, "As good as they can be, you know." I could tell Blaise was really happy, though, even though he tried to appear nonchalant.

I smiled, "She's really excited to be graduating. I'm glad she won the Cup this year, it's a good way for her to remember her last year."

Blaise nodded, "She was ecstatic."

"Maybe next year we can win it." I said conversationally.

"Only if Draco's back." Blaise said quietly. I nodded.

"Who would they get to replace him, though? If he.. Wasn't by then?" I asked.

Pansy snorted, "Draco's the most talent on the whole team. If he isn't captain we're doomed no matter what. The other boys rely on brute force, Draco's the only one who makes them use strategy."

I smiled, "He always works so hard on his plays."

It was getting easier for us to talk about Draco.

"Let's go find Cho, Blaise." I said suddenly. Blaise nodded and we left Pansy to finish her breakfast.

"It's getting easier." Blaise said softly as we walked out of the Great Hall. I nodded.

"Yeah." I paused, "I'm just anxious for him to get better."

"He'll be right pissed at us for forfeiting our chance at the Cup." Blaise said, laughing.

"But you know he'll be secretly flattered that the team didn't want to go for it without him." I added, grinning.

"He'll be even more conceited than normal! What were we thinking!" Blaise said in mock horror as I laughed.

"At least we'll be around to deflate his head a bit." I said as we approached Cho.

Yes, there were a lot of things to look forward to when Draco got back.

* * *

Blaise and I ran down the hall, gathering amused looks from the few people left in the hallway.

"Blaise, we are --" I lost my breath, "going to -- be late!"

We were currently running towards Marketing class, having lost track of the time while we were in the library, jinxing he Hufflepuff's shoelaces to tie themselves together.

I consider it Blaise's fault.

I screeched to a halt in front of the classroom and swung myself inside, Blaise following after me.

Little did I know, Granger had entered the room sometimes before us, and hadn't moved out of the doorway.

"Dammit!" I swore as I crashed into her. Blaise followed suit and we were soon a heap on the floor.

"Owww." I moaned. I moved my arm from under Blaise's torso as I felt Granger shift underneath me.

"Sorry, Lexi." Blaise got to his feet and held out his hand for me. I grabbed it quickly and stood up.

We both turned to Granger, Blaise averting his eyes and me blushing.

"Well…" I started but Granger cut me off.

"Watch where you're going to next time, Conrad." She said, but her voice was different than it normally was when she snapped at me. It actually sounded… amused.

I narrowed my yes in suspicion before retorting, "Well, you know what they say Granger, you make a better door than a…" I trailed off, ".. a doorway?" I finished weakly, my face heating up.

Blaise snorted from behind me and I snapped at him, "Don't laugh Blaise, it makes perfect sense! You can run right through a doorway but you can't run through a door!"

"You know, the first sign that your joke is rubbish is if you have to explain it." George teased from the front of the room. I felt my face flush again. I held my head high and walked to my seat.

"Well, I've just suffered severe head trauma. I can't be held accountable, and you know I'm normally very witty." I turned quickly to see Blaise smirking, "And you better wipe that smirk right off your face, Zabini." I fought against the smile that was creeping onto my lips.

The lesson continued in a comfortable fashion, with the twins reviewing what would be on the final. They then handed back the grades for the presentations we did.

Our presentation had actually been thrown together at the last minute. As we had initially planned on Draco and Cho presenting the broomsticks, we had to make some changes. Blaise took it upon himself to take Draco's place, as he felt I had enough on my mind without learning senseless broomstick jargon.

We got a fairly good grade on our presentation, considering. When one of the twins complimented us on it, I shrugged it off, knowing they were probably only being nice.

Ronald Weasley, however, made the mistake of commenting on it.

"You know it's only because they feel bad, that one of their group members got his bloody mind addled." His whisper carried throughout the room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. I turned slowly towards him.

Potter was looking down at his desk. Weasley's neck and ears had turned a most unappealing shade of red, he obviously hadn't meant for anyone to hear his comment. Granger looked stricken at her friend's tactless remark. Blaise was gripping the side of his desk so hard that his knuckles turned white. Cho's eyes were darting back and forth between Blaise and I.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was surprised when I was cut off.

"_Ronald_, that was out of line." Fred said angrily. "Stay after class." I looked up in shock to see the twins shooting him identical glares. My eyes found Blaise to see that he looked equally bewildered for a moment, before shaking his head and smirking at Weasley.

I glanced gratefully back up at Fred, and he nodded slightly in my direction. The rest of the period was tense and uncomfortable, and Cho tried her hardest to make small talk with Blaise and I.

I looked over at Weasley to find him sulking, as Potter and Granger were trying to do what Cho was doing to us.

I scowled, hoping Fred and George would jinx their brother to hell and back for his thoughtless comment.

If they didn't, I would.

* * *

It became well known throughout the school that Fred and George Weasley had punished their brother Ron for bad-talking Draco Malfoy's torture and subsequent coma in class.

Weasley had detention all through finals week, and rumors said that one of the twins reasons that he wouldn't be studying then anyway.

The Slytherin Common Room was in an uproar. Everyone was of course, enraged at Weasley's comments. From there, emotions were mixed.

The Slytherin House had been waiting 6 years for a teacher to tell off one of the Golden Trio for bad-mouthing one of our house members. On the one hand, we were very pleased that Weasley got in trouble. On the other hand, most didn't know how to react to the fact that Draco had been defended by a Weasley, and a former Gryffindor.

It was passed around the table at dinner that we would all be meeting in the Common Room directly after eating. A Slytherin 'House Meeting' as it were. It was a habit that, if at any time something happened that affected the whole house, a meeting was called. I'd only seen it happen once before, in my second year. It was called then to find out who, if any of us, had opened the Chamber of Secrets. Obviously, it wasn't a Slytherin. Well.. Not really.

Blaise, Pansy and I ate quickly, then headed to the Common Room. We got a few suspicious glances from the other Houses since a lot of other Slytherins were walking with us, but we chose to ignore them.

The Common Room was crowded when we got there, but since we were older than most of the other students, we took a seat in the center of the room along with the 7th years.

"All right, settle down you guys." Jordan Vaisey said. Vaisey was a scrawny Slytherin 7th year who had a habit of bossing everyone around.

"So, we all know what happened today, right?" Vaisey looked around, "We know that in their Marketing class today, that lousy little Weasel made a rather rude comment about our fellow house-mate, Draco, and his" Vaisey paused, "_unfortunate _situation." He said delicately.

There was a general outcry of anger as he finished speaking, and Blaise spoke up.

"I was there, so I also know that he got yelled at for it, and from what we've heard, got a weeks detention." Murmurs of agreement followed this.

"But, you must remember," Celeste Wilkes began, "that it was the Weasley twins that punished him. How are we supposed to be grateful towards a bunch of blood-traitor Mudblood lovers like them?"

The room then broke out in whispers and conversations. I looked around. It seemed that the only older House members actually interested in participating were myself, Blaise, Pansy, Vaisey, Celeste and Dominic Urquhart. I glanced over at the last two, who huddled on the couch.

Celeste Wilkes came from a family of well-know Voldemort supporters, and was proud to tell anyone she felt the same way. In essence, she was everything I _pretended _to be around my family. She was the most cold-hearted person I'd ever met, and I doubted that her interest in Draco's affairs were out concern so much as an impulse to maintain pride within her house.

Dominic Urquhart was the top of his class, and probably would've been Head Boy if he hadn't such a long record of misuse of magic in the corridors. Dominic was calculating, and so cynical at times that it made me sick.

Together, they made up the golden couple of Slytherin. There was no doubt in my mind that they would get married, and considering both of their personalities, they definitely deserved each other. They might even be happy together. Or at least pretend to be.

"So, this is the question; how do we respond to this?" Vaisey asked in an irritated tone. I could tell he was already getting tired of the disorder in the Common Room. I myself was about to suggest sending the youngest kids away and leaving the older students to decide what was to be done.

"I don't think we should do anything." Celeste said decidedly. "If they want to defend Draco, fine, but they shouldn't expect anything from us."

More whispers. Blaise glanced at me.

"What do you think Lexi?" He asked. Urquhart nodded.

"You are his best friend, what would he think of this whole thing?"

I sighed, "I just.. I don't think we owe them anything for defending Draco, but I can't see how it would hurt to just.. Lay off them a little." I shrugged. Vaisey spoke up.

"They're _Gryffindor_, Lexi!" He exclaimed.

"They're _teachers_, Vaisey." Pansy snapped back. "I agree with Lexi. We sit here and complain all the time about teachers not giving us a fair chance, and then when some finally do we're about to blow them off just because they used to be in Gryffindor?" I nodded.

"Exactly. I'm not saying we should be nice to them --obviously-- but I'm just saying maybe if we ignored them for a while, instead of insulting them, that they'd be inclined to defend us a bit more." I said.

"Are you saying we need that _riffraff _defending us?" Celeste spoke up again. I shook my head.

"No, but what could it hurt? If they're willing to go against their own brother for us we might as well take advantage of it." I grinned.

"Take _advantage _of it?" Now Celeste was interested, "How do you suppose we do that?"

Anything that involved manipulation or coercion was okay in a Slytherin's eyes.

"Well, I think turning the other cheek when the twins walk down the hall, instead of fighting with them like we always do, is a small price to pay if they're going to hand out detentions to anyone who talks about Draco right now." I paused, "It'll set a standard, you know? Teach the other Houses that they can't always gang up on us and get away with it -- at least not in the classroom anymore."

Vaisey nodded, "That's true. And since the twins started punishing people, the other teachers will feel like they have to. This really could work in our favor." A ripple of excitement ran through the Common Room.

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Damian spoke up from one of the armchairs. "Get all chummy with the rodent twins?"

Blaise shook his head, "Not _chummy _exactly, more like.. We should start treating them like teachers. You know, we can make fun of them still, just not to their face. Don't give them a reason to start favoring Gryffindor again, right?"

Vaisey nodded, "I like the idea. So it's settled. Lay off the twins, at least for as long as they're on our side about this."

"Wait just a minute." Someone spoke up, "What about the other Weasley --Ron?"

Vaisey turned towards me, "Well?"

I smirked, "He's fair game." Laughter could be heard throughout the room.

"All right, so everything's settled _now_, right?" Vaisey looked around, and then nodded, "Good. Now everyone -- go on. I can't stand to see the Common Room this crowded."

Blaise and I grinned at each other before leaving the Common Room.

* * *

Finals week was grueling. It seemed like even though we didn't have a major exam for the end of 6th year, our teachers were determined to make us suffer as much as possible.

"Was it just me, or were there spells on that exam that we hadn't even heard of, much less covered in class?" I asked Blaise as we exited our Charms exam.

"If we did, it was on one of the days I skived off." Blaise replied. We walked towards the Entrance Hall, planning on going outside and relaxing the rest of the day, when the twins rushed by. George grinned at me as he rushed by and Fred shot me a small smile. I nodded at them.

"Hmmm." Blaise smirked knowingly.

"What?" I asked. He continued smirking.

"Nothing." He raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously, Blaise, what?!" I smacked his arm, "Don't smirk at me!"

"You just seem to be getting pretty cozy with Weasley again. I doubt he _or _his twin would've said anything to his little brother had Draco not been _your _friend." Blaise paused, "Not that I'm complaining or anything. I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into."

"I am not getting myself into anything. Trust me." I said firmly. Blaise was still smirking as we walked across the grounds.

"And stop it with that smirk, now!"

* * *

I looked at my trunk, overflowing with clothing and books, trying to figure out how to close it.

This may be problematic. Usually Draco would come close my trunk for me, and it wouldn't be very hard for him.

I closed the lid as much as I could before sitting on it. I then shifted so I could reach down and lock the trunk. I snapped the latch on the trunk and grinned in triumph.

"Take that!" I said happily. I glanced around my empty dorm room. The other girls in my dorm always waited until after the end of the year feast to pack; I liked to get it done before.

I glanced at my watch. The feast was going to be starting any minute. I decided to head up to the Great Hall on my own, since I knew Blaise had taken Cho on a date and would be coming to the feast on his own.

The hall was filled with people when I went in, so I quickly made my way over to the Slytherin table to claim seats for Blaise and myself. I ended up sitting next to Celeste.

I wasn't sure whether that was unfortunate or not.

"So, Lexi, dear," Celeste drawled. "How _have _you been holding up?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "I'm fine Celeste, thanks for asking."

"I feel just horrible about Draco." She continued, and this time I really did roll my eyes. She didn't notice, "And I can't imagine how you must be feeling, since he was your best friend after all."

"Yeah." I said shortly. It was definitely unfortunate that I had sat next to Celeste.

"I mean, if something like that happened to Dominic, I'd go absolutely crazy." She paused, "And I wouldn't stop till I got back at whoever would dare lay a hand on him."

_Easier said than done_, I thought. "Well, we don't really know who did it." I said instead.

"Oh, of course it's nothing official, but I think we _all _know who did it, don't you?" She said slyly.

"And who, pray tell, do you think it was Celeste?" I ground out.

Where the hell was Blaise?

"The Muggleborns, of course." She said, "Those filthy cretins were obviously jealous of Draco's talent, and his heritage. Who else would attack a Pureblood? We certainly wouldn't attack one of our own."

I had to bite down on my tongue to keep from saying something. I paused and collected myself before responding, "One of our own." I murmured, "We are very loyal towards our own, aren't we?" I had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Of course." Celeste said sweetly, not catching my sarcastic tone. "Which is why we'll always be here to take care of you during this trying time."

"_Thanks _Celeste." I returned in a sickeningly-sweet voice. She smiled at me before turning back to Urquhart.

Blaise said conversationally from my other side, "Should I remove all sharp utensils from your reach? Or are you going to be okay with that?"

I jumped in my seat, "Blaise, when did you get here?"

"A little bit ago. Long enough to know that Celeste is either very dumb, or you're the world's best actress." Blaise said, "And even though I could tell you were borderline homicidal, doesn't mean everyone can." He smirked, "I just know you _that _well."

I rolled my eyes, "That entire conversation made me want to swallow Bubotuber Pus."

Blaise nodded, "What do you think Dumbledore's going to say in his little speech?"

I snorted, "Nothing about Draco, that's for sure. Probably going to give Potter an award or something."

Blaise grinned, "Now, now, Lex, what could he give Potter an award for?"

"Tying his own shoes?" I smirked, "He's never needed a good reason before."

Dumbledore stood and everyone quickly silenced themselves. I looked down at my plate, not in the mood to listen to the Gryffindor's win the House Cup once again.

"And so we reach the end of another year." He began.

"Very observant." I said sarcastically. I heard Celeste giggle next to me.

"And as such, the House Cup must be awarded." He said in a very predictable fashion. "In fourth place, with an even four-hundred points, is the Hufflepuff House!" A polite applause rose in the hall, which no one in my house participated in.

"Just can't catch a break, can they?" Blaise tsked, "Always coming in last."

"In third place, with four-hundred and fifty-seven points, is the Ravenclaw House!" Dumbledore continued, "And may I also congratulate them on winning the Quidditch House Cup!"

Even the Slytherins participated in the applause for Ravenclaw. We were glad someone had beaten Potter and his band of Gryffindors, even if it couldn't be us.

"In third place, with five-hundred and six points, the Slytherin House!" There was a fair amount of applause for us, since most of the Hufflepuffs were too polite to not clap.

"And the winner of the House Cup, with five-hundred and twenty-six points, is the Gryffindor House!"

"Lovely." I said irritably.

Blaise shifted his eyes over to me, "You're in a mood today." He said curiously.

I grunted in response.

"Yes, very good job, Gryffindor." Dumbledore continued --wasn't he _finished _yet? "Before you all enjoy this delicious feast, I would like to say a few words about the trying times we are going through."

"Let me guess, help out anyone that isn't wearing a green and silver scarf." I muttered to myself. Blaise didn't hear me.

"Although we have been brought up in a time when it is okay to be divided, that time has come to an end. If we --any of us, really, plan on surviving this war, we must do it with all who wish to survive with us. No matter their background, or affiliations, anyone who requests help must be given it. It is only through being united that we can hope to diminish the great challenges that face our society." Dumbledore said seriously.

I stared up at him, and for the second time I noticed how old he really looked. I sighed.

"What a load of rubbish." Celeste sniffed, "As if we needed to unite with any of these--"

"--filthy Muggle-loving fools." I finished under my breath with her.

I stared at the enchanted ceiling, wishing I could sit and mock Dumbledore as easy as Celeste could.

If Draco were here, I probably could.

And maybe if George weren't staring at me from the teachers table.

* * *

"Lexi, come on! I thought you packed your trunk already?!" Blaise shouted from the Common Room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I answered hurriedly.

We hurried out of the castle with our trunks, making sure to get a carriage to ourselves.

"Is Cho sitting with us?" I asked as we rode towards the train station.

"Nah, she said something about sitting with her housemates for the last time." Blaise paused, "Honestly, I can't wait until I don't have to see any of our classmates anymore."

I shrugged, "We don't really have to deal with a lot of them now as it is."

Blaise didn't' respond, as we had arrived at the station.

"Come on, we need to get a compartment."

We found a compartment easily enough, and I told Blaise I was going to change out of my robes and that I'd be back soon.

I changed quickly in the bathroom and headed back to Blaise, wondering who else would be sitting with us.

"Lexi!" Someone whispered. I look around and saw a compartment door close.

"What…?" I glanced around, then crept up to the compartment door. I slowly opened it, and then it snapped open the rest of the way to reveal two identical grinning faces.

"Lexi!" They exclaimed together.

"…Hi." I said, an amused smile making its way onto my face.

"Come in, love!" Fred said, while George grabbed me by the arm and pulled me inside. Fred shut the door.

"Uhm, okay." I said, shaking my head.

"How've you been?" George asked, his hand not leaving my arm. It was very hard to concentrate while I answered him.

"Good, and yourself?" Merlin, he smelled fantastic.

"Good." I looked up at him and noticed a strange look in his eye.

"And you, Fred?" I asked.

"Good, good, but we actually had a question for you, my lovely little snake." Fred said, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"And that would be?" I asked as he led me to a seat in the compartment, each twin sitting on either side of me.

"Why, oh why, have you sneaky little Slytherins been being so.. Unusually tolerant of us as of late?" George asked.

"It's really been--"

"--quite puzzling, and we're not--"

"--quite sure how to--"

"--respond. So if you could--"

"-- fill us in, we'd be most--"

"--appreciative." George finished. It took me a minute to sort out what they said.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Well, you see, we all agreed to kind of, you know, lay off you guys for a bit."

The twins nudged me to continue.

"Because you guys stood up for Draco, and I mean, come on," I paused, "Even Slytherins know how to show their appreciation."

The twins looked at me again, their features softening, "Of course we did Lexi." George said quietly.

"You think we wouldn't?" Fred asked, "We may not have gotten along with Malfoy, but… hell, Lexi. No one deserves that, y'know?"

"I know." I whispered, "But still.. It means a lot."

"So would that also explain why, although we're being given a reprieve from the nasty comments of your housemates, Ronnie has been getting slammed." Fred pondered.

I nodded. "And don't you dare say he doesn't deserve it." I said stubbornly.

The twins glanced at each other and nodded, "Lexi, what you don't understand is, Ron is, well, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. He doesn't know when to close his mouth, and half of what he says he doesn't mean." George reasoned.

I shrugged.

"In any case, now that we've sorted that out, I'm going to go make sure Ron doesn't get ambushed on the ride home." Fred stood.

"Why are you guys riding the train anyway?" I asked. They grinned.

"Well, we didn't get to ride the train home our 7th year, did we? Let's just say we did it for nostalgia's sake." Fred winked at me as he left.

"So." I smiled shyly at George. "Are you going to be teaching next year?"

"Not sure." He grinned, "Why? Don't want to take my class again?"

I laughed, "No, no, I was just wondering if I'd see you next year is all."

Meaning, I was _hoping _I'd get to see him next year.

"Well.." George's ears had a red tinge to them, "I was actually hoping that I'd see you _before _the next school year starts."

I tried to steady my breathing, "Oh." My voice was an unnatural pitch, "Uhm, you mean..?"

"It'd be nice." He said quickly, "You know, if I could see you over the summer."

I smiled timidly, "It would be."

George's face brightened. "So I'll see you?"

I nodded, "I'll try my hardest."

He grinned, "Great. I just.." He stopped, looking down at me. I glanced up at him.

Before I began talking to George, I'd never taken the time to realize how good-looking he was. He wasn't the Cedric Diggory in-your-face gorgeous, but Merlin, he was something. He wasn't tan with smooth dark hair like Adrian, but something about his freckles made him utterly adorable. His almost permanent grin made something in my stomach flutter, and his eyes made my mind go absolutely blank.

It was while I was staring at George that I realized three very important facts.

One, George was just as handsome as he had been while we were dating, if not more so. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, you know.

Two, even though we weren't together anymore, George was still the only boy that could make my heart race.

The third point was the most important, and perhaps the hardest to admit.

_I was still in love with George Weasley._

"Lexi.." I hadn't realized how close our faces had gotten. Now there were only a few inches separating us.

"George?" I questioned.

"If you need anything, anything at all," His breath tickled my face, "I want you to come to me, okay?"

"Okay." We both leaned in, little by little…..

My head smacked against the back of the seat as the train turned. George and I looked at each other wide-eyed.

"Uhm, I should go. Blaise will worry." I said quickly. George scrambled to his feet as I headed for the door.

"Lexi--" I turned around and felt George's arms slip around my waist, pressing me against the compartment door.

"George, I--" I was cut off as he pressed his lips against mine.

It wasn't a long kiss. It wasn't hard or passionate or anything like that. It was short and sweet and his lips were so gently pressed against mine that I very well could have been imagining it.

But I wasn't, and it was one of the best kisses of my life.

"Just… remember." He said, leaning his forehead against mine, "Okay?"

"Okay." I replied just as softly. He smiled softly at me and pushed a piece of hair out of my face. I closed my eyes as his hand ran along my face.

"See you later Lexi." He said, and exited the compartment.

I sighed and leaned against the wall.

Another point had been proven during my time spent with George.

He was still a fabulous kisser.

* * *

YAAAAY! I'd almost forgotten how much I loved writing George/Lexi! Silly me!

Anyway, **review**, next chapter is Lexi vs. her family, and where-oh-where do you think she goes for comfort?!


	32. Ch31 Family Matters

Family drama time! Oh, and just to verify, this is most certainly AU. I know someone asked.

And and and! If everyone could be so kind as to check out a one-shot I posted a few weeks ago, called **Mission Accomplished**, that would be really great!

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED:**_ xXxSour-LemonxXx Wolf, xavia, Jackie Pappillion, nineintheafternoon4, Mentally Disrupted, toboeshi, RyaneNight92, CREA, Kristen, Krazie.Glue., LilyJet, last-blue mage, Insert Something Witty, LucyBlue, MG, 2 Die is 2 Live, Silent Me, Madeline Cullen, Gaara's Cherry, Silence is Silver, hazeleyedhottie_

**Chapter 31: Family Matters & Vaults**

It came as a surprise to me that my mother and father weren't the only people waiting for me at the train station. Although it shouldn't have been much of a surprise.

The Malfoys were there too. I fought to keep the disgust that I felt at the sight of Lucius and my father out of my expression as I approached them, Blaise following close behind me.

"Mother, father." I greeted, giving my mother a small, cold hug and nodded to my father. I turned to the Malfoys and was surprised when Draco's mother threw her arms around me.

"Alexis." She said, her voice laced with sorrow, "I-"

"Mrs. Malfoy." I said gently, "I know." Her grip tightened.

"You miss him too?" She asked. I looked at her and noticed the wrinkles that hadn't been there before, and how she seemed to be much thinner than the last time I'd seen her. I wondered if she knew who was responsible for Draco's attack. I wasn't sure how she could have -- it didn't seem likely.

"Everyday." I responded. "Is there any change in his condition?"

Lucius answered this time, "I'm afraid not. It's very hard for us to even see him. Dumbledore's insisted that since it happened while Draco was at school --even though he wasn't _in_ school-- that no one be let in without his permission." He spat, "Keeping us away from our own son."

I wanted to say that _not _letting Lucius see his son was probably the smartest thing Dumbledore had ever done, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh, Alexis, we were so worried!" My mother cooed, "And Blaise, thank you so much, I'm sure you've been looking after her?"

Blaise grinned and nodded, "I always do, Mrs. Conrad." My mother smiled at his manners.

I gave Blaise a tight hug. "You're writing me this summer, and we're visiting each other, understand?" I muttered in his ear.

"Of course, Lexi." He squeezed me, "Just owl me." Blaise said goodbye to us and went to meet his mother.

"Come on Alexis, we're taking a Portkey home." My father said, levitating my trunk towards the station's exit. I found myself sandwiched between Narcissa and my mother.

"It's a horrible society we live in when a Pureblood can't even roam a magical community by himself without fear of being attacked." My mother said as we walked along.

_It's a horrible society we live in when fathers attack their own sons_, I thought. I glanced around the station as we walked and immediately spotted a group of red-heads, obviously the Weasleys. I suppressed a sigh. I doubted that I'd be able to leave my parents' sight at all this summer, let alone long enough to see George.

"Come, Alexis. You'll miss the Portkey." My mother said as she yanked my hand towards the silver goblet Lucius was clutching. I felt the familiar tug of a Portkey and before I knew it, I was home.

I couldn't help but think that Draco would be in France by now if everything had gone according to plan.

* * *

I was correct in thinking that my parents would be stricter that summer than they usually were. I wasn't sure if it was because of Draco's attack that they were worried about me (my mother at least, since I knew that my father knew damned well what really happened to Draco) or if, because of Draco's betrayal, they were worried about my own loyalties and wanted to keep me away from any unsavory influences.

I sighed as I listened to my parents talk about the Ministry. It had only been one week into summer vacation and I was already bored out of my mind.

Draco would usually be with me everyday, but now the only person my parents really permitted me to see was Blaise. Speaking of…

"Alexis." My mother looked towards me. I glanced up at her from the book I had been staring at. "Is Blaise Zabini still dating that Cho Chang?"

"Yes mother." I said, going back to my book.

I couldn't discern what the noise my mother made meant until she continued, "Very good blood, the Changs, but wasn't she involved with that silly Diggory boy?"

I tensed. "She was." My mother laughed coldly.

"Oh yes, she _was_." She said airily. I clenched the book I was holding.

"She's nice." I said boldly. I could feel my mother's harsh gaze on me but refused to look up.

"As long as Blaise keeps her in line." My mother finally compromised, "It would be unfortunate, really, if he couldn't."

The image of an unconscious Draco lying on the ground flashed through my mind. I kept my eyes trained onto my book.

"Unfortunate." I repeated, and as my mother returned to speaking with my father, I knew the conversation had ended. I stared into space a bit longer before retreating to my room.

My room wasn't cluttered like George's or heavily decorated like Draco's. It was actually pretty bare, but I liked it that way. T was organized and clean, and because of that it probably wasn't evident that someone actually lived there.

I perched on the edge of my bed as I thought of the conversation that had just taken place. I frowned and reached over to the nightstand next to my bed, grabbing some parchment and a quill.

_Blaise,_

_I'm so bored, can you believe it? A week into summer and I've already run out of things to do. My parents are being ridiculously strict and say you're the only person I'm allowed to see. It's a _sad _world we live in when Blaise Zabini is trusted with a prominent family's only daughter over anyone else. No matter though. I know you're going to Greece sometime in July, so you'd better fill your schedule with Lexi Conrad before that! And Cho too, of course._

_ Lexi_

I grinned and sent the letter off. I hoped Blaise would get the letter within the day and be over tomorrow. I sighed and curled up on my bed, intent on finishing my book.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later to my stomach growling. I groaned and rose from my bed, stretching before I went in search of something to eat. I walked slowly down the hall, wondering what food the house elves had prepared, when I heard hushed whispers coming from the library.

"… getting more and more anxious." My mother said.

"What do you mean?" My father's voice was indifferent.

"What I mean is what I said." My mother snapped, "Lucius is getting far too anxious over his son's betrayal, and I'm getting worried."

"Worried about what?" My father asked.

"Worried that his anxiety will soon cause problems. He's bordering on paranoia, wondering if anyone else knows about Draco. It took everything in me to convince him that Alexis didn't -no, _wouldn't_- have anything to do with such an idea."

"Lucius is just in shock." My father said calmly. "No one expected this of Draco, he was always a model pureblood."

"Lucius' paranoia will get us all in trouble if he doesn't check himself." My mother replied. "If he keeps scurrying around, looking for Draco's assistant even thought there weren't any, he will only stir up trouble, and suspicion on the part of the Dark Lord."

Everything was silent for a moment and my mother continued.

"And I won't have his insane notions getting us into trouble." She said with finality.

I scurried away from the door towards the kitchen as I thought about what I had just heard. I wasn't surprised that Lucius suspected me, it seemed logical that I would have something to do with it. What surprised -and worried- me was how unhinged he had apparently become.

Apparently he wasn't as indifferent to Draco's attempted escape as he pretended to be.

I sat at the kitchen counter as I waited for our house elf to bring me some cheesecake.

I concluded that there wasn't much I could do about Lucius and his paranoia. I would just have to be more careful, that's all. I clutched the chain around my neck lightly.

It was all very unnerving.

* * *

_Cho,_

_Thanks for the letter. I am very bored, my parents have been filling up my time with boring visits to the Malfoys. It isn't the same without having Draco there for me to visit with. They try and involve me in their conversations but I'm not interested in anything _they _have to say. Please keep writing to me and hopefully I'll be able to tear myself away from them soon enough to come visit you._

_ Lexi_

I sighed and pulled on a set of robes before going to meet my parents downstairs. Today we were visiting the Parkinsons, which, in any case, I was glad to be around someone my age.

"Alexis!" My mother called, "Hurry!"

"I'm coming Mother." I replied. I grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and the next thing I knew, I was stepping into the Parkinsons sitting room.

"Lexi!" Pansy smiled at me, her parents standing next to her. I greeted them politely as my parents arrived. Pansy and I quickly escaped to the third floor of her house, where her room was.

"How've you been Pansy?" I asked as I sat down on in a chair by her window.

"Oh, you know. I've been spending a lot of time at home. It's strange, none of our parents seem to want to let us out of their sight." Pansy stopped, "Well, I guess not that strange.."

I snorted, "It's annoying, that's all." Pansy looked at me, surprised.

"Lexi, they're just trying to make sure we're safe!" She exclaimed.

"I am _perfectly _sure we're safe. We're all capable witches and wizards." I said, glancing out the window. It was a sunny day, and I could see Pansy's neighbors outside having lunch on their patio.

"Draco is a capable wizard, Lexi." Pansy said quietly.

"That's my fault." I said quietly. Pansy walked over to me and sat down in a chair next to me.

"Lexi, really, don't blame yourself." She said quietly, "We all know you think it's your fault that you weren't there to help Draco, but it isn't."

I sighed, supposing that it was a good thing Pansy misunderstood me.

"The only people to blame are the sick freaks who did this to him in the first place! You couldn't have known." If only she knew.

I managed a smile, "I know Pansy. Thanks. You're right."

Pansy smiled back, "Maybe our parents will let us go out together!" See suggested. "It wouldn't be too bad if we promised to go to Diagon Alley only."

"We can at least try." I admitted.

Our parents were reluctant to let us go, but after some persuasion we were allowed to go to Diagon Alley until dinnertime.

"Merlin, Pansy, it's been forever since I've been somewhere without my parents. They're sticking to me like glue!" I exclaimed.

Pansy nodded, "Let's just enjoy our few hours of freedom."

We headed off to Madame Malkin's, as Pansy said she needed some new robes. I didn't mind waiting as I could look through some Wizarding magazines in the shop.

I glanced out the window and saw a flash of blonde hair. I squinted and tried to see more clearly. Once I realized what I was seeing I quickly ducked my head down and absorbed myself in the magazine I was reading.

Lucius Malfoy was in Diagon Alley. I tried shrugging it off, but I couldn't get my mother's words to my father out of my head.

"Sorry it took so long Lexi!" Pansy exclaimed as she hurried over to me, packages in hand.

"It's fine." I said distractedly.

"Let's get some ice cream, shall we? I mean it won't ruin our appetites." Pansy suggested. I glanced at her.

"Ruin our appetites?" I smirked.

"Well, I mean, my parents don't like it when I don't eat a healthy dinner!" Pansy defended herself. I laughed.

"It's okay Pansy, let's go get that ice cream." I paused, "But maybe you should get a kid's sundae, so you don't ruin your appetite." I teased.

Pansy laughed, "Sure." We sat at a table outside of the ice cream shop and ordered.

"Oh look, it's Draco's father!" Pansy said. I whipped my head around and sure enough, Lucius was lurking about. I narrowed my eyes and turned away.

"Don't call him over here." I said lightly, and continued eating. Pansy looked puzzled.

"Why not?" She asked, and I shrugged. Pansy hadn't seen Lucius outside of Madame Malkin's like I had, or perhaps she'd be getting the creepy vibe I was.

"Don't know. It's just we wanted to get away from the parents, right?" I made an excuse and shook my head.

Now _I_ was the one being paranoid.

I quickly finished my ice cream as Pansy continued to tell me about her summer.

"…and so my parents decided that we're going to go to Hawaii for a couple of weeks." Pansy chattered on, her ice cream long forgotten about, "I think it would be a good time for me to meet a new boy, you know, a nice wizard, someone that could make me forget about my vendetta against Draco-" She stopped and frowned. "I really feel bad about that now."

I shrugged, "It's okay Pansy, I mean, Draco didn't exactly treat you as he should have you know?"

She nodded, "Still…" She trailed off. I looked down at her melted ice cream and then checked the time.

"We should probably be leaving if we want to stop anywhere else before we have to be home." I commented. Pansy nodded and we left, trying to find somewhere to go.

We were walking towards Flourish and Blotts when I stopped. Pansy turned, "Lexi? What?"

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I bit my lower lip and glanced at Pansy. She sighed.

"I don't understand why you'd want to go in there." She sighed, "But make it quick."

I grinned at her, "Sure you don't want to come in?"

She shook her head, "Are you kidding me? Those goody-goodies will probably put a stake through my heart." I nodded.

"I'll be five minutes at the most." I hurried into the store.

The shop was bustling with customers, so much so that I had to squeeze past a crowd of people to even get inside.

"Lexi!" Someone nearby said to me. I turned to see George grinning down at me.

"Hi." I smiled.

"You made it out here, I was worried you wouldn't be allowed." He put a hand on the small of my back and steered me through the crowd.

"Well, I'm really not, I was only stopping by for a minute." I said apologetically.

George looked rather put out. "Oh, well, I guess that's.. if you can't stay…"

"Trust me, I'd love to. I've been stuck at home all summer." I sighed.

George faked a gasp, "An abomination!"

"I know!" I replied seriously.

"Well, I'm glad you chose to spend some of your only free time visiting little old Georgie." He smirked, but I could see a faint blush grace his cheeks.

I smiled softly, "Well, of course." I glanced at my watch. "I should be going, I told Pansy I'd only be five minutes."

George tugged at a strand of my hair. "Stay out of trouble for me?"

I laughed, "You're hardly one to talk about staying out of trouble, Mister Weasley."

George smiled softly at me, "You know I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you, love." He said lightly, before turning back to his work.

I stood there for a moment, my mouth hanging open. When it finally registered in my mind that George wasn't going to come back and explain what he had just said, I shook myself out of a trance and left the store.

Pansy, to my surprise, was waiting anxiously across the street.

"Lexi, we've got to get home _now_." She said, panic evident in her features.

"Pansy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"While you were in there, Lucius walked by. He saw me sitting here and asked where you were. I, well, I tried to lie and said you'd just gone to the bathroom, but then he glanced over to the store like he knew, somehow he _knew _you were in there, and he just smirked." Pansy stopped to breath, "And his smirk is so much _scarier _than Draco's."

I froze. If Lucius knew, or even suspected that I was in George's store, it wouldn't be long before my parents knew. And even if he didn't know exactly why I was in there, the fact that I was in the company of a Weasley --or in a store owned by one-- would be enough to infuriate my parents.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed, "Let's go."

It looked as though a confrontation with my parents was eminent.

I didn't know what I was going to do.

* * *

It was about three days before my parents brought up the day at Diagon Alley. Those three days were spent in absolute terror, but they were not wasted on my part.

I had decided that I wouldn't confess to my parents about my relationship with George, but I also would stand my ground against them. We were overdue for a chat about my belief on certain subjects anyway, and after what happened to Draco, I couldn't lie to them or myself anymore.

And so it began.

"Alexis, darling." My mother said to me day at lunch. My father was currently at work and wouldn't be home until later that night, so it was just the two of us.

"Yes Mother?" I replied politely.

"I'd like to see you in your father's study after lunch, if you don't mind. There's a matter of importance I'd like to discuss with you." She said, her voice composed and her tone icy.

"Of course." I nodded. My heart was pounding as I stood up, "May I be excused?"

"If you're finished." My mother said, not looking up from her meal, "I'll have you summoned when I'm ready."

I went up to my room and paced around, before getting my trunk out of my closet. It couldn't hurt to be prepared.

I threw as many clothes as I could fit into my trunk, along with my schoolbooks and other various trinkets. I made sure to place the Portkey Draco had given me safely in the trunk before I shrunk it and stuck it in my pocket. My birthday wasn't for another month, but I knew my magical signature couldn't be distinguished from my mother's.

I sat on my bed and waited until I was called down to my father's study. I glanced around the room quickly, spying something sitting on my nightstand. I grabbed it and slid it in my pocket.

I took a deep breath and headed downstairs. I knocked on the door.

"Come in, Alexis." I slid into the room and made my way to the sofa.

"What did you want to see me about?" I asked quietly.

"I've had some very interesting news about you Alexis." My mother said softly, "From Lucius. He tells me that he saw you at Diagon Alley the other day."

"Really?" I tried to sound surprised.

"He also tells me that he saw you in the shop owned by those horrid Weasley boys." She continued, "Now, I _know _that this isn't true. I know that _my daughter _would never lower herself to associate with blood traitors."

I was silent.

"So you were in there?" I glanced up at my mother as she walked towards me. "Why?"

"Because I felt like it." I said quietly. She gripped my arm painfully.

"Alexis, I understand you're going through a hard time, with Draco being attacked, but think of who did it to him! You're going to fraternize with the same people who advocate such behavior?" She asked.

I yanked my arm out of her grasp. "You don't understand what I'm going through, at all." I paused, and quickly added "You said yourself Lucius was being paranoid."

My mother stared at me before grabbing my hair and yanking me out of my seat, "How much of that conversation did you hear?" She snapped.

"I didn't _need _to hear any of it to find out that it was Lucius that caused his own son to fall into a _coma_, if that's what your asking." I said defiantly.

"You knew?" My mother had never looked so close to shock in her life.

"Of course I knew!" I yelled, breaking out of her grasp. "It's sick, and it's twisted, and I can't believe father would help with such an awful, horrible plan! How could you ever agree with it! You've known Draco since he was a baby, he's about as much your son as I am your daught--"

Her hand connected with my face and I stumbled back, my eyes wide. Although I knew Draco was used to corporal punishment, my parents had never hit me.

"Alexis Victoria Conrad, you listen to me." My mother hissed, "I will not be disrespected in such a manner. Draco was disloyal, his father had no choice. It was unfortunate, what happened. And you knowing about his disloyalty and not telling makes you just as guilty." She paused and drew herself up to her full height, "But, as you're my daughter, I am willing to overlook the fact that any of this happened."

"I'm honored." I muttered sarcastically. She ignored me.

"Perhaps it's good that you know the truth. This way you can see personally what happens to those who stray from the path they've chosen."

"Draco's path was chosen _for _him." I spat. She grabbed my shoulders and shoved me against the wall.

"Any daughter of mine will have unwavering loyalty to the Dark Lord, Alexis." I could feel her nails digging into my skin. "Like it or not, we are your family. We're _all _you have." She sneered.

I stared at her as memories flooded my mind.

--

"_Love, I want you to remember, anything you need, anything at all, you write me. I'm always willing to help out a friend."_

"_If you need anything, anything at all, I want you to come to me, okay?"_

"_We always have a choice Lexi, don't forget that."_

"_Just… remember. Okay?"_

_--_

"You should've known," I answered shakily, "That the minute any of you laid a hand on Draco, you'd be pushing me away as well." I pulled out of her grasp once again, "It seems to me you're the ones with no familial loyalty."

She slapped me again. I could feel my cheek burning but ignored it.

"You will learn to be obedient, Alexis. I fear I've let you have far too much liberty, if this is the way you've turned out." She paused, "We will certainly discuss this when your father gets home from work."

I glared at her back as she headed out of the room. She paused.

"Someday, Alexis, you will look back on this conversation and thank me for setting you on the right path." She laughed coldly. "After all, that's what _family _is for, right?" The door snapped shut behind her, and I made up my mind at the same time.

I made sure my trunk was still in my pocket, and made my way to the fireplace. Why my mother assumed I would stay at home, I could only guess. I knew she thought I had nowhere to go, nowhere that she couldn't reach me.

She was wrong.

I laughed at the irony of my mother's statement, because she was right. She had set me on the right path.

I would never be what she was.

I grabbed a handful of Floo powder and cast one last disgusted look about the room I was in, before stepping into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" I said clearly.

I stepped out of the grate, carefully fingering the Gringotts key I had put in my pocket before I left my room. First things first, after all. It was my money too, and it's not like they'd notice it was gone.

After withdrawing enough money to get me through a few weeks if spent sparingly before I went to the one place where I knew I'd be welcome.

Well, that's not exactly true. I had thought of going to Adrian's, but that was risky and easily traced.

I got there quickly, as I'd been there before. I decided to knock, since it wasn't very late and they shouldn't be sitting down for dinner yet. I had hoped not, at least. I knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened, "Lexi?" The voice sounded surprised.

"I, well, my parents- you know.." I trailed off. At my statement, Fred nodded in understanding.

"You're the only snake that's welcome here." He said, smiling. I appreciated his attempt.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Who is it, Fred?" A voice called from within the flat. Fred grinned mischievously at me.

"Just Lexi." He called back. I heard a large crash and a clatter as George ran --rather, _slid_-- into the room. I glanced down at his socks in amusement.

"Purple with dragons?" I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"You can't deny, I can pull it off." He smirked. I laughed.

"Well, it's a good thing you weren't five minutes later, or else I'd have just gotten dinner for two." Fred said as he slipped on his jacket, "As you're here now, how does takeout from the Leaky Cauldron sound?"

I told Fred it sounded fine and gave him my order. They refused to let me pay for my meal so I had to settle for promising to wash the dishes.

"We can use magic to do that too, you know." George said after Fred left.

I shrugged, "I know, but I don't want to impose."

Truthfully, I was embarrassed. I had just run away from home, so I really wasn't in any position to expect to be pampered.

"Er, are you going to be all right?" George asked, scratching the back of his head. I had to smile at his attire. His socks were complimented by pair of faded jeans, an plain white t-shirt, and a robe thrown haphazardly on his shoulder, left unbuttoned.

"I'll be fine." I said to myself as well as George.

"Did your parents, ah, find out that you…?" He trailed off.

"I told my mother I knew about Draco." I paused, "She told me I shouldn't even think of questioning my loyalty to my family."

"Are you?"

"Draco was more family to me than either of my parents. I told her I could never be what she wanted me to be after what happened to him." I said firmly. George came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on top of my hair.

"I'm glad." He said quietly.

"Don't go thinking anything extreme, George. I won't be joining the Order anytime soon, if that's what you're thinking. I may not want to be a Death Eater, but that doesn't mean I want to join your merry band of rabble-rousers." I warned him. I didn't want him to expect anything that I wasn't willing to give, and if that meant finding another place to stay, so be it.

"I understand." His arms tightened around me "I'm just glad your safe, somewhere where I can keep an eye on you."

I leaned into his embrace and sighed. I didn't have to thank him again because we both knew how grateful I was.

And for the first time in a while, I really did feel safe.

* * *

WOW. Sorry that took so long!! I promise I will try and have the next chapter out within two weeks!

Please review with what you liked, what you didn't, any compliments OR criticism is welcome!


	33. Ch32 Living Arrangements and Cake Batter

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED**

**Chapter 32: Living Arrangements and Cake Batter**

George and Fred let me sleep on their couch that night. I woke early the next morning and made myself a cup of tea from their kitchen. Neither of them were up so I sat down on the couch after folding the blankets I'd used the night before.

I sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 7AM. I got up with a sigh and opened the trunk that had been placed in the corner of the living room. I rummaged around until I found a quill, ink, and a bit of parchment and scribbled a note to Cho.

_Cho,_

_I think it would be better if I sent this to you, and I'm sure Blaise would agree. Can you both meet me in the twins' shop later today? It's extremely important._

_Lexi_

I glanced around before cursing under my breath. I had forgotten to bring Selene with me. I'd have to ask one of the twins for their owl. I crept quietly down the hallway of their flat and knocked on a door at random.

"Psssst." I whispered through the door. "Hello?" I got a grumble in response. "Hey!" I said a little louder. I heard some shuffling in the room and the door opened. I came face to chest with a shirtless Weasley.

Thank Merlin I picked George's door.

"H-Hey-hi." I sputtered, finally tearing my eyes away. It wasn't like George was a chiseled underwear model or anything. He was a little stocky, but he was definitely in shape. While he didn't have a six pack, his abs were very well defined. It was very nice to look at. And his messy bed-head went quite well with it.

"Lexi?" George blinked a few times, "It's a little too early for you to be pining after me, isn't It love?" He teased.

I blushed, "You wish Georgie." I paused, "I, uh, actually need to borrow your owl. I forgot to bring mine. I had to write to Blaise."

George yawned, "Sure, I'll get him for you. Come in." I hesitated outside of the door for a moment before going in.

George's room was dark, he obviously hadn't turned his light on before letting me in. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I could make out the shape of his bed, desk, dresser, and a cauldron in the corner.

George brought his owl over to me in the dark, motioning for me to attach my letter to it's leg. I did so and he set it on the window sill, and the owl immediately took off.

"Thanks." I squinted around the dark room. "Uh, could you turn a light on?"

I could almost see George grinning from somewhere in front of me. "Nah," He said lightly, "I'm going back to bed."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just be out in the living room then." I said nervously. I felt my way towards the door when I ran into a very solid George.

He laughed lightly and I could feel his chest vibrating against me, "You should watch where you're going Lexi."

"It's dark in here!" I protested, my hand still on his chest. I felt his hand cover mine.

"A big, bad Slytherin like yourself isn't afraid of the dark, right?" His face was so close to mine that I could make out all of his features.

"No, not exactly." I whispered. "I just don't want to fall and look stupid."

George moved his head up a little and kissed my forehead gently, before reaching his arm over to the wall and flipping on the light switch.

"If you fell, I'd just catch you." He said lightly. My eyes widened as he left the room. I stood there until I heard the shower running and then shook my head.

I hurried out into the living room and flung myself on the couch in embarrassment, covering up with the blankets I had just folded. I was so confused, it seemed every time George did something like kissing my forehead, or kissing me in the train compartment, he just left like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Which, I hopefully wasn't mistaken on this point, I did not think George Weasley kissed every girl that happened to be within two meters of him.

I sighed and burrowed into my fort of blankets, thinking that maybe falling back asleep until I got a reply from Cho wouldn't be such a bad idea. I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I heard someone call my name. It was George.

"Lexi?" I peered out from under the blankets and saw him standing over me, an amused smile on his face. "So you wake me up, then decide to go back to bed yourself?"

I grinned up at him, "I was tired!" I moved my legs over so he could sit on the edge of the couch.

"What's on your agenda for the day?" George asked.

"Hopefully meeting with Cho and Blaise to let them know what's going on." I paused, "I, uh, really appreciate you letting me spend the night you know. I should be out of your hair in no time."

George glanced at me for a moment before turning his attention to the window. "Don't worry about it Lexi. I told you to come to me if you needed to."

"I know, I just don't think it's right for me to impose like this." I sat up, still wrapped in blankets.

George leaned against the back of the couch, "You know you're not imposing. I'd rather have you safe than anything else." I smiled at him quickly, still covered by the blankets.

"Thanks." I paused, "When do you guys open up the shop?"

George glanced at his watch, "Not for a while, about an hour. I usually don't get up until 8:45 and the shop opens at 9." He grinned.

"What are you going to do with all of this extra time?" I asked. George shrugged.

"Probably go over the books, you know, get a head start. There's nothing else to do." He stood up. "Is there anything you need Lexi?"

I shrugged, "I don't think so. I have clothes to change into, I'll need to do a bit of shopping today, maybe get some more money out of my parents' vault before they cut me off." I stood up and stretched, the blankets falling off of me.

"You can grab something to eat here if you want, while you wait for a response to your owl." George said. I nodded and he showed me to the kitchen.

"Help yourself." George said, sitting at the table and helping himself to some cereal. I glanced around the kitchen and found a bowl, pouring myself some cereal as well. We ate in silence before a tapping was heard on the window. George got up and let his owl in, a response tied to its leg. I grabbed the letter and opened it, scanning it quickly.

_We'll be there when the shop opens._

"That was fast." I said, "Looks like I'd better hurry." I stood, heading over to where my trunk was on the living room floor. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. I was pulling on my robes when a knock at the door startled me.

"Lexi? You still going to Gringotts?" George asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, in a minute. I want to get there before I meet with Blaise and Cho."

"I'll come with you." George said, "Don't want you to run into anyone." I smiled as I opened the door.

"I can take care of myself, you know." I said, grinning. George shrugged.

"I don't want my favorite girl getting into trouble." He said simply, then added, "I'll be waiting for you when you're finished getting ready." I blinked a few times as he walked away.

George Weasley always found the most endearing ways to fluster me.

-

"George! You can't ask the goblins if they're tall enough to operate the carts!" I admonished as we ran out of the bank after I withdrew more money from my family's vault.

"It was a valid question!" George defended himself.

"It was _rude _and you're lucky they didn't feed us to the dragon!" I said, glancing behind at him. Unfortunately, I wasn't watching where I was going, and almost tripped on a crack on the sidewalk. George reached out and grabbed my hand.

"A little clumsy today, perhaps?" He asked, and I blushed. Not because I was clumsy, but because he still hadn't let go of my hand.

And he didn't the entire walk back to his store. I smiled to myself, not admitting that I had missed holding his hand.

"Let me get this straight, Lexi." Blaise said from our table at the Leaky Cauldron. "You ran away from home?" I nodded, "After your parents found out that you knew about Draco…?"

"Draco planning to run away." I sighed, I knew I had a lot of explaining to do.

"Why was Draco running again?" Cho asked from next to Blaise. I shuffled my feet.

"He didn't want to become a Death Eater." I said quietly. "Neither do I."

"Why didn't you tell us before Lexi?" Blaise asked, "I never would have let you go back with your parents."

"Exactly, Blaise!" I said, "And then they would've known that I knew, and that I told you, and you'd have gotten into trouble!" Blaise sighed.

"I had a right to know." He said. I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I bit my lower lip.

"What are you going to do now?" Blaise asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know, I was thinking of getting a room here or somewhere nearby, maybe in Muggle London where they can't find me so easily." I shrugged.

"Don't be ridiculous." Blaise said.

"You'd be completely alone in Muggle London. Why don't you come stay with me?" Cho asked. Blaise and I both shook our heads.

"If Lexi's going to stay with either of us, it's going to be me." Blaise said, "I can keep her safe."

"I can take care of myself!" I said.

"You should talk to Dumbledore, as much as I hate to say it, Lex. Just let him know you're not staying with them anymore."

I grunted, "He'd probably want to bring me in for questioning, try and get all the information out of me that he can."

Blaise sighed, "Anyway, stay at my place? Where are your things, did you get a room here?"

I shook my head, "They're at George's." I flushed as Blaise smirked at me and Cho raised her eyebrows, "The flat he shares with Fred too!"

"Oh, does he share a bedroom with Fred too?" Blaise asked.

"Well, no." I said, and Cho interjected,

"How do _you _know Lexi!" She grinned deviously.

I groaned, "Guys, its not like that. Things between George and I are over, okay?"

"Because you want them to be?" Blaise asked skeptically.

"What I want doesn't factor into it."

"So you do want to get back with him!" Cho said triumphantly.

"I-- no, I mean, ugh! It doesn't matter if I do or not because it is _not _going to happen, even if I did want it." I said, trying to regain my cool.

"If you didn't, you'd just say so." Blaise said, nodding, "So you know you do."

I thudded my head off the table. "Can we just go get my things and decide where I'm going to go?"

Blaise paid for our meal and we left, heading back towards the twins' shop.

The bell chimed as we went in and the twins grinned at us from behind the counter.

"Lexi!" They said simultaneously.

"Looking as lovely as ever." Fred said

"Indeed brother, even lovelier, might I be so bold as to say." George added.

"Bold, very bold indeed Forge, but not altogether unwarranted."

"Thank you Gred."

"Oh, please, you two." I laughed and tried to hide my embarrassment, not only at the twins, but at the looks Cho and Blaise were shooting each other at my expense.

"We're here to pick up Lexi's things." Cho chimed in brightly. Blaise nodded.

"And-- thanks, you two, for looking after her." He said, then looked over at me, "Where are your things at?" I glanced up at the twins.

"Where are you going to stay?" George asked.

"Er, well, we haven't quite decided." I said.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Fred asked, and I blushed and mumbled my response.

"What was that?"

"It wouldn't be proper." I said firmly. Especially when I still had feelings for George.

"She'll be staying with me, most likely." Blaise said. I glanced at George, he looked a little put out.

"Blaise, it will be dangerous staying with you, that's the first place they'll look." I argued. "I just.. I think it would be best if I stayed by myself somewhere, they'd never think to look for me at a hotel."

"Lexi, they'll track you. You cannot stay by yourself." Blaise glared at me, "You need someone there just in case."

"It's my parents, Blaise, what are they going to do?" I asked.

"Look what Draco's parents did to him." Cho interjected softly.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Where was Draco going to stay after he left? Couldn't you go there?" Blaise finally said.

"He was going to Adrian's."

"Pucey? Adrian Pucey?" Blaise asked, blinking, "I always assumed…"

"Me too, but apparently he went to France to get away from it." I shrugged.

"You could go stay with him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind…" Blaise said thoughtfully, "Just until they realize you're not at my house, anyway. A few weeks, tops. Then you can come to Greece with Cho and I."

I sputtered, "Blaise, I couldn't go on your trip with you, first off, and secondly, --"

"Lexi could stay here, you know, I mean they wouldn't think to look for her here, and even so, Fred and I are both of age, she doesn't need to go to all the way to P-- France." George said, his ears reddening slightly. I glanced over at him and smiled, remembering how jealous he got at the Malfoy's party.

Cho glanced at the both of us and quickly said, "I think Lexi going to France would be the safest plan. At least until her parents exhaust all of their searching. They _would _eventually look here, because Lucius saw her in here the other day, right Lexi?"

"Right." I said grudgingly.

"Can you write to Adrian and ask him?" Blaise said to me.

"I guess so… it'll take him about a week to get back to me though."

"Good, do that, and.. Until then.." Blaise trailed off, and Cho interjected.

"Just stay here until then!" She looked pleased with herself. "You two can take good care of her right?"

"I don't need taking care of!" I said, as Fred approached me on one side, George on the other.

"We'll keep an eye on her, don't you worry about a thing." George pinched my cheek. Blaise raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and glanced at each twin at my side.

This was going to be a _long _week.

-

After Blaise and Cho left, I wrote a letter to Adrian, asking him if I could take him up on his previous offer of somewhere to stay.

With nothing else to do until the twins closed up their shop for the day, I sat up in their kitchen, drinking butterbeer.

Fred rushed into the kitchen, "George is locking up, so I told him I'd make us all something to eat. What do you want?"

I replied, "Anything is fine, really. You can cook, though?" I added. Fred stared at me, incredulous.

"Lexi, are you doubting my capabilities?" He asked, seemingly offended. I laughed.

"You were!" He said, throwing himself down in the chair dramatically. George walked in.

"What's all this? I thought you were making something--" George was cut off.

"George, Lexi here doesn't think I can cook!" Fred wailed. George gasped.

"Abomination!" He cried. I shook my head, grinning.

"You two are impossible!"

"Impossible, she says." Fred scoffed.

"Impossibly good looking, maybe." George grinned.

"_I'm possibly _good looking?!" Fred finished with a laugh. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but laugh along.

"But I don't know what we're going to eat now, George." Fred sighed, "I don't want to burden Miss Conrad over here with my awful culinary skills."

George nodded, "How can we remedy this problem?" The twins grinned at each other.

"Why, if Lexi could--"

"--_oversee _our cooking--"

"--then we couldn't possibly--"

"--go wrong!"

I shook my head, "I wouldn't be of any help!" They grinned.

"Au contraire, love." George said, putting an arm around me, "You would be _plenty _of help."

I sighed and put my hands up in defeat, "Fine, fine." The twins smirked.

-

"George! I am pretty sure that you don't add that much flour!" I said, trying to hurriedly grab the bag of flour out of his hand.

We had actually made a semi-successful dinner of chicken stew, and because of that the twins decided to try their hand at making desserts.

"Fred, I'm also thinking you don't mix the icing in with the cake batter!" I called over to him, and he set the icing back on the counter as I wiped my forehead with my hand. George grinned at me. "What?" I asked. He stepped over to me and rubbed my forehead with his thumb.

"You've got flour on you." He said quietly.

"Thanks." I whispered. We continued to stare at each other, barely noticing when Fred excused himself.

"Lexi.." George trailed off, putting one hand on my waist and cupping the side of my face with the other. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against mine. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. He took that as a positive sign and deepened the kiss as I threaded my fingers through his hair. He pushed me back until I was pressed against the counter, and moved both hands to my waist when ---

CRASH!

We both jumped as the pan of cake batter fell to the floor. Footsteps were hears thundering down the hallways and Fred came into view.

"No!" He cried, "You ruined my beautiful creation!" He knelt to the floor and lifted his hands up to the sky, "Why?"

I tried to not laugh as I hid my red face in George's chest. He kissed me on the cheek quickly and said, "Living room?"

"Living room." I agreed.

-

AWE! Yay, there you go, some cute Lexi/George at the end! I hope you liked it, I'm sorry updating took so long! I've been really busy with schoolwork and applying to colleges (I've written far more essays than I have ever wanted to write) but hopefully since I'm pretty much finished with all the written applying work I can be more focused on updating! Thanks so much for being patient!


	34. Ch33 GoodbyeKisses, France, & Temptation

Sorry for the delay! I hope everyone had an enjoyable holiday, I did! Sorry, everything has been so hectic lately with work and school and Christmas shopping, as well as writing a SS fic for the Twin. Exchange (you should check it out by the way! Profile - TE Secret Santa) Hope you enjoy this chapter even though it was quite a long wait.

PS. There is a lot of action in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and I apologize for what happens if it upsets anyone but I just couldn't help it.

****

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED

Chapter 33: Goodbye Kisses, France, and Temptation

"So." I began.

"So." George replied evenly.

"That.. Was.. Well, uh, what I mean to say is, that that's something that shouldn't have happened." I managed to get out.

"Really?" George arched an eyebrow, "Funny, that's not the impression I got."

I sighed, "George, listen. With everything that's going on right now, I can't have this happening too. I don't know…"

"George slung an arm around me, "Lex, I'm not asking for anything, I just want to be here for you."

"I'm leaving in less than a week." I reminded him. He frowned.

"You don't have to, you know. I'm perfectly capable…"

"I know." I interrupted, "It's not that. I'm tired of putting people I l-lo-_care _about in danger and I just want to get as far away as possible."

George smiled softly, "Lexi, you just worry about yourself, all right?" He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the forehead, "I can wait."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, "That's not very fair."

"All's fair in love and war, my dear Lexi." George paused, "And for clarifications sake, we're dealing with the first one."

I blushed, "Really now?"

"Course it is. I never stopped after all." I closed my eyes and tried to slow my heart down.

"George…"

"Like I said, I can wait." He pressed his lips gently against mine for a moment. I sighed and leaned my forehead against his. "You just do what you need to do."

I leaned away, gazing thoughtfully at him. "You don't have to you know."

"I know." George sighed, "However, it will be quite hard on you I would assume."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would you assume that?"

"Because it must be hard to resist someone as handsome, charming, funny, intelligent, sex-"

"Okay! I get it!"

* * *

It was agreed that I would be leaving for France on that coming Saturday. Adrian was going to be picking me up from the twins shop, but somehow, Dumbledore had found out and insisted that Adrian meet us at the Burrow since it was allegedly 'one of the safest places in Britain at this point in time'.

Which Blaise, Cho and I thought was simply ridiculous.

"Lexi, don't forget your towels!" Cho rushed into George's room, where all of my things had been put (although I had insisted upon sleeping on the couch).

"Oh, thanks!" I grabbed the towels from her hand and stuffed them into my bag, "I don't need to pack much for a week, right?"

"Right. The rest of your things are being taken to Blaise's summer house in Greece. You'll be in France for about a week and a half, then you'll come back here, meet us at the Burrow and we'll go directly to Greece." Cho explained. I nodded,

"This is too much trouble to go to, honestly."

"Lexi, we just want you to be safe. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. You and Blaise are coming with me to the Weasley's, right? I don't think I could go alone." I admitted. I didn't know how many Weasleys were out for my blood, and I was sure the Golden Trio would be there as well.

"Of course Lexi. We wouldn't feed you to the lions or anything." Cho laughed at her own joke.

"Oh, lions, Gryffindors, witty Chang." Fred rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he walked into the room. "Got your bags ready Lexi?"

I nodded, and picked up the bag I had just finished packing, "Thanks Fred."

He grinned at me, "You should be thanking me, especially after you ruined my cake batter the other night." I blushed as he left the room, laughing.

Cho looked at me with wide eyes, "Lexi, what about cake batter could leave you blushing?!"

I spoke quickly, "Nothing, nothing, just Fred being Fred, you know."

Cho raised her eyebrows, "Lexi…"

"Cho, really, I'm leaving any minute now, we'll talk about this later!" I insisted.

Cho nodded in agreement, "Of course, Blaise and I can get a lot of information out of you once we're all in Greece. You won't have any excuses then!" I grimaced, no doubt she and Blaise would find some way to torture me into telling them everything.

"We'd better go soon or else they'll send the entire Weasley brigade to look for me." I muttered, "I still maintain that this is highly unnecessary."

"And I maintain that you don't have a very good judgment on what's best for you." Blaise smirked at me as he walked into the room, "Although I do agree all of these bodyguards aren't needed." He sighed, "Nonetheless, it's time for us to go."

Blaise and Cho left the room and I followed. We Flooed from the twin's flat to the Burrow and arrived to find the kitchen more crowded, in my opinion, than any room should be.

Or maybe it was just the company that seemed so suffocating to me.

I felt the tension between the side of the room that myself, Blaise, Cho and the twins occupied, and the side that held Weasley, Potter, Granger, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Blaise stepped protectively in front of Cho and I, and I smirked at Granger from behind his shoulder as Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Well, now," Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "Now that Miss Conrad is here, we've just got to wait for Mr. Pucey."

"Not long, I hope." Weasley muttered.

"Mutual, Weasley." Blaise snarled back. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right Blaise." Cho said quietly. Dumbledore glanced around the room.

"Although it may prove to be a bit disastrous if Mr. Pucey doesn't arrive soon…" He mused. I concealed a snort, bringing his attention to me. "And how are you holding up, Miss Conrad?"

"Perfectly well on my own, thank you." I replied stiffly. Dumbledore smiled tiredly at me, while Hermione _tsked _under her breath.

"It seems I just can't win with Miss Conrad." Dumbledore confided to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had just walked into the room. I rolled my eyes and we heard a loud pop from another room, and Adrian Pucey walked into the room.

"Blaise, good to see you!" He walked over to use and clapped Blaise on the shoulder. Even Hermione Granger couldn't help but eye him appreciatively.

"And Miss Chang, have you been keeping him in line?" He winked at Cho, who blushed and mumbled a response. I stifled a laugh.

"Professor." He greeted Dumbledore with a nod of his head, before grabbing my arm and unceremoniously yanking me into the center of the room. Right between him and George, conveniently enough.

"Fred, George." Adrian nodded politely at them, having known them from Quidditch. Fred nodded and George extended his hand. The two shook hands for much longer than was necessary and when they pulled away I could see Adrian flex his fingers.

"Quite a grip you've got there, George." Adrian laughed uncomfortably, "Anyway, we'd better get a move on. The Portkey activates in about two minutes. Let me grab your things."

"Thanks, Adrian, for letting Lexi stay with you." Blaise said from the corner.

"Yes, Mr. Pucey, it is quite admirable for you to help a student in her time of need." Dumbledore piped in, while I grimaced.

Adrian shrugged, "No problem, I'll always help out a friend." H winked at me, "You ready, Lex?"

"Uhm, yes, I think so." I replied, flustered by the tension in the room, not only between myself and the Golden Trio, but between Adrian and George as well. I turned to hug Blaise and Cho.

"See you guys soon." I turned to the twins, "Thanks for letting me stay at your place." I faintly heard Granger gasp at this but chose to ignore it. "I guess that's everything.." I turned to follow Adrian out of the crowded room.

"Lexi." I heard George say behind me. I turned and found myself inches away from him.

"Y-y-yes?" I managed to get out, my heart rate increasing because of our closeness.

He smiled softly at me before bending his head down and kissing me thoroughly, in front of the entire room. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, before eventually letting me go.

"See you when you get back, yeah?" He smirked and touched my face gently. I gazed up at him before the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me snapped me out of my trance, and also reminded me to breath.

"Uhm, I- uh- see…you?" I offered weakly as I turned to follow Adrian, who looked fairly amused. He nodded once more at George, giving him a pointed look before following me out of the room.

I refused to look at him as he set up the Portkey. I touched the small Muggle coin in preparation and counted down until we left.

At the last moment, however, I heard Adrian say, "You and Weasley, huh?"

I was glad he couldn't see my blush while we were traveling to France.

* * *

We arrived at what I assumed was the place Adrian was staying.

For someone who had fled the country to escape becoming a Death Eater, he certainly didn't lack any comforts. He lived in a small flat, decorated in stylish white furniture and dark wooden tables in the sitting room.

"Well?" Adrian sprawled himself out on a nearby couch, "You didn't answer my question, love."

I blushed, and Adrian laughed, "Guess that's all the answer I need."

I sighed, "It's complicated."

Adrian grinned, "If the way he almost took my hand off is any indication, I'd say it was pretty simple."

I rolled my eyes, "I think that's an exaggeration. He did _not _almost take your hand off."

"Lexi, I know a thing or two about guys. And George Weasley was displaying all the characteristics of a guy who wanted me to know that you were spoken for." Adrian smirked, "Unfortunately, jealously doesn't go with his hair color."

"You can say that again." I muttered.

"So?"

"So what?" I tried to be nonchalant. Discussing my maybe-relationship with the guy I had a crush on for four years didn't appeal to me as Adrian obviously thought it should.

"You and Weasley!" He exclaimed. "I won't be mad, you know. You could do worse…"

I glared at him, "I'll have you know George is a wonderful boyfriend and I certainly _could _do worse."

"So you admit it!" Adrian said, laughing again.

"You're infuriating! If this is what it's going to be like all week, I'm going to hex you into next month!" I threatened.

"Calm down, calm down!" He chuckled, "I'm only kidding. I think it's great that you can look past all that red hair, freckles, and the multitude of siblings he has to be with him."

I snorted, "First off, the red hair and freckles isn't a problem -- on _him_, anyway. Secondly, the multitude of siblings is, well, you can probably guess how that turned out. Thirdly, we're not even together anymore, so--"

"Doesn't seem that way to me, pet."

"Well, we're not. I've just.. Well, you know. I've got a lot going on right now."

"Lex. That is exactly why you need someone to be with you right now, you need someone to lean on and to talk to. You can't just keep everything to yourself." Adrian said gently.

"I've… I've hurt him a lot, Adrian. I did some things, mistakes, and I don't want him to have to put up with it again." I confessed.

"By the looks of things, he thinks you're worth it." Adrian pointed out, "Don't you think he's worth it?"

"I-- of course I do!" I exclaimed, "George is, he just.. I really l-l-love him." I blushed again, and Adrian smiled.

"Then it looks like you've made your decision." Adrian leaned back against the couch and grinned at me in satisfaction.

I blinked, "What do you…?"

"Oh, come on Lexi!" Adrian rolled his eyes, "Why wait?"

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Well, you'd better let him know then, huh?"

I smiled, "Guess so."

* * *

_Dear George,_

_You don't have to wait anymore. I'll see you in a week, I can't wait._

_Love, Lexi_

Adrian did his best to keep me entertained while I stayed with him, which was hard considering we weren't supposed to leave the hotel. So I spent most of my time watching the Muggle television Adrian had in his suite. I had questioned him a bit about it the second day I was there…

__

"A Muggle hotel?" I asked.

"Less conspicuous. If I lived in a Wizarding community, I'd have to live like an urchin… or a Gryffindor." He added, laughing, "No offense."

I smiled, "None taken."

It had been four days since I had arrived, and our routine had finally settled itself. Adrian was actually a very successful realtor in Paris (mostly due to his edge over the Muggle competition) and spent most of his day in his in-home office, making sales. I usually spent this time on the couch, watching movies, or at the hotel's indoor pool or arcade. We usually ordered out for lunch and ate dinner in the hotel's restaurant.

"Adrian, no offense, but is hiding out always this boring?" I asked one day.

"Awe, c'mon Lexi! I'm sure there's something to do.."

"I've watched _all _of your movies. Even the bad ones." I replied.

"You could always watch some TV." He suggested.

"They're all in French! I can't speak French!" I exclaimed.

"Subtitles." He reminded me.

I sighed, "I hate subtitles." I muttered, while turning the TV on anyway.

"Don't worry Lexi," Adrian grinned, "You'll see your Weasley soon enough."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't keep from smiling, "Whatever you say Adrian."

* * *

Dumbledore contacted us after a week and a half to tell us I could come home, that my parents had by all indications ceased looking for me around the twins' shop and that I could safely stop at the Burrow before leaving with Cho and Blaise. We decided I would leave the following day.

That morning, I was gathering my things up when Adrian walked into the room.

"Lexi dearest, I want to say how lovely it's been, having you here to keep me company." He said, pinching my cheek. I grinned.

"You should visit more often Adrian. You're always welcome at Blaise's anyway, I'm sure." I told him.

He smiled, "I'll make a note of it."

"Thanks to you too though, for letting me stay." I sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to go back to school."

"You'll be of age soon though, right?"

"August."

"They can't touch you then, and Dumbledore won't let them." Adrian reassured me.

"I don't want to have to hide behind Dumbledore." I shook my head.

"Sometimes we have to do the things we don't want to do, because they're the only options we have." Adrian reminded me. I looked at him and nodded.

"Not like you especially wanted to come to France, right?" I asked.

"Oh, well, you know, it was hard adjusting, but I've got my own place, my own job, I can still use magic." He paused, "Plus, all the gorgeous women." He smirked cheekily. I rolled my eyes.

"Typical." I grinned. "What time are we leaving?"

"Actually, Dumbledore wrote to me this morning. Seems he, Blaise, and George are coming here to get you in…" He checked his watch," ..a little less than 15 minutes." I glared at him.

"Thanks for the notice!"

He smirked, "Good thing you're done packing." He paused, "Could you possibly go and get lunch? Just order whatever special they're having today, five orders I guess, and have it put on my bill."

I rolled my eyes, "Wouldn't want you to miss your last chance of ordering me around like a house-elf." I joked, but headed to the restaurant anyway.

It took me about five minutes to get the food and take the elevator back up to Adrian's suite.

I frowned at the open door but shrugged it off, I had probably forgotten to close it on my way out, and Adrian was a little lax on privacy so he probably didn't notice. I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"Adrian, you can't even notice when your door is left hangi--" I stopped mid sentence, and I dropped the food I had ordered. It barely registered as the soup in one of the containers spilled out and onto my shoes as it hit the ground.

Adrian Pucey was lying on the floor in the middle of the living room, a frighteningly familiar blank stare etched onto his face.

A stare I'd only seen once before, in my 4th year, after the 3rd task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Adrian!" I shouted, running around the table and falling to the ground next to him. I shook him hard in an attempt to wake him up. "Adrian, no!" I cried, knowing it wasn't going to work.

I felt my breathing accelerate as I tried to shake Adrian awake. "Please, please, please.." I whispered.

He was dead.

The words struck me like fire, and I yanked my hands away from the body I had, only a moment ago, been shaking so fiercely. I scooted back to lean against the couch, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Adrian's cold, unmoving, empty body.

"Adrian, I'm so sorry." I whispered, my voice cracking. My whole body was trembling and I felt a lump rise in my throat. I couldn't make sense of anything around me, I couldn't move.

I didn't understand how this could have happened, how someone could have snuck in at exactly the right time to kill him while I was gone.

Unless they had been watching us. I was suddenly looking frantically around me, worried that whoever had killed Adrian was still around.

And then I saw it. Something that hadn't been there before.

Sitting on Adrian's gleaming coffee table was a ring. A gold one. One I knew the moment I saw it, not only because I had seen it practically since birth, but because the crest on it was so well-known.

The ring I'd seen on Lucius Malfoy's finger for longer than I could remember.

Shaking, I forced myself over t the table, finally taking in my surroundings. It was far too clean in this room, far too clean for a room where someone had just been murdered in.

The horror of the Killing Curse -- it left no evidence unless you knew to look for it.

I grasped the ring on my hands and stared at it.

How had he found out? Did he know I was here? Was it just luck that he came at the precise moment when I was out of the suite?

No, I knew him too well to believe that luck had anything to do with it. I glanced down at the table again, seeing the note that had been left beneath the ring clearly for the first time.

It was s short note, only two words.

__

I'm waiting.

Struggling, I got to my feet, glancing at Adrian's body once more. I felt my eyes sting with tears but blinked them back. I couldn't let anything get to me now.

"I'm so sorry Adrian." I whispered, placing the ring on his chest. Looking at the clock, I saw I had only four minutes until Dumbledore, Blaise, and George arrived. I knew they'd piece everything together far faster than I had.

That didn't leave me much time.

I stumbled over to the fireplace and threw a handful of Floo powder in.

"Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

It was dark inside the Malfoy's study, and it took a moment for my yes to adjust to the darkness, especially after being in Adrian's gleaming suite for so long.

"Alexis." I heard a silky voice say behind me.

"Lucius." I answered, turning around.

Lucius Malfoy had certainly seen better days. His sleek hair, usually kept back in a neat ponytail, was unkempt and messy. His cloak wasn't buttoned evenly, and his shoes weren't polished as well as they usually were.

I remembered vaguely my mother telling my father that Lucius had been suffering from paranoia since Draco's defection. It had apparently affected him more than I had imagined.

"Why?" I asked, drawing my wand carefully from my pocket and holding it at my side. Just in case.

"Why, dearest Alexis, I don't know what you're talking about." There was something different in his eyes as well. Unhinged.

"No." I said, louder this time, "Why? Why are you doing this! Why did you kill Adrian?"

"He knew too much. He knew what Draco did. I can't have any loose ends threatening to tarnish my family's reputation." Lucius answered coldly.

"Tarnish? I think you tarnished it enough when you put Draco in St. Mungo's!" I exclaimed, "You tortured your own son!"

Lucius stepped closer to me, and I took an immediate step back. "I was protecting Draco as much as I was punishing him. By removing him before he could put his _plans _into action, I was sparing him the shame of his betrayal, as well as the inevitable death that was awaiting him." Lucius sneered, "I was showing him mercy."

I felt sick. This man that I had known my entire life was actually twisted enough to think that his actions had been _merciful_?

"You're insane." I shook my head, "And now what? You're just going to keep killing anyone who you think has any inkling of what happened to Draco, so your precious master doesn't find out?"

Lucius twirled something in his fingers, and the silver caught my eye. A dagger.

"There's only one left." He said icily.

"My parents.." I began.

"Were the only thing protecting you, but you've run away from them, haven't you Alexis? You're completely helpless now." He laughed, and it sent shivers down my spine. "You know, with Draco and Adrian it could be said that a pureblood could have assaulted them just as easily as a mudblood. But with you, I've decided to make it a bit different."

I was frozen with horror.

"You see, after getting into a fight with your parents, you went to your little boyfriend's house." Lucius sneered at my astonishment, "Oh yes, Lexi, we know all about it. You stayed there for a week, and then decided to go to Adrian Pucey's house. Upon arriving, you got into a fight with him and left, coming here to stay until thing with your family cooled down. This will be easily believed, since you and Draco were _such _good friends." He smirked.

"No.."

"Oh, yes. I left to talk to Adrian, and imagine my surprise when I found him --dead-- at his suite in Paris. I immediately knew it was the work of the same people that injured my son, and rushed home to check on you. Unfortunately, I was too late." He paused and added maliciously, an insane glint in his eye, "Only this time, they decided to do it filthy way they were raised.

I felt bile rise in my throat, "This won't accomplish anything."

"Of course it will!" He roared, lunging at me, I jumped out of the way but in the process banged my head into a table. The dagger for stuck in the sofa. He yanked it out swiftly.

"By eliminating everyone who could possibly incriminate myself or verify Draco's plans, I am saving my family, including him. If anyone found out what he planned to do, he'd be killed."

"He's as good as dead already!" I gasped in pain as Lucius kicked me in the side.

"Oh, Alexis, so simple minded. Draco's coma isn't due to what you saw, silly girl." Lucius snapped, "I stopped by the hospital and placed a curse on him, one that won't be lifted until I choose to do so."

"You mean he's going to be okay?" I coughed, trying to avoid the silver dagger currently being aimed at my chest. I kicked Lucius arm and heard a crack, and seeing the dagger fly out of his hand tried to make a run for it.

Lucius cursed and grabbed the back of my head, slamming it against the ground. I could feel myself bleeding and I was getting dizzy.

"He won't be okay when he wakes up to find his best friend dead at the hands of Mudbloods. So enraged, in fact, that he'll have no trouble returning to his rightful place at my side."

"He'll never believe you." I spat out red liquid from my mouth, gagging at the metallic taste of my own blood.

"He'll believe whatever I want him to believe, Alexis." Lucius summoned the dagger back into his hand, and looking down at me, sighed, "It really is a pity. You had so much potential." He plunged the dagger into my torso.

The pain was unimaginable. I cried out in agony, clawing at the place on my stomach where the dagger had entered. I rapidly blinked back the tears threatening to fall, and everything started to become fuzzy.

"Such potential." I heard again. The voice enraged me to the point where I could almost see clearly.

Clearly enough to see the light reflecting off the dagger, and the blonde hair of my would-be killer.

I decided then that if I was going down, so was he. I summoned every ounce of my strength and tore the knife from my stomach, holding my breath so I couldn't scream.

Lucius barely had time to react before I stabbed him in the chest. He fell to my side as I heard him scream in agony and surprise. I sat up and reached for my wand, gasping for breath. The fuzzy vision was back, although I could make out the fireplace changing to green and three figures stepping out.

"Merlin, Lexi!" One of them shouted. The others rushed towards me, but I could see them getting any closer.

Why weren't they helping me?

"Please," I gasped out, "It hurts. Why aren't you helping me?" I tried to get on my feet but stumbled and fell against the couch, covering my wound with my hand.

"There's something there! A wall! We can't get through!" Another voice cried.

"That… would be my doing." A cold voice said from behind me. I turned and sucked in a breath, immediately regretting the sharp pain in my torso from doing so.

"V-V-Vo-" I couldn't finish. I knew I was losing my strength, and fast. It was taking everything in me not to lose consciousness.

"Alexis." The high pitched voice replied, "I've waited to meet you." I couldn't respond. "Here," The voice said, "Let me help you with that."

I felt a change in my torso, a burning. I held back a cry before I realized it was actually _helping_. The pain was lessening, but still there. I looked down at my shirt and nearly vomited at the sight of all the blood -- my _own _blood.

"The wound is not healed, but it is smaller." The cold voice offered. My vision cleared and I looked up into a face I had only heard about. To say he was frightening would be lying. I was more terrified than I had ever been in my entire life.

"I watched your little display, and I must say.." He trailed off, walking over to me, "You are a treasure." He grasped my chin and pulled me to my feet.

I finally saw the destruction I had caused. Lucius Malfoy was lying in a pool of blood, both his and mine. A dagger was sticking right through his heart, and blood saturated his clothes.

"I'm going to be sick…" I muttered.

"Tom!" A voice said near the fireplace. I turned to see Dumbledore, George, and Blaise, still standing there. I had never seen any of them look so angry in my entire life. They had been joined by the pink-haired witch, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, as well as Remus Lupin. "Let her go." He commanded.

"Why don't we let the girl decide for herself, Dumbledore, about who has what she wants the most." Voldemort replied, his voice as detached as anyone I'd ever heard.

"Alexis, you would be quite an asset to my crusaders." He told me, stroking my hair. I flinched at his touch.

"Crusaders?" I tried to scoff, but my voice was weak.

"Against the filth these Muggle-loving Blood Traitors are trying to contaminate our world with." He replied. "Don't you think you deserve this world more than they do, Alexis?"

"No-No!" I replied, my voice stronger. His hand went from my hair to the back of my neck, where his grip tightened.

"They aren't what you think, Alexis." He tried to persuade me, "I can offer you so much more."

"N..no." I shook my head, but his grip on my neck tightened. I coughed.

"Aren't you curious, Alexis?" He continued, "Curious about who betrayed your best friend t his father?" His voice dropped to a whisper, though I was sure everyone in the room could hear it.

"I can give him to you." He promised.

So many thoughts rushed through my head at that moment. _He could give me the person who betrayed Draco…_

Anger flashed in my eyes at the thought of my friends' fate. I wanted to know who did it.

"Who was it?" I growled. Voldemort chuckled, "I have him.. right… here." He flourished his wand, and a figure appeared in the corner. Waving his wand again, the figure was brought into the dim lighting of the room.

"No, Lexi!" Blaise called to me, "It's not worth it! Don't listen to him!"

I walked slowly, mostly due to my injury, towards the person tied to the chair. I took the sack off of their head and gazed in astonishment at the face. Everything clicked.

Mudungus Fletcher.

Mudungus Fletcher, who Draco had been selling heirlooms to.

Mudungus Fletcher, who my parents told me could be bought at any price.

Mudungus Fletcher, _a member of the Order of the Phoenix_.

Mudungus Fletched sold out my best friend.

I reached towards his face, shaking him. "Why?!" I cried out, "Why would you do this to him? Why?" I choked back a sob.

"Because that's how they all are, Alexis. They are not your friends, your family, like we are. They'll turn on you the minute they get the chance. So don't give it to them." He handed me my wand, "You know you want to."

I stared down at the wand in my hand for a long moment before raising it.

I wanted to, I wanted to kill him. I knew I did.

Then why wouldn't I say the words? My hands shook.

"Do it, Alexis! Kill him!" Voldemort's voice pierced into me and I jumped, frightened by the close proximity.

"Alexis, do not listen to hi--" Dumbledore started, but was cut off. I could only assume he'd been silenced.

I felt tears fill my eyes as I held up my wand again. I opened my mouth--

Suddenly, all I could think of was Draco. Draco telling me about watching Bellatrix killing Muggles. How horrible it'd been to watch. I was afraid to look up, at the mirror hanging next to the door across the room.

Would I see the crazy eyes of Bellatrix instead of my own? Worse, would I see the red slits of the monster standing behind me?

I dropped my wand. "I can't." I whispered.

Voldemort hissed in anger before pushing me to the floor. "You're weaker than I thought." He said maliciously before turning to Dumbledore. "You can have what's left of her, old fool."

I felt a searing pain in my stomach and knew my wound had been reopened. I heard the sound of someone Disapparating, and the yells of a number of people.

Before the darkness claimed me, I felt someone pick me up and place me on a magical stretcher.

"You're going to be okay, Lexi." I heard a voice say from above me.

I knew from their tone, even then, that they weren't sure if they believed it.

I didn't.

* * *

Wow! So, I'm sorry this took so long. This chapter was actually really hard to write. It was hard for me to write the part about Adrian dying and Lexi's reaction, and it was also hard to write an unhinged!Lucius. Writing Voldemort was kind of fun though, but I hope I portrayed him accurately.

Please let me know what you guys think! I'd really love to know if you think I've done a good job on the emotions in this chapter, as I'm very unsure of some of them and your input would be really appreciated.

The next few chapters are going to be kind of fun to write, as Lexi's going to be coping with everything that's happened. AND the consequences it'll have on her relationship with George, muahahha.

Oh, and I am wondering if anyone can guess what's going to happen to Draco now!

Review please, as always!


	35. Ch34 Nightmares, Couseling, & Outbursts

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!**

**Chapter 34: Nightmares, Counseling, and Outbursts**

Some people are lucky enough to be able to differentiate their dreams from reality.

Some people are even luckier if they can tell the difference between reality and a nightmare.

_I didn't know where I was._

_Of course, I knew where I was geographically -- Malfoy Manor -- what I couldn't understand, however, was how I could possibly be there. Lucius Malfoy was dead. _

_I killed him._

_Then why was he standing in front of me?_

_And suddenly, red, everywhere. On my hands, on the dagger, staining the carpet. I watched in horror as the blood mixed with his bright blonde hair._

_Where was it all coming from? I saw the gaping hole in his heart. Where it should be._

_He didn't have one._

_I looked down, seeing the wound mirrored on my own body._

_I didn't either. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath._

_It began again._

---

"She's not waking up."

"I know."

"You said she would."

"She is stabilized. She could physically wake up without harming herself… her body only shut down in response to her wounds, but they're healed."

"Then why isn't she awake?"

"She doesn't want to be."

---

"_Draco!" I ran through Hogsmeade, looking wildly for my best friend._

_Again, I couldn't understand why I was looking for him here, when I knew he was in St. Mungo's._

_And yet, here he was._

_I ran up to him, catching my breath as I placed a hand on his shoulder. His back was to me._

"_Draco, I can't believe it, you're oka--" I turned him around and stopped abruptly, confused._

Draco's face was twisted in anger and pain. I shook my head in despair.

"_What happened Draco?" He looked down, and I followed. I felt my stomach clench at the sight of a silver dagger sticking out of his chest._

"_You killed me, Lex." Draco's voice said, but it wasn't his face._

_It was his father's._

---

"Albus, she needs to wake up soon. Every hour that she doesn't is increasing the chance that she never will."

"I know Minerva. Her mind won't allow her to, and I can't get enough of a glimpse at what she's seeing to see why or how to help. She's buried too deep within her own subconscious."

---

"_You killed me."_

_Pansy._

"_You killed me."_

_Adrian._

"_You killed me"_

_Fred._

"_You killed me."_

_Cho._

"_You killed me."_

_Blaise._

_There was blood all over my hands._

_I killed them._

---

"I want to see her."

"Mr. Weasley, that may not be advisa--"

"Professor, please, I have to."

"…"

"Please."

"As you wish."

---

_The bell chimed as I walked into the shop. Another thing out of place. An ordinary bell wouldn't fit in here._

_It was empty. Also strange. The shop was too popular to ever be completely deserted. I walked through the aisles one by one until I found what I was looking for._

_George._

---

"Lexi? Please wake up."

---

"_George?" I whispered. "George. Please. I think, I think I've done something awful. Help me. Please."_

---

"You can't do this to me Lexi."

---

"_I'm so scared, George." I watched in fear as he turned to me, the same look of anguish on his face. I couldn't bring myself to look at his chest. I waited for the words to come._

…_You killed me… you killed me… you killed me…_

---

"Lexi, please come back to me."

---

"_What?" I gasped at his words_

---

"Lexi! Lexi? Your hand-- her hand _moved_! Professor! Lexi, please, stay here. I love you."

---

"_You-- you love me?" I whispered softly. In an instant, his face was free of pain and he smiled at me. I felt so much air fill my lungs that it had been like I wasn't breathing before. "I love you too."_

…_Wake up... Wake… up…_

_---_

"Professor, her eyes!"

"She's twitching, is that good?"

"Honestly, Ronald!"

Brightness blinded me even before I opened my eyes.

"Bright." I tried to mumble, but the words came out slurred together.

"She's trying to talk!" A voice said loudly. Too loudly. Everything was too harsh on my senses; too bright, too loud, too much.

I tried to roll over to muffle the lights and the sounds but couldn't move. I finally felt my yes flutter open. Faces swam in front of my own as my eyes focused and I felt nauseated.

"Lexi!" Someone exclaimed immediately beside me. I finally took in my surroundings.

I was in a bright white room. That would explain all the light.

I was also surrounded by a sea of red. Redheads sat around my bed at every angle. George was closest to me, with Fred sitting next to him. Ginny sat on Fred's other side. A the foot of my bed sat the two eldest brothers and their parents, and in the corner sat Weasel and the rest of the Golden Trio. On my other side were Blaise and Cho. I sighed in relief.

Nightmares, they had only been nightmares.

* * *

Everyone was unnaturally worried about me after I awoke. Not so unnaturally, I guess, considering I'd been stabbed in the stomach and lost quite a bit of blood.

George and Blaise barely left my side during my stay in the hospital. I soon learned we weren't at St. Mungo's, but at a private ward in a Muggle hospital that was being used by the Ministry in case of emergencies, since a Muggle hospital would be harder to locate someone in than at St. Mungo's.

Cho and Fred left only to get food and sleep, while the family came and left (left more often than they came) after I woke up.

It was the second day that I'd been conscious that I saw Dumbledore again. What he came to talk to me about was something I had been pushing around in my mind since I'd come to.

"Miss Conrad." Dumbledore said solemnly. "Although we all know what happened at Malfoy Manor was an accident, the laws must still be adhered to." He looked sympathetic.

"I didn't mean…"

"I know, and that is why I have arranged an adequate parole of sorts with the Minister. Since no magic was involved, he cannot technically strip you of your wand. Since It was in self-defense, he cannot technically have you expelled from my school by overruling me. He could, however, tie you up in litigation, or at the very least charge you with Manslaughter."

I paled.

"However, after much discussion, we have agreed upon your 'sentence', if you agree to it as well, that is."

"What?"

"House arrest until the school term starts. Not being able to use magic until you return to school this fall although you will be of age in August. Being counseled by a person of my choosing. And most importantly, mentioning what truly happened to no one."

I looked down. House arrest? Begin stripped of my right to use magic? I thought of the alternative.

Looks like I didn't really have a choice. I nodded.

"Where will I be staying? You can't expect me to go back home?" I said, not looking up at him. He sighed.

"It has been decided that you will be staying in a secure location, one chosen by myself. The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

This time I did look up. Flustered, I replied, "That won't end well."

Dumbledore stood to leave, "I have the utmost confidence in you, Miss Conrad, that you will get through this ordeal." He paused on his way out, "Shall I let Mr. Weasley and Mr. Zabini back in?"

* * *

George and Blaise tried to get me to talk to them. Most of the time, however, they just let me rest, but didn't leave either.

The day finally came when I was well enough to go home. Or, in any case, to the place I'd be confined to for the rest of the summer. Blaise's mother, however, was still forcing him to go to Greece with her. So Blaise and Cho said goodbye to me, promising they would visit.

Everyone left at that point except George. He was only staying until Dumbledore came to get me.

"So.. What's the story?" I asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, seemingly relieved that I was speaking for once.

"I mean, what are they saying in the papers?" I asked, impatiently, "About how Lucius died?"

"That he went crazy after what happened to Draco, you went to check up on him and Narcissa, he mistook you for an intruder and tried to kill you, and his death was an accident as a result of you trying to defend yourself." George paused, "They did a good job, for once, of not making the victim out to be the one who's wrong."

"Would I be considered a victim?" I mused. George looked at me for a moment.

"Of course, love."

"Well," I continued, "It's just that, all things considered, I was the one who killed _him_."

"You had no choice." George said firmly. I remained silent until Dumbledore came.

After reading the note that told me the location of the "safe house" for the Order, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, we left quickly. I Apparated there with Dumbledore and looked around me.

A dark, dusty, unwelcoming place greeted me.

_Home sweet home._

* * *

Remus Lupin.

Was this a joke?

"You're supposed to be counseling me?" I asked incredulously. "How are you supposed to be able to help me? Are you even _certified_?"

George, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Lupin stared at me as I paced around the kitchen. My little outburst had been the most I'd spoken in the two days I'd been there.

I had my own room, at the very least. A small room on the second floor, nearer to the back of the house. My clothes, along with some that I suspected Mrs. Weasley to have given me, were placed in a small wardrobe. My bed was small but comfortable, with worn sheets and a thick quilt on it. The room was dark, mostly because I didn't open the curtains, but the light given off by the lamp on my bedside table was enough to read by, which is what I had been occupying my time with. Reading became a great escape for me.

Lupin managed a small, awkward chuckle, "Actually, Alexis, being what I am, I have been forced to find work in a more Muggle climate, and counseling was one of the many jobs I trained for."

I shook my head in disbelief and flung myself into a chair. "I don't need this."

"The minister thinks differently." Mrs. Weasley said gently. I shook my head again.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Lupin inquired politely, motioning for everyone else to leave the room.

"So, Alexis.. Or do you still prefer Lexi?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Lexi it is then." I stared at him. "I know you don't want to talk but I think over time you'll find that it's good to discuss your feelings."

I bristled, "I don't need to talk about anything. I just want to be left alone."

Lupin sighed, "You haven't been to visit Draco, have you?"

I looked at him for a moment before sighing, "No. And now I can't even do that because I'm stuck in this hellhole."

"How have you been getting along without him?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" I said, my voice defensive.

"Change of subject, then." He mumbled, "Adrian.."

"We are _not _talking about that day." I hissed. Lupin looked at me and I glared back at him until he finally nodded.

"How's school been?"

I scoffed, "It's _summer_, Lupin."

He sighed and massaged his temples.

This was obviously going to be hard on the both of us.

* * *

"Lexi?" Ginny knocked at my door. "Dinnertime."

I closed my eyes and tried to lie still, knowing she'd open the door at any moment. I tried to regulate my breathing as I heard the door open quietly. I heard her sigh and close the door.

"Is she coming?" I heard an anxious whisper outside of my room.

"She's sleeping… again." Ginny replied.

"I'll have someone bring up a tray." The voice answered.

I waited until I heard their footsteps descend the stairs before I got up from my bed. I sighed, moving my curtain to the side for a moment and staring down at the square below.

I turned back to the bed and sat down on the edge, playing with a hole in the sheets. I knew that no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't be able to sleep that night. I had barely slept in a week and I didn't fancy falling asleep at the table with everyone watching me.

I laid back in my bed and closed my eyes, trying to block out images of what happened that day.

_I summoned every ounce of my strength and tore the knife from my stomach, holding my breath so I couldn't scream._

_Lucius barely had time to react before I stabbed him in the chest. He fell to my side as I heard him scream in agony and surprise._I shook my head.

_Murderer, murderer, _a voice taunted me.

_No, _I argued_, I had to kill him. He would've killed me._The voice asked. _You didn't have to kill him._I defended myself.

And what about Mudungus?

And I didn't,

_But you _wanted _to, _the voice said maliciously, _you wanted to kill him._

_I didn't._

_You did. You wanted him dead. _You _wanted to be the one to do it. _The voice gloated

_But I didn't do it. _I argued.

_But you wanted to. You're a murderer. Admit it. You know you are._ The voice taunted.

I sat up, breathing heavily. I took I my surroundings, not knowing if I had fallen asleep or not.

Had I imagined the voice in my head? I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes.

I felt like screaming. Instead, I stared at the ceiling, my mind blank, until I eventually dozed into a restless slumber, punctuated by the nightmares that I had grown so used to.

* * *

I'd known Remus would eventually get tired of my silence during out little sessions, but I hadn't thought it would be so soon.

"Lexi." He said gently. I looked up at him. "Everyone is worried."

"About what?" I said dully.

"You. Look at yourself. You haven't been eating, Molly's told me. You haven't been sleeping, by the looks of it."

"I'm not hungry. I can't sleep." I replied monotonously.

"You're destroying yourself, Lexi. You're letting this tear at you from the inside out." Remus said, concern evident in his voice. "You won't speak to anyone, much less me. You won't even talk to George. He's going to pieces about this Lexi, doesn't that bother you?"

I felt a tiny prick at my conscience. I had been avoiding George since I got to Grimmauld Place, and had even taken to locking my door when he was there.

I didn't want him to see me like this. I felt… dirty.

"You don't know anything." I muttered.

"I know what you're feeling, Lexi. I know what it's like to lose the people who mean the most to you." He paused, and added quietly, "I know what it's like to feel like a monster."

I glared at him, "Stop. Stop it right now. You have no _idea_!" I shouted, "Just _leave me alone_!" I stormed out of the kitchen.

"Lexi, stop!" Remus ran after me. I fled into the sitting room, where Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the twins were sitting. Harry and George stood up.

"Lexi, what's goin--" George started.

"Go! Go away!" I yelled, trying to run for the stairs. Harry blocked my path. I tried shoving him out of the way but his arms held me tightly against him. "Let go!" I commanded.

"Lexi, you need to talk about this!" Remus cried.

"No!" I shouted, "Stop.. Stop trying to get me to talk to you! I _hate _this! I hate being examined like I'm some kind of _freak_! I can't take it!"

George reached us and tugged me out of Harry's grip, saying, "Easy, mate." I allowed George to hold me loosely in his arms, and only then did I notice how badly I was shaking.

"You're not a freak, Lexi, we're just concerned…." Remus began.

"I don't care! I can't be here anymore! I.. I can't!" I ranted, "I can't eat because I can't swallow anything without it making me want to vomit. I can't sleep because every time I do I dream about killing everyone I care about. And I am so damn _terrified _of waking up one day to realize that I _have _killed everyone, that it wasn't a dream." I gasped for breath.

"Why do you feel that way, Lexi?" Remus asked gently. I barely notice the room empty of everyone except George, Remus, and myself.

"I'm.. a murderer." I choked out.

"You're _not_." George growled. I shook my head,

"I am."

"Lexi, you had to kill him." Remus reminded me.

"Mudungus." I replied.

"You didn't kill him!" George protested.

"I wanted to." I said quietly.

George answered hesitantly, "You.. You were angry, Lex."

"No, George," I answered firmly, "I wanted to kill him. I know I did."

"Lexi, you had every right to be angry, but the fact remains that _you did not kill him_." Remus pointed out.

"But what if it happens again? And what if I actually do it the next time?" I shook my head and turned so I could bury my face in George's shirt. "I can't trust myself."

"I trust you." George whispered in my ear. I doubt Remus, even with his enhanced hearing, heard.

"I think, Lexi, that we've made a lot of progress today. I don't want to push you to talk about more than you can handle at one moment." Remus said quietly. "But I do want you to know that no one here thinks of you as a murderer -- no one. And you won't think of yourself that way either, soon enough."

I sighed, "I hope…"

"George, perhaps it would be best if you took Lexi up to her room. She needs rest. It's been a rough day." Remus suggested. George nodded and led me up the stairs, keeping a hand gently on my waist.

He opened the door to my room and stood there for a moment before I looked at him.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked. He glanced at me.

"You want me to?" He asked, light disbelief etched into his tone.

"If you want." I replied, looking to the ground, "To, ah, talk."

George smiled, "Okay." We walked into my room, George closing the door behind us. I sat down on my bed and George sat next to me.

"You don't really think that about yourself, do you Lexi?" George asked, frowning.

I sighed, "I do."

George grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "S'not true, you know."

I shrugged, "George… you just don't…" I paused, "You have no idea what's running through my mind."

"Tell me then, Lex." He implored. I sighed and laid back on my bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. George did the same, not letting go of my hand.

"I just feel like everything's falling down around me." I said finally, "I used to have everything I needed -- Draco, Blaise, everyone in Slytherin respected me…Then, next thing you know, Draco's gone, I'm homeless, Adrian's dead --which is my fault. I _killed_ someone, George."

"You killed Lucius Malfoy, Lexi. In the grand scheme of things you were probably doing the world a favor."

I looked over at him, angry. "That's what no one understands! You look at Lucius Malfoy and you see a cold-blooded killer, Voldemort's right hand man. I see so much more than that. I've known Lucius my entire life, he's been like a second father to me. Which may not mean much but the thought was still there, and I can't ignore 16 years of knowing him. I know he was bad and I know he was evil but I also know he was human, and that's something none of you see."

George squeezed my hand again, "I'm sorry."

"I feel like there must've been some other way. I feel so guilty." I leaned my head against him, and he quickly slid an arm across my bed, allowing me to rest my head on it.

"Lexi, you did _not_ have a choice."

"George, I keep dreaming about it. Except every time, it's someone different, but it's always the same. I kill them George, and the worst part is that in my dream I want to. In my dreams I have a choice but I always choose _wrong_." I sighed. "I hate feeling like some type of disease, and I hate everyone else looking at me like I am one."

"I don't think of you like that, love." George said, kissing my cheek quickly.

I sighed, "You're hardly an impartial judge."

"But I am a handsome one, and I think that's preferable." George joked for my benefit. I gave him a small smile. "Really, Lexi. No one blames you for what you did."

"I blame me." I whispered, "I'm so scared, George. What if it happens again? I nearly killed him, you know." I choked out.

"But you didn't, love. That's what counts, really. Besides, I'll won't let you do something like that, to yourself or anyone else. If you can't trust yourself, you can at least trust me." George promised.

I sighed and snuggled into his chest, "I know I can."

George twirled my hair through his fingers for a few moments before I spoke again. "Sorry, you know, for ignoring you a bit."

He laughed, "A _bit_, Lexi? More like denying my existence."

"I didn't want…" I fell silent.

"Didn't want…?"

"You.. To have to see me. I didn't think you'd still…" I left my thought unfinished once again.

"You didn't think I'd want you anymore?" George asked softly, "Lexi, how could you ever think that?"

"Because I'm an awful person!" I exclaimed, "And everyone around me gets hurt. It's my fault Draco wasn't safe, he got hurt making sure I was okay. It's my fault Adrian got killed, if I hadn't gone to his place Lucius would never have found him and made the connection. And Lucius.. I _killed _him. And what about Narcissa? She doesn't have _anyone _now and it's all my fault!" Tears stung my eyes. George wiped them away quickly.

"Lexi, Draco knew what he was getting into. So did Adrian. Don't blame someone else's sick and twisted actions on yourself." He kissed my forehead, "It's not your fault, just listen to me. It's not."

I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. "I'm tired of feeling guilty, George."

"Then don't." George pleaded with me, looking almost desperate, "Lexi, I can't stand seeing you like this."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Don't say you're sorry! You're not doing anything wrong, love, I'm just worried sick!"

"You're worried about me?" I asked, looking away shyly.

"'Course I am." George wrapped his arms around me, his mouth next to my ear, "Nothing you do, or think you've done, can change the way I feel about you." He said seriously. I shifted my body so our eyes met.

"I don't want to worry you, George. I'm just can't take being cooped up here, left to my own thoughts. Everytime I start thinking it all comes back to me -- the guilt and the fear and everything. I hate feeling so weak."

"Then," George said, leaning his forehead against mine while bringing one of our entwined hands up to his face, "I guess I just won't leave you to your own thoughts then."

I let out a small laugh, "You don't have to baby-sit me, George."

"I don't think of it as babysitting, really. More like having an excuse to spend time with the girl I can't seem to get out of my head."

"You don't really need an excuse to do that…" I mumbled. George grinned, delighted.

"I thought not." He kissed me quickly, then stood, "I should head to bed, though." He gazed down at me for a moment, an unreadable look on his face. I stood, giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, George." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably get along just as well." He teased, "You are Lexi Conrad, after all."

I blushed, "Right now, that's not much to brag about."

"Well, she never ceases to amaze me, at any rate. I'd say you're just hard to please."

"I'd say you're just crazy." I replied.

"Maybe." He winked, and pressed a soft kiss against my forehead, "Get some sleep, love. Promise me?"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled, "I promise." He smiled quickly before leaving the room.

I had to be grateful to whatever occurrence threw George Weasley into my path that day in Diagon Alley. If it weren't for his presence in my life, I could only hazard a guess as to where I'd be right now otherwise. The guess I had in my mind wasn't a pretty one.

I had just turned from the door when I heard a light knocking. Curious, I opened my door slightly, only to see Harry Potter peering back at me.

"Potter?" I questioned.

"Er-- Lexi, uhm, Conrad. Can I come in?" He asked, wringing his hands.

I stared at him suspiciously, "Sure." I didn't sit, as I had done when George was in my room. I wasn't comfortable enough with Potter to do that. "Did you… need something?"

"I just had something to say." Potter looked up at me, "I couldn't help but.. _overhear_... part of your conversation with Remus and George." He paused, "The part about Mudungus."

I felt the color drain from my face. So, Potter was here to confirm my fears. To tell me that I was a horrible excuse for a person and demand that I leave his god-father's house.

"I just want you to know.." He began, "Well, it's not just you. That that's happened to. And it doesn't make you… a murderer, or anything, the fact that you wanted to kill him."

I stared at him, mouth agape, "What?"

"Last year, when Sirius -- when Bellatrix killed him." He took a deep breath, "I followed her. You know that, of course. You knew it at the shop this summer."

I remembered. I had taunted him over the fact that I knew what he'd done to Bellatrix, what he'd tried to do.

"You…" I trailed off.

"I used the an Unforgivable, as you know." He paused, "But… for a few moments, after it happened… I wanted to kill her. For what she did to Sirius."

"I wanted to kill him too. For selling out Draco." I whispered.

"Sirius was the only family I had left, and she killed him. Kind of how Draco's the only family you have left, you know?" Potter ran a hand through his already messy hair. "It doesn't make you a bad person, Lexi. Everyone has that anger inside of them, that desire for vengeance."

"But still…" I trailed off.

"What makes you different from Voldemort and the other Death Eaters is that you didn't act on it. You didn't let that side of you take over. That's what makes you a good person." He stood there awkwardly, "Just… thought you should know."

I smiled at him, "Thanks." I paused, then laughed, "Gods, who'd have thought I'd someday be thanking Harry Potter, of all people?"

Potter laughed, "And who'd have guessed I'd be in here, telling Lexi Conrad that she wasn't all that bad?"

"That's not the first time you've told me that." I pointed out.

"It's the first time you've needed me to tell you that." He responded. "Just… don't shut everyone out, okay Lexi?" He paused, "Especially not George. I think he needs you as much as you need him, sometimes."

I smiled, "I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice."

"Well, you are a Slytherin, so it stands to reason that--"

"Okay, okay!" I rolled my eyes, "Seriously!"

Potter laughed, "I'll see you at breakfast, Conrad. Don't make Mrs. Weasley send you up anymore trays, all right?"

I smirked, "I'll do my best." I paused, "Err, thanks. You know."

Potter shrugged, "Yeah. G'night." He nodded, only then seeming to realize the awkward nature of our conversation, and left.

I sighed and went to change into a pair of Draco's sweatpants that I'd brought along with me, and a large shirt that I'd taken from him the summer before last.

I knew I'd always feel some kind of guilt about what happened, and a part of me would always feel like a monster, but it was easier, now, that I'd talked about it. I had no doubt that eventually the guilt would subside, at least enough for me to ignore it. And if George were willing to help, then that made everything ten times easier.

Now there was only one thing missing from my life. Once I had my best friend back, everything would work itself out.

* * *

Woo I am an updating machine! I am not too sure if I liked the ending of this one, but I really wanted to draw a parallel between Lexi's actions and Harry's in the Ministry scene with Bellatrix. I hope I did all right with Lexi's freak out, I thought it was fun to introduce Remus into the story, and yes he will be sticking around for a while lol.

As always, please review with your thoughts on the story, what you liked/disliked, etc.

And!!!! If it's not too much trouble, if anyone would feel like reading a one-shot I posted for the Monthly Challenge, it's called "_Surprise!_", is a George/Hermione, and feedback would be most appreciated!

Many many thanks to my reviewers! I love you guys!


	36. Ch35 Loneliness and Curing it

Wow, 35 chapters!! I am thinking of ending this fic at the end of Lexi's summer and starting a new one about her 7th year at Hogwarts, just so this fic doesn't turn out to be like 50+ chapters. What do you guys think?

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!

Chapter 35: Loneliness and Curing it.

Things got easier after my outburst. The next day I woke up early and showered before anyone else could wake up. I dressed in a casual black robe I'd found in the back of my wardrobe and sat on my bed for a few hours, reading. When I heard the stampede that usually signified the Weasley boys heading down to breakfast, I took a deep breath and headed downstairs myself.

The kitchen was loud and crowded. I wasn't sure why they didn't eat breakfast in the dining room like they did dinner, maybe because people came and went as they ate breakfast, it wasn't technically a 'sit-down' meal.

Although the kitchen was filled and I tried to make myself inconspicuous, I was, of course, noticed against my will.

"Lexi!" Fred shouted across the room. Heads turned simultaneously towards the doorway where I stood.

"Hi." I nodded slightly in his direction. I stood there for a moment, moving my gaze to the floor before sighing and moving my feet forward. George grinned up at me and patted the chair beside him.

"Oh, Lexi!" Mrs. Weasley clucked, hurrying over to me as I sat down, "Dear, you have to eat something!"

I momentarily wondered if it was physically possible to fit all the food piled on my plate inside of me.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." I smiled for her benefit. George shot me an amused grin and rolled his eyes. I ate quietly, listening to the conversation around me. The Golden Trio and Ginny were having an in depth discussion not five feet away from me. I watched them inconspicuously, painfully aware of the similarities between their movements and mine and Draco's when we would be conversing.

On my other side the twins were going over some new product ideas with their father, Mrs. Weasley shaking her head at them disapprovingly.

I bit my lower lip and pushed my food around on my plate. It seemed everyone had a confidante but me.

* * *

I was lonely.

I had been cooped up in Grimmauld Place for longer than I could bear to think of. And I felt isolated from everyone I cared about.

Certainly George was there, but he couldn't be at the house all the time, he had a shop to run.

Remus was an adequate conversationalist but I was certainly not ready to actually speak with him about anything significant.

Even Potter had been attempting to integrate me into his conversations, but with little progress.

The sad truth was that although I was lonely, much of it was self-inflicted. Nothing could ever fill the spot Draco had left. Maybe Blaise, but as he hadn't come home from Greece yet I had to make do with the people around the house.

"It is normal to feel the effects of everything that's happened to you more now Lexi," Remus reminded me one day "Now that you've got the time to think and reflect, it's going to hit you more heavily than when you were going through it."

I nodded, "It would just… I wish I knew how he was doing, you know? Shouldn't he be improving now that the spell Lucius cast on him is…. No longer functioning?"

Remus sighed, "Although you're right, it was still Dark magic that Lucius used on Draco, and there are still repercussions. The spell itself is no longer in effect but its side effects are." I frowned, and Remus shook his head and smiled.

"I'll tell you what, Lexi. My schedule is rather full this week, but I could check on Draco Saturday and report back to you, if it would make you feel better."

I smiled, "You'd do that? I mean, if it's any trouble.."

"No trouble at all." Remus paused, then added, "It's the least I can do. You can't be having much fun being stuck here and yet you haven't complained nearly as much as I thought you would."

I snorted, "So, you expected me to complain?"

Remus replied, "I was told I was getting Lexi Conrad, I didn't know what to expect."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, Lupin." I paused, "Er, you will check on him, then?"

Remus nodded, and I sighed. At least if I couldn't see Draco, I could send someone to see him for me.

* * *

I sighed and brushed some hair out of face, glancing around the living room that currently played host to myself, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. I had been reading a Muggle novel I found stuffed away in the library. I had been shocked to find it, especially in this particular house, until Remus mentioned that Sirius had, in his younger years, taken to hiding Muggle things throughout the house to infuriate his parents. I assumed this was one artifact they had never found.

Mrs. Weasley was knitting what I assumed to be a jumper while Tonks watched in fascination, having decided that she needed to learn more 'domestic' hobbies, whatever that meant. Ginny, on the other hand, was quietly humming along to the wireless radio that was playing, kicking her legs back and forth to the beat.

Another lazy day at my oh-so-sweet home away from home. Cue eye-roll please.

The lazy day was soon interrupted when Remus rushed into the room, calling quickly for Mrs. Weasley and Tonks to join him in the kitchen. Neither Ginny nor I moved as they slammed the door shut, and began conversing in voices too quiet for us to hear. We glanced at each other.

"Strange." I commented before turning back to my book.

"Very." She replied before closing her eyes.

Had it been Ron or Harry here, they would've tried to listen in on the conversation. Had it been the twins, I know they would've joined in, despite the fact that they were now Order members and could just ask for the information they wanted to know. Always wanting to show off their "skills",

The kitchen door opened and Remus and Tonks flew by, pausing momentarily to glance at Ginny and I. I thought I saw the smallest of smiles on Tonks' face, but I couldn't be sure.

"What's going on Mum?" Ginny asked as the Weasley matriach rejoined us.

Mrs. Weasley's face was flushed, "Nothing, nothing at all dear. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Ginny frowned and looked over at me, our eyes meeting.

What was going on?

* * *

By the next day, I thought nothing of the strange incident involving Remus, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley. I wasn't an Order member, and so I wasn't concerned.

That is, until the twins arrived.

"Lexi!" I heard Fred's voice boom as they rushed into the kitchen, "Looking lovely as always." George squeezed my arm as he rushed to get some of the food his mother had been preparing.

"George, Fred." I greeted them. Fred sighed as he sat on one side of me, George sitting on the other.

"George, George, George. It's always George first with you. Where's the love Lexi?" He put on a wounded face.

"Obviously only for me, brother dearest." George replied. I rolled my eyes and continued eating in silence. I glanced up after the silence became too lengthy. I'd learned with Fred and George that too much quiet was never a good thing.

Fred was grinning at me in the most perplexing manner. "What?" I asked. He grin didn't' falter as he replied, "Oh nothing, nothing at all." I turned my head in time to see George shoot him a warning look. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

I'd have to keep an eye on the twins.

* * *

Something was definitely up. I tried as hard as I could not to care or be curious, but I just couldn't help it. I figured it was Order business, which was definitely none of _my _business, but I wanted to know nonetheless.

I was sitting alone in my room at the moment, waiting for George to arrive and wondering what the big secret could be. Was it a high-security operation? A raid on one of Voldemort's hideouts? Or a plan to stop an attack?

In all actuality, I doubted it was any of these things. Although everyone was acting highly suspicious, they didn't seem tense or anxious. On the contrary, they seemed almost excited.

I heard a knock on my door and was shaken from my thoughts. "Come in." I called, expecting George. Much to my surprise, Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Lexi, dear." She began, "I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow."

I blinked and looked up at her. What plans could I possibly have when I was under house-arrest?

"No, not anything in particular.." I said slowly.

She smiled cheerfully, "Then you wouldn't mind helping me tidy up the library a bit? Ginny will be helping too."

I was confused once again, because I knew for a fact the library had just been tidied not long before I had arrived, but I agreed anyway, "Sure Mrs. Weasley." She thanked me and left.

Whatever was going on, I was determined to find out what it was, and I was hoping I could do so tomorrow.

George poked his head into my room, "Hey Lexi." He grinned. I smiled at him. He'd been busy at the shop lately, since it was only a few weeks until we went back to school, but he still managed to find time to come visit me.

I walked across the room and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How's business?"

"Good, as always." George sat down on my bed and stretched, "How was your day?"

I shrugged, "Same as every other day." I sighed, "I'm so restless."

George grinned "You might actually be glad to get back to school this September, huh?"

I laughed, "Maybe. It'll be interesting to see whether my own housemates will turn me into a social leper." George laughed outright.

"I'd say that would be a step in the right direction for you, Lex."

I actually hadn't thought too much about what would happen when I went back to school, but as it hit me all at once the thought of walking through the halls of Hogwarts seemed to be unbearable for the first time I could remember. My face must have revealed my emotions, because George quickly asked what was wrong.

"I don't think.." I paused, "I don't want to go back to Hogwarts."

George sat up, "What? Why not?"

I swallowed, "It's just… Draco's gone, my housemates will think I'm a traitor… I won't have anyone."

"You'll have Blaise. And me and Fred if we decide to come back. And you and Ginny get on well, don't you?" George asked.

I sighed, "It's not the same. Blaise has Cho, you have Fred, Ginny has…" I paused.

"Far too many boys at her disposal, in my opinion." George finished. I laughed.

"Fair enough. Either way, I'm always the odd one out. Hogwarts isn't worth going back to if I don't have my best friend with me."

George sighed, "Lexi, you've got to finish school.."

I stared at him in shock, "You, of all people, are lecturing me on the importance of an education?"

George laughed, "Lexi, what do you want to do for the rest of your life?"

I shrugged, "I've always thought I was going to be a Healer."

"Not exactly something you can do without an education, eh?"

I was silent. Of course I had to go back to school.

"It'll be fine." George squeezed my shoulder.

Somehow, I doubted it.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early, quickly remembering I was supposed to help Mrs. Weasley clean the library. I showered and hurried downstairs, meeting Ginny once down there.

"Breakfast?" She asked from the table. I nodded and sat down, helping myself to some toast.

"So, why are we cleaning the library again today?" I asked. Ginny shifted her gaze away from her breakfast to me.

"Well…" She said slowly, "Mum said something about a ghoul making a racket again in there and making a mess. Mad-Eye banished it last night and Mum just wants to tidy up again. It shouldn't be nearly as bad this time around."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but nodded. "Weird."

"Mhm."

I frowned. Ginny was usually a lot more forthcoming with information.

"Well, we'd better get to it, then." She said brightly, glancing at the clock. I nodded and slowly followed her to the library.

* * *

The library wasn't nearly as dirty as I anticipated, and yet two hours later I was still there, cleaning the most miniscule things under the watchful eye of Molly Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, I finished scrubbing the cabinets over there." I called to her before making my way to the doorway, planning on getting a drink.

"Oh, Lexi, wait!" She hurried over, nearly blocking my path.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to hide the irritation in my voice. The library was nearly spotless, for Merlin's sake.

"I was just wondering, dear, if you could dust out those coats hanging over on that rack. There may be Doxies in there, so we want to be sure." Mrs. Weasley asked. I repressed a sigh and nodded.

I was nearly on the other side of the room when I heard that awful portrait of Mrs. Black start her screams. While that wasn't such a surprise, considering the clumsiness of that Tonks girl, what I heard after was.

"And even Dumbledore can't manage to shut her up? Interesting." A familiar drawl sounded. I gasped and turned to see Ginny's anxious eyes peering back at me.

"Lexi.." She started, but I cut her off as I ran out of the room and down the hallway towards the front door, only to find…

* * *

"Come on now, let's get out of the hallway!" Fred's voice was loud. I came to a thudding halt as eyes turned towards me. There were so many people in the hallway: Arthur, Remus, the twins, Potter, and Kingsley. Even Snape was there. I strained my eyes to see through them to the middle of the group.

"Conrad…" Potter trailed off. No sooner had my name left his mouth than he was promptly shoved out of the way by…

Draco.

He gazed at me for a moment, his mouth slightly ajar, and I was sure my face was a mirror image of his.

The only thing I could possibly think of was that it was so unusual for Draco to look so utterly shocked. We both stood there for a moment, staring. Finally he took in a breath.

"Lex--" I suddenly regained my ability to move and promptly threw myself at him. My arms wrapped securely around his shoulders and I felt him stagger back, then steady as his arms encircled me just as tightly.

I felt my heart race as I held on to him and my breathing quickened. I shook my head into the crook of his neck, muttering to myself.

"You're here, you're here, you're here…" I whispered.

"Missed you too, Lexi." Draco murmured back, stroking my hair.

I hadn't heard his voice in so long…

I promptly burst into tears.

Draco stepped back, eyes wide, "Lex?!" He very nearly squeaked. A crying best friend wasn't something he was used to.

I glanced up at him to tell him I was okay, but seeing his eyes---really _seeing _them--- for the first time in months, just as bright and icy blue as I remembered, made me cry even harder.

"I'm -_hic_- sorry!" I gasped, "It's-- just--!!" I broke into sobs and launched myself at him again.

Better prepared this time, Draco quickly set to comforting me as best he knew how.

"It's all right, it's all right."

"I'm just, just _so _glad you're here." I said, calming down a bit.

Draco smiled down at me, a real smile. "Me too."

We both suddenly realized we were in the presence of an audience. Arthur and Kingsley were looking away, obviously not wanting to intrude on our reunion. Potter was standing in the background, a small smile on his face, Fred standing next to him grinning. George was on the other side of him, an unreadable expression on his face.

I coughed, "Er- well.." I paused.

Draco's eyes snapped up and he quickly slipped back into his stereotypical Malfoy attitude. "If everyone's quite done gawking, I believe Lexi and I have a lot to catch up on." He grabbed my hand and began to lead me away.

"That, Mr. Malfoy, will have to wait." A voice from the kitchen doorway said.

I flared up at once. Albus Dumbledore was always ruining my happiness, I thought bitterly.

"What? No! Why?" I exclaimed instead.

"There are things Mr. Malfoy has missed out on since he's been away." Dumbledore reminded me gently. "Things that he needs to be told about before anything else."

I looked quickly to my feet. Of course I had overlooked the fact that Draco didn't know his father was dead. More importantly, he didn't know that I had killed him.

I sighed and glanced up at Draco. He looked confused.

I had to be the one to tell him. I couldn't let the Weasleys, or Lupin, or anyone else tell him. As good-hearted as any of them were, they weren't his best friend.

"I can tell him." I whispered.

The twins looked at me in alarm. Remus nodded.

Dumbledore looked at me and sighed, "That may be best."

"Comes on Draco." I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

I opened the door to my room and led Draco inside.

"I just… it's hard to believe you're here." I said finally, "Even though you're here, you're right here. It's just… I've imagined this over and over in my head, you know? But it's still so hard."

Draco sat on my bed. "Was it… bad, then?" He tried to sound nonchalant.

"I was a wreck without you." I told him simply.

Draco patted the space beside him and I quickly sat down, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I denied it, at first, you know. Everyone was so worried, even the teachers. I wouldn't talk to anyone about it, even Blaise… the only person I wanted to talk to was the one person who wasn't there." I sniffed. Draco brought his arm around me.

"Dumbledore tried to… help, I guess, but I .. sort of yelled at him. For not being more… accepting of us."

"You didn't have to." Draco said abruptly.

"I know." I replied. "Anyway… it was horrible, being at school alone."

"You had Blaise." Draco offered.

"But I didn't have you." I retorted. "Anyway, nothing really happened until after the school year ended."

"Go on." Draco urged.

"I tried to be inconspicuous, I really did, but obviously that didn't work. My mom found out about George, and in turn I told her…" I trailed off.

"Told her what?" Draco pressed.

"I told her that after what they did to you… that-that they should've known I'd never forgive them." I took in a deep breath. "And I left."

Draco's eyes were wide, "That's suicide, Lexi."

"I went to Adrian's. For a week or two." My eyes started to water. "Except…"

I stopped for a moment. "Wait, please." I closed my eyes tightly. "It happened the day I was supposed to come back here."

"What? What happened?"

"I. left, to go get lunch. When I came back the door was open." I stared straight ahead and continued talking.

I had never spoken to anyone about what happened that day. Not Remus, not Blaise, not George.

"He was dead." I swallowed, "Adrian. Just… lying there, on the floor. I-- it was so scary. Draco, I was so scared. He was scary. He was dead and I knew he couldn't hurt me and I knew Adrian would never hurt me anyway, but him just lying there was the scariest thing." A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Who…" Draco trailed off uncertainly.

"Your father's ring was lying on his chest." I choked out.

Draco's hand, which had been holding mine the entire time, clenched tightly. "That bastard. I'll kill him."

My eyes snapped to Draco's and I suddenly found I couldn't breath.

What had I been thinking? I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell Draco that his father was dead and that it was my fault.

"Lexi?" Draco waved a hand in front of my face. "Lexi? Lexi!"

"I'm sorry!" I said, my shoulders racking with silent sobs, "I'm so sorry!"

"I went there! To your house! I don't know why… he tried to kill me!" I gasped out.

Draco's eyes were blazing, "What did he do to you?"

I took my hand from his and shakily lifted my shirt, showing him the scar from where Lucius stabbed me.

Draco gently traced the scar with his finger, then growled out, "I really _will _kill him." He jumped to his feet and headed for the door. I scrambled after him.

He had torn down the stairs and was in the hallway before my words caught up with him.

"Draco! No! Please wait!" I cried, "I'm not done!"

Draco whirled around, "Lexi, he nearly killed you!" He snarled.

"He's dead!" The words burst from my lips before I had a chance to stop them.

Draco paused, still angry, but now confused.

"I k-k-killed him." I whispered. Draco walked back to me and put my hands in his.

"Lexi?" He asked uncertainly.

"I stabbed him." I said quietly. "I f-f--fucking stabbed him. I thought I was dying and I cou-couldn't let him…"

"Couldn't let him…?"

"Live. I couldn't stand it! I couldn't stand to think of what he did to you, what he was doing to me, and think that he'd get away with it! And you know he would've, he would've bought his way out!" I paused again, "More importantly, he was planning on using my death to get you to change your mind about becoming a Death Eater."

Draco's jaw clenched then relaxed, "You had to, Lex."

"He was your father, Draco. I'm sorry."

"If I had to choose, I'd have you standing here over him every time." I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I'm still sorry."

"I'm not."

I then told Draco about Voldemort, Mudungus, and everything that had happened at Grimmauld Place up until his arrival.

"I hate to admit it, but Weasley is good to you." Draco said grudgingly, "Not nearly as good as you deserve, but I doubt anyone could accomplish that, and he's trying at least."

"George has been very good to me." I agreed, "Far better than I deserved. I was acting completely mental, Draco."

Draco slid his gaze over to me, "Sorry I left you Lex."

I put my arm around his waist and leaned comfortably into him, "S'okay. Everyone said it wouldn't be for too long."

I breathed in a sigh of relief. Draco was here and I felt truly happy for the first time in months.

I had everything I needed, and with Draco back in my life, the future wasn't looking as horribly dim as it had been.

I had hope.

* * *

YAY! So, terribly sorry for the longest wait ever! I'm in college now so I have a LOT of work to write around, but I also have my own laptop now and since I'm in college obviously I don't sleep, so hopefully I can update this more!

Please review and tell me what you think! I actually had a really hard time writing this chapter, but hopefully things will be easier from here on out!


	37. Ch36 Birthdays, Letters, Spies

**Hi everyone! Okay, so here's the deal, there's a lot to tell:**

First, this is probably going to be the last, or next-to-last chapter of For Good. Don't worry, I'm already working on a sequel chronicling Lexi's final year at Hogwarts. Going along with the Wicked theme, the sequel is going to be titled **No Good Deed**, and will deal a lot with the consequences of the choices Lexi's made in her 6th year.

Secondly, I've made some banners/pictures/whatever you'd like to call them for both fics, and will hopefully have them posted immediately after I post this chapter. Not only do I just think they look neat, as well as give you guys an idea of what I think Lexi looks like, but the pictures for No Good Deed will give you a little hint as to what's to come for Lexi.

Thirdly, uh there's a little George/Lexi interaction in this chapter that goes a little further than anything previously Just letting anyone who might be offended by that know beforehand.

Please review and tell me what you think of everything, the chapter, the pictures, whatever! Thanks guys, you're so great!

**Chapter 36: Birthdays, Letters, Spies**

Everything seemed to be falling back into place. Draco was back, school was starting soon, and my birthday was coming up in a week.

Draco was already of age, since his birthday had passed back in June, and once I was of age and legally allowed to live on my own, I felt things would be so much better for the both of us. Of course, we'd still be staying at the Order's headquarters through the summer.

I laughed to myself as I thought of Draco's rooming situation. Although I had been lucky enough to get my own room, Draco wasn't so lucky and had been given the option of bunking with George and Fred or bunking with Potter and Weasley. He had of course chosen the former. Both Draco and George insisted to me that they were getting along all right, but I imagined they were both only saying that for my benefit.

As it were, Draco spent little time with anyone but me. We were often in the library or in my room together.

I had worried that things between us would be awkward, or strained, but luckily we seemed to pick up right where we left off.

Not saying that either of us weren't affected by what had happened. I knew, sometimes, when Draco wasn't quite himself or when he got a certain look in his eye that he was thinking about all that had happened. And although he seemed to be dealing with it well, I never took for granted the fact that he was okay. I knew at some point he'd have to come to terms with everything, but I certainly wasn't going to force that on him.

"What do you think it's gonna be like?" Draco asked abruptly one day.

"What?" I responded, turning a page in the Potions book I was reading.

"Hogwarts, this year." Draco closed his book, "How.. Are we going to be treated? We ought to be prepared for it."

I sighed. It had been a topic I had been wanting to bring up.

"I don't know." I confessed, "Honestly, I don't know what story everyone will know, or believe. The Prophet said that … Lucius went crazy and attacked me and my…what happened---was an accident." I stopped.

"But who knows who the Dark Lord told the truth, right?" Draco voiced my thoughts.

"Exactly." I paused, "I don't know how differently we'll be treated. Even if everyone believes that story, it can't escape anyone's notice that I ran away from home." I put my head in my hands. "Some excuse will have to be made…"

Draco patted me on the back.

The thing was, we were both worried. As shallow as it may seem, Draco and I had come to expect the kind of treatment our last names gave us, both within our year and within the Slytherin house. The thought of being treated, not only like any other Slytherin, but worse, was actually very disconcerting.

I didn't like the idea of being at the bottom of the proverbial totem pole.

"I think you'll be fine." I said quietly. "I'm fairly certain that unless my father or Rudolphus blabbed, which I don't think they'd risk their necks to do so, everyone will still think you were attacked by Muggleborns. They'll feel doubly bad for you because of Lucius."

"And you?"

"It's irrelevant, what happens to me." I shrugged, trying to hide my concern. "Nothing can be worse than when you weren't there."

"Slytherins are brutal, Lex. We both know that." Draco reminded me.

"Good thing I can give as good as I get." I replied.

* * *

Now that Draco was back, I thought every part of my life would fall into place. And that was true, for the most part. The constant anxiety I'd had while he was gone had left. Blaise and Cho had returned, much to my delight, and the three of us had been reunited. It felt fantastic.

Why, then, was George Weasley avoiding me like the plague?

Of course, he was busy with his shop and Order business, and I was busy tending to Draco and doing the summer homework I hadn't bothered with earlier, but although that did leave little free time for either of us, George hadn't really made an attempt to talk to me since Draco had returned, and I was completely baffled.

The trouble was that it was the middle of August. Not only was Draco and I's imminent return to Hogwarts fast approaching, but my birthday was in only 5 days. I'd never had a boyfriend during my birthday before, and at this point I wasn't sure at this point what George and I were, and his actions were only increasing my confusion.

Still, I couldn't help but remember all the things he'd said and done for me while I'd been so distraught over Draco. His sudden standoffishness just didn't make sense.

* * *

"Three days until your birthday, Lex." Draco commented one night at dinner. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Really?" Ginny asked. I nodded. Mrs. Weasley's face broke out in a grin, and I could practically see the wheels of her mind turning, which, after the celebration she'd given Potter for his birthday at the end of July, had me worried.

"You'll be 17 too then?" Potter asked. I nodded again. While coming of age was supposed to be exhilarating, I was unfortunately not allowed to use magic anyway, as Dumbledore and Remus had been sure to remind me last week.

"It's no big deal, really." I muttered. The last thing I wanted was a pity party thrown by a bunch of Weasleys and Gryffindors.

"Nonsense." Granger piped in suddenly, "Everyone deserves to have their birthday recognized."

I gaped at her a moment, glancing at Draco quickly who looked equally perplexed. "Ah, t-thanks?" I managed to get out.

If living in a house full of Weasleys weren't weird enough, my entire world threatened to turn upside down if Granger started acting kindly towards me. I sighed, judging by the look on Draco's face he was thinking similar thoughts.

I could only hope that some sort of normalcy would return upon going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"I miss the way things used to be." I said.

"In what way?" Remus asked.

"Every way… well, nearly." I replied, "I miss the respect I had among my housemates… I don't think I'll have it when I return to school. I miss the clear boundaries between myself and the people in this house. I miss the animosity between Granger and myself. All the lines in my life are blurring, I barely know which way is up. I don't like it."

"Lexi, surely this is better for you though? Better than being a Death Eater, you didn't want that." Remus reminded me.

"But I didn't want this, either. I don't follow Voldemort, obviously, but now I feel as though I'm… almost as though I'm being forced into the Order, or at least onto their side, by being here. I feel like I don't have a choice. I don't want to pick a side. I want out."

Remus sighed, "Lexi, I know this is hard, but whether you want to accept it or not, a war isn't just coming---it's already here. People have died, Lexi. There's no way out of choosing a side."

I nodded, "I-I know. It's hard, you have to understand, it's really hard. I had.. a very… privileged life, in many ways. And it's hard for me to know that it's gone. Everything's changed and…"

Remus nodded, "Not exactly in the way you'd have wanted it to. Lexi, I'm sure we all wish we could have our cake and eat it too, but the fact is that to gain something, you usually always have to give something up."

I swallowed, "Guess I'm just used to having everything."

It was a harsh wake-up call to realize that if I wanted to be free from my parent's influence, I would have to give up the perks of being their daughter as well.

* * *

Two days, two days, two days until my birthday. The thought sort of startled me as I left my room that morning.

What startled me even more was nearly crashing into George, who had apparently been waiting right outside my door.

"Lexi." George breathed out. I smiled up at him nervously.

"Hey George."

"We should talk." He said quietly, I nodded in response and turned back into my room, George close behind. I shut the door and perched on my bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Hopefully he'd give me some reason as to why we hadn't seen much of each other.

"I'm .. not going back to Hogwarts this year." George looked apologetic, "I really tried but with the war heating up they need everyone they can get available for missions."

I stared off ahead, and George wrapped an arm around me, apologizing again. But the fact that he wasn't going to be at Hogwarts wasn't the only reason I was upset.

"Missions?" I asked quietly. "George, this is dangerous."

George nodded, "It is. I won't lie. But Lexi we both knew I was going to do this."

I nodded, "I'll miss you. I wish we'd.. had a better time together this summer."

George swallowed, "Sorry for avoiding you. I just wanted to give you time with Draco." He paused, "Also, I wasn't sure if, now that he was back…"

I sighed, "George." I closed my eyes, "I guess I haven't made myself perfectly clear. I love Draco, so much. He's been there for me more than anyone else. He's really the only family I have left, and he's obviously proven he'd do anything for me… the feeling is mutual."

"I see." George said, stiffening slightly. I grabbed his hand and turned to face him.

"But…then there's you." I smiled. "You've treated me far better than I deserved, after all the mistakes I've made. I admire you so much, George, because you're so good, and it's like you don't even have to try."

George grinned.

"And…" I hesitated, "You told me once, that you never stopped loving me."

He nodded, his hand resting against my face. I pulled him close and rested my forehead against his.

"I didn't either. Never." I smiled, "George, I may love Draco, and nothing will ever change that. But I'm _in _love with you, and---" George cut me off by pressing his lips against mine.

"Draco and I aren't so different, you know." George whispered, "We're both demanding of attention. He's used to having you all to himself; I _want _you all to myself." His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me onto his lap. I could feel my heart racing.

"You know…" I said, smirking at him, "In some ways, George, you _will _have me all to yourself." I boldly pushed him down on the bed before positioning myself on top of him, my lips crashing against his. His hands, which had been on my lower back, moved south before he brought them back around to the front of my body, moving up but stopping right where my shorts ended and my shirt began. My eyes flew open as I felt his hand travel underneath my shirt.

"Lex?" He paused for a moment, his voice husky. "You okay, love?"

I nodded quickly before bringing his mouth back to mine. The next thing I knew, George and I had switched places. George ran his tongue along my lower lip and I gasped, my hand clutching at the material of his shirt as I pulled him closer to me, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist.

"Lexi…" He groaned, "You don't know what you're doing to me."

I pulled away momentarily, biting my lower lip nervously, "D-did I mess up?" I had really just been going off of instinct at this point.

George looked at me and I was surprised to see his eyes were dark instead of their normal sparkling blue. "No, quite the contrary. Please don't bite your lip like that." His hand, still under my shirt, began to run along the bottom of my bra. My heart was racing a mile a minute, I'd never experienced anything remotely like this before. My body felt like it was electrically charged.

I quickly muttered a soft "Sorry" and averted my eyes, my lips forming a pout. George's hand was quickly pulled from under my shirt and he turned my face back towards his before kissing me hard. I responded eagerly and didn't stop him as his hands drifted down to the first button of my shirt, unbuttoning it a little clumsily. The rest soon followed, George quickly learning. I grabbed the hem of his shirt, and with shaky hands pulled it over his head. His hands were roaming all over my exposed midriff, finally making their way upwards and---

We both sat up quickly as a loud knock sounded on my door. I flopped back down on my bed in irritation, George soon following and laying beside me. I knew I was trying to regulate my breathing, but I wasn't sure if he was trying to do the same.

"Ignore it, ignore it." I whispered to him, rolling over and kissing him quickly, running my hands down his chest.

"Lexi!" Draco's voice sounded. "Lex?"

I closed my eyes and cursed under my breath. George sighed and kissed me on the forehead.

"Like I said, Lexi, you're hard to share." He said, smiling nonetheless as he helped me button my shirt back up before putting his own back on. I blushed as he turned back to me.

"Don't be self-conscious, love." He put an arm around my waist and led me to the door, "That was bloody amazing." He whispered in my ear before opening the door. "Malfoy." He greeted before giving my a quick kiss and leaving. Draco walked past, grinning.

"Obviously I interrupted." He gestured to the rumpled sheets on my bed. Grumbling, I stalked past him.

"Interrupted, indeed." I agreed, before smirking at his shocked face.

"I take it you and Weasley have made up, then?" I blushed and Draco laughed.

Typical.

"Just wanted to let you know, though, that Blaise is downstairs with some… interesting news. And an even more _interesting _idea." I could tell from the tone of his voice that Draco thought neither the news nor the idea were something he was happy about. I quickly ran a hand through my hair, about to leave when I stopped and cringed.

"Uh, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I, uh, look… presentable?" I asked, my eyes closed as I waited for the teasing response I was sure was coming.

"As presentable as one can when they've just been romping around on a be--" Draco stopped as I hit his arm, my face burning. With all the dignity I could muster I headed downstairs.

When I got to the kitchen, it was crowded with most of the house's inhabitants being there, as well as Blaise, Dumbledore, and Mad-Eye Moody.

"Lexi." Blaise gave me a quick hug before handing me a letter. "You need to read this. It's from Pansy."

_Blaise,_

_What in Merlin's name is going on? It seems this summer has turned everything upside-down. Lexi ran away from home, Adrian Pucey was murdered… Lucius is dead and Draco's recovered, apparently, though no one has seen him or Lexi for weeks. People are talking Blaise, and it isn't good._

_They're saying that Lexi killed Lucius, Blaise. I know what the Prophet says, but word around here is that there's a lot more to it than that. No one knows any specifics, at least no one our age, but a lot of things are being questioned: Lexi's loyalty is obvious, but Draco's is being questioned as well. Some are even blaming Lexi for Adrian's death, though I know better than to believe that. All I know is with Lucius dead, Draco hasn't got the influence he used to. And Lexi's parents have officially renounced any protection their name may have given her._

_I'm writing to you because I know you'll warn them, Blaise. I can't. I've got my own safety to think about, and I know what I have to do to stay on my parent's good side. I made my choice long ago, but I know your mother's never taken a stand on either side and you're free to do as you will, so you'll need to tell them._

_I don't know what exactly is going to happen. All I know is things at Hogwarts are going to change this year, dramatically. I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but both Lexi and Draco better get used to the idea of being treated as blood-traitors. I don't know how popular the idea of that has gotten, but them being ostracized is a definite possibility. They need to be careful._

_Regards,_

_Pansy _

I sighed and set the letter down, "Well, so now we know." I glanced up at the face around me. "Losing popularity with my house isn't the worst that could happen." I lied, knowing there was much more to it than that.

"This is about a lot more than popularity, Lex." Blaise voiced my thoughts.

"So we deal. We've fought the Gryffindors for year and kicked their arses---no offense." I motioned to the Golden Trio, "Now the fight is just a bit closer to home, is all."

"That's not all and you know it." Draco snapped. My gazed flicked over to him.

"Obviously I'm aware of what we may be up against, Draco." I paused, "And what's this idea that Blaise has got?"

Blaise shiftly uncomfortably, "Lexi, we've been in a good position, up until now. With the three of us at the top of the metaphorical dog pile, we never had to worry about people's opinions or plans. That's obviously going to change this year. You and Draco can't get back on the inside, at least not right now, but I haven't been tossed out just yet."

My eyes widened. "Blaise, you aren't!"

"Mr. Zabini has kindly agreed to keep an eye on the other Slytherins, while maintaining the attitude that he has gone along with their ideas." Dumbledore spoke up helpfully.

"In other words, he's going to be a spy." Draco drawled from his resting positions against the counter. My eyes flashed towards Blaise.

"No. Absolutely not. I won't allow it." Blaise's eyes widened in indignation.

"Won't allow _who _to do _what_, Lexi? You've got no control over me. I'm doing this for you guys, anyway."

"Blaise, these aren't just students we're dealing with. These are the sons and daughters of Voldemort's inner circle we're talking about! They'll eat you alive if they discover you've been tricking them!"

"And if I don't then we'll never know if they're planning to do anything to you two!" Blaise retorted. I fumed silently for a moment.

"Ridiculous. Why does Blaise have to keep an eye out for anything. Isn't that your job?" I looked at Dumbledore.

He nodded, and replied, "Though it is my job, Miss Conrad, I think student in this room, yourself included, has proven that with discreet planning thigns may fly under my radar. I cannot be everywhere at once." The Golden Trio had the decency to look ashamed, whereas Draco and Blaise smirked, as did the twins. I was still seething.

"So what does this mean, Blaise? You're going to pretend that you're not our friend anymore?" I asked, throwing myself into a seat.

"Obviously I'll have to distance myself from you---in public." He said quickly.

"And Cho?"

"She's already agreed to stage a break-up." He swallowed. He was serious about this.

"What…" I paused, "What if we lose you to them, Blaise?" I knew how alluring the Dark Arts were.

Blaise squeezed my hand, "You won't. I promise."

I sighed and looked around the room. I had no choice but to trust him.

* * *

George poked his head into my room while I was packing. Tomorrow we left for Hogwarts.

My birthday celebration hadn't been large, by any means. I think George talked to his Mum about it and we just had a quiet dinner with some gifts. I was shocked when Mrs. Weasley gave me a knitted jumper; even more shocked when Remus gave me a book on Transfiguration. "I was told by a reliable source that it was your strongest subject." He said, sharing a conspiratorial smirk with Potter.

George had given me the best present I could think of. He said he got the idea from Potter, as he handed me a mirror. Initially I wasn't impressed, until I learned they were two-way mirrors, George having the other. This meant that I could see his face very nearly whenever I wanted to. It was the next best thing to having him at Hogwarts with me.

"So… leaving tomorrow." He stated.

"Yeah." I frowned, "I'll miss you. You'll visit?" George grinned.

"Like anything could keep me away, love."

"Missions could." I pointed out.

George smiled and pulled me close, "But you'll give me something to come back to."

I smiled against his chest, "You better come back, always."

A lot of things were going to change, that I was sure of. I may not like it, but I could handle it.

"I'll make sure of it." He kissed the top of my head, "I love you, Lexi."

"I love you too, George."

As long as some things stayed the same.

* * *

FINISHED! YES! COMPLETED!

Ah, okay, after years this fic is finally done! But don't worry, Lexi's story is far from over!

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. Thank you all so much, everyone who reviewed, especially you reviewers who stayed with me throughout the whole thing. I really appreciate every single one of you.

I'll update this with a link to my new fic since a lot of you have this story on alert! Until then, go check out the images for this story and its sequel!!!

-AJ


End file.
